Musica y Amor
by Andy Elric
Summary: 20 canciones de mi fonoteca personal convertidas en 20 One Shots sobre Ash y Misty. No Songfics, Más información en el interior.
1. Pictures Of You

_Aqui estoy con otra serie de One shots, es un poco de descanso del ABC Challenge, pero como no he pensado en una historia de más de un capítulo pensé que esta era una buena idea para hacer más historias. No son Song fics porque en lo personal no me gustan tanto aunque obviamente las historias están inspiradas en las canciones e incluso he utilizado algunas partes de ellas como narración y/o dialogos de los personajes_

_Cada capítulo lleva el nombre de la canción, además que agregué el nombre del grupo (o cantante) que la interpreta y el disco en el que aparece. Espero que sea de su agrado y n.n_

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures Of You<strong>

_De: The Cure _

_Álbum: Disintigration _

* * *

><p>"<em>Cajas, cajas y más cajas ¿Algún día se terminará esto?"<em> Cuando Ash decidió vivir solo, no se imaginó que la mudanza fuera tan fastidiosa ni que ocuparía casi todo su tiempo. Por días, desempacar era lo único que había hecho y el que su mamá le haya comprado tantas cosas nuevas y enviado cada viejo recuerdo no ayudaba en nada.

"_No sé para que empacó todos mis antiguos juguetes, no es que los vaya a necesitar ni nada"_ Pensó para sí. Ya sólo quedaban un par de cajas más y se libraría de aquel martirio... eso fue hasta que al abrir la última se topó con una gran montaña de fotografías. Algunas de su infancia, otras tantas retrataban aquello de lo que tan desesperadamente intentaba huir.

Sostuvo las imágenes con suma delicadeza por el miedo que le provocaba al verlas. Eran sus momentos felices, algunos de hace más de diez años cuando inicio su viaje Pokemon, otros, los que más dolían, no tenían ni un par de meses de haber ocurrido. Se detuvo a contemplarlas por un largo rato, sobre todo en las que aparecía a su lado, siempre sonriente, con sus centelleantes ojos esmeraldas y su cabello rebelde de fuego. Siempre perfecta. Como lo fue desde la primera vez que la vio.

-Misty... – No pudo evitar que aquel nombre escapara de sus labios en un suspiro. No tenía fuerza para ordenar aquellas fotografías o para deshacerse de ellas. Lo único que hizo fue dejar esa caja llena de recuerdos al lado del sofá e intentó ignorarlas. Claro estaba que no lo iba a conseguir.

La vida sedentaria en Sinnoh era realmente diferente, aunque estaba muy emocionado por trabajar a lado de Cinthia y en lo que iba a aprender de ella, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. Todas las noches, después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, se recostaba en aquel gran sofá de su sala, tomaba un puñado de esas fotografías y las veía por horas completas. Una y otra vez repasaba cada detalle intentando revivir los momentos que se encerraban en ellas, sintiendo únicamente lo que surgía de ese loco ritual que lo abarcaba casi por completo.

Había huido de aquella realidad y ahora lo alcanzaba con tanta facilidad.

_- Parece que te está yendo muy bien con Cinthia_ – Brock hablaba con orgullo desde el video teléfono – _Ya has aguantado todo un mes y yo pensé que no podrías seguirle el paso ni una semana. _

- Gracias por la confianza amigo, pero aunque te burles la verdad es que en Sinnoh tengo todo lo que deseaba y no podría estar más feliz.

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué tengo el presentimiento de que me estás mintiendo?_

- Nada se te escapa ¿Eh? – Ash le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa triste, el criador solo espero en silencio a que le dijera lo que realmente sentía – Estoy bien en verdad... Es solo que... pensé que estando tan lejos podría olvidarla y... creo que me equivoqué.

- _Ash, tu rompimiento con Misty fue algo realmente absurdo ¿No te das cuenta? _– Ash solo asintió al momento que desviaba la mirada. No habían tocado el tema desde que había ocurrido – _Creo que debieras buscarla, tal vez si hablan sobre lo que pasó ustedes podrían..._

- No es tan sencillo – corto la frase de su amigo que sin querer le había creado un poco de esperanza – Aunque yo quisiera arreglar las cosas... tal vez ella... no es tan sencillo ¿De acuerdo?

_- Esta bien Ash, solo piénsalo, tal vez podrías escribirle una carta, así sería más fácil expresarle lo que sientes _

- Lo pensaré. Debo irme Brock.

La imagen del aparato desapareció quedando de nuevo solo en su departamento. Permaneció inmerso en las palabras del criador, tal vez su separación fue tonta y su mudanza repentina, pero no sabía si eso se pudiera remediar aunque lo deseara tan desesperadamente... Por un momento la sugerencia de Brock no le pareció tan mala idea.

Se sirvió un café, arrancó un montón de hojas de un cuaderno y se dirigió a su escritorio. Miró por largo rato el papel en blanco sin saber que pudiera decirle a esa chica que tan bien conocía, que tanto había extrañado... que tanto amaba.

No quedaba más que intentarlo.

**Misty: **

**Tal vez suene un tonto al preguntarte esto: ¿Como has estado? **

**Ansío tanto saberlo, ya han pasado meses sin saber de ti y la verdad es que te extraño, más de lo que puedes imaginar. Yo sé que tengo mi parte de culpa, créeme que si pudiera regresar el tiempo no te hubiera dejado, y estaría ahora mismo a tu lado, en lugar de estar viviendo esta pesadilla en la que solo puedo recordarte sin poder sostenerte entre mis brazos... **

"_Esto es una tontería" _Arrugó lo hoja con gran frustración arrojándola a la basura. _"No sé lo que estoy haciendo, esto no se va a arreglar con una carta cursi"_ Cansado de sus propios pensamientos y acciones, se fue a dormir.

Pasaba de la medianoche sin que Ash pudiera conciliar el sueño, solo estaba recostado mirando las sombras que aparecían en su habitación. El silencio fue irrumpido poco a poco por el rítmico golpeteo contra el cristal. La presencia de la lluvia solo lo hizo más conciente. Sin que su intención fuera recordar, ahora era lo único que podía hacer...

_Ash corría a toda velocidad por las calles de ciudad Celeste. Las gotas de agua caían despiadadamente sobre todo su cuerpo sin que le importara, el frío se volvió más intenso conforme se acercaba a la costa, sabiendo que allí encontraría a la razón de su apresurada carrera. _

_- ¡Misty! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba a ella, aunque parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Ella solo continuaba viendo al mar, quieta bajo la lluvia torrencial - ¿Me puedes decir que rayos te pasa? – Volvió a gritarle estando a solo unos metros de distancia. La pelirroja solo se giró un poco mirándolo de reojo - ¿Por qué estás aquí con este clima? ¡¿Acaso estás loca? _

_- ¿Te importa? – Lo miró con el desdén grabado en su rostro, su cabello suelto caía pesado sobre sus hombros, su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y escurría delatando el tiempo que llevaba a la intemperie_

_- ¡Por supuesto que me importa! No sé que te pasa con esta actitud, además ¿Me podrías explicar por qué me dejaste esta estúpida nota? __**'Felicidades Ash, que tengas una maravillosa vida disfrutando del éxito que mereces. Hasta siempre. Misty'**__ ¿Que se supone que significa? ¿Es una despedida? _

_- ¡Tal vez así sea! Tal vez me doy cuenta que de ahora en adelante ya no eres solo Ash, ahora eres El Maestro Pokemon Ash Ketchum._

_- Pensé que estarías feliz por mí, tú más que nadie en el mundo... _

_- ¡Y lo estoy! Pero también me doy cuenta que tienes una vida nueva y emocionante por delante... en la que una simple líder de gimnasio no encaja – Las tibias lagrimas que acompañaron aquellas palabras rápidamente se confundieron con las frías gotas de lluvia. _

_- ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que has dicho! __**¡Tú**__ siempre vas a ser parte de mí! _

_- Yo no estoy tan segura de eso_

_- ¡Deja de ser tan terca! ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta?_

_- ¿De que tendría...?_

_- ¡De que te Amo! Y eso nunca va a cambiar_

_- Estás mintiendo – Lo que acababa de escuchar provenientes de, hasta su entonces mejor amigo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y se negaba a creerlo, pero sus dudas fueron esparcidas cuando el apuesto joven atrapó sus temblorosos labios, besándola con urgente voracidad mientras el cielo se caía a gotas sobre ellos._

_- ¿Estás seguro Ash, de que nunca va a cambiar? – Preguntó temerosa, entre los brazos del chico que la rodeaban con fuerza. _

_- Te lo prometo. Siempre estaré para ti Mist, no importa cuanto miedo tengas... _

_- Yo no tenía miedo de perderte – Se acomodó más en el abrazo que la protegía del clima y de sus temores. Él solo rió. _

_- Ey, tu lo dijiste – Acarició suavemente la mejilla de la chica, apartando los mechones de cabello que se interponían al paso de sus dedos – Te aseguro que no tienes nada de que preocuparte por que siempre estaré a tu lado, abrazándote... _

"_Amándote" _

Las palabras que él mismo pronunció aquel día resonaban en su cabeza como un eco interminable que hacía perfecta combinación con la sinfonía del agua sobre el vidrio de su ventana. Se giró ignorándose a si mismo para intentar dormir una vez más.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

_- ¡Ey Mistyyyy! –_ Apenas descolgó el bendito aparato pudo sentir el grito infrahumano de su amiga al otro lado de la línea.

- Que hay Duplica, – Contestó tranquilamente alejando un poco el auricular de su oreja – puedo escuchar perfectamente sin que tengas que deshacerme el tímpano ¿Sabes?

_- Si, si, lo siento es que me emocioné mucho que me hayas contestado, como nunca lo haces... _

- Es por que tengo muchas obligaciones en el gimnasio

_- Precisamente es por eso que te hablo, para que tomes un descanso, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una fiesta con muchos chicos guapos por conocer ¿Qué dices? _

- No lo creo – contestó sin cambiar su tono sereno

_- ¡Agh! Tu siempre con lo mismo ¿Por una vez quisieras intentar divertirte? _

- Ya Duplica, de verdad no tengo ganas de salir

_- ¡Pero Misty!_

- Debo irme, hablamos luego ¿De acuerdo?

_- Espe... _

La pelirroja colgó antes de que su amiga pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa. Ya había terminado sus labores del día y bien podría salir con la explosiva chica para divertirse un poco, pero en realidad no quería, solo deseaba estar sola, como lo había estado todas las noches de los últimos dos meses.

Se preparó algo rápido de cenar y subió a su habitación encerrándose a mirar algún programa televisivo antes de dormir. Una corriente la golpeó apenas abrió la puerta. Se apresuró a dejar el tazón de sopa sobre el escritorio para cerrar la ventana que había dejado entrar aquel juguetón viento que en cuestión de minutos había desordenado todo su cuarto. De uno a uno fue recogiendo los papeles y documentos que estaban regados en el suelo sin reparar en la importancia que pudieran tener hasta que se topó con algo que acaparó su completa atención.

La miró fijamente sentándose lentamente al filo de su cama, como si de repente la fuerza abandonara sus piernas. Sus dedos pasaron sobre los bordes arrugados con claras grietas en el material fotográfico, sostenía con cautela aquella imagen que tanto dolor le causaba, aquella que pertenecía al momento previo en que decidió ponerle fin a la mejor etapa de su vida.

Los últimos meses habían sido realmente difíciles de sobrellevar, pero a veces sentía que lo podría superar, aunque solo le bastaron un par de segundos viendo esa fotografía para que dudara si eso fuera verdad... En ese momento dudó si se perdonaría a si misma por lo que hizo el último día que pasó con Ash...

_Su respiración se había vuelto pesada, sus pulmones se esforzaban al máximo para procesar el aire frío de la medianoche. _

_A pesar de que no tenía tanta movilidad debido a los incómodos tacones, ya había avanzado hasta la mitad del jardín de aquella gran mansión. Su cabello de fuego se mecía con la ligera brisa y el movimiento del vestido largo de seda azul la hacía ver como un ángel mientras ella intentaba huir silenciosa y suavemente a través de la noche. Algo que le iba a resultar imposible. _

_- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? – En el portón de la residencia se encontraba Ash. Su rostro enojado lo hacía ver varonil más que atemorizante y aun más con su impecable traje formal._

_- ¿Cómo llegaste...?_

_- Te vi salir cuando todavía estaba hablando con Cinthia, y como te has comportado tan rara toda la noche, simplemente adiviné lo que estabas planeando hacer_

_- Lo dices como si fuera algo vil _

_- Para mi lo es – La severidad en su voz no había disminuido y su mirada se encontraba fija, fría sobre la chica que apenas si se atrevía a mirarlo – Se que algo te molesta desde que empezó esta ridícula fiesta, pero en lugar de decírmelo solo huyes como una cobarde _

_- No tienes por que tratarme de esta manera Ash, –_ _La dureza en las palabras de su novio le habían afectado – Si no te dije nada es porque no tiene caso discutir cuando es claro que tu ya tomaste la decisión de irte a Sinnoh, ¿Si no porqué más estarías hablando con Cinthia?_

_- Tal vez para decirle que tengo que pensarlo, ¿Crees que no consideraría el quedarme aquí? _

_- ¡Por favor Ash! ¿Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que vas a desperdiciar una oferta de entrenar con la campeona de Sinnoh solo por mí? No soy tan ingenua_

_- ¡Tu eres más importante para mi que cualquier otra cosa! Pero tus estúpidos miedos no te dejan verlo y francamente ¡ya me estoy cansando de eso!_

_Después de aquello no se escuchó más que el sonido de la naturaleza y la tranquilidad de la noche. Ash se había arrepentido de haber dicho eso tan pronto como había salido de su boca, por su parte la pelirroja sintió como si toda su relación con Ash fuera una farsa, tal vez todo ese tiempo él solo se había quedado a su lado para no lastimarla._

_Sus finos labios se separaron un poco sin dejar salir ningún sonido, su vista se había nublado al igual que su mente, obligándola a actuar solo por instinto. _

_- Pues si ya estás cansado de mis 'estupideces' es mejor que terminemos lo nuestro y así no tendrás ningún problema por aceptar tan buena oferta sin que alguien como yo te lo impida._

_- Misty no digas eso, yo no quise... –Intentó tomar la mano de la joven más ella retrocedió para impedírselo _

_- Es claro que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos. Te aconsejo que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad porque en lo que a mi concierne, entre tu y yo ya no hay nada que nos una – Ahora era Misty quien hablaba con frialdad mientras que Ash se veía desamparado y temeroso. Quiso abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero nuevamente se alejo de él, como si se encontrara en otra dimensión a la que no podía tener acceso _

_- Por favor no digas eso, tu sabes que yo te amo _

–_Tal vez yo no – La mentira más grande que había dicho en su vida le dio el valor para dejar ir al hombre que más amaba – Por eso es mejor que te vayas a Sinnoh._

_Sin decir más y sin darle oportunidad al entrenador a que pudiera reaccionar ante tan cruel falsedad, se fue._

Misty siguió perdida en aquel momento, sin importarle el tiempo que hubiera transcurrido, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo solitaria que estaba desde ese día y no había nadie a quien culpar de eso más que a ella misma.

Fue entonces que se permitió ser vulnerable, lloró con todas sus fuerzas dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan la fotografía que ahora más que nunca era la puerta a ese intenso dolor que le provocaba el haberse apartado del único hombre al que había amado. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la suave colcha intentando apaciguar el intenso frío que nacía en su corazón y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Tal vez si pudiera revertir aquella situación, si pudiera pensar en una forma para remendar sus errores y caer rendida en los brazos de Ash una vez más... tal vez así dejaría de ser tragada por la oscuridad que la amenazaba.

No sabía si eso fuera posible.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde su mudanza y ni un solo día había dejado de pensar en ella. Las habilidades adquiridas en ese tiempo no eran para menospreciarse, eso era seguro, sin embargo, cambiaría hasta su título de campeonato con tal de verla sonreír una vez más.

Toda la región parecía sentir la misma depresión que él, pues hacía más de un mes que no dejaba de llover. El olor que se desprendía de la vegetación no le desagradaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse atrapado en esa constante tristeza que simplemente no lo quería soltar.

No lo iba a tolerar por más tiempo, tenía que recuperar su felicidad, tenía que tenerla de vuelta a su lado a como diera lugar... aunque no sabía exactamente como conseguirlo.

Intentó llamarle, más no conseguía marcar todos los dígitos del celular y estaba convencido de que si se aparecía sin ser invitado solo recibiría un portazo en la cara. Así que reconsiderando la sugerencia de Brock intentó escribir una nueva carta, una mejor, que expresara con claridad cuan arrepentido estaba por sus acciones.

Lo intentó... Lo intentó una vez más... Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que el cesto de basura estaba rebosante de fallidas cartas de amor.

Estaba al borde de la desesperación hasta que recordó una de las tantas fotografías en el fondo de la caja. En ella se mostraba a la entonces feliz pareja. Ambos sonrojados por ser las victimas de todos los comentarios provenientes de las hermanas sensacionales, tomados de la manos y sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara para complacer al trío de féminas que no dejaban de gritar emocionadas por la nueva pareja.

Al ver aquel pedazo de papel no pudo evitar sonreír. Volteó la foto para escribir algo al reverso y sin más la metió en un sobre con la dirección de Misty escrita. Esa misma tarde la llevó a las oficinas de correo sin titubeo alguno.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar porque un milagro ocurriera.

Pasaron unos días, después la semana entera sin que obtuviera ninguna respuesta. Era domingo, por lo que no tenía prisa por levantarse de la cama y menos cuando estaba lloviendo, para variar. Ash tenía los ojos fijos en el empañado vidrio que dejaba descansar algunas gotas que no hicieron todo el recorrido hasta el césped de su jardín. Comenzaba a entender que no habría una segunda oportunidad, que tal vez Misty ya lo había olvidado por completo.

Sin mucho ánimo se levanto de la cama para hacer lo que debió desde que ocupó esa casa. Sus pies descalzos se movían perezosamente por el piso de madera hasta llegar a la sala. Tomó la caja que contenía las imágenes de un pasado de ensueño y las volvió a repasar una a una por última vez. Cuando terminó de hacerlo se sintió listo para deshacerse de todas ellas... hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta tocar varias veces de forma realmente insistente. Tendría que hacerlo más tarde.

Nunca imaginó quien iba estar afuera de su casa. Totalmente quieta, empapada de la cristalina lluvia, la misteriosa pelirroja que por un tiempo se había vuelto solo una sombra en su corazón.

- ¿Misty? – Aunque estaba a solo un metro de distancia aun no creía que fuera ella quien estuviera allí - ¿Qué...?

- ¿En verdad piensas esto Ash? – Sostuvo en alto la fotografía que le había mandado el entrenador días atrás.

- ¿Viniste de tan lejos para preguntarme eso...?

- Necesito saber si es verdad porque yo... yo te amo Ash y se que no fue correcto lo que hice pero necesito saber si tu... – Ash cortó las apresuradas palabras de la chica y la tomó de la mano para por fin hacerla cautiva de él. La fue envolviendo en sus brazos con extrema ternura. Su camiseta blanca se hacía más transparente por el contacto con el húmedo saco de la chica. Él suspiró suavemente transmitiendo el cálido aire de su respiración sobre las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica.

- Misty, créeme que no hay nada en el mundo que yo haya querido tanto, que nunca haberme alejado de tu lado y nunca jamás haber sufrido este infierno sin ti.

- Yo nunca quise... – La frase de la pelirroja fue cortada una vez más, ahora por los labios de Ash que se habían apresurado a probar el tan ansiado néctar del que se vio privado todo ese tiempo. Poco tardó ella a entregarse a esa muestra de afecto que terminó por deshacer de una vez y por todas cualquier duda que pudo tener alguna vez con respecto al afecto del entrenador.

Su mano soltó la fotografía que todavía sostenía para ocupar a sus hambrientos dedos en acariciar con ternura el rostro de Ash.

El viento se llevó la imagen de dos jovencitos que empezaban a experimentar su amor, con una simple frase grabada: _"Esta es la mejor recompensa que me dio la vida y quiero recuperarla"_, alejándola de los amantes que se reencontraban para no dejarse nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque dudo que la canción en sí tenga un final feliz yo quise darle uno :) y siento que la canción se prestaba mucho al clima lluvioso (no se nota) además que ha estado así por donde yo vivo y no podría ser más feliz, me encantan los días nublados y de la lluvia ni se diga<em>

_Originalmente escogí 20 canciones, un poco al azar, un_ _poco no, Pero si les van gustando estas historias tal vez sean más de veinte si ustedes quieren solo haganmelo saber._

_Prometo actualizar el abc antes de que se acabe este mes. dejen reviews , criticas, sugerencias y nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Crónica de un Beso

_Finalmente terminé este segundo capitulo! Este grupo (mexicano por cierto) tiene tan buenas canciones y al azar salió esta que no terminaba por inspirarme pero creo que ha salido bastante bien. Que Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Crónica<strong>** De Un ****Beso**

_De: Los Claxons _

_Álbum: En Primera _

* * *

><p>Misty nunca había estado tan segura en su vida como lo estaba de esa simple banalidad: Era el verano más caluroso que hubiera existido jamás. Los días a pleno sol eran insoportables, incluso dentro de un gimnasio con piscina, el bochorno llenaba su ser haciendo aparecer pesadas gotas de sudor en su frente.<p>

Lo peor de todo, es que con tantos retadores era imposible tomar un refrescante chapuzón en el agua de su propia área de batalla.

Tortura. Tener tanta agua frente a ella y no poder disfrutarla le parecía la tortura más cruel jamás inventada. La única forma que se le ocurría para sentirse fresca era usar uno de los vestidos veraniegos que tenía en su guardarropa, pues incluso los shorts de mezclilla que tanto acostumbraba llevar, los sentía pesados sobre su piel y estaba claro que usar traje de baño todo el tiempo no era adecuado.

Ese día en especial le parecía insoportable. Desde la mañana había tenido batalla tras batalla acalorándose aún más, si es que eso era posible. Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin pudo darse un pequeño descanso. Como desesperada se abalanzó hacia el frigorífico en busca de una paleta helada para dar un poco de alivio a su reseca garganta.

_- ¿Cómo es posible que el líder de este lugar no se encuentre presente para recibir a los retadores?_ – Una áspera y severa voz proveniente de la piscina interrumpía la tranquilidad de la chica - _Pensé que se trataba de un digno contendiente pero resulta que no son ni tan profesionales_ – La persona que había entrado seguía gritando con soberbia. La pelirroja apresuró sus pasos hacia el campo de batalla para enfrentar a tan desagradable persona mostrándole el famoso temperamento que ella poseía.

- Este Si es un lugar respetable y le voy a demostrar que clase de líder soy en cuanto acabe con sus patéticos Poke... – Su frase quedó inconclusa cuando observó a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

- Podrías decir por lo menos Hola, después de todo somos amigos ¿No Mist?

- Ash... – Sonrió avergonzadamente por haber caído en la broma del chico - ¿De verdad vienes a retarme?

- Nah – El chico sonreía con tanta calidez que por un momento sintió que el intenso calor provenía de aquel gesto y no del implacable verano – En realidad vine para estar contigo... es decir... ya sabes... tiene como un año que no nos vemos y pensé que podríamos salir...

- Eso me encantaría, pero el gimnasio cierra hasta las seis, además tengo muchos pendientes que...

- Vamos Misty, ¿Siempre eres así de responsable?

- Pues... si.

- Entonces es momento de cambiar eso ¿Qué dices? ¿Rompes las reglas aunque sea un poco? Te aseguro que nada malo va a pasar.

Si se lo hubiera pedido cualquier otra persona de segura se negaba. Pero se trataba de Ash. No lo había visto en más de un año y seguro que lo había extrañado, además había algo evidentemente diferente en el chico, la forma en que la miraba, con esa sonrisa tan llena de ¿sensualidad? No. Tal vez solo deseaba que así fuera. Tal vez valía la pena intentar descubrirlo.

- Esta bien Ash, ¿Dónde tienes planeado ir? – El semblante del moreno se iluminó por completo cuando ella pronunció esas palabras

- Tengo el lugar perfecto para un día como hoy...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las olas del rebelde océano rompían armoniosamente creando un halo de blanca espuma en la arena. El bochornoso calor se revolvía junto con la brisa creando un agradable ambiente que se hacía cada vez más fresco conforme avanzaba la tarde.

- Siempre he pensado que la costa de Ciudad Carmín es una de las más hermosas que he visto – La chica cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente el aroma proveniente del mar.

- Sabía que te gustaría venir aquí – Ash se acercó muy lento a su amiga tomándola de la mano con delicadeza, gesto que la congeló por completo. Misty no sabía porqué él actuaba de esa manera tan cariñosa. Claro que con los años se habían vuelto más cercanos, pero nunca a ese grado de afecto. Su estado de shock solo duró unos segundos cuando el suave contacto se había convertido en un fuerte apretón por parte del chico que de repente comenzó a correr con dirección al mar.

- ¡Vamos Mist! ¡Te vendría bien un chapuzón!

- ¡¿Qué? – Imaginando las intenciones de Ash intentó soltarse, más le resultó inútil. Las fuerzas del varón pudieron más que las suyas y en instantes quedó completamente empapada cuando Ash terminó por cargarla en sus brazos para entrar de lleno al mar. El agua resultó más fría de lo necesario para calmar el calor de su cuerpo.

- ¡Ash! Ya me refresque lo suficiente ¡Suéltame!

- Esta bien – Una sonrisa traviesa cruzaba por su rostro – si eso es lo que quieres... – Sin decir más la soltó dejándola caer sobre el agua helada.

- ¡Muy gracioso! – Gritó colérica, no tanto por la acción, sino por la desenfrenada risa que le provocaba al muchacho al verla tan enojada por esa pequeña travesura. El gusto le duró muy poco pues en un acto de infantil venganza, Misty jaló del pantalón de jeans para hacerlo caer junto a ella. Lejos de estar molesto continuó riendo tan alegremente que terminó por contagiarla.

La siguiente hora pasó entre risas y juegos en el agua, burlándose mutuamente tal y como solían hacerlo de niños. Él le contaba historias de sus viajes en lugares lejanos prometiéndole que los visitarían algún día juntos. Ella se limitó a disfrutar de su compañía, de ratos observaba como la camiseta negra que Ash traía puesta se ajustaba a su torso mostrando las formas en como estaba esculpido. No es que Ash no se fijara en como el corto vestido rosa mostraba de manera soberbia las curvas de la pelirroja.

Después de un rato estaban sentados en la arena sin hacer nada más que contemplar el bello paisaje.

- Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, pero creo que ya es hora de volver al gimnasio.

- ¿Estás loca? Apenas hemos estado aquí un par de horas ¿No quisieras quedarte un poco más?

- Me encantaría, pero mis hermanas no tardarán en buscarme y...

- Que importa, que te busquen. De todas formas nadie sabrá que estamos aquí.

- ¿Qué hay de la noche? No falta mucho para el atardecer...

- Tampoco me importa, que nos vuele el tiempo, yo vine hasta acá para estar contigo y eso es exactamente lo que tengo planeado hacer – Los tiernos ojos de Ash y la sinceridad que acompañaban sus palabras terminaron por convencerla. No discutiría más con él y solo se dedicaría a disfrutar el momento... no sin antes jugar un poco.

- Eres un necio, pareciera que me tienes secuestrada – Suspiró pesadamente mirando de reojo al chico que no estaba muy contento con el comentario.

- Claro que no, tú viniste por tu propia voluntad

- Seguro, pero ahora me quiero ir y tu no quieres llevarme de vuelta al gimnasio – Su voz tenía un fingido tono de preocupación denotando que no hablaba en serio – Mejor escaparé antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Antes de que Ash pudiera detenerla, ella echó a correr por toda la costa con sus sandalias en la mano, el contacto de sus pies con la arena le parecía agradable, y más agradable resultaba que el chico que tanto amaba la persiguiera gritando su nombre entre risas. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que el atractivo moreno la alcanzara rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus fuertes brazos, acercando la espalda de la chica a su amplio pecho, ambos riendo como niños pequeños.

Con un movimiento firme pero con mucho cuidado el moreno tumbó a Misty sobre la arena colocándose sobre ella sin que sus cuerpos se tocaran, solo sujetaba gentilmente las muñecas de la chica haciéndola su prisionera. La pelirroja parecía no reparar en la situación en la que se encontraba pues seguía riendo divertida.

- ¡Rayos! Pensé que podría escaparme fácilmente

- Ya ves que no es tan sencillo, ahora te quedarás conmigo hasta que me dé la gana – Ash continuó el juego que su amiga había empezado.

- ¿Cómo fue que me alcanzaste tan fácil? Yo recuerdo ser más rápida que tú

- Eso era antes, cuando era solo un niño, ahora soy un hombre – La voz que intentaba sonar juguetona, resultó mas masculina de lo que planeaba haciendo que Misty sintiera escalofríos por todo su cuerpo cuando pronunció aquella frase de forma tan sensual y casi al instante cesaron las infantiles risas.

El silencio había estado presente por varios segundos escuchando únicamente el romper de las olas a escasos metros de donde se encontraban. Los verdes ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar de manera invitante, o por lo menos así le pareció a él; aunque sus cuerpos no se tocaban en lo más mínimo seguían estando demasiado cerca, lo suficiente para que perdiera los estribos y en un arrebato de deseo hiciera suyos los labios color cereza que ella poseía. Tenía que salirse de esa situación lo antes posible o no se haría responsable de sus actos.

Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de la chica con claras intensiones de ponerse de pie, más la pelirroja no se lo iba a permitir. Sus manos que se habían liberado del agarre de Ash, inmediatamente se aferraron a la camiseta negra con la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo. Él parecía confundido con el actuar de Misty más no puso resistencia y siguió ocupando el lugar que le correspondía: Su cuerpo sobre el de ella, esta vez entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas.

Sin decirse una sola palabra quedaron en esa posición viéndose a los ojos. Las lagunas de verde y azul añoraban que aquellos cálidos ojos café no se apartaran ni un instante del contacto visual que, gritaba un deseo acumulado por más de ocho años.

Ash no iba aguantar por mucho tiempo esa infame situación, viéndola a los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de su blanca piel. Tortura, la más grande jamás inventada, tenerla tan cerca y no poder probar sus labios le parecía lo más cruel del mundo. Con mucha delicadeza empezó a acariciar los delgados brazos que tenía entre sus manos, una de ellas se posó en el hombro de la chica y sin pedir su consentimiento deslizó el delgado tirante del vestido hasta que el pequeño pedazo de tela se atoró en el antebrazo de Misty.

Ella sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba con cada roce, con cada caricia, y esta vez el calor pareció no importarle, sólo dejaba que Ash hiciera lo que quisiera, solo disfrutando de aquel contacto.

El moreno mojó sus labios resecos con un poco de su saliva antes de posarlos en el desnudo hombro. Esa acción la hizo una y otra vez por la suave piel, cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba besándola tiernamente en el cuello. Inmerso en las sensaciones que le provocaba aquello, se olvidó del mundo a su alrededor hasta que comenzó a escuchar su nombre en una suaver voz que lo llamaba casi en suspiros.

- Ash... ¿Qué... qué es lo que está pasando? – Por más que intentó no hacer esa pregunta, Misty no pudo simplemente dejarse llevar, tenía que saber el significado de esa apasionado momento - ¿Por qué... haces esto?

- No lo sé – El chico ahora la miraba tiernamente mientras acariciaba los mechones de cabello mojado.

- Lo que... estamos haciendo ¿Que significa?

- No lo sé – volvió a repetir un poco confundido – Solo sé que... no puedo resistirme a ti, no puedo evitar tenerte tan cerca y que no sería natural negarnos a esto Mist...

- ...Ash... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros... nuestra amistad?

- Podremos averiguarlo después. Por ahora solo... solo... déjate llevar...

Ash retomó la tarea que estaba desempeñando antes de la interrupción de la preocupada pelirroja, quien también había dejado la razón de lado cuando sintió el calor de los labios del chico una vez más. Con sus manos temblorosas rodeó el cuello del muchacho jugueteando con sus cabellos azabache.

La marea había subido más mojando la espalda de Misty en un suave vaivén, aunque eso realmente no lo notaba, solo podía pensar en las caricias de Ash que recorrían sus brazos y en ratos acariciaba un poco sus muslos expuestos gracias a la corta prenda que usaba.

Así pasaron varios minutos, el atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor, cuando Ash se acercó lentamente a los labios de ella, aquellos que tanto ansiaba probar. Los tocó lentamente con los suyos sintiendo de lleno la suavidad que poseían, un agradable sabor a frambuesa se desprendía de ellos y sin poderlo resistir más los arrebató por completo, tomando con voracidad lo que tanto había deseado por años.

Besar a Ash era algo que ella solo había podido imaginar, pero ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera pensado que aquel beso fuera tan tierno, lleno de pasión y amor... tan perfecto.

Cuando sintieron que se terminaba el aire en sus pulmones tuvieron que apartar sus bocas para recibir oxigeno, aunque realmente ninguno de los dos quisiera apartarse. Ash posó su frente sobre la de ella.

- Misty... – Susurro cariñosamente sin abrir los ojos, al contrario de Misty que lo miraba atentamente – Sobre lo que preguntaste... Aun no se que vaya a pasar con nosotros después de esto pero... lo que si sé es que quiero estar contigo... quiero verte más seguido o llevarte conmigo... quiero...

Los labios de la pelirroja presionándose nuevamente sobre los suyos callaron sus palabras ocupándose de saborear nuevamente de aquel dulce manjar del que ya se estaba haciendo adicto.

- Esta bien Ash – Dijo ella tiernamente, acariciando con suavidad las sonrojadas mejillas del entrenador – no tienes que explicarte ahora, podremos descifrarlo juntos ¿De acuerdo?

Las acciones son mejor que las palabras. Tal vez Ash no era muy elocuente y mucho menos cuando se trata de expresar sus sentimientos, pero para Misty no cabía la menor duda. Él la amaba, se lo había transmitido en la calidez de sus labios, en la magia de aquel primer beso.

La noche cayó por completo en la costa de Ciudad Carmín sin que a ninguno de los dos les importara, después de todo ahora tenían mejor cosas de que ocuparse...

* * *

><p>que opinan ? Lindo? a mi me pareció así n.n Espero que me dejen un review y me hagan saber su opinión. Pensaba actualizar el abc después de esto pero probablemente siga otra canción para adelantarle a esta colección. La proxima canción me tiene un tanto emocionada, espero hacer un buen trabajo<p>

**naliaseleniti. **Me encanta que hayas actualizado! en una oportunidad que tenga te dejo un review. Creo que es lo bonito de este reto, el poder compartir grandiosas canciones junto con las historias, asì que no importa si no habías escuchado la canción. También me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.

**Suki90** Gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te gustara y creeme que a mi tambien me llegó a molestar la actitud de Misty Ash solo quería estar con ella! pero así somos de complicadas las mujeres

**Pikachu07** Pictures of You es de mis canciones favoritas definitivamente, me da gusto saber que pude transmitir un poco de la desesperación de Ash y por supuesto que continuaré con mis escritos (solo por que me lo piden jeje)

**DjPuMa13g** A mi tambien me encanta la musica! y Ash y Misty! jeje gracias por los animos y me da mucho gusto que sigas esta serie también. Gracias por ser tan buena lectora :)

**yukime jimura.** Gracias. Ojalá te guste este capi también

**Mistyket. **Que gusto que pusieras esta historia entre tus favoritos, me hizo muy feliz. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero ver algo de ti pronto, ha estado muy falto de fics actualizados ultimamente.

**Kasumi Mist.** Dicen que las grandes mente piensan igual jeje. Y pues de verdad espero poder trabajar en ambas compilaciones porque entre el trabajo, entretenimiento y la vida en general me ha costado trabajo escribir tan seguido como lo hice a principio de año pero lo intentaré. No se que decir mas que gracias por el comentario (no sabía que describía tan bien las historias) me da muchos animos para continuar... y aprovecho para decir !Actualiza! me muero sin actualizaciones de mis fics favoritos! jeje y si tal vez deberías intentar hacer algun poema :)

Es todo por ahora, Nos vemos pronto!


	3. How To Say Goodbye

_Hola a todos! De nuevo estoy con una nueva historia de una canción que en lo personal me gusta mucho. Por si no les había dicho estoy haciendo un fic con una canciòn en español y una en inglés, para que sean 10 y 10. Espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>How <strong>**to Say Goodbye**

_De: Paul __Tiernan _

_Álbum: Belle _

* * *

><p>Todo estaba preparado, no había vuelta atrás. Los guantes negros de piel y la chaqueta del mismo color lo protegerían del frío en la estación hasta que el tren arribara para llevarlo a una aventura, una nueva, pero por alguna razón esta vez no sentía emoción, aunque pensó que nada lo alegraría tanto como esa sensación de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.<p>

Tal vez había tomado una decisión apresurada, tal vez estaba a tiempo de regresar a casa, de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas junto a ella... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos. No podía retroceder, no después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Los ojos aquamarinos se abrieron lentamente por miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar a su despertar. Para su sorpresa se encontró sola en la amplía cama de sábanas blancas. La suave llovizna otoñal había hecho aquella mañana un poco fría, sorprendiéndose que no lo hubiera sentido antes, sobre todo cuando el calor del cuerpo masculino no la hubiera abrigado en toda la noche. Él no durmió con ella._

_Se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación, Al llegar a la cocina encontró al muchacho sentado a la mesa bebiendo café. Su vista la evitaba por completo, cosa que la hizo sentir aún peor. _

_- ¿Ash? – Lo llamó con suavidad en la voz, él continuó ignorándola – ¿Podemos hablar? Creo que podríamos arreglar este problema si tan solo... _

_- No Misty, no necesitamos arreglar nada, porque nada estaba mal hasta que decidiste enojarte por un simple entrenamiento. _

_- ¡No quieras echarme la culpa de todo! ¡No puedes esperar que no me enoje porque quieras irte por seis meses!_

_- Siempre me voy de viaje y siempre regreso, no veo por qué esta vez es diferente._

_- ¡Porqué ahora vivimos juntos! No puedes pensar que puedes irte cada vez que te plazca y dejarme aquí sola_

_- He estado contigo cada día por más de un año ¿Qué no es suficiente para ti? _

_- ¿Y no ha sido suficiente viaje para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente quedarte en un solo lugar?_

_- ¡Porque no soy ese tipo de persona! No debería sorprenderte tanto, después de todo fue en mi viaje Pokemon que te conocí, y cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos no esperaba que quisieras atarme de esta manera si bien sabes que..._

_- __**¡¿Atarte?**__ – La voz de Misty se había elevado lo suficiente para que Ash callara - Yo no pedí nada de esto ¡Tú lo hiciste! Tu insististe en que compartiéramos nuestras vidas y ahora resulta que soy una carga para ti?_

_- Yo no dije eso, pero... _

_- ¿Pero qué Ash?_

_- Yo no puedo simplemente quedarme en Ciudad Celeste, no cuando tengo un sueño que cumplir y últimamente siento que... vivir así no es lo mismo...necesito algo más que esta existencia rutinaria – Sus palabras parecían no alcanzar la razón de la chica. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – Necesito nuevos retos._

_Las blancas palmas se enrollaron fuertemente sobre la tela de su camisón de dormir. La mirada se mantenía fija en Ash que después de esa horrible declaración también la observaba en espera de entendimiento, aunque era claro que éste no iba a llegar. _

_- Yo nunca te pedí nada Ash, tú me buscaste, tú me pediste que estuviera contigo y ahora quieres desecharme como si no te sirviera en nada lo que siento por ti._

_- Misty yo no dije... _

_- ¡Cállate! – Los puños temblaban, al igual que sus ojos que amenazaban con liberar un mar de lágrimas – Si estás asustado del compromiso o cansado de una vida conmigo ¡entonces porque no simplemente te vas!_

_- Yo no quiero irme de esta manera - Por primera vez durante la discusión se levantó de la mesa tumbando su café sobre la superficie de la misma. Sus facciones se habían endurecido. No estaba conmovido por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a su novia, se sentía ofendido por lo que escuchaba y no le iba permitir que siguiera hablándole de esa manera. No es que Misty fuera a detenerse. _

_- ¿Y por qué no? Te encanta decir adiós, es lo único que sabes hacer bien – El sarcasmo en su voz enloqueció al entrenador._

_- ¡Tal vez lo haga! – Gritó colérico_

_- ¡No me importa!_

_- ¡Bien! _

_- ¡Bien! _

_Sin más que decir pasó a lado de la chica para salir de la casa azotando con gran fuerza la puerta de entrada. Misty no pudo retener más el agua salada que se había generando en sus ojos dejándose caer en el suelo de la cocina. Lloró amargamente toda la mañana. _

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas eran las seis de la madrugada y su transporte tardaría por lo menos dos horas en llegar. Se encontraba en un estado de completo estupor, parado junto a las bancas que se encontraban a lo largo de la estación, observando a las pocas personas que pasaban frente a él. No estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento. Era libre otra vez, libre y sin embargo se sentía atrapado por sí mismo, por sus deseos egoístas y del sufrimiento que provocaría con su partida.

- ¿Quieres? – El rostro sonriente de una chica con eléctricos cabellos violeta lo separaron de de sus pensamientos. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo lo había estado observando, ni porqué quisiera acercarse a él.

- Seguro. – Sin mucho que decir tomó de la pequeña mano el cigarro que le había ofrecido. La chica le extendió el encendedor después de que lo hubo usado para prender uno de los tubillos de tabaco para ella misma.

Sin dirigirse una sola palabra se limitaron a disfrutar juntos de ese pecaminoso placer.

- Y... ¿A dónde te diriges? – Preguntó casualmente la chica después de un minuto de absoluto silencio.

- No... No lo sé. Lejos.

- ¿Como no lo vas a saber?

- Sólo así. ¿No te gustaría venir conmigo? – Ni Ash mismo estaba seguro de porqué había invitado a una completa extraña a viajar con él. Tal vez muy en el fondo tuviera miedo de quedarse solo.

- No lo creo – Rió levemente. Ella solo lo tomó como una broma - ¿Que haríamos de todas maneras?

- Tratar de olvidar...

- ¿Mm?

- No me hagas caso – Antes que continuara diciendo tonterías se terminó su cigarrillo, tirando la colilla al suelo para apagarlo con la suela de su zapato. Sin agregar nada a la conversación se alejó de aquella chica que nunca tendría importancia en su vida...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Después de esa enorme pelea que tuviera con Ash en la mañana, Misty decidió despejarse un poco. Tomó un baño y salió a la ciudad para realizar algunos pendientes. Pensaba en que tal vez Ash haría lo mismo, así podrían hablar más calmados para arreglar ese penoso asunto. Eran las 11 de la noche cuando por fin regresó al apartamento de ambos. _

_-¿Ash? ¿Estás en casa?_

_Llamó la chica quedamente desde la puerta, deslizándose hacia la sala principal. Prendió las luces al darse cuenta que el chico no se encontraba. Encendió el televisor como un acto habitual y se dirigió al dormitorio para guardar su chaqueta de lana que le había servido de protección en esa tarde helada... Más se paralizó por completo cuando al abrir su closet notó que la mitad de las cosas que antes allí había ya no se encontraban. Toda la ropa de Ash, todas las pertenencias de su novio habían desaparecido. _

_El pánico la invadió por completo cuando recorrió el departamento para encontrarse con la misma situación. No entendía que es lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido una tonta pelea, una discusión y solo eso le bastó al entrenador para irse, sin dejar nada atrás. Las lágrimas que le habían acompañado toda la mañana estaban de regreso, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza o dolor. Solo sentía una amarga rabia recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _

_¿Cómo la había dejado así? De la manera más cobarde que pudiera existir, sin siquiera tener la decencia de despedirse, sin siquiera decir porqué. _

_Sentía que todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando y no sabía como detenerlo ¿De verdad eran más importantes para Ash los viajes y los Pokemon que el amor que sentían? Tal vez así era, pero estaba tan cegada por la felicidad que compartían sin notarlo. Recordando toda su relación en retrospectiva es que se daba cuenta de la infinidad de veces que lo notó distante o cuando ella hablaba llena de anhelo en formar una familia juntos, el entrenador solo callaba, evitando darle una respuesta concreta. Sin importar que hubiera regresado después de tantos años de ausencia para estar con ella, nunca estaría listo para un compromiso a largo plazo. Nunca maduraría por completo. Era el nómada Ash Ketchum en busca de sus sueños y eso no iba a cambiar. _

_¿Pero que había de los sueños de Misty? Ella siempre quiso ser Maestra de Pokemon acuáticos, su sueño nunca fue ser líder de gimnasio, sin embargo tuvo que dedicarse a esa profesión por culpa de sus hermanas, mientras Ash se alejó sin importarle nada de eso, incluso ahora tampoco le importaba, solo pensaba en si mismo. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Se quedaría esperando pacientemente su regreso para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos? No, esta vez no._

_Se levantó del sillón donde estuvo sollozando por más de una hora, buscando su teléfono a tropezones mientras se limpiaba reciamente las mejillas. Había tenido suficiente del estúpido de Ash. Al encontrar el aparato marcó rápidamente el número que necesitaba y después de un par de tonos contestaron al otro lado de la línea. _

_- ¿Hola? – Preguntó una voz trémula_

_- Daisy, necesito pedirte un favor_

_- ¿Misty? ¿Qué rayos te pasa? es la una de la madrugada sea lo que sea puede esperar hasta mañana – La rubia no estaba nada contenta por haber sido despertada_

_- No Dais, no puede esperar porque mañana no voy a estar más en Celeste_

_- ¿Qué? No tengo idea de lo que te éste pasando pero no puedes estar hablando en serio ¿Qué hay del gimnasio y tu departamento con Ash? Tú tienes una vida aquí._

_- Ya no más – Su voz se quebró un poco. Aun así pudo esconder su llanto para que su hermana no la oyera – Me voy ahora y necesito que me hagas un favor._

_- Pero Mist... _

_- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? No tengo mucho tiempo. _

_- ¡Agh! esta bien ¿Qué necesitas?_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El sol ya desplegaba algunos rayos sin que eso pudiera amedrentar la gélida sensación en Ash.

El flujo de gente comenzaba a crecer, personas pasaban a su lado sin mirarlo, rostros totalmente desconocidos que seguían su camino... hasta que distinguió algo demasiado familiar entre todas esas personas. Una delgada figura llevando con gran porte un saco azul, largo y elegante, una bufanda floral decorando su delicado cuello. El largo cabello de fuego moviéndose ligeramente por la brisa matinal... sus ojos esmeraldas clavándose como dolorosas cuchillas sobre los suyos.

Estaba furiosa y no podía culparla. A pesar de que era muy posible que le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir, no podía negar que su corazón dio un vuelco de dicha al verla.

- Misty... ¿Cómo?...

- Aunque no lo creas, te conozco perfectamente, sabía donde encontrarte, no te sorprendas demasiado – Su voz también era dura e implacable.

- Mist de verdad siento mucho haberme ido de esa manera, pero yo creo que por ahora es lo mejor para los dos, tal vez cuando regrese en unos meses podamos retomar todo y...

- No Ash, no será a tu regreso. La única razón por la que vine hasta aquí es para dejarte eso en claro. Yo ya no puedo continuar viendo como te alejas de mí... - Aunque se juró que él no la vería sufrir no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran a cada palabra mientras una que otra lágrima descendía con rapidez por sus mejillas – No voy a quedarme esperando a que algún día quieras estar conmigo. Ya lo hice por más de diez años y no me hizo feliz. Así que... Este es un adiós definitivo.

- Entiendo que estés enojada, pero cuando vuelva podríamos...

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes? Ya no voy a estar. Si algún día te dignas a reaparecer no me va a importar porque yo también estaré muy, muy lejos de aquí. Yo también tenía sueños ¿sabías? Todos los hubiera dejado por ti, pero como tu no estás dispuesto a hacer lo mismo entonces yo tampoco lo haré más.

Sin esperar ninguna especie de respuesta, dio media vuelta corriendo lejos del chico antes que se desmoronara frente a él. Ash no entendía lo que Misty quiso darle a entender con ese discurso, pero sin pensarlo mucho corrió tras ella.

Por más rápido que avanzaba no la podía alcanzar, la gente atravesándose, los cochecillos llevando las maletas se interponían en su camino ¿Cómo podía correr tanto llevando esas botas de tacón?, por un momento pensó que la había perdido de vista cuando por fin la distinguió en el estacionamiento.

Misty se acercó a su _Beatle _negro, con nerviosismo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta del conductor. A solo unos cuantos metros de su vehículo, el entrenador miraba incrédulo el interior de su carro. El asiento lleno de maletas y cajas con todas las pertenencias de la pelirroja.

- Adiós Ash, adiós para siempre - Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaría jamás a quien era el amor de su vida antes de arrancar el motor. Ash salió de su letargo e intento detenerla. Se pegó al parabrisas llamando a Misty entre gritos y lágrimas, mas ella decidió ignorarlo. Solo continuó avanzando, tratando de no prestarle atención al rostro desencajado del entrenador a través del vidrio. Finalmente el movimiento del carro hicieron que Ash se apartara del camino quedando atrás viendo como se alejaba sin poderla detener.

Era real. Se había ido y todo era su culpa. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pavimento, su mandíbula estaba apretada como si estuviera sellada permanentemente en un intento de detener los sollozos que estaban a punto de estallar.

"_Pasajeros del tren de las 8:20 rumbo a Ciudad Fiusha, favor de abordar por la entrada 15."_

La mecánica voz anunciando la que sería su partida lo hizo levantarse. Ahora que de verdad no había nada para él en Celeste, no tenía caso quedarse. Caminó lentamente y abordó su transporte, sentándose en un apartado lugar del vagón.

Recordó todas las cosas que lo había dicho a Misty. Todas fueron mentiras, pues nunca en su vida se había sentido más vivo que estando a su lado ¿Y ahora qué sería de él sin lo único que realmente le importaba? Sin aquella sonrisa llena de coquetería ya no tenía caso ni siquiera intentar respirar.

- Adiós Misty... – Susurró para sí mientras su ojos opacos y apagados miraban a través de la ventanilla dando un último vistazo a la única ciudad que fuera su verdadero hogar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

En una solitaria carretera, La pelirroja manejaba rápidamente. De nuevo esa llovizna del día anterior volvía aparecer, como si se tratara de una señal, la que marcaba el final definitivo de una vida llena de amor.

Lo había dejado por su tonto orgullo, ese cruel sentimiento que le permitió alejarlo de su vida, de lo único que tenía sentido para ella...

- Adiós Ash... – Pronunciando esas palabras entre suaves sollozos encontraba las fuerzas para seguir su camino – Adiós para siempre – Repitió las últimas palabras que le hubiera dirigido. Tal vez así pudiera empezar a creerse que esa había sido su mejor decisión.

* * *

><p>Sé que no es exactamente un final feliz, pero cuando emprecé a escuchar esta canción lo imaginé de esa manera. Saben que no me gustan tanto los finales tristes aunque este me gustó bastante, pues siempre pensé que en cuanto Ash y Misty fueran pareja sería todo perfecto, pero hay veces que las cosas no son así y se me hizo muy interesante escribir sobre eso.<p>

Mi intención era subir actualizacion de mis dos fics pero la letra P del ABC Challenge está resultando más largo de lo que pensé que sería, así que estoy tardando un poco más de lo planeado pero seguro está en este mes, así que no me maten, jeje

Ya saben que como siempre espero sus críticas, comentarios, etc. Hasta la proxima canción!

**L' Fleur Noir** Me alegra que también leas esta otra colección de One Shots, me alegra que te gustara y por supuesto que voy a actualizar el abc MUY pronto :)

**naliaseleniti. **Gracias por tus comentarios y estoy muy contenta de que actualizaste tu fic también. Es muy bueno saber que pude lograr darle ese toque de sensualidad porque es algo que aun me costaba un poco de trabajo conseguir. Gracias por seguir leyendo :)

**Kasumi Mist** De verdad que trato de seguir escribiendo lo más que pueda y creo que por ahora me puedes pedir que actualice pues tu ya lo hiciste, aun así me gustaría leer la siguiente letra. Te juro que estoy trabajando mucho en la P jeje, pronto estará publicada. Y Tienes razon si yo fuera Misty le hubiera saltado encima jajaja. Gracias por los saludos y felicitaciones.

**DjPuMa13g** Espero que ya estés mejor :) Es feo estar enfermo en fiestas patrias pero en fin, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, espero este también te guste aunque no tenga un final feliz

**MistyqueSiren **Creo que es el primer review que tengo de tu parte espero que no sea el ultimo y que sigas dandome tu opinión


	4. Perfecta

_Por fin actualicé! En esta ocasión me animé a hacer un fic con una canción de mis grupos favoritos: Miranda!, esta vez nada triste lo prometo, así que lean y disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Perfecta<strong>

_De: Miranda!_

_Álbum: El Disco De Tu Corazón_

* * *

><p>- ¡Vamos Ash! No seas aguafiestas, sobre todo porque la fiesta aun no inicia – Brock caminaba de un lado para otro reordenando los muebles del apartamento del entrenador.<p>

- Si Ash, sabes que todo esto solo lo hacemos por ti, ya quita esa cara

- Y supongo que ignorarme cuando dije que yo no quería una fiesta, también lo hicieron por mí ¿No Tracey?

- Exacto. – El chico de cabello verdoso sonrió. Sabía que por más que Ash se quejara no los iba a detener, sin importar que tuviera esa mirada asesina sobre ellos. – Ya llevabas muchos días deprimido por tu _ex, _no podíamos permitirte continuar así, necesitas relajarte un poco ¿sabes?

- No me quiero relajar, - Se dejó caer sobre el sillón que en ese momento estaba siendo cargado por sus dos amigos – y apreciaría que no habláramos del tema ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no? Solo te rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y se fue con Paul, quien resulta ser tu archienemigo – Tracey comentaba descaradamente los hechos que tenían tan deprimido al entrenador

- ¿En serio? Creo que no lo tenía presente en los últimos diez minutos ¡Gracias por recordármelo!

- Ya Ash, no le hagas caso, pero debes reconocer que no era precisamente la mejor de las chicas. Tal vez necesites salir con alguien más, alguien que te trate bien, así te darás cuenta de que estás mejor sin ella.

- Me costó como 3 años invitarla a salir ¿Qué te hace creer que será sencillo conocer a otra?

- ¡Para eso es la fiesta! – Brock lo tomó por los hombros sacudiéndolo fuertemente – Habrá decenas de chicas por conocer

- Y si eso no funciona... – Tracey levantó su dedo índice frente a él, como si se le acabara de ocurrir una buena idea – Podrías invitar a alguna vieja amiga, así no tendrías porque estar tan nervioso.

- Tal vez – Ash se quedó pensativo por un momento. Sus amigos solo festejaron que por fin tuvieran su consentimiento y continuaron los preparativos –...Quizá esta fiesta no sea tan mala idea después de todo...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Nunca se imaginó la cantidad de gente que Brock y Tracey habían convocado. Ni siquiera tenía idea que tantas personas pudieran caber en su sala principal, sin contar todos los que se encontraban en los jardines que rodeaban la propiedad. Es cierto que había muchas chicas lindas, pero siendo tan incapacitado en el arte de la seducción no sabía como acercárseles. Entre tanta gente pudo reconocer a dos de sus mejores amigas: Dawn y May. Pensó en pasar tiempo con ellas para no aburrirse, posibilidad que descartó inmediatamente pues ambas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos novios.

Pensaba que todo estaba perdido cuando por la puerta cruzó una hermosa pelirroja. Su larga cabellera atada en una elegante cola de caballo; se había esmerado en su arreglo, sin duda ese short negro combinado con una linda blusa azul marino y tacones altos le favorecían considerablemente. Ella le sonrió desde el momento en que lo vio, acercándose a él con verdadera alegría.

- Ey Ash – Sin pena alguna le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo y le arrebató el vaso que el joven sostenía bebiéndose la mitad.

- Ey Mist – No protestó ante las acciones de la bella joven. La verdad es que le alegraba sobremanera su presencia.

- Escuché lo que pasó con Giselle. La verdad me alegro, era una cualquiera

- Te das cuenta que estás hablando de mi ex novia ¿Cierto?

- Por eso te lo digo hasta ahora, pero la verdad es que siempre lo pensé

- Gracias por el apoyo, creo que no me canso de oír todas las cosas lindas que tienen para decirme sobre la mujer que amaba.

- ¡Vamos Ash! Tienes que reconocer que _esa_ no era la indicada.

- Solo porque me engañó con Paul durante meses y luego me dejó por él, no quiere decir...

- ¡Solo! ¡¿Querías algo más? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué tal en la fiesta de navidad cuando intentó besar a Richie? Te lo digo Ash, era una _zorra_ y me sorprende que no te haya botado antes.

- ¡Agh! si vas a continuar con este tipo de comentarios toda la noche...

- Si lo haré

- ... Entonces necesitaré mucho más alcohol. – Se masajeaba las sienes en un acto dramático aunque el verdadero dolor de cabeza estaba parado frente a él, riéndose de su desdicha – Puedes continuar regañándome en la cocina

- Con gusto – Fue lo único que contestó siguiendo a su mejor amigo, lista para seguir con sus comentarios mordaces.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las siguientes horas en compañía de su mejor amiga pasaron rápida y amenamente, a pesar de todas las bromas sarcásticas que la chica hacía con respecto a Giselle. Al principio le parecían irritantes, pero tenía que reconocer que Misty contaba con un muy buen sentido del humor.

Tomaron algunos _Martinis_, riendo y bromeando. Por fin desde que empezara la fiesta, estaba pasándola bien, cosa que no era desapercibida por sus amigos más cercanos.

- Estoy listo para otra ronda – Ash enseñaba su copa vacía a su acompañante quien también estaba terminando el contenido de la suya - ¿Quieres que vaya por más?

- Seguro, solo voy un momento al baño y nos vemos aquí ¿De acuerdo?

- Ok

Ambos chicos se levantaron del sofá. Misty subió las escaleras del inmueble. Apenas alcanzó la planta alta cuando dos caras familiares se acercaron peligrosamente a la de ella.

- ¿Te diviertes cierto? – May preguntó con ojos soñadores y las palmas de sus manos sobre las mejillas

- Eeehh ¿Si? – Contestó Misty tímidamente.

- Has estado toda la noche con Ash ¿No es así? – Ahora Dawn tenía una cara de tonta enamorada mientras tomaba a la asustada entrenadora del brazo.

- Pues... si.

- Vamos Misty, no seas tímida, cuéntanos todos los detalles.

- Si Misty, ¿Desde cuando te gusta Ash? ¿Crees que él te corresponda? ¿Cuando será la primera cita?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ash y yo solo somos amigos, mejores amigos en realidad y no pienso echarlo a perder

- ¡Entonces si te gusta! – Gritaron ambas coordinadoras emocionadas.

Misty solo rodó los ojos soportando las incoherencias de sus amigas por cinco minutos más.

Al mismo tiempo Ash llegaba a la cocina cuando fue sorprendido por Brock y Tracey que tenían sus rostros llenas de orgullo.

- Sabíamos que hacer esta fiesta iba rendir frutos, todavía no termina la noche y ya estás con Misty ¡Bien por ti!

- ¿Qué? - El entrenador estaba más que confundido

- Si Ash, creo que eres mejor de lo que pensabas en esto de conquistar chicas – Dijo Tracey mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro

- ¿Conquistar? ¿A quién?

- ¡A Misty!

- ¡Claro que no! Ella es mi mejor amiga, nada más

- Eso que tiene que ver, ella es hermosa, talentosa, inteligente... ¡Es perfecta para ti!

- Yo... nunca he visto a Misty de esa manera

- Pues no estaría tan mal que comenzaras a hacerlo Ash.

- Ya déjense de tonterías. - Sin querer escuchar locas conclusiones, el joven entrenador preparó dos _Martinis_ y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala principal en busca de la pelirroja... Aunque no pudo alejar de su mente la pequeña conversación que sostuvo con sus dos emocionados amigos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaba de la tres de la mañana, pero la diversión parecía no terminarse para Ash y Misty. Después de muchos diferentes cócteles reían amenamente contándose anécdotas de sus aventuras y desventuras en la vida diaria mientras observaban las estrellas desde un pequeño sillón instalado en el patio trasero.

Ya la mayoría de la gente había cedido al cansancio y se habían retirado, algunos amigos como Brock habían optado por encontrar algún rincón de la casa lo suficientemente bueno para descansar, ya que después de tan monstruosa fiesta parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, así que, prácticamente estaban solos e infamemente cerca uno del otro.

- ... Así que después de muchas excusas tontas, Michael por fin admitió que ya no sentía nada por mí y terminamos – Misty relataba su mala experiencia en el amor a su amigo que escuchaba atentamente.

- Creo que no tenemos la mejor de las suertes ¿No crees?

- Ni que lo digas, sobre todo tú, que te llevas la medalla de oro con esa noviecita...

- Otra vez con lo mismo. De verdad Misty ¿No te cansas de repetirlo?

- Es solo por si no te cabe en esa cabezota dura, – Con su dedo índice señalaba la sien de Ash juguetonamente. Él solo rió – pero ya verás que pronto encontrarás el verdadero amor.

- ¿Tu crees? – Preguntó un poco interesado, ya que en ese preciso momento no creía que esa afirmación fuera posible. Misty sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre la de él.

- ¡Seguro! Se que hay una chica que es perfecta para ti y será bella, inteligente, talentosa, buena con los Pokemon... Ya sabes alguien como...

- Como Tú. – Ash se sorprendió un poco por lo que acababa de decir aunque haya resultado tan natural señalarlo. Misty por su parte estaba en shock mirándolo directo a los ojos con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas – Solo lo digo por como estabas describiendo a la chica ideal, todas esas cosas... tu también eres así ¿sabes?

- Eeeerr... ¿Gracias? – Todos los nervios en el cuerpo de Misty estaban a punto de destensarse hasta que recordó algo de la conversación poniéndola nuevamente en estado de alerta – Espera un momento ¿Crees que soy bella?

Ahora Ash estaba nervioso. Sin querer e indirectamente reconoció que la chica que tanto lo molestaba era bella. Alguna parte de él siempre lo pensó, aunque nunca la vio con deseo, no como veía a otras chicas, pero tenía que reconocerlo: Misty era hermosa.

- ...Eso creo – Contestó titubeante. Dejó de verla a los ojos pasando su mirada por sobre todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, lo cual provocó escalofríos en ella. – Supongo que no estás tan mal – Su afirmación no era muy convincente, pues no podía apartar la vista de esas largas y tonificadas piernas.

- ¿Es idea mía o está usted coqueteándome señor Ketchum? – Misty estaba más que nerviosa. Aun así no iba permitir que un chico tan torpe como él la dominara, así que decidió seguir un poco el peligroso juego en el que estaban cayendo, juego que Ash había entendido de inmediato decidiéndose a ganarlo.

- Para nada y si así fuera, sé que no podrías resistirte a mis encantos – Sonrió seductoramente mientras enredaba sus dedos con los de ella. Aquel contacto amistoso que tan gustosamente habían compartido por varios minutos, en cuestión de segundos se había vuelto algo más intenso.

- Seguro, lo que tú digas Ash – Misty apartó el rostro del chico con su palma, riéndose levemente de él

- Claro que lo digo, tan solo mírame. Soy apuesto, encantador, talentoso...

- ... y muy humilde claro está – Estaba apunto de reír a carcajadas para terminar esa absurda discusión. Por su parte Ash estaba tomándolo muy en serio y aún la miraba seductoramente.

- Di lo que quieras Waterflower, pero estoy seguro de que si te besara en este preciso momento, no me rechazarías – Eso borró por completo la sonrisa del rostro de la pelirroja. Estaban adentrándose más y más en un laberinto donde pronto se encontrarían con un punto sin retorno, debían detenerse ahora si es que no quería arruinar su amistad con el entrenador... o tal vez no le importaba correr el riesgo.

- Mucha confianza y poca acción señor Maestro Pokemon

- ¿Crees que no lo haría?

- Solo digo, para alguien que siempre está dispuesto a un reto estás retrocediendo muy fácilmente

- ¿Acaso me estás llamando cobarde?

- Ey, si el saco te queda...

Allí estaba de nuevo ese brillo tan especial en sus orbes esmeralda, algo que Ash no había notado antes y que ahora le parecía tan cautivador. Aunque nunca había visto a Misty de esa manera, ahora le parecía imposible no intentar probar un poco de ese lado seductor de la chica que, además parecía desearlo también. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De verdad iba a besarla? Tal vez se estaba aprovechando de la situación, tal vez se debía a la inhibición que creaba el alcohol... Como fuera que sea no pensaba retroceder.

- Sabes que si me atrevería hacerlo – Lo dijo tan cerca del sonrojado rostro de la chica que apenas se podía contener. Pasó un brazo por detrás de ella y la afianzó fuertemente acercándola aún más a él.

- Pues hazlo – Misty lo desafiaba. Como pudo acomodó sus manos en el pecho del joven para apenas separar su cuerpo del de Ash.

Después vino el silencio.

Alguna tonta canción sonaba todavía desde el interior de la casa, mientras ambos jóvenes se encontraban en esa situación tan comprometedora...

De repente todo pasó tan súbitamente que Misty ni siquiera supo que estaba ocurriendo; solo reparó que Ash la estaba besando apasionadamente hasta que él la recostó completamente sobre el sofá, mientras acariciaba todo de ella: su cabello, sus hombros... sus piernas. Los cálidos labios de quien hasta ese momento era solo un buen amigo ahora clamaban de ella pasión y deseo, al que correspondió gustosamente. Después de varios minutos en los que ninguno se atrevió a romper el contacto, se separaron solo lo suficiente pare recibir un poco de oxigeno.

Ash permaneció con los ojos cerrados manteniendo a la chica cautiva debajo de su cuerpo y entre sus brazos sin saber que hacer a continuación. Sabía que lo que acababa de ocurrir estaba mal, no se besan a los amigos, eso era algo que sabía a la perfección, sin embargo sus labios pedían más. No tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello pues Misty retomó lo que estaban haciendo presionando sus dedos contra la espalda de Ash para tener completo control de la situación.

Fue un largo beso que al terminar le siguió otro... uno más... hasta que pasaron las horas sin que ninguno de los dos se dispusiera a ponerle un fin a tan intensa situación.

- ¿Mist?... – La voz casi consumida y temerosa del chico rompió con la atmósfera que los había acompañado durante sus besos, realmente no quería deshacer la intimidad existente, pero algo había estado rondando en su cabeza

- ¿Si? – Ella se separó solo lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos llena de curiosidad mezclado con miedo

- Ummm... Estaba pensando que... si tu y yo... que no sería extraño si nosotros eemmm...

- ¿Nos besáramos? Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso – Una media sonrisa apareció por la comisura de sus labios

- No, no es sobre eso o bueno si... creo que... nosotros...

- Estás divagando Ash...

- Creo que debiéramos salir juntos alguna vez... – dijo de pronto con voz temblorosa - Tú sabes...

- Como en una... ¿cita?

El chico movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- No lo sé Ash

- Solo piénsalo por un momento, a ninguno de los dos nos va bien saliendo con otras personas ¿cierto?

- Cierto.

- Nosotros nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y sabemos lo que más nos gusta ¿Cierto?

- Cierto

- Y sabemos que si saliéramos juntos no habría traiciones, juegos o malos ratos ¿Verdad?

- De acuerdo, por extraño que parezca tienes razón, – Ash le dedicó una pequeña mirada de irritación por ese comentario, ella solo sonrió – Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- ¡No lo sé! Eres mi mejor amigo y no quisiera arruinar nuestra amistad

- Creo que después de las últimas horas, nuestra amistad está un poco arruinada de todas formas – El entrenador suspiró haciendo que las hebras de fuego en el rostro de Misty se mecieran levemente, todavía se encontraban muy cerca y a pesar de la negativa de la chica, él no tenía intenciones de soltarla – Solo digo que lo intentemos, porque no se tú, pero nunca había sentido con nadie lo que estoy sintiendo ahora por ti.

La miró tiernamente esperando una respuesta. Misty no podía negar que la conexión existente entre ellos era electrizante. Tenía que darle una oportunidad a ese sentimiento.

- Esta bien Ash, Tengamos una cita – Le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios húmedos y se levantó recogiendo sus zapatos de los que había prescindido durante el transcurso de la noche - Pasa por mi hoy a las siete de la noche y saldremos ¿De acuerdo?

- Seguro, pero... ¿A donde vas?

- Pues a mi casa

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy una dama, y seguro no voy a pasar la noche con un chico con el que ni siquiera he salido

- ¡Nos besamos toda la noche! ¿Si puedes hacer eso conmigo pero, no puedes quedarte?

- No le hables así una chica decente

- No eras tan decente hace unos momentos cuando me tenías atrapado con tus piernas – bromeó con ella, aunque en el fondo no podía negar que estaba reviviendo esa sensación de tenerla tan cerca

- ¡Cállate tonto! – Le lanzó un cojín que estaba a su alcance en un intento de esconder su cara que estaba completamente roja de tan solo recordar que posición tan comprometedora compartieron - Llega a las siete en punto o ya verás lo que te espera ¿Entendido?

Y sin más desapareció rápidamente por las puertas de cristal. Ash se quedó recostado en el sillón viendo aparecer los primeros rayos del sol, anhelando besarla de nuevo.

**_1 año después. _**

Con demasiada impaciencia tomaba de su café en aquel pequeño negocio al sur de Ciudad Celeste. Tenía frente a ella dos piezas de pastel de chocolate que no se atrevía a probar, no hasta que llegara su novio. Los había comprado para celebrar la ocasión y no podía simplemente tomar un bocado si no era en su compañía.

El melodioso sonido de la campana de entrada a la cafetería la hizo voltear y allí estaba a quien tanto había esperado. Él le sonrió y se acercó a su mesa. Depositó algunos besos en el rostro de la chica y se acomodó a su lado.

- Llegas tarde como siempre

- A mi también me da gusto verte amor – Contestó él con sarcasmo

- En serio Ash, ¿Cuándo será el día que no me hagas esperar?

- ¿Solo me ves para regañarme? Dios Misty, ¿No te cansas de ser tan malhumorada? – La provocaba con tanta facilidad que a veces le costaba creer que ella no se diera cuenta de sus juegos, así como lo acostumbraba hacer desde niño

- ¡No soy malhumorada! Tu me haces enojar eso es todo

- Awww no te pongas así, solo me tarde porque estaba terminando tu regalo

- Más te vale que sea bueno Ketchum, después de todo hoy cumplimos un año juntos

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué no el mejor regalo es tenerme todos los días solamente para ti?

- Eso es una pesadilla – Se sujetó las sienes mirándolo maléficamente, a ella también le encantaba hacerlo enojar

- **¡Oye! -** Sacó la lengua como respuesta... y ella le embarró la cara con una de las rebanadas de pastel.

Ash debía estar enojado por eso, pero cuando vio el rostro de su novia tenía un gesto demasiado tierno e infantil que Ash no pudo evitar sonreír hasta donde los músculos de su rostro le permitieron.

En el fondo Misty seguía siendo la misma chiquilla con la que solía pelear desde que tenía diez años, siempre sería su compañera de aventuras, su más grande dolor de cabeza y de alguna forma también se había convertido en su razón de vivir, en la mujer más maravillosa del mundo que estaba dispuesto a amar toda la vida.

Tal y como lo había dicho Brock un año atrás, en la noche que su relación con su mejor amiga cambió por completo: Misty era perfecta para él, era exactamente lo que siempre esperó encontrar... y estaba seguro que nunca la dejaría ir.

* * *

><p><em>Que les pareció? Esta vez no utilicé tanto la letra de la canción en la narración, sobre todo porque estaba en primera persona en plural, pero si traté de abarcar toda la idea de la canción: dos amigos que se llevan más que bien y de repente se enamoran locamente y son felices toda la vida. No se ustedes pero yo creo que eso es Pokeshiping totalmente n.n.<em>

_Como siempre esperaré sus reviews para saber su opinión al respecto. Ahora me concentraré en el ABC challenge para que esté antes de Diciembre aunque no les prometo mucho... Nos leeremos pronto!_

**_DjPuMa13g. _**_Yo también me quedaría corta para agradecerte tu comentario, me alegro que te haya gustado aunque se tratara de un tema triste, a mí tampoco me gustó tanto Ash en este capítulo jeje, aunque creo que los dos estuvieron mal: Ash por egoísta y Misty por orgullosa. Espero que este capitulo te guste también._

**_-Mistyket_**_ Yo creo que Ash tenía oportunidad de alcanzarla! Solo digamos que muchas cosas pueden pasar y quien sabe que pasaría si se reencontraran. Yo también leía fics en mi otro trabajo donde tenían bloqueo de internet jajaja, Pero aguas que no te cachen! Jejeje y ya sabes que seguiré escribiendo mientras siga habiendo personas que les guste lo que hago :) _

_**JhungYuki** Awww :( yo no quería deprimirte lo juro! Pero ahora todo es felicidad y ... apasionado jaja._

_**naliaseleniti** Yo también creo que Ash y Misty seguirán peleando aunque se amen con locura y pasión (como en este capitulo jeje) pero no me los imaginando peleándose feamente y diciendose cosas hirientes que es lo que intenté retratar en la canción anterior, aunque creo que lo hicieron por inmaduros y no por maldad y creo que si pude transmitir bien sus personalidades por lo que leí en tu review, así que creo voy por buen camino :) _


	5. In The Sand

_Al fin, después de como 6 meses sin actualizar esta otra colección, al fin pude pensar una idea para esta canción que tanto me gusta y que siempre he pensado es un tanto pokeshiping, pero por alguna razón no podía pensar en ninguna idea. Finalmente terminé con este pequeño relato y estoy muy contenta con el resultado... espero que ustedes también lo disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>In The Sand <strong>

_De: Kashmir_

_Álbum: Zitilites_

* * *

><p>Después de tanto esperar, de contar las semanas, los días y hasta las horas al fin habían llegado las vacaciones que Ash tanto había planeado. Arribó con sus amigos: Brock, May, Max y Dawn al lugar que habían rentado para las siguientes tres semanas. Era una casa grande y majestuosa a las orillas de la más hermosa playa de Isla Espuma, sus habitaciones albergaban los más exquisitos lujos, incluidos la vista perfecta del océano chocando suavemente contra la arena una y otra vez. Era el mejor lugar para vacacionar, cualidad que aprovecharon todos los jovencitos… excepto Ash.<p>

Apenas entró a la casa aventó sus maletas a la habitación más cercana, después corrió hacia la puerta… y se quedó allí, observándola… por horas. Parecía que esperaba que se abriera y revelara la entrada a un mundo mágico, o que por ella entraran todos los Pokemón legendarios conocidos por la humanidad… Tal vez es que para él era así de especial quien estaba esperando.

Pasó un día sin que nadie llegara a ese paraíso veraniego. La noche llegó, más no la especial mujer que el entrenador esperaba. Aún así no apartó la vista de la puerta de madera, temía que, si lo hiciera se perdería del momento de su llegada. Y así continuó hasta la mañana siguiente.

- ¡No te has movido de allí! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza? – Una exasperada Dawn detuvo su andar hacia la playa, regañando intensamente a su compañero de aventuras

- Lo haré en cuanto ella…

- _Ella_ llegará cuando tenga que llegar ¿No se por qué demonios tienes que estar como tonto esperando a…

- ¡Dawn! Déjalo en paz – Brock salió de la cocina para detener las palabras llenas de veneno de la coordinadora – Si el quiere estar allí no tienes porqué entrometerte.

Ash y Dawn se sorprendieron del tono tan brusco que usó Brock en contra de la chica, quien solo pudo inflar sus mejillas y apretar los puños mostrando su enojo antes de salir dando pisotones para reunirse con los demás.

- ¿Gracias por defenderme? – Ash comentó dubitativo acomodándose en el pequeño sofá donde se había plantado desde su llegada.

- Si bueno, Dawn puede ser un poco… dura contigo. Aunque tiene toda la razón - Se formó una sonrisa juguetona en su cara. – Deberías pararte de allí, aunque sea para bañarte… - Y sin más se alejó por la puerta trasera hacia la playa.

Considerando las palabras de sus amigos no le quedó más remedio que levantarse y se dirigió a su habitación para tomar una refrescante ducha. Supuso que no llegaría en los próximos quince minutos… Apenas si pasaron cinco cuando el tan esperado timbre por fin sonó. Una, dos veces antes de que May y Max abrieran.

- ¡Hola! – Saludaron los hermanos a la recién llegada. Sin duda estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos y de poder pasar algunos días con ellos, aunque claro, estaba más emocionada de encontrarse con Ash. Después de unos minutos de plática que la habían hecho sentirse más ansiosa por verlo… por abrazarlo, así que no pudo aguantarse mas…

- Y…¿Dónde esta Ash? – preguntó con voz dulce a sus amigos. May sonrió pícaramente hacía ella

- No te preocupes estará aquí en exactamente treinta segundos – seguía con la misma expresión traviesa cuando usó sus manos como megáfono en dirección a las escaleras para exclamar con todas sus fuerzas – ¡Oh Ash! ¡Misty esta aquí!

"_**¡Qué!" **_

Un fuerte gritó se escuchó a lo lejos seguido del sonido de varios objetos cayendo o siendo aventados . Después de tan solo unos segundos apareció Ash trayendo puesto solo unos shorts de rayas y una camiseta blanca. Por querer bajar las escaleras rápidamente se tropezó con la alfombra que cubría los escalones, cayendo a los pies de Misty, de una muy divertida May y de un muy impresionado Max.

- Hola Ash, excelente entrada – Dijo burlona la pelirroja mirando al adolorido jovencito a sus pies.

Al fin estaba viendo a quien había esperado por tanto tiempo: Misty. Su Misty, con sus ojos color índigo brillando como dos joyas, con esa hermosa sonrisa que lo desarmaba totalmente. Su falda redonda amarilla a la cintura y una sencilla blusa blanca de tirantes remarcaban su fina figura. Por un momento pensó que estaba en presencia de un ángel… su ángel.

Se paró usando una extraña pirueta para hacerlo, abalanzándose sobre ella la abrazó cariñosamente.

- Me alegro que ya estés aquí… te extrañé tanto – susurró tiernamente al momento que se aferraba más a su delgado cuerpo.

- Ejeeemmm – El ruido lo distrajo solo un poco para ver a Max un tanto incomodo con la situación y a May con su cara de enamorada soñadora – Creo que es mejor que vayamos con los demás…

- ¡Ey! ¡Al fin llegaste! – Brock salió para recibir a su querida amiga dándole un gran abrazo de oso, llevándose a Ash también entre sus brazos – ¡Justo a tiempo! Otro poco y no creo que Ash hubiera resistido

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó un tanto sonrojado, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Brock

- Oh, es cierto – intervino May – Estaba tan desesperado por verte que no quitaba la vista de la puerta

- ¡No es verdad! … Bueno si, pe.. pero …

- Awww Ash ¿De verdad? Que dulce – comentó alegre la pelirroja rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, plantándole un tierno beso en los labios.

Ash sonrió entre el beso. Sabía que decirle a Misty lo que sentía por ella, había sido la mejor idea que hubiera tenido en sus diecisiete años de vida. Ahora se había convertido en su novia y no podría ser más feliz, eso claro sin contar ciertos contratiempos…

- ¿Brock, el almuerzo estará pronto o…? - Dawn entró a la sala para ver la tan esperada llegada de Misty. Al instante el poco buen humor que tenía se desvaneció – Ah, veo que al fin llegaste Misty ¡Que bien! – el sarcasmo en su voz era casi imperceptible.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos a pasar las mejores semanas de vacaciones que nadie haya tenido! ¿No es así Mist? – preguntó Ash entusiasmado. No había notado la malicia en el comentario de Dawn y ahora sonreía feliz a su novia… aunque poco a poco su alegría se fue desvaneciendo cuando vio el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de ella.

- Si sobre eso… no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, apenas si pude escaparme después del _Symposium Pokemón_ y mis hermanas esperan que vuelva para el viernes.

- Pero… solo faltan 4 días – un puchero se asomaba en la cara entristecida de Ash

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho. Tengo que regresar a casa de inmediato o mis hermanas empezaran a regalar medallas.

- Si, lo entiendo… - El entrenador contestó un tanto deprimido

- Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo y la pasaremos genial, lo prometo. – Tomó la mano del chico mientras le sonreía dulcemente. Ash asintió, al momento que todos comenzaron a moverse hacia el comedor.

"_Si, ya lo veremos"_ pensó Dawn, quien siguió toda la conversación con la sensación de la envidia y los celos recorriendo todo su ser…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las cosas no estaban resultando como Ash había pensado que serían, pues sus días junto a su novia se habían reducido considerablemente, además, cada vez que intentaba estar a solas con ella aparecían todos sus amigos para "hacerles compañía". Sobre todo Dawn. El joven no entendía como alguien tan experta en el romanticismo como su amiga de cabellera azulada, no entendía que necesitaba darle espacio con su novia.

Aún así sentía alegría de tan solo poder contemplarla. Aunque se viera como un tonto al hacerlo, no le importaba, después de todo no era algo que pudiera hacer a diario.

Llegó el viernes y con él la partida de la chica, pero Ash estaba determinado a pasar las últimas horas con ella a solas… y sin saber como, ideó un plan para hacerlo.

- ¡Vamos Ash! Apúrate para que podamos tener un buen lugar en la función – La pelirroja terminaba de arreglar su corto cabello colocando solo una fina diadema con decorado floral sobre ella mientras acomodaba de su corto vestido blanco.

- Si, sobre eso… no vamos a ir – dijo tímidamente el entrenador en apenas un susurro rascándose la nuca

- ¿Cómo que no vamos? Todos nos están esperando y… - se detuvo al darse cuenta del plan de Ash. Había sido él quien sugirió que se adelantaran mientras terminaba de arreglarse, fue él quien le pidió a Misty lo esperara para no llegar solo al parque. La cara sonrojada de su novio terminó por confirmar su teoría. Le sonrió en complicidad – Entonces… ¿Dónde vamos?...

Esa era la parte que no había planeado. Debió llevarla algún lugar especial, en lugar de eso, terminaron caminando por la playa. A ella parecía agradarle ese simple paseo y él había tenido lo que quería: a su amada pelirroja solo para él.

Después de una hora de una caminata tranquila. Por fin se sentaron sobre la cálida arena, relajándose por completo. Sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados tiernamente mientras observaban el mar.

- Esto es perfecto – Ash rompió el silencio con esas simples palabras, sin evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro

- Lo sé, el mar es tan…

- No hablaba de eso – La interrumpió. Ella lo miró con curiosidad – Me refería a nosotros… tu y yo, juntos… No hay nada mejor en el mundo…

- Creo que tienes razón – trató de esconder su rostro sonrojado acomodándose en el pecho del joven. Ash la rodeó con sus brazos descansando su cabeza sobre su cabello de fuego.

- Si estás de acuerdo… entonces… ¿Por qué no viajas conmigo?

- Ash…

- Así no tendríamos que vernos cada mil años ¿sabes?

- Ya hemos hablado esto ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Si, pero…

- Sabes que por ahora… mi lugar es en el gimnasio.

- Entonces yo me quedaré en Celeste

- Ash… - Suspiró angustiada - Tu debes seguir viajando, tienes un sueño que cumplir…

- ¿Y qué hay de nosotros?

- Nosotros… estaremos juntos algún día

- ¿Cuándo?

- Debes tener paciencia Ash… llegará el tiempo en el que tu y yo vivamos felices para siempre… solo… ten paciencia.

- Que fácil lo haces parecer…

- Es porque así es…

- ¿Entonces por qué me duele tanto cada vez que nos tenemos que separar? …

No tenía una respuesta para eso, Misty también sufría mucho con cada adiós, con cada partida, pero seguía teniendo fe en que algún día todo ese dolor desapareciera y solo quedara su infinito amor que los uniría para siempre. Se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos. Ya no tuvo que decirle nada más, pues al encontrarse con los suyos pudo entender lo que pensaba su novia.

Ella posó su delicada mano en la mejilla de Ash sin romper el contacto visual.

- Bésame - pidió tiernamente, sintiendo en ese momento que, tal vez no volvería a sentir los labios del hombre al que amaba en mucho tiempo… _"tal vez nunca más"_ no pudo detener ese pensamiento, proveniente de lo mas profundo de su ser. Más cualquier temor que se pudiera desatar de aquello, fue acallado por los cálidos besos de Ash quien no dejó pasar ni un segundo para cumplir la petición de su amada.

Y después de un largo y maravilloso momento se separaron justo a tiempo para contemplar el momento exacto en el que el cielo se volvió de fuego quemando el día a su paso y dando lugar a la noche…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El tiempo pasó, el verano terminó y fue seguido de los meses más fríos del año. Primero el otoño con sus heladas brisas, después el despiadado invierno con su noches gélidas.

Ash y Misty seguían su noviazgo, aunque no estaban en su mejor momento. Él continuaba su viaje a través de la región de Sinnoh en compañía de su amigo Brock, y Dawn, que comenzaba incomodar a Misty. Ella no se consideraba como una persona celosa, sin embargo, había algo en esa chica que la inquietaba. No es que la falta de comunicación ayudara en algo. Solo unas cuantas llamadas en más de seis meses y una pocas cartas llenas de palabras de amor que no alcanzaban a describir los sentimientos de ambos.

Aún así, todo eso se veía como un gran contratiempo y nada más, sobre todo cuando la primavera se hacía más presente y con ella la oportunidad de verse una vez más en el cumpleaños número dieciocho del entrenador.

Por fin era marzo y todo estaba preparado, una íntima celebración en los jardines del laboratorio de los Oak, con una decoración alegre y mucha comida estaba lista. La gente empezó a llegar poco a poco, los regalos, las felicitaciones, decoraciones… todo inundaban el lugar, cuando Misty arribó a la fiesta, ésta ya estaba en pleno apogeo.

Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nerviosa. Acomodaba su cabello detrás de sus hombros y después deshacía arrugas imaginarias de su blusa rojiza, aplicaba más lápiz labial, verificando que cada parte de su maquillaje fuera perfecto. No pensaba en otra cosa más que lucir radiante para Ash… Eso fue hasta que lo vio entre la multitud de invitados: Tan guapo como siempre, con esa sonrisa capaz de derretir glaciares… platicando felizmente con Dawn.

Las risas compartidas y las miradas de complicidad eran demasiado para la muchacha que los observaba. Tan absortos estaban en su plática que apenas se percataron de su presencia, hasta que Misty se acercó depositando un tímido beso en la mejilla de Ash.

Él se volteó al sentir el suave contacto y por un momento toda su atención se volcó hacia la pelirroja que tanto había anhelado ver… aunque solo duró un instante.

- ¿Ash? – Dawn interrumpió a la feliz pareja. Con mala saña tomó el brazo del chico alejándolo de su amada unos cuantos metros – No quiero interrumpir, pero… emmm… prometiste que…

- ¡Oh cierto! – volteó para ver a Misty un segundo más.

Como deseaba estar con ella, besarla y aprisionarla entre sus brazos, tal como había imaginado hacerlo todos esos meses apartado de su lado. Más era un hombre de palabra y un buen amigo, no podía abandonar a Dawn cuando ésta había pedido específicamente su ayuda para resolver "un problema", así que tendría que esperar para compartir el poco tiempo que tenía para estar con su amada.

- Mist, dame unos minutos en lo que discuto algo muy importante con Dawn ¿De acuerdo?

- Errr... seguro Ash.

- No te preocupes Misty, solo tomará unos minutos – La maliciosa voz de Dawn era todo menos confiable.

Con otro ligero tirón de la manga de la camisa larga que usaba Ash, caminaron lo suficiente para encontrarse lejos de su rango de audición. La cara de Misty estaba llena de desconcierto y un poco de frustración. Había viajado toda la mañana para estar junto a Ash y no le quedaba otra cosa que observarlo junto a otra mujer.

Para Dawn era todo lo contrario. Viajar junto al hombre que amaba mientras él le pertenecía a alguien más, había sido difícil, hasta que se le ocurrió la mejor forma de terminar lo que frente a sus ojos no era mas que una absurda relación. Solo tenía que evitar que ellos pasaran tiempo juntos, tal y como lo había intentado aquella vez en isla Espuma, fingiendo ser la amiga buena y comprensiva frente a él para no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas.

No era muy complicado, no es que estuviera con ella a diario, solo tenía que "robárselo" cuando estuviera cerca. El hacer que Misty se sintiera tan celosa, triste y vulnerable solo era un efecto colateral que disfrutaba con demasía.

A la pelirroja no le quedó más que platicar con otros de sus amigos mientras esperaba por Ash, pero cuando pasó una hora sin que el chico se despegara ni un segundo de Dawn, comenzó a desesperarse. La jovencita de pelo azul parecía muy alegre como para tener un problema, sin mencionar que, cada uno de sus movimientos eran cínicamente coquetos.

Era una descarada que no hacía más que flirtear con el novio de alguien más sin vergüenza alguna. Un bufido apenas imperceptible salió de su boca mientras seguía observando el atrevimiento de Dawn, a la vez que intentaba platicar con Tracey, quien no se percató del extraño comportamiento en la pelirroja. De haberlo notado, no le hubiera ofrecido una copa de vino blanco como la que él mismo estaba degustando.

Otra hora pasó y Ash seguía atrapado en la conversación con Dawn. Durante ese tiempo, Misty no hizo más que tomar copa tras copa del delicado líquido burbujeante que ella misma se servía, sin dejar de mirar con recelo a su novio hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Tomó de golpe un último sorbo de vino antes de acercarse un tanto furiosa hacia los chicos que seguían absortos en su conversación, demasiado alegres para su gusto. Se plantó frente a ellos con el enojo dibujado en sus pupilas.

- Espero no interrumpirlos, pero ya han pasado tres horas y…

- Oh cierto, perdón Misty, creo que simplemente perdimos la noción del tiempo – La voz de Dawn era más que insultante. Con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios se recargó en el brazo derecho de Ash, para hacerla enojar aún más.

- Lo siento mucho Mist, –contestó apenado el chico, trataba de librar su brazo del agarre de la coordinadora, sin mucho éxito. Eso solo lo hacía lucir aún peor. – Pero creo que ya todo está resuelto ¿No es así Dawn? - Sin esperar la respuesta de ésta se soltó de ella, para acercarse a Misty y tomarla suavemente de la mano – Ahora si soy todo tuyo…

En cualquier otro momento, esa frase hubiera alejado todo tipo de dudas que pudiera tener, haría que su corazón se derritiera de ternura y se rindiera ante los encantos del apuesto entrenador… más no resultó esa vez.

La mezcla del alcohol en su sistema con el comportamiento altamente sexual de Dawn hacía él, se habían convertido en una bomba lista para explotar.

- No ¿Sabes qué? – tiró de su mano para soltarse del cariñoso gesto de Ash - Si tengo que venir yo a interrumpirte, es claro que no te interesa estar conmigo, así que los dejaré a solas y platiquen todo lo que quieran, no les estorbaré más – Diciendo eso se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse lo más lejos posible. Aunque era rápida, los reflejos del chico lo eran aún más. La tomó de nuevo del brazo de una manera un tanto violenta.

- ¿De que estás hablando? Sabes que lo único que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo…

- ¿De verdad? – Rió de forma sarcástica - ¿Entonces por qué pasaste las últimas horas con.. ella? Como si no estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo.

- ¡Porque somos amigos! ¿Qué te pasa Misty? ¿Por qué estás actuando de esta manera? – La actitud de la pelirroja comenzaba a exasperarlo. Lo único que deseaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y por alguna razón ella solo estaba buscando excusas tontas para estar molesta con él - ¡¿Acaso tengo que justificar eso?

De nuevo los celos en Misty se apoderaron de ella, sacando lo peor de sí. Las palabras de Ash solo parecían defender a la muchachita con la que estuvo hablando tan afablemente, mientras Dawn se regodeaba con satisfacción viendo que su plan daba resultado. Pero Misty no se iba a quedar para ser humillada de esa manera.

- Como te lo dije, si tanto quieres hablar con ella, entonces ¡Quédate con ella! – Esta vez escapó exitosamente ante la mirada preocupada del entrenador que no entendía lo que ocurría y solo pudo ver como desaparecía como una flama fugaz a través de los verdes prados de la residencia Oak.

Corrió sin parar lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que le empezó a faltar el aliento y tuvo que buscar soporte en uno de los árboles que circundaban la propiedad. Apenas si tenía sentido lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás ¿En verdad Ash había defendido a Dawn o era solo producto de su imaginación? No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más pues el entrenador la había seguido y no tardó en darle alcance.

- ¡Misty! – apenas estuvo cerca de ella la apresó contra el árbol con sus brazos, temiendo que se escapara de nuevo - ¿Me puedes explicar qué sucede? ¿Qué son todas esas tonterías sobre Dawn?

- No, no son tonterías, es la realidad. Tu pasas todo el tiempo con ella, viajando, viviendo aventuras, haciendo todo juntos mientras yo estoy a kilómetros de distancia deseando verte y…

- Yo hago lo mismo Mist, todo el tiempo, solo pienso en ti…

- ¡Entonces porque no puedes apartarte de su lado! – a este punto de la conversación las lágrimas eran visibles en sus orbes azules - ¿Cómo es eso de que me extrañas y lo único que has hecho desde que llegué es ignorarme?

- Dawn me pidió ayuda, ya te lo dije solo estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo – trató de enfatizar la última palabra, pero de cualquier manera ella se enojaba cada vez más. Como pudo aparto las manos del chico lejos de ella, avanzando unos cuantos pasos.

- Ya deja eso Ash, era claro lo que ella quería y tu eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta!

- ¡Por favor Misty! Estás siendo un poco paranoica, ¡Dawn y yo no tenemos nada que ver! Podrías olvidar todas estás tonterías y regresar a la fiesta… ¿conmigo? - De nuevo se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura acercándola a él. No pudo evitar aspirar el perfume que se desprendía de su cuello y sentir que todo se arreglaría… era obvio que Misty pensaba diferente.

- No Ash… ya no… ya no puedo continuar así… me duele… me duele que no estés conmigo y que estés a lado de alguien más… simplemente ya no puedo… - Sus lágrimas caían más rápido que antes. Él solo se quedó mirándola, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

- ¿Qué… ¿Qué estás insinuando? – Preguntó temeroso sin soltarla

- Estoy **diciendo – **recalcó entre sollozos– que lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación…

- Tu debes estar bromeando… – contestó monótonamente

- No. – Se apartó de él, mirándolo fríamente

- ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? ¿Qué pasó con ese discurso de "ten paciencia, ya estaremos juntos"? ¿No lo decías en verdad?

- Ya no puedo seguir esperando, mientras tu estás con alguien…

- No pongas a Dawn de pretexto, ¡Te amo a ti, tu lo sabes!

- ¡Aún así! No puedo continuar esperando por ti…

- Yo te he dicho que me quedaría contigo en Celeste y tu lo haz rechazado

- ¡Por que no es lo que quieres en verdad! No es lo que quiero para ti tampoco…

El mismo circulo de siempre, el mismo problema, solo que esta vez Misty había decidido algo diferente y era definitivo. Ash lo sabía, no importaba que argumento pudiera tener para refutarla, sabías que su carácter fuerte y necedad no la dejarían cambiar de parecer.

Después vino el silencio, hasta que el nudo en la garganta le permitiera a Ash hablar nuevamente

- Entonces… eso es todo… solo así de fácil, todo se termina – Ella asintió tristemente lo que provoco un extraño bufido sarcástico escapara de sus labios – Así de simple como si nada de lo que hemos vivido hubiera sido real… solo un sueño

- No. Un hermoso sueño, pero no era el momento de que se volviera realidad.

- Si… - el sarcasmo y el enojo se apoderaron de su voz - sigue diciéndote eso, tal vez algún día lo creas – Se volteó dispuesto a marcharse, no podía continuar parado frente a ella sin esas ganas de abrazarla, de desaparecer con besos toda esa absurda situación... Solo que tenía algo más que decir – Espero que estés contenta con tu decisión, porque yo no…

Y se marchó dejando a la chica devastada, su rostro bañado en lágrimas de amargura, de tristeza, sin saber si se podría recuperar el haber hecho a un lado al amor de su vida por culpa de las dudas, el miedo y la desconfianza.

Ash regresó a la fiesta, dejando el llanto en el camino, aunque una rebelde gota que revelaba su dolor aun colgaba de su barbilla, estando ya cerca de las mesas se la limpió con el revés de su mano, tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

Apenas se había puesto a la vista de los demás, Dawn se abalanzó sobre él con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, misma que trató de disimular sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Misty? – Su acto de falsa preocupación era tan poco convincente que hasta Ash pudo darse cuenta de la farsa.

- No – contestó secamente

- ¡Awww! Que pena, ojalá lo puedan resolver porque…

Ash dejo de escuchar las falsas palabras de su amiga. Ahora entendía un poco más las cosas, ahora se daba cuenta que, si bien Dawn no era toda la causa de su muy reciente ruptura con Misty, si había sido un factor. Tal vez si él no hubiera sido tan ingenuo, podría haberle dado más confianza a su novia, no es que importara ya, ella lo había dejado para siempre.

Comenzó a sentirse enojado y hasta cierto punto asqueado con el acto de Dawn. No la podía soportar más .

- … Y yo sé que ella te ama tanto, digo quien no lo haría, eres tan …

- Dawn, - Ash la interrumpió con ese mismo tono frío que utilizó minutos atrás. La tomó de las muñecas para gran sorpresa de la chica. Sus ojos se clavaron como dagas en ella que estaban cargados de todo el desprecio que sentía en esos momentos por su "amiga" – Aléjate de mí

La soltó de golpe, aun mirándola con odio alejándose de ella, para no verla tal vez nunca más mientras viviera.

* * *

><p><em>Si yo sé que el final no es precisamente alegre, pero tampoco es trágico y opino que es una situación que se puede dar en cualquier relación por muy buena que sea, si se meten otras personas se puede echar a perder... como dije no es precisamente feliz, pero de verdad me gustó ¿ustedes que opinan? <em>

_Espero no tardarme mucho en los capítulos que siguen, más porque las siguientes tres canciones me tienen muy muy emocionada! así que no abandonaré esas ideas, lo prometo._

_Y en cuanto al ABC quería que saliera hoy, pero con tanto trabajo no he podido avanzarle mucho, yo pienso que a mas tardar en una o dos semanas estará listo ;) _

_Como siempre, saben que me pueden mandar sus reviews con sus críticas, sugerencias o lo que sea, me son de mucha utilidad (y motivación) para seguir escribiendo y más hoy que es mi cumple! me encanta cumplir años aunque me haga vieja ¬¬ en fin... también me pueden contactar por correo que publiqué en mi perfil :) _

_**naliaseleniti**. Hey tu también te has desaparecido del radar del fanfiction, en fin gracias por tu comentario, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices del capi y yo también espero ver algo de ti por aquí pronto ok? _

_**SirenaMisty.** Creo que fue de los primeros reviews que recibí de tu parte y hasta ahora lo estoy contestando, creo que si tenía un poquito abandonada esta colección, que bueno que te pareció gracioso el capitulo anterior y que le hayas dado una oportunidad a estos one-shot, así como a todo lo que escribo, de verdad significa mucho para mi. _

_**DjPuMa13g.** A mi también me encanta la versión con julieta venegas, es aun más sensacional la canción!, me alegra saber que logré transmitir lo que dice, gracias por leerme como siempre y espero saber tu opinión con respecto a este capi. _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** Gracias por todo lo que dices, de verdad me halagas, espero platicar contigo pronto ;) _

_**MistyKet**. Y yo quejandome de que no actualizas y este fic desde el año pasado que no lo actualizaba!, aun así, no seas floja y escribe tu también ok? yo haré mi esfuerzo, lo prometo, y pues si, en este fic son realmente muy buenos amigos, tanto que a Misty se le pasa la mano con la sinceridad jajaja _


	6. Déjalo

_Al fin lo terminé! Se supone que estaría desde el viernes, pero la verdad... pues me fui a divertir :P, bueno eso y el hecho de que no se me ocurría nada para el final, no sabía si dejar final abierto o que... finalmente quedó de esta forma y debo decir que me gusto! n.n espero a ustedes también les agrade así que... Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Déjalo<strong>

_De: De Saloon _

_Álbum: Abrázame _

* * *

><p>Para cualquier pareja que después de una intensa y maravillosa relación, que de repente concluyera dejando dos corazones rotos acompañado de muchos sinsabores; tal vez ser amigos no era una buena idea, pero eso era lo raro de Ash y Misty: nunca pudieron ser como otras parejas.<p>

Por eso es que cuando maduramente y de mutuo acuerdo pusieron fin a un noviazgo de más de tres años, también pactaron seguir siendo amigos. No fue una tarea fácil, solo después de muchos intentos y encuentros obligados por todos sus conocidos, por fin pudieron salvar ese vínculo anterior a su alocado amor.

Ahora se veían con frecuencia, riéndose, molestándose como siempre lo habían hecho, aunque en Ash persistieran esos sentimientos hacia su "amiga", aquellos donde la visualizaba como la única mujer en su vida. Tal vez era por eso que en dos años desde que se separara de ella, no había intentado una relación con nadie más.

_Knock Knock_

La dueña de la casa dejó su tarea en la cocina al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Secó sus manos con su propio short de mezclilla, y acomodó un poco su pequeña blusa azul floreada antes de abrir.

- Buenas tardes señorita Misty – contestó el visitante de manera burlona, al momento que le hacía una absurda reverencia.

- No seas tonto Ash, pasa o no terminaremos con el maratón de películas que tengo preparadas – Corrió de nuevo a la cocina para retirar algunas cosas del horno y sacar las bebidas del refrigerador. Sería una larga tarde en compañía de su mejor amigo.

El atractivo hombre, solo se limitó a observarla, con sus manos dentro de los bolcillos de su pantalón, dando algunos pasos hacia el interior de la residencia.

- Sería una verdadera pena si no vemos todas esas cursis películas que de seguro escogiste - Comentó de manera sarcástica, sonriendo al ver el gesto de enojo en el rostro de su amiga, provocado por sus suspicaces palabras.

Ella se acercó con dos platones llenos de toda clase de bocadillos mirándolo fastidiada al momento que los colocaba en la mesa de centro frente al sofá.

- Solo recuérdame una cosa ¿Cómo decidimos lo que vamos a hacer cada jueves? – Preguntó la pelirroja jugando a que no sabía la respuesta.

- Con una batalla Pokemón – Ash frunció el seño dejándose caer sobre el sillón

- ¿Y quién ganó esta vez? – Lanzó la segunda pregunta que de inmediato empeoró el humor de Ash

- Tú – contestó cruzándose de brazos, hundiendo todo su peso sobre el suave sillón.

- Entonces deja de lloriquear y empecemos con el maratón – Su tono de dulzura e ingenuidad cambió radicalmente a uno más agresivo que casi espanta al entrenador, pero no iba a demostrar lo intimidado que se sentía

- Ya que – Fue lo único que dijo con su áspera voz.

- ¡Ah vamos Ash! Estoy segura que alguna de las cinco te tiene que gustar.

- ¡¿Cinco?! Dios... !Cómo pueden inventar tantas historias ridículas de amor!

Ante su infantil rabieta Misty no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba molestarlo todo el tiempo y entre más se enojara mejor. Sonaba como algo cruel, pero la realidad es que Ash lo disfrutaba también.

La fuerte personalidad de Misty siempre le resultó muy atrayente, era una de las cosas que lo hicieron enamorarse de ella, claro, eso y su desmesurada belleza, sobre todo porque ella parecía no estar consciente de sus muchos encantos.

Si, sin duda ese noviazgo fue la mejor época de su vida. Con ella vivió muchas cosas importantes: su primer beso, la primera cita y por supuesto, la primera vez que se entregó por completo a ella.

Todo lo recordaba con mucho cariño, atesorando cada sensación que emanaba de sus recuerdos, incluso a veces pensaba que su ruptura era solo un capricho del destino y que tarde o temprano retomarían su relación, para después de tantas vueltas, vivir felices para siempre. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente…

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_!Ah! justo a tiempo, como siempre"_ pensó el joven en una mezcla de sensaciones que iban del enojo, el fastidio… hasta los celos.

Misty se acercó al teléfono, contestándolo para que terminara su incesante repiqueteo.

- ¿Aló? ¡Ah! Hola Amor…

Como odiaba todo eso, no entendía como es que su ex pudo continuar su vida cuando en él todavía vivía la esperanza de recuperarla, pero sobre todo, lo que más le dolía es que hubiera escogido a _ese sujeto_ de entre todos los hombres del mundo para empezar un noviazgo que ya casi cumplía un año. Estaba tan ensimismado que no escuchó nada de la cursi conversación, solo se enteró de que había terminado por el pequeño _click_ del aparato al ser desocupado.

- No me digas ¿Solo llamaba para saludarte? – Se burlaba de la situación si, pero muy en el fondo encontraba desagradable que el actual novio de Misty, casualmente llamara o a veces incluso se presentara cada vez que la pelirroja decidía dedicarle unas horas a él, su amigo… su ex novio.

- Si, se pone algo nervioso cuando estoy contigo, eso es todo Ash, no tienes que hacer un escándalo al respecto.

La pelirroja se alejó un tanto molesta, en parte por la actitud sobreprotectora de su novio y en parte por los notorios celos de Ash. Ella sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con un ex no era normal, pero nunca podría alejarse de ese atolondrado entrenador, quien ocupó un importante lugar en su corazón… aún lo hacía, aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo.

- Sabes que su comportamiento obsesivo no es normal Mist, es que de verdad no lo entiendo ¡¿Cómo rayos puedes ser novia de alguien como él?! – Gritaba en frustración mientras comía por inercia algunas de las papas fritas que tenía en frente.

- Es gracioso que lo menciones – Contestó Misty desde la cocina – Él me preguntaba lo mismo de ti

- _Ha ha_, muy graciosa

Misty simplemente regresó de la cocina con más botanas que colocó junto a las otras antes de sentarse a lado de Ash.

- Tu lo odias y él te odia a ti. Ya ¿contento? Ahora podemos ver esto en paz ¿Por favor?

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta volteó su mirada al televisor que ya reproducía la primera de las películas para esa noche. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos, una canción moderna y pegajosa se escuchaba con las primeras imágenes de la estrella del film, cuando los pensamientos de Ash lo traicionaron revelándose en una sola frase.

- Paul es un idiota, eso no va cambiar ni porque seas su novia

- Shhhh…

Más que intentar escuchar la película, Misty trataba de silenciar la mente de Ash y al mismo tiempo la suya, que en más de una ocasión le reclamaba una explicación de sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Paul y Ash.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran más de las dos de la mañana cuando los créditos de la última película pasaban en la pantalla, pero en realidad nadie los estaba viendo.

El sueño venció a Ash después de la tercera y al inicio de la quinta Misty se rindió cayendo en el mismo estado que su compañero. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cómo o porqué terminaron totalmente recostados sobre el sillón ni tampoco como es que Misty quedó frente a Ash, mientras este tenía sus brazos rodeándola, con sus piernas entrelazadas, amoldadas perfectamente.

Los deslumbrantes ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente, así que no parecía reparar en la comprometedora posición en la que se encontraba. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban posadas sobre el fuerte pecho del joven, sintió la necesidad de alejarse cuanto antes de él.

Antes que pudiera separarse, un espasmo que recorrió el tonificado cuerpo del joven lo despertó de golpe y por alguna clase de reflejo, la sostuvo con más fuerza atrayéndola hacia él. Fue la sensación de la suave piel de la espalada de la chica bajo la punta de sus dedos lo que hizo que abriera los ojos que hasta ese momento estuvieran cerrados.

Cuando enfocó el rostro de Misty que estaba apenas centímetros del suyo, notó el obvio sonrojo en sus mejillas y sintió como el cálido aliento de su ex, lo rozaba suavemente ¿Acaso tenía la respiración acelerada?

- Uumm… – Fue el único sonido que salió en un tono más grave de lo normal, pareciendo más un ronroneo que una palabra, lo que solo provocó que el ritmo cardiaco de ambos aumentara.

- Creo que nos quedamos dormidos – la chica por fin articuló algunas palabras, aunque solo fuera para señalar lo obvio. Ash asintió sin agregar nada, sin moverse ni un poco. – Crees que… pudieras… ¿soltarme? – cada palabra salía de manera agonizante, ella no quería que ese momento terminara, menos Ash y siendo el loco e impulsivo de siempre contestó de manera estricta un _"No"_ mientras acercaba más su rostro hacia el de su ex hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo de resistirse al fuego que los estaba consumiendo en ese momento.

Sin más rodeos Ash arrebató los labios de la jovencita, devorándolos con pasión. Misty se sentía embriagada de los besos de su ex, pasando sus manos del pecho del joven, hacia su cuello y finalmente en su nuca enredando los negros cabellos entre sus finas yemas.

Al mismo tiempo el atractivo hombre acomodaba sus grandes manos sobre los firmes muslos de la mujer, acomodando más el pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo.

La situación se estaba saliendo de control, sus mentes se encontraban nubladas por la pasión, pero siendo Misty la persona razonable que era, no iba a pasar por alto la voz de su conciencia por mucho más tiempo.

- Ash… De… detente – consiguió decir con los breves momentos en los que sus labios se separaban.

Él hizo caso omiso a la orden de la chica y continuó con su tarea de llenar los rosados labios con su propia boca.

- Por favor… Ash… - pidió de nuevo la chica casi entre suspiros, tratando de hacer que se detuviera sin obtener la respuesta deseada, solo más besos que no rechazaba.

Finalmente, con las pocas fuerzas y razón que tenía, alejó el cuerpo de Ash y se escurrió del sillón poniéndose de pie sumamente agitada.

- ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? – demandó una respuesta mientras trataba de acomodar su blusa que estaba ligeramente levantada, llegándole casi al pecho.

- aahhh… no lo sé… - contestó honestamente - pero no te vi disgustada precisamente

- ¡Pues si lo estoy! ¡¿Ash acaso te volviste loco?! No puedes besarme así ¡Tengo novio!

- ¿Y?

El cerebro de Misty no podía entender esa clase de respuesta ¿Acaso no entendía que aquello estaba mal? O ¿Era solo que no le importaba?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes contestar eso?! – La furia de la pelirroja se desató por completo - ¡No está bien! Tu y yo no debiéramos…

- ¡Nosotros solíamos besarnos! Eso estaba bien ¡Eso es lo correcto! Misty tu y yo…

- Eso fue en el pasado Ash, esto es ahora y Ahora estoy con Paul. ¡No pienso engañarlo contigo!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo amas? – Su pregunta fue formulada de manera cínica, riendo un poco ante la posibilidad de una absurda respuesta afirmativa.

- Si – Dijo firmemente y sin un rastro de duda en su voz - ¿Algún problema con eso?

- ¡Por favor Misty! Y lo de hace rato que fue ¿ah?

- Eso fue… solo una estupidez que no se va a volver a repetir – su mirada no fue capaz de enfocarse en él mientras decía eso - ¿Entendiste?

Ash rió sarcásticamente, se levantó, acercándose peligrosamente a la enfurecida mujer. Ella no retrocedió ni un paso, a pesar que su conciencia así se lo ordenaba.

- No fue una estupidez, es como debieran ser las cosas, porque puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero yo sé que sientes lo mismo que yo… - De manera inesperada se acercó a su rostro y le robó un beso más, que apenas si fue contestado por Misty por solo unos segundos antes de que lo empujara molesta.

- Sal de mi casa. – No era una petición sino una orden, que de ninguna manera podía ser refutada.

Ash parecía no querer pelear en ese momento, tampoco quería obligarla a nada, así que no quedaba más que obedecerla… por ahora. Se alejó rumbo a la entrada, tomando su chaqueta en total silencio, eso fue hasta que estuvo en el marco de la puerta, hablando fuerte y claro antes de salir huyendo.

- Se que tengo razón Mist, Tu me amas tanto como yo lo sigo haciendo… tarde o temprano también te darás cuenta de eso…

Cuando quedó sola en la sala de su casa, se dejó caer sobre el sillón, tocando sus labios que aun tenían el calor de Ash sobre ellos. Tal vez era verdad lo que decía el muchacho, tal vez nunca lo dejó de amar, pero eso no cambiaría nada.

Ella seguiría con Paul y esa era su decisión final.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de aquello, Misty decidió que lo mejor era intentar alejarse de Ash, lo que estaba resultando mas difícil de lo que pensaba. En más de una ocasión había marcado su número, arrepintiéndose en el último momento y le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse en sus actividades diarias, pues su mente se había quedado con todo lo ocurrido esa noche, en los fuertes brazos del moreno.

¡No! No debía pensar en ello, por más placentero que resultara, eso no iba a volver a ocurrir… lástima que Ash no pensara lo mismo.

Tal vez no la había buscado, pero no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado. No, solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para intentar convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran genuinos y sobre todo… hacer que dejara a Paul.

Ese momento sería en el cumpleaños de Brock. Sabía que aún con el riesgo de verse de nuevo, Misty no dejaría de asistir. Esa era su oportunidad y como estaban las cosas tal vez sería la única que tendría.

Así que se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Se vistió muy elegante para la ocasión, con unos pantalones negros y zapatos a juego, una simple corbata púrpura sobre su camisa blanca de manga larga le daba el toque sofisticado, no es que la quisiera impresionar… bueno, tal vez contaba que con su gallarda apariencia despertara en ella la pasión que sentía por él.

Más todos sus planes se fueron abajo en el momento que llegó al salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, pues en cuanto entró, pudo ver a la feliz pareja en un rincón compartiendo un apasionado beso. Con tan solo un segundo de presenciar la escena sintió unas incontrolables náuseas ¿Qué había en ese sujeto que cautivara tanto a Misty? No tenían nada en común y de todas maneras desde que se conocieran – por cierto, todo gracias a él – parecían como dos magnetos que no podían estar separados. ¿Acaso era esa atracción algo físico que…? Ash prefería no pensar en eso.

Sin darse cuenta y sin realmente querer hacerlo, se acercó a ellos para saludar.

-Ey Mist. – Habló de la manera más relajada que pudo, aún cuando lo único que pensaba era en matar a Paul de una buena vez.

El susodicho se adelantó un paso deteniendo el saludo que su novia estaba por realizar, interponiéndose entre ella y su ex.

- Paul – fue todo lo que dijo Ash seriamente extendiéndole la mano de manera amistosa, señal que fue rechazada, pues el hombre de cabellos violeta solo se limitó a mirarlo de manera amenazante, soltando un ligero gruñido.

- Estamos un poco ocupados, así que piérdete.

- ¿Como has estado Misty? – Preguntó Ash de todos modos, ignorando por completo a Paul – No te he visto en un par de semanas

- Bueno yo… - Misty intentó contestar, siendo interrumpida una vez más

- ¡Ah! ya me preguntaba porqué habías tenido tanto tiempo libre, - Las palabras burlonas de Paul pasaron de largo a Ash dirigiéndose solo su novia - no habías estado con tu _"amiguita"_

Ash entendió que Misty no le había contado nada o de otra manera no se estuviera burlando de él. Si tan solo se enterara del acalorado encuentro que tuvo ella y su _"amiguita"…_

- Si he estado bien ¡gracias! – Gritó por fin la pelirroja, sumamente enojada con los dos chicos que parecían estar más preocupados por marcar su territorio que por ella – No quiero ser grosera Ash, pero es mejor que te vayas Hablamos luego ¿si? – Trató de sonar normal al decir esas palabras que claramente eran mentira, ya que no tenía intenciones de buscarlo.

- Esta bien Mist, lo que tu digas – Antes de retirarse para buscar al cumpleañero y felicitarlo, le dedicó una ultima mirada a la razón de su existir, sintiéndose infinitamente herido al darse cuenta que ella no tenía intenciones de corresponderle de ninguna manera.

"_La noche apenas empieza"_ pensó de manera testaruda, caminando en dirección a Brock.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquello que estaba haciendo no era nada saludable. Desde que fuera rechazado por Misty no había hecho nada más que mirarla, en como platicaba feliz con Paul y como este susurraba, lo que solo podía suponer como insinuaciones indecorosas a su oído… en como se besaban con cariño.

Y aún con todas esas pruebas que no estaban a más de unos cuantos metros de distancia, él se negaba a creer que Misty no lo quisiera. No, había algo que pudiera hacer para revertir esa horrenda visión de una vez y por todas.

Conforme avanzó la noche, la pareja se fue integrando con los demás invitados, muy a pesar de Paul, quien finalmente quedó atascado en una platica junto con Gary y Brock, al momento que Misty se sentaba de nuevo a su mesa, tratando de descansar de los altos tacones que traía atados a sus pies.

Esta era su oportunidad. Sin que Paul notara su presencia, Ash se acercó hasta Misty sentándose frente a ella. Sus acelerados movimientos tomaron por sorpresa a la chica quien dio un brinco sobre su asiento por el susto provocado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó molesta una vez que se recuperara del mini infarto que había sufrido segundo antes – sabes que a Paul no le agrada que…

- ¡Al diablo con Paul! – contestó de manera amarga tratando de no levantar la voz para no llamar la atención. – No me importa él, me importas tu – Su voz rasposa resultaba increíblemente varonil, hecho que Misty decidió ignorar.

- Si eso fuera verdad me dejarías en paz, por favor Ash… yo no…

- ¿Tu no qué? ¿No te gustó besarme? ¿No quieres que estemos juntos? ¿O simplemente eres tan cobarde que no quieres aceptar que tu aún me amas?

- ¡Cállate! – Trató de susurrar eso ultimo, pero era difícil cuando su sangre hervía de enojo – Nada de eso importa porque yo estoy con alguien más ¡Entiéndelo!

- ¡Oh! Misty, Ash ¡Allí están! – Una mujer de rosados cabellos se acercó a ellos ignorando la platica que sostenían. Los tomó de las manos haciendo que se levantaran en el instante – ¿pudieran ayudarme? Quisiera hacer un brindis por Brock, pero hay pocos meseros, además están ocupados ¿Pudieran ayudarme a traer las copas y el vino de la cocina? está en aquella dirección – Con el dedo les indicó el pasillo a la derecha del salón.

- Seguro Joy – contestaron inseguros. No tenían ganas de obedecer y al mismo tiempo no deseaban enojar a la novia de su amigo Brock.

Caminaron incomodos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Llegando a la cocina Misty intentaba realizar la tarea que le había sido encomendada, pero Ash tenía otros planes.

Apenas habían entrado y al ver que la cocina estaba deshabitada, el joven agarró a la chica por las muñecas para su total sorpresa. La giró sobre sus talones para tenerla de frente.

- ¡Ash! ¿Qué crees que estás…? - intentaba soltarse mientras forcejeaba con él sin conseguir moverlo de un centímetro, podía sentir la presión que mantenían sus manos sobre ella sin que llegara a lastimarla.

Fallaba en sus intentos de alejarse, incluso se vio más atrapada cuando Ash la empujó hacia la pared más cercana posicionando su cuerpo frente al de ella aplicando su peso ligeramente. Sin que quisiera admitirlo estaba derrotada, a completa merced del fuerte hombre frente a ella.

- Esta bien, te dejaré en paz para siempre, solo si me contestas una simple pregunta – En ese momento Misty dejó de forcejear para prestarle atención a su estúpida petición – Dime que ya no sientes nada por mí, ahora, en este momento…

- No te quiero más Ash, entiéndelo – Contestó rápidamente sin mirarlo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que la soltara

- No, así no – Soltó una de sus muñecas para usar su mano en sostener la pequeña barbilla de Misty, obligándola a que lo viera directo al rostro. - Mírame a los ojos y dilo – Ordenó un tanto molesto mientras la seguía sosteniendo con cierta fuerza - ¿Y bien? ¿No lo vas a decir?

De verdad estaba determinada a decírselo y terminar esos absurdos cuestionamientos, pero al mirar esos grandes y cálidos ojos cafés le resultaba casi imposible pronunciar tan tremenda mentira.

- ¡Dilo de una buena vez! para que…

Su frase murió cuando su boca se vio silenciada por los labios hambrientos de Misty quien no pudo resistirse más a la tentación, no mientras lo tuviera tan cerca. Ash perdió toda fuerza soltando a su prisionera, a diferencia de Misty, quien se sujeto fuertemente de su camisa atrayéndolo cuanto pudo hacia su cuerpo.

Sin pensar en la consecuencia de sus actos se entregaron al uno al otro en ese beso por un par de minutos hasta que Ash se separara de ella antes de que en un impulso le arrancara ese fino de vestido plateado, única inpedimento material para tomarla por completo.

- Creo que es claro que aún me amas

- N… no es verdad… - Solo ella sabía porque continuaba mintiendo, poco le importó a Ash de todas formas cuando la abrazo fuertemente contra él.

- ¿Por qué te sigues engañando? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que eso que sentimos el uno por el otro es amor verdadero?

- ¡No! – Por fin se quitó al chico de encima - Y no quiero que insistas, ya no quiero verte más ¡Entiéndelo! – Sin ninguna palabra más se alejó corriendo por el pasillo por el que había llegado.

Ash no sabía que hacer, era claro que se amaban, pero al parecer no era suficiente. Sin muchos ánimos de regresar a la fiesta encontró la salida de servicio y salió del lugar. Se quedó sobre la acera mirando a la nada por un tiempo, mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el paquete casi vacío de cigarrillos. Por lo general no tenía el mal hábito de fumar solo cuando estaba tenso y por supuesto que en esa ocasión apreciaría un poco de nicotina en su sistema.

- Aléjate de ella.

La frase fue simple y muy clara. Ash ni siquiera tenía que voltear para ver quien le hablaba de tan ruda manera, así que terminó de exhalar el humo con toda tranquilidad antes de decidirse enfrentar a su interlocutor.

- Paul, No se de que rayos estés hablando, pero…

- Aunque te queda excelente el papel de tonto es mejor que dejes de actuar, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

Ash prefirió guardar silencio, cosa que solo hizo enojar más a Paul, pues le daba entender que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Ella ya no te quiere y más vale que te alejes antes de que te obligue.

- ¿Ah si? – Arrojó el cigarrillo hacia la carretera mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia su rival, era muy poca la paciencia que tenía y el oír sus arrogantes palabras no ayudaban a contenerla – Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso si fuera tu, Misty aun podría…

Fue interrumpido por las fuertes e hirientes carcajadas de Paul. Después de unos segundos, el serio hombre recobró la compostura, mirándolo fijamente.

- Por favor, ¿Crees que ella aún estaría enamorada de un ser tan patético como tu? Abre los ojos, nunca va a regresar contigo, así que hazte un favor y piérdete – Al pronunciar la ultima palabra lo empujó con la palma derecha que ejerció gran fuerza sobre el pecho de Ash, pero apenas si lo movió, él estaba firme en su lugar mirándolo con desprecio.

Ash sentía ganas de saltarle encima, de matarlo con sus propios puños… y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta que con hacerlo no lograría nada, sin importar lo que pasara Misty no iba a regresar con él. Así que lo dejó marcharse mientras se tragaba todo su coraje, todo su orgullo cuando por fin entendió que había perdido irremediablemente a quien más amaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaron los días que se convirtieran en semanas, casi sin darse cuenta ya habían transcurrido dos meses del cumpleaños de Brock y de la última vez que viera a Ash.

No podía decir que no había hecho lo correcto, dejar a Paul que, diferente a lo que todos pensaran era un buen novio, solo por el tonto capricho que Ash se formó sobre una posible reconciliación, simplemente no era aceptable.

Y si había hecho lo correcto, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal?

Cada día era peor, perdía batallas a causa de su extraño comportamiento, incluso su novio lo había notado, sin decir nada al respecto, pero todo tenía un limite.

- Ya fue suficiente ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Uh? – Apenas si separó la vista de su ensalada, de la cual había probado un par de bocados. Solo se la había pasado moviendo un pedazo de lechuga de un lado del plato al otro en más de una hora

- Has estado muy rara últimamente y no intentes negarlo – Su demanda fue un tanto ruda. Llevaba días viéndola de esa manera lo que ya lo estaba hartando.

- No me pasa nada

- Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿sabes?

- Ummm – Se sentía acorralada sin saber que decir, para su buena suerte Paul fue quien tomó la palabra

- Escucha, si esto es porque… Ash ya no te habla y tal vez creas que es mi culpa por lo que le dije…

- Espera un momento ¿Hablaste con Ash? – Eso no sonaba bien, Paul era incapaz de comunicarse de manera amable con el entrenador. De momento pensó que tal vez lo había lastimado y eso la asustó un poco, su novio soltó un bufido, arrepentido de haber mencionado el tema.

- Solo le… sugerí que se alejara de ti, pero es que era por demás obvio que no te veía como amiga..

- ¿Ah no?

- Misty por favor, está claro que… – Enmudeció ante la imposibilidad de completar la frase, aunque no era necesario, pues ella podía deducir el mensaje completo

- … Él todavía me ama – No sabía porque le costaba tanto creerlo, mucho menos aceptar que ella en verdad sentía exactamente lo mismo… hasta ese momento.

- Solo se lo dije para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones

- No se las hará… - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, perturbando demasiado a Paul - porque no serían falsas…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Después de lo ocurrido con Misty, solo le quedó refugiarse en su entrenamiento, tratando de no pensar más en ella, cosa que no estaba ocurriendo pues su bello rostro aparecía en su mente a todo momento, añoraba más que nada poder sostenerla en sus brazos, jugar con esos largos mechones de fuego… _"Tonto"_ se regañó a si mismo, eso no iba a pasar.

Había estado practicando sus habilidades con sus Pokemóns mas fuertes a las afueras de su natal pueblo en un improvisado campamento donde ya llevaba varias semanas. Después de un ardua jornada, decidió relajarse un poco en el riachuelo cercano. Se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso, permitiendo que el agua que se escurría desde su rostro y le recorriera el cuerpo relajándolo por completo

Eso fue hasta que sintió un par de manos suaves posarse en su espalda que poco a poco iban haciéndose camino hacia sus hombros. En cuanto sintió aquel extraño, pero agradable contacto, se volteó exaltado solo para ser sorprendido todavía más.

- ¿Escondiéndote del mundo? – Su voz era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Misty lo miraba sonriente con sus manos escondidas tras su espalda mientras se mecía sobre sus talones, juguetonamente. Era tan linda… y aun así tan ajena, que no podía permitirse caer ante sus encantos.

- No, solo de ti – Se giró comenzando a caminar hacia su campamento, la pelirroja borró todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro mientras seguía de cerca de su objetivo. No iba a permitir que se le escapara tan fácil.

- ¡Vamos Ash! Sé que debes estar enojado, pero debes escucharme…

- ¿Qué quieres? – se volteó para verla, haciendo que ella frenara abruptamente - ¿Restregarme tu felicidad?

- No, más bien esperaba… que tu… - Sus ojos temblaban, era difícil lo que iba a decir, pero lo tenía que hacer – Que tú… me hicieras feliz nuevamente

Definitivamente no esperaba eso. Su dura expresión desapareció en un segundo, solo se quedó callado esperando la explicación de la chica que estaba roja como tomate.

- ¡Tenías razón de acuerdo! En todo: en lo que siento por ti, en lo mucho que te extraño y…

- ¿Paul?

- Lo dejé ¿Esta bien? Porque no importa cuanto tiempo pase, siempre estarás tu en mi mente…

No necesito escuchar nada más, la tomó por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y la resguardó en ellos, seguro de que nunca dejaría que nada los volviera a separar, ningún tonto motivo como cuando terminaron la primera vez y ciertamente no iba a dejar que ningún hombre se la arrebatara jamás.

* * *

><p><em>Como dije, no sabía como terminarlo, primero pensé en dejarlo hasta la platica de Paul con Ash, pero me decidí por hacer un final feliz porque, bueno, Misty estaba siendo demasiado terca! ¿Por qué era así se preguntarán? bueno pues es que en la canción repiten mucho el coro, diciendo que lo deje, así q supuse que no lo iba a dejar de buenas a primeras, en fin, figuraciones mías. <em>

_Y porque Paul? pues seré muy sincera con ustedes: no se porque razón pero me agrada el novelshipping, aunque tengo q ver bien el comportamiento de Paul para q sea mas real, la verdad es q apenas si he visto capítulos donde sale, ojalá de todas maneras haya sido buena su aparición en este one shot. _

_Actualizaré pronto Everything I Do y por supuesto el fic con Mistyket: Inesperado así que estén al pendientes ;) y dejen todas sus sugerencias y demás en un review ;) _

_**Sire**. Si creo que yo también odié a Dawn en este One shot, si de por si no me cae nada bien en fin, creo q es cierto uno debe sacrificarse pero son tan tercos que ni así, digo Ash se quería sacrificar y Misty no lo dejó U.U _

_**Haley Polaris.** Que bueno que te gustó el one shot de perfecta, creo q es de mis favoritos jeje. _

_**DjPuma13g.** Para mi es fácil odiar a Dawn jajaja y lo de niña buena... creo que nunca se lo he creído jaja, pues no pensaba hacer continuación pero supongo que si el publico lo pide jaja haré una, por si creían q esta canción era la continuación... pues no jeje _

_**L' Fleur Noir.** ¬¬ como dije, creo que ya los mal acostumbré a que hago finales felices para todos mis fics en algún punto jaja, de la anterior canción de verdad que no tenía planeado hacer continuación pero si lo piden lo haré U.U _

_**MistyKet.** Si que el tiempo pasa... hace cuanto que fue Marzo? (indirecta alert :P) En fin, como dije, ya las mal acostumbre a continuaciones y finales felices y a mi que me encanta hacerlos felices, así que si habrá conti :P _

_**Whitemiko5**. Gracias por leer esta colección espero que te hayan gustado_

_**Bety MOchis D Black.** Veo que apenas leíste estos (ahora 6) one shot, ojalá los hayas disfrutado mucho ;) _

_**Suki90.** No se ni por donde empezar a decir: gracias por todos tus coments, creo que no los habías leído y aprecio que me hayas dejado un review para cada capitulo y todo lo que me dices es muy lindo, de verdad trato de hacer un buen trabajo y me alegra conseguirlo y que se emocionen con estas pequeñas ideas. Gracias mil!_


	7. In Your Hands

_Bueeeeno. En definitiva si hay alguno de mis fics que pasa meses empolvándose sin actualización es esta colección de One Shots y no porque no me guste o no tenga ideas sino que lo puedo dejar porque son One Shots, anyway, me gusta mucho esta otra colección y tengan por seguro que de a poco la completaré. Dicho eso, habrá que aclarar que no pensaba hacer continuaciones aquí, pero hubo personas, que me caen bien XD y por eso les concedí esta continuación de In the Sand, así que espero que todos ustedes lo disfruten n_n _

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Hands<strong>

_De: Jason Mraz _

_Álbum: Love Is a Four Letter Word_

* * *

><p><em>La primera cita. Momento importante de cualquier noviazgo, instante que intenta ser memorable para las dos partes de esa naciente historia de amor. Punto romántico y lleno de dulzura... A menos que quien lo planea sea Ash Ketchum, incapacitado del amor. <em>

_A pesar de saber este defecto del chico, Misty decidió dejarle todo "en sus manos y a su consideración" ¡Vaya! Como lamentaba eso. _

_Ahora se encontraba atrapada en una interminable fila para ver "Star Wars, Episodio VI" remasterizada y en alta definición. Pensar que se había puesto su atuendo más lindo para eso. Su blusa rosada combinada con su coqueta falda negra y mallas del mismo color se habían desperdiciado. Ni que decir del cansancio que sentía por los poco cómodos flats floreados que llevaba puestos... _

_- Es oficial, estoy aburrida - No pudo evitar hacer ese comentario al transcurrir la tercera hora en la fila para la famosa película. _

_- Siento que tengamos que esperar tanto Mist, pero como podrás ver, si hubiéramos llegado hasta el último momento no íbamos a alcanzar lugar. - Él sonrió encantadoramente y allí murió todo el enojo de la chica. _

_Suspiró. Por lo menos tenía que reconocer que Ash también había hecho un esfuerzo con respecto a su apariencia. Sus alborotados cabellos habían sido (ligeramente) domados por gel y había desaparecido su inseparable gorra, lo mismo que sus guantes. Una chaqueta roja descansaba en sus hombros, dándole otro aire al resto de su ropa casual. _

_- Si, ya veo que hay muchos mas nerds en Celeste de los que imaginaba - Esa frase había sido en un tono de voz demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorada por varios chicos en la fila. _

_- Mist, - Ash susurro al oído de su novia - di eso de nuevo y vas hacer que me maten - El moreno hablaba muy en serio, pero su acompañante apenas si podía contener la risa _

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? ¿El de disfraz de oso o el soldado? _

_- ¡Misty! Es un wookie y un trooper ¿Qué no puedes aprenderte los nombres? No son tan complicados_

_- Cierto... Tu eres uno de ellos. ¿Quién se lo imaginaría? Ash Ketchum: ñoño _

_- ¡Ey! ¡Eso es cruel! _

_- ¡Lo siento! Si me hubieras avisado que veníamos a esto... _

_- ¡Dijiste que querías que te sorprendiera! _

_- Bueno esa parte si la cumpliste, estoy mas allá del asombro._

_- Suficiente con el sarcasmo, sabes que yo solo intento ser un buen novio... - Ambos se sonrojaron por ese comentario. Apenas si tenían un par de días de ser "eso" y todavía no estaban acostumbrados al término - Solo... Dime que quieres y lo haré, sabes que haría de todo por ti. _

_El realmente lo decía de corazón y nada hacía mas feliz a Misty que descubrir la sinceridad detrás de esa palabras._

_- Lo sé Ash – le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, que de inmediato lo puso a temblar – Y no estará mal ver la película, siempre y cuando sea contigo, aunque… creo que podría ser más romántico si pones un poco de tu parte. _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_- Bueno, para empezar podríamos intentar algo como esto… - Con cierta timidez, tomó lentamente la mano del chico. _

_Para muchos adolecentes de su edad, aquello podría ser cualquier cosa, incluso algo ridículo, pero no para ellos, puesto que era algo que habían ansiado experimentar desde niños. El tibio calor formándose entre sus palmas era solo el principio. _

_- Eso… esta bien, – Fue lo único que pudo decir Ash sin que su rostro dejara de aumentar en tonos rojizos. – Pero ¿Sabes? Creo que podríamos intentar algo todavía más romántico_

_- ¿A qué te refie… _

_Un repentino beso la tomó desprevenida, aunque no podía negar que lo disfrutaba. La timidez de sus labios encontrándose por primera vez fue rápidamente superada. En tan solo minutos sus bocas se habían acoplado a la perfección, como si hubieran estado preparadas toda la vida para ese momento, para entregarse de esa manera. _

_Los brazos de Misty descansando en los hombros de su novio, mientras que Ash la sujetaba delicadamente de la cintura. Ambos concentrados en disfrutar de tan bello momento no se dieron cuenta cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar, incluso unas cuantas personas tras ellos aprovecharon lo ocupados que estaban para pasarlos de largo._

_- Ey Ash… la película - la chica aprovechó un breve respiro para señalar lo que ocurría. _

_- No me importa – Fue lo único que dijo de manera brusca antes de besarla de nuevo_

_- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que resultaría muy… "beneficioso" si entramos a esa sala obscura, ahora. _

_- ¿Uh? – _El chico no había entendido la insinuación____. __

_- Vamos Ash te mostraré a que me refiero. _

_Y sin más explicaciones jaló su mano para que él la siguiera hasta el interior del cine, donde la sesión de besos continuó por 121 minutos más. _

**oOoO**

El fuerte volumen del televisor parecía tener sin cuidado al hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Parecía disfrutar del aparato de alta tecnología, pero la realidad es que en la última hora o dos, no tenía su atención puesta en él. Si, lo veía fijamente aunque su mente estuviera alejada, sumergida en recuerdos tan pasados que aún no podía convencerse a si mismo de la cantidad de años que ya habían transcurrido.

Y no solo era el recuerdo de ese día en particular, lo que lo tenía deprimido, era que su vida en general se había vuelto completamente solitaria.

Parecía que todo estuviera hecho para dos personas: el cine, los lugares para cenar, los paseos... Mientras el seguía yendo por la vida como un eterno soltero.

No es que fuera una mal prospecto o que resultara poco atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Todo lo contrario, casi todas las mujeres que conocía querían salir con él, otorgándole una cantidad desmesurada de números telefónicos, recados con propuestas indecorosas y guiños de por más sugestivos dirigidos solo para él. Pero Ash no estaba interesado en establecer ese tipo de relaciones, no estaba en condiciones de conocer a nadie, de entregarle su corazón a ninguna mujer porque ya estaba tomado... Por la más maravillosa chica, la única que había amado, sin importar que ella lo hubiera dejado cinco años atrás.

Él teléfono sonaba sin parar desde hace un rato y estaba decidido a ignorarlo. En ese día en particular no tenía ganas de habar con nadie, esa fatídica fecha lo perturbaba año con año. Para su mala suerte no contaba con la eficacia de la contestadora.

_**Te has comunicado con Ash Ketchum, no estoy así que... Ya sabes que hacer - Bip - **_

_- "Ash, sé que estás allí y no te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que contestes, así que... contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta..." _

Los métodos de persuasión de su amigo no eran muy originales, pero si demasiado efectivos, al cabo de dos minutos de escuchar la misma palabra una y otra vez, no le quedó más remedio que atender la llamada.

_- ... Contesta, contesta, contesta... _

- ¡Brock!

- Ash, al fin, estaba apunto de darme por vencido ¿Sabes?

- De haber sabido hubiera resistido un poco más. ¿Se puede saber para qué tanta insistencia?

- No lo habrás olvidado ¿O si? - Era obvio que Brock no se refería al recuerdo que tenía atado a ese día en particular sino a algún otro pendiente que sin duda escapaba de su memoria - La comida con los chicos, en el Country Club... No sabes de que estoy hablando ¿Cierto?

- Perdona Brock, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, no recuerdo haber quedado con ustedes hoy

- Pues ya lo sabes, te veo allá en una hora.

- Pero yo...

- Tu nada, en una hora Ash o juro que voy por ti.

Colgó enseguida sin darle tiempo de oponerse o de inventar alguna excusa. Suspiró melancólico, tal vez era lo mejor, mantenerse ocupado, para no pensar, aunque claro, los demonios del pasado regresaban de vez en cuando a atormentarlo, sobre todo desde que cierta persona regresara con ávida insistencia...

_**Te has comunicado con Ash Ketchum, no estoy así que... Ya sabes que hacer - Bip - **_

_- Ash, esta es la tercera vez que cambias tu teléfono y no sé porque insistes en hacerlo, pero no importa. Cámbialo diez veces más, de todas formas seguiré molestando hasta que me des una oportunidad de hablar. Sé que aún debes estar muy enojado conmigo... _

Enojo era poco para describir lo que sentía, no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando ya había apagado el bendito aparato de un brusco golpe y es que el singular tono de voz que tan bien conocía le hacía hervir la sangre.

Nunca pensó que en su vida llegara a odiar a una persona que por mucho tiempo había sido parte de su vida, nunca pensó que odiara a nadie como lo hacía con ella.

- Dawn - Susurró molesto.

No entendía porque de repente había reaparecido. No solo le dejó en claro que no lo buscara jamás después de su despreciable acto, sino en repetidas ocasiones durante los consecuentes meses.

Después de eso, viajó solo por mucho tiempo, no volvió a confiarse de nadie, mucho menos de las chicas y finalmente, a la edad de veinte años consiguió su anhelada meta de ser campeón Pokemón de su región natal. Incluso entonces y para su fortuna la coordinadora no se había aparecido. No entendía porqué lo hacía ahora.

No se detuvo a pensar demasiado en ello, no le importaban los motivos, de todas formas no estaba interesado en dirigirle una sola palabra.

Sin muchos ánimos se alistó para su olvidado compromiso, salió de su departamento en su carro deportivo negro. Quince minutos después estaba en el lugar acordado siendo recibido por su más antiguo amigo.

- Me alegro que hayas venido por tu propia cuenta y no me hicieras ir hasta tu casa por ti

- No me dejaste muchas opciones así que ...

- Vamos Ash, lo dices como si fuera algo malo, nos vamos a divertir, ya lo verás.

- Seguro, como digas.

No estaba para nada interesado en lo que ese día o sus amigos tuvieran que ofrecerle y eso lo dejaba muy en claro. Caminaron en silencio hacia el restaurante del exclusivo club.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, me ha ido bien. El trabajo…

- Sabes que no hablo de eso, Ash. – Brock lo miró con preocupación. Tal vez si sabía que había pasado ese mismo día de marzo hace ya cinco años o tal vez era que sus sentimientos eran demasiado transparentes.

- De verdad estoy bien Brock, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

- ¿Seguro?

- Es en serio

Y lo sentía así. No es que se fuera a tirar de un puente ni nada por el estilo. Si lo pensaba muy detenidamente, tenía todo lo que podía pedir: su título, la fama y todas las cosas que acompañaban su buena fortuna. Si lo pensaba bien tenía todo, lo único que parecía faltarle a su mundo siempre era ella, su presencia, su perfume, su risa… Su Misty. Siempre le faltaría haciéndolo sentir incompleto.

Sin que se dijeran más, se instalaron en su mesa, cada uno inmerso en el menú, aunque parecían concentrados en temas más importantes que la especialidad de la casa o la recomendación del chef. Pasaban los minutos y sus demás amigos no llegaban. El criador no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar a solas con Ash, tratar de dispersar algunas de sus dudas.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca entendí porqué nunca arreglaste las cosas con Misty…

- Brock…

- ¿Por qué no la buscaste? Yo creo que todo el asunto fue un malentendido y que ustedes dos podrían estar juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que no lo quisiera así? Pero no fui yo quien terminó con todo, fue ella. No pienso ir a verla para que me lo recuerde.

- Fueron malentendidos Ash, creo que tal vez tuvieran una oportunidad de reanudar si tan solo lo hablaran, además Dawn tuvo mucho…

- ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no menciones a _esa_! Realmente no quiero hablar más. – Se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a marcharse, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando pudo escuchar a Brock decirle claramente.

- Tengo razón Ash, por más que te cueste escucharlo, no deja de ser verdad.

No volteó, no respondió, solo siguió caminando de vuelta a su departamento, a la soledad en la que se había confinado y de la cual no tenía intenciones de salir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Un sonido peculiar la fue despertando poco a poco solo para que sus demás sentidos se invadieran de cosas extrañas a cualquier mañana habitual. Sus dedos sentían una peluda textura que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas, mientras que su nariz se llenaba del delicioso aroma de pan y tocino tostado. _

_Entonces lo recordó. No estaba en su casa en el gimnasio, sino de vacaciones en Sinnoh. _

_- Hola Pikachu - Dijo suavemente contestando con caricias los mimos que el Pokemón le hacía - Buenos días para ti también. _

_Miró alrededor del cuarto encontrándolo vacío. Ni seña de ninguno de los chicos a los que acompañaba momentáneamente, aunque estaba interesada en uno en particular._

_- ¿Sabes donde está Ash? - Preguntó al roedor, quien asintió feliz y salió corriendo de la habitación, escaleras abajo. Misty no lo pensó mucho, corrió tras él sin importarle que seguía usando su ropa de dormir. _

_Apenas si se encontró en la planta baja de la cabaña en la que estaban, el olor a comida recién preparada se hizo mas intenso. No necesitó de mas pistas para saber donde encontrar al chico que buscaba. _

_- ¿Y tu desde cuando sabes cocinar, ah? _

_Su pregunta solo acentuaba su sorpresa con respecto a la imagen que se desarrollaba frente a ella. El entrenador (que dicho sea de paso usaba un mandil con sunfloras dibujados) haciendo lo que a su parecer nunca se lo imaginó capaz: el desayuno. Él solo sonrió apenas apartándose de la estufa. _

_- Emmm... No desde hace mucho... Creo. _

_- ¿Y sabe bien? - Cuestionó la chica divertidamente _

_- Por supuesto que sabe bien, si no soy tu - Ash respondió alegre, aunque se arrepintió de su comentario al ver que ella se le acercaba con el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados - Quiero decir, ¡Tienes que probarlo para saber! - Misty abrió la boca para decir algo en su defensa, pero en lugar de salir palabras, entró un gran bocado de panqueque. _

_- ¡Ash! eso no te va a... - Dejó de hablar con la boca llena y comenzó a saborear la sencilla delicia - Wow ¡Esto si que está rico! - Su enojo se había desvanecido por completo y sin decir nada más, se sentó sobre la barra de la cocina dispuesta a devorar el plato que Ash puso frente a ella. _

_- ¡Mmmm! De verdad esto es genial, no sabía que se te diera tan bien cocinar o que te gustara siquiera._

_- No me gusta, solo disfruto hacer el desayuno para alguien más. _

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Para cuantas personas lo has hecho?_

_- Pues para ti, y claro para mis otras novias cuando tu no estás. _

_Lejos de encontrarle gracia a lo que decía Ash, volvió a enojarse con él, estaba apunto de lanzarle el pan tostado que tenía en su plato, cuando el chico se adelantó tomando su muñeca y sorprendiéndola con un rápido beso. _

_- Estoy jugando Mist, sabes que solo te quiero a ti. – Ella solo se sonrojó por las acciones de su novio, él volvió a besarla de una forma aún más tierna, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para transmitirle su cariño – Si quisiera algo, es que pasaras todas las mañanas conmigo._

_- Y… ¿Me prepararías el desayuno? _

_- El desayuno, la cena, lo que quieras. _

_Un tercer beso tuvo lugar esa mañana, para cuando se hubieran separado, la comida sobre la mesa se había enfriado y realmente no les importaba. _

**oOoO**

Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más al despertar, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico en lugar de haber dormido plácidamente por mas de dos horas.

Rodó sobre su costado derecho exhalando un extraño gruñido en el proceso. Las siestas por la tarde realmente se habían vuelto tediosas en lugar de relajantes. Tal vez porque solo soñaba con la vida que había tenido, aquella en su adolescencia, llena de felicidad, de un amor puro y honesto que daba a su ser una vitalidad tal, que lo hacía sentir capaz de todo... Su vida actual era muy diferente.

Lentamente se fue sentando al borde de su cama. Si dormir no le hacía bien, mejor era entrenar un poco o prepararse para la entrevista que tenía al día siguiente.

Se levantó poniéndose una camiseta blanca mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de alguna bebida, cualquiera que tuviera en su refrigerador serviría para calmar su sed. No había alcanzado su destino cuando se detuvo de golpe mirando pasmado el sofá de su sala. No abría más los ojos solo porque no era humanamente posible, era como mirar directo a un fantasma.

- Tu, tu... - Señaló a su indeseado huésped que seguía inmóvil de piernas cruzadas en su asiento - ¡¿Qué demonios haces tu en mi casa?!

- No contestabas mis llamadas, así que...

- Si, esperaba que con eso entendieras que no quiero hablar contigo, no era una invitación para que irrumpieras en mi casa. ¿Cómo entraste por cierto?

- Una cantidad exagerada de dinero a tu gente de seguridad lo consiguieron, pero ese no es el punto ahora, lo que importa es lo que vine hacer...

- ¿Molestarme? ¿Venir hasta acá para que me digas mas mentiras?

- ¡Hablar! Solo quiero hablar y no me iré de aquí hasta conseguirlo.

Dicho aquello volvió a relajar el cuerpo sobre el sillón, cruzando las piernas elegantemente.

Hasta entonces es que Ash la miró mas allá de solo observar esos ojos azules que le recordaban a la traición que ese chica cometió. En ese punto pudo notar como los años no habían pasado sin dejar su rastro. Dawn era toda una adulta, una mujer de estilizada figura y un porte envidiable. Su vestido negro, con guantes, medias, zapatos, todo del mismo tono, solo resaltaba sus cualidades de mujer. Para Ash todo eso solo le resultaba desagradable. Sin poder observarla ni por un minuto y se dirigió en busca de esa bebida, ahora la necesitaba mas que al despertar.

Dawn suspiró disimuladamente. Ver a Ash y distinguir ese odio hacia ella aún vivo le dolía. Se lo aguantaría, tenía una misión que cumplir y esa intromisión era la única ventana de oportunidad que tendría en la vida, después de todo conocía a su ex- amigo.

Él sería incapaz de sacarla a la fuerza o al menos eso esperaba; tampoco creía que llamara a la policía, alguien con su fama y reconocimiento no necesitaba de mala fama, lo que dejaba esa única opción: hablar. Lo haría enojado, a regañadientes, conservando esa mirada penetrante que le helaba el alma, pero hablaría al fin y al cabo.

Un par de minutos pasaron sin que el chico regresara, temía que se hubiera marchado, hasta que lo vio regresar con una botella verde en la mano.

- ¿No me vas a ofrecer nada a mi? - Se atrevió a bromear, aunque la expresión de enojo del chico le provocaba escalofríos

- Vete. - Fue la orden que dio secamente. Dawn se puso de pie en un salto.

- ¡No hasta que hablemos!

- ¿Quieres hablar? - La chica asintió enérgicamente - Bien, habla, eso no significa que tenga que escucharte. - Estuvo a punto de correr a su habitación y encerrarse allí, hasta que la desesperada voz de la chica reclamó su atención absoluta.

- ¡Si tienes que escucharme!

- ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para que me llenes de más intrigas y mentiras?

- Ya sé que he cometido errores en el pasado, que lo que te hice fue...

- ¿Egoísta? ¿Ruin? ¿Despreciable?

- ¡Todo eso! Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis errores o de lo que eso causó a tu vida, sino de los tuyos.

- ¿Los míos? - Ash no pudo evitar reírse irónicamente ¿Cómo es que Dawn se atrevía a decir algo como eso?

- Si, ¡Oíste bien! Nada va a borrar las cosas que yo hice porque era una chiquilla tonta, una niña enamorada de un imposible, pero cual es tu excusa ¿Eh Ash?

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Si, yo tuve mucho que ver en tu separación con Misty, pero el que se mantuviera así es tu culpa. ¿Por qué no la buscaste para explicarle que todo fue un malentendido? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no fuiste por ella cuando te convertiste en campeón? Cualquier excusa que tuvieran por estar separados se esfumó ese día ¿Y que hiciste? Nada.

- Yo no tengo por que hacerte caso en nada. Es mejor que te vayas.

- ¡No, Ash! Tienes que entender...

- Lo único que entiendo es que no puedo confiar...

- No importa que no confíes en mí ¡Sabes que tengo razón!

- ¡Ya me cansé de escuchar a una **arpía como tú**!

- ¡Tal vez sea eso, pero tu no eres más que **un cobarde incapaz de recuperar a la mujer que ama!**

Después de sus gritos se hizo el silencio, la chica hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas para no romper en llanto por las palabras de Ash, quien se quedo allí mirándola fijamente sin intenciones de insultarla nuevamente.

- Ni siquiera... Sé si te sea posible, no es que Misty quiera hablar conmigo tampoco. Supongo que tu tendrás que averiguarlo, ahora está en tus manos arreglar todo esto.

Sin nada más que decir, tomó su bolso lista para salir de esa casa, antes de hacerlo dedicó una última mirada en dirección a Ash. Ya no encontró la ira reprimida hacia ella, ni esa mirada triste que Brock le describió, solo había una expresión de incertidumbre, de meditación tal vez.

Dawn sonrió y al hacerlo un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al darse cuenta que, si bien esa podía ser la última vez que viera a Ash, esa vez había hecho lo correcto.

Quedándose solo, el entrenador se encontraba abrumado, sobrecargado de emociones. Por un lado sentía vergüenza de su actitud hacia su ex-amiga, de la forma en como la trató; el temor lo invadía al darse cuenta que Dawn tuviera razón, que fue él quien dejó escapar su felicidad, pero sobre todo estaba consiente de la existencia de una pequeña esperanza, de que esa ínfima posibilidad de estar a tiempo de recuperar lo que alguna vez perdió.

Solo una forma de descubrir si ese rayo de luz podía convertirse en una mañana soleada y perpetua en su futuro…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- ¡Ahora quiero ir a los columpios!

- ¡Nicki espera! ¡Más despacio!

Una pequeña niña de poco mas de tres años corría alegremente a sus anchas en el área de juegos, seguida por una sonriente pero cansada mujer pelirroja.

- ¡Nicki! - Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, girando un par de veces haciendo reír a la pequeña - Escucha, ¿No quieres descansar un poco? Porque yo estaba pensando...

- ¡No! ¡Quiero seguir jugando!

- Pero...

- ¡Nicki! - Una voz muy varonil se escuchó cerca de ellas. De inmediato voltearon para ver al hombre que se acercaba feliz hacia su hija.

- ¡Papá! - Gritó la pequeña entusiasmada saltando de los brazos de la mujer para refugiarse ahora en los de su padre.

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo linda?

- ¡Si, mucho! ¡Primero fuimos al lago, después patinamos y!...

- Y ahora estoy lista para un baño relajante - La pelirroja se acercó sonriente a la escena de encuentro entre padre e hija. El hombre rió divertido ante ese comentario al momento que la saludaba con un beso rápido en la mejilla.

- Veo que este pequeño remolino te ha mantenido ocupada todo el día

- Y ha sido genial Trace, pero estoy lista para un relevo

- Bueno, papá está aquí y…

- ¡Mamá! - Gritó la niña nuevamente al ver a una mujer rubia que se movía cautelosamente hacia el grupo.

- ¡Princesa! - Se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso a su hija que seguía muy cómoda en los brazos de Tracey - Ya deja de atemorizar a tía Misty, pensará que todos los niños son iguales y nunca me dará sobrinos.

- ¡Daisy! - La mencionada se sintió avergonzada por eso, aunque claro, no había forma de que algo como un "sobrino" fuera posible para ella. – Que locuras dices.

- Bueno, solo era una sugerencia – Sonrió contagiando a su hermana.

Misty era muy consciente de la felicidad de la que su hermana ahora gozaba. Una familia. Eso era algo que ella deseaba y estaba convencida de que ella nunca lo tendría.

- Que dices si vamos por unos helados – Preguntó Tracey a la pequeña – Así dejamos a mami y a tía Misty platicar.

- ¡Si! – Fue todo el soborno que Nicki necesitaba. Daisy se acercó para plantarle un rápido beso a su esposo.

Las hermanas Waterflower buscaron una banca donde pudieran descansar. Misty sin duda estaba agotada de su día con Nicki, mientras que a Daisy cada día se le dificultaba más moverse con facilidad.

- ¡Uff! ¡Qué complicado! – Fue lo único que exclamó la rubia cuando logró sentarse, pasando suavemente su mano por su abultado vientre.

- Tener hijos no es fácil hermana – Misty aprovechó la oportunidad, para molestarla.

- Ni quiero imaginar que dirás cuando tengas los tuyos – Contestó la burla con otra más, aunque la mirada de la pelirroja se llenó de tristeza. – Hablando en serio hermanita ¿Cuándo piensas, no sé, buscar a alguien que te haga feliz? Alguien con quien puedas tener una familia.

- Los hombres no crecen en arboles ¿Sabes?

- No, solo caen todos rendidos a tus pies – Era cierto. La evidente belleza de Misty era solo uno de sus muchos atributos. Siendo una adolecente ya tenía seguidores, ahora, con su cuerpo perfecto, su cabello largo y hermosos ojos traía a más chicos tras ella. – Solo tienes que escoger a uno y ¿Por qué no lo haces?

- Dais yo…

Sabía perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Al parecer su hermana también, pues comenzaba a reírse murmurando _"lo sabía"_ una y otra vez.

- De verdad que no te entiendo Mist, si tanto extrañas a Ash…

- Yo no dije eso

- ¡Por favor Misty! Podrías tener a cualquier hombre y pareciera como si todavía… todavía estuvieras esperando a que Ash regrese por ti.

- Yo no… - Podía discutir ese asunto todo el día, aunque todo sería sin fundamento. Era verdad, después de haber terminado su relación con el chico sintió un gran arrepentimiento, pero nunca se atrevió a confesarlo. De todas maneras, en su corazón aun albergaba la esperanza de que él, algún día quisiera verla, que aún la amara. – Se que eso no va a pasar – Dijo tristemente.

- ¿Tu por qué no lo has buscado? Es decir, ya no trabajas en el gimnasio desde hace dos años cuando Lily se hizo cargo, bien pudiste…

- ¿Ir y decirle exactamente qué Dais? ¿Qué me equivoqué, que me diera otra oportunidad?

- Eso mismo.

- Por favor Daisy. Él claramente no quiere eso.

La pelirroja hundió su cabeza entre sus manos. Había sido fuerte durante mucho tiempo, había hecho su vida lo mejor que podía sin sentir la tristeza punzando en su pecho, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil vivir con esa carga.

Por su parte, Daisy estaba entusiasmada, mirando fijamente frente a ella.

- O tal vez, siendo tan lento, solo le tomó cinco años decidirse a regresar.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermana e inevitablemente siguió la trayectoria que ellos hacían a un punto distante.

- A… - No terminaba de asimilar lo que veía. Sabía lo mucho que él había crecido, convirtiéndose en un verdadero hombre, uno muy atractivo y más cuando sonreía de esa manera tan perfecta, tan característica de él – Ash.

Se levantó acercándose lentamente hacia el entrenador, estaba a tan solo unos metros, esa sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

- Hola Mist – Las primeras palabras que le hubiera dirigido en todo un lustro y nada en el mundo le había parecido tan maravilloso como el sonido de su propio nombre en la voz de Ash.

- Hola… - No sabía que decir, a duras penas recordaba como hablar - ¿Qué… haces… aquí?

- Pues, esperaba poder platicar contigo ¿Crees que podríamos?

La chica volteó hacia donde había dejado a su hermana, quien le hizo señas con las manos, dándole autorización para dejarla. Sus ojos azules alentándola a escuchar al chico.

- De acuerdo…

La conversación que tanto había anhelado por fin ocurriría, claro, en el momento que uno de los dos se decidiera a comenzar.

Por inercia, habían caminado a través del parque y continuaban moviéndose después de cinco minutos. Ya atrás habían quedado las risas de los infantes y los murmullos de la gente. De vez en cuando pasaban personas corriendo o en bicicleta, pero fuera de eso, estaban solos.

Además de ser inmenso, el parque de ciudad Celeste era hermoso un gran camino con bancas de hierro y una hilera de frondosos arboles a cada lado, las ramas entrelazándose en lo alto, creando un interminable arco de hojas. Una vista arrebatadora que en cualquier otro momento capturaría su total atención, pero en ese momento Misty temía lo peor, sobre todo cuando de repente el chico se detuvo, en medio del camino.

Claro que no parecía enojado sino todo lo contrario, seguía sonriendo.

- Y... ¿Cómo has estado? - Preguntó ella, al no tener nada mejor que decir.

- Bien, las cosas han ido bien

- Escuché que habías ganado el campeonato hace tres años, debes estar feliz por haber alcanzado tu meta.

- Si lo mismo digo de ti, supe que estás entrenando con Lorelei y que de seguro pronto la reemplazarás en la elite.

Ambos sonrieron, sus esfuerzos los habían favorecido para alcanzar sus metas, aun así, había algo que les ensombrecía la existencia.

-Así que, todo esta perfecto en tu vida ¿No Ash?

- Yo no lo llamaría así

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, mi vida ha sido buena sea como sea y lo que tengo es suficiente, pero no dejo de pensar que sería mejor si todo lo pudiera compartir con alguien ¿Sabes? - Misty no pudo responder a eso, además que no pudo evitar sentir alivio al darse cuenta que Ash estaba en la misma situación que ella. Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, él hombre continuó hablando - Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, tengo todo lo que podría pedir... O por lo menos eso me digo continuamente para no darme cuenta de la verdad, de que estoy solo y lo he estado desde hace mucho, cinco años para ser exactos.

- Ash... - No sabía que decir ¿Debía disculparse? Ella sentía lo mismo, ¿Eso sería suficiente para que él la perdonara? Ash solo extendió su mano en un gesto que le indicaba esperar.

- Esa fue la vida que yo elegí por todo este tiempo, fue lo que creí era lo mejor para mí, pero si hoy pudiera elegir algo diferente... Te elegiría a ti Mist.

- ¿Qué...? - Sin duda estaba en shock, no entendía a donde quería llegar Ash o es que era mas de lo que se imaginaba y no sabía como reaccionar. Por su parte, Ash estaba más que nervioso, aunque sumamente decidido. Se acercó a ella, quedando a solo centímetros, cortando la voz de la chica una vez más.

- Sé que has de pensar que estoy loco, o que debí haber hecho esto antes, pero siempre pensé que no dependía de mi, aun lo creo, porque si por mi fuera, tu y yo nunca nos hubiéramos separado. La decisión fue tuya y lo sigue siendo, Mist - Tomó fuertemente sus manos, sintiendo su piel por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descubriendo que todavía existía esa electricidad que pasaba de palma a palma cada vez que se sostenían - Solamente de ti depende que podamos superar esto, así que, lo dejo en tus manos - Retiró sus dedos con una agonizante lentitud deslizando una delgada cadena de plata que se quedo allí en los dedos de Misty, sosteniendo el pendiente que portaba

- Esto es... - reconoció en seguida la pieza de piedra celeste tallada en forma de gota, símbolo de su gimnasio.

- La medalla cascada que obtuve después de enfrentarte - Los dos recordaban ese día perfectamente - Lo llevé siempre conmigo, me ayudó a superar cada reto que enfrenté, aún después de que me dejaras, siempre fuiste mi única inspiración.

La pelirroja estaba en un estado de completa estupefacción, era lo que siempre quiso, llevaba más de media década esperando ese momento y no pudo decir una palabra.

Ash se alejó unos pasos, sin verse realmente afectado por la falta de una respuesta, solo sonreía como lo hacía desde que llegara a ese parque.

- Estaré esperando por ti el tiempo que necesites, Mist - Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó por el mismo camino que había recorrido con la chica.

Seguía perdida en su mente, sus recuerdos, sus ilusiones. Ambas cosas distaban del presente que prometía ser mejor que el pasado, más brillante que cualquier futuro que llegara a imaginar _"¿Y qué estoy esperando?"_ Era la única pregunta que se hacía a si misma una y otra vez.

Sus pies comenzaron lo que su mente no podía terminar de convencerse de hacer. Corrió, con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón puesto en ello. Tenía que encontrarlo, antes de que desapareciera, antes de que se arrepintiera. No mucho después lo vio de espaldas y aún desde esa perspectiva lo encontró apuesto, su cabello de ébano, su imponente altura… En definitiva no lo iba a dejar escapar nunca más.

- ¡Ash! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de alcanzarlo. - ¡Ash! - Volvió a llamarlo.

El chico apenas si tuvo tiempo de voltear para recibir a la chica que se arrojó a sus brazos con tanta potencia que lo sacó un poco de balance. Sin dudarlo, la envolvió en un abrazo, sonriendo como no había podido hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

- Te amo Ash, nunca dejé de hacerlo – Susurró contra su pecho, apretándose fuertemente contra él.

- Lo sabía, sabía que no ibas a resistirme - Dijo con suavidad el chico, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello naranja.

- Creído – Fue lo único que pudo contestar en una mezcla de lágrimas y risas, para después levantar su rostro y encontrarse con el de Ash que estaba en condiciones muy similares: las mejillas empapadas, pero con el rostro iluminado con renovada luz – Apenas van unos segundos y ya estás haciendo que me arrepiente.

- No, no lo harás.

Sin darle tiempo a que contestara nada más, tomó su barbilla para después besarla tiernamente, una, dos… todas las veces que lo necesitaron para calmar la sed que tenían el uno por el otro, olvidando por completo los años de ausencia, los problemas del pasado, quedando solamente ese amor que nació desde la mas pura inocencia de su vida adolecente y que ahora, siendo personas maduras lo consolidaría por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Fiuuuuuuf! Eso si que fue largo jaja, bueno para mi y espero que haya valido la pena. Como aclaraciones finales: No tengo nada en contra de los fans de Star Wars o de verdad crea que son ñoños y yo nunca he visto ninguna de las películas, bueno, no de las de antes que son las que valen la pena. Esa mención fue la influencia que tiene uno de mis shows favoritos <strong>How I Met Your Mother<strong> donde hacen mucha referencia a la saga (de allí que supiera la cantidad exacta de minutos que dura jaja) _

_Sobre el nombre de la hija de Tracey/Daisy fue literalmente el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente y pues decidí dejarlo así. _

_Voy a tratar de subir el cap que sigue pronto y no dejar otros Siete meses sin actualizar !Lo Juro! Gracias a todos por su review y mientras tanto nos estaremos viendo en otros de mis fics ;) _

_**MayHimemiya. **Yo también soy fan de los finales felices jaja y tal vez por eso es que los sigo haciendo incluso si no lo tenía contemplado así, tal es el caso de esta continuación_

_**Haley Polaris.** Yo también amo a De Saloon y fue una total casualidad que me topara con su musica porque no son muy conocidos acá en Mexico. Gracias por leer :)_

_**AquaticWhisper. **Si a mi también al principio la pareja se me hizo como de O_O pero después de ver unos muy buenos fanarts me terminó por gustar jaja._

_**DjPuMa13g. **A mi como que si me gustó la actitud de Paul en el fic, jaja, Si, definitivamente la canción es de mis favoritas y me gustó esta interacción entre Misty/Ash/Paul, me alegra que a ti también. _

_**snow225. **Yo también quería que golpeara a Paul! jaja pero por ahora lo dejé así, tal vez en otro fic haga q se agarren a golpes o no sé XD Si la verdad no sabía como terminarlo jaja_

_**Sumi chan. **A mi también me gustan las dos parejas (Misty&Gary y Misty&Paul) raro q a Misty si la puedo visualizar con otros pero a Ash no _ jajaja, soy injusta en eso. Anyway, aquí la continuación de "In the Sand" porque lo pidieron ;) _

_**naliaseleniti. **Si el llamado Novelshipping al principio me pareció raro también, pero después vi fanarts que los hacían ver tan bien juntos y dado a sus personalidades también lo veo muy posible jaja en fin, sabes que amo el Poke y creo que tienen razón y Misty se pasó de necia en este one shot jaja. _

_**Mistyket. **Que bueno que te guste el novel, asi no seré la unica rara jaja y bueno gracias por tus consejos para hacer un buen Paul en este fic... Creo que si había tardado en hacer conti de esto porque me pides abc y pues... ya fue jajaja. Espero no volverme a tardar tanto._

_**Bety MOchis D Black.** Gracias! Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado _

_**bladimir.505a.** Lo de Ash lo explique un poco, lo que pasa es que en la canción repiten mucho el coro, pero al fin y al cabo esa era la idea, de que fuera muy insistente jaja. Si me faltan algunas cancioes para completar las 20 que dije que iba a hacer y más en español, así que gracias por la sugerencia, lo tendré presente. _

_**Suki90.** ¿Que puedo decir? Me gusta Misty con Paul XD Hasta he pensado hacer fics totalmente de esa pareja jaja. Pero en fin, creo que Ash hizo lo correcto, tanto en insistirle como en alejarse y bueno todo terminó bien :) _


	8. Enemigo

_Uffff! Una larga jornada de trabajo y todavía llegué a editar esta actualización que fue más larga, es el One shot más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero que puedo decir, esta idea me atrapó y se extendió más de la cuenta. Espero que sea de su agrado, yo definitivamente lo disfruté mucho al escribirlo, en primera porque este es sin lugar a dudas, de mis bandas favoritas y el álbum ni se diga, todas las canciones me inspiran, pero sin duda escogí esta porque me brindó la oportunidad de hacer algo verdaderamente diferente a todo lo que he hecho y me permitió explorar otros géneros y así es como terminó esto siendo como una novela policiaca o al menos eso me pareció. En fin, no los molesto más con mis divagaciones. Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Enemigo<strong>

_De: Enjambre _

_Álbum: Daltónico_

* * *

><p>Decenas de mujeres portando vestidos más indecentes y reveladores que el suyo, con escotes pronunciados, con el ruedo ajustado o demasiado corto… de todas maneras, todas las miradas masculinas se dirigían hacia ella. Tal vez era su sinuoso caminar, tal vez era sus ojos misteriosos que hacían el mismo efecto que una alucinógena droga, tal vez era lo invitante que resultaban sus labios o el encendido cabello, largo, ondulado, sedoso… Todo en ella gritaba problemas, los cuales más de uno en ese concurrido salón no le importaría correr.<p>

Pero ella, no parecía estar interesada en ninguno de ellos. De la bandeja que llevaba un mesero tomó una copa de vino blanco, mientras paseaba lentamente por la fiesta, pasando su mirada por el rostro de todos los invitados, mirando de reojo su reloj de mano cada dos o tres minutos.

Sus ordenes eran bastante claras, bastante sencillas. Solo tenía que estar al pendiente del senador León Tay, aunque era muy difícil seguirle la pista entre el río de gente que se había reunido para ese evento de beneficencia.

Dejó la copa vacía sobre una mesa, tomando una llena del burbujeante líquido, acomodó el tirante de su vestido que amenazaba con bajar por la lisura de su hombro. Caminó rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a su objetivo, si se acercaba para hacerle compañía, tal vez le resultaría más fácil cumplir con sus deberes, pero no hubo caso. El hombre entró a uno de los salones de conferencia del hotel y enseguida toda una línea de enormes guardaespaldas escudaron la entrada.

Resopló fastidiada. Una agente de su rango y estaba siendo enviada a una misión verdaderamente aburrida, por no mencionar fácil. Los orangutanes de seguridad privada ya estaban haciendo todo el trabajo.

No le quedaba más que disfrutar tranquilamente del alcohol gratis y los caros entremeses hasta que terminara la velada… o eso pensó hasta que reconoció a cierta peste, cómodamente sentado en uno de los taburetes frente al bar.

Se acercó con su bien ensayado porte y se recargó de espaldas sobre la barra, los codos sobre la madera en actitud altanera. El hombre que estaba justo a lado de ella, tomando una cerveza pareció no reparar en su nueva acompañante sino hasta que ésta echó para atrás su brillante cabello naranja.

- Ey preciosa, no esperaba verte esta noche.

- ¿Por qué no? Siempre te interpones en _mi_ camino

- ¿Oh de verdad? Pensé que era al revés – Sonrió con descaro intentando darle un trago a su bebida, cosa que le fue imposible cuando la pelirroja arrebató el tarro de sus manos, siendo ella quien probara el amargo néctar.

- Así que… eres tú.

- ¿Soy yo…?

- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí.

- Créeme preciosa, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Oh de verdad? Entonces es una casualidad que el senador Tay recibe amenazas de muerte y tu de pronto aparezcas.

- No deberías revelar ese tipo de información, agente, mucho menos a mí - Contestó de manera tan burlona que Misty deseó arrancarle esa odiosa sonrisa de un golpe.

- Como si fuera algo que no supieras

- Ya te lo dije, yo no estoy aquí por nada como eso.

- Si claro.

- Es en serio, cualquier villano que estés persiguiendo esta noche, puedo asegurarte que no soy yo.

- No está de más que te vigile, en una de esas te da por asesinar al senador Tay - Se acomodó en un asiento conjunto al hombre que, de un gesto exagerado se tocó el pecho en signo de indignación.

- ¿De verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo tan vil como un homicidio? ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? - De nueva cuenta le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas que cualquier otra mujer estaría encantada de recibir, pero no ella, si acaso las encontraba odiosas y falsas.

- De ti, hace mucho que ya no se que pensar... _**Raven**_. - Escuchó ese sobrenombre que había adquirido hace años, al principio no le importaba, pero de labios de esa pelirroja le sabía a ofensa. Desapareció la sonrisa de su atractivo rostro y de igual manera se recargó sobre la barra con un brazo, mientras que con el otro llamó al cantinero para que le sirviera otro trago, puesto que el anterior nunca fue devuelto por su acompañante.

Se quedaron por algunos momentos solo bebiendo en silencio. Él la miró de reojo, sus bien formadas curvas apenas cubiertas por la seda del vestido de coctel rojo. La abertura que iba desde el suelo hasta la mitad de su muslo mostraba su pierna de manera magistral e irremediablemente atraía sus ojos café a seguir inspeccionando su bien formada anatomía. Sonrió de nuevo.

- Si lo que realmente querías era pasar tiempo conmigo, no tenías que inventarte un atento de homicidio para...

- Deja la arrogancia, estoy trabajando

- ¿Entonces por qué te ves tan cómoda… - deslizó suavemente su dedo índice por el brazo desnudo de la chica - Aquí conmigo? - Ella deshizo la caricia con un manotazo.

- Pasa que vigilar posibles sospechosos es parte del trabajo. - Dijo con voz seca y la mirada fría, una actitud que el joven ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir de ella... Al principio.

- ¿Y por qué no estás con Tay? sería mas fácil interceptar cualquier posible peligro si estás con él, ¿No crees?

- Es una misión encubierta, muy pocos saben de las amenazas hechas al senador, no quiere que se filtre más de la cuenta.

- ¿Y? De todas formas podrías acercarte, no creo que un hombre en su sano juicio rechazara tu... Compañía. - De nueva cuenta pasó la vista con descaro por todo su cuerpo solo que esta vez ella pareció sonreír un poco por ese gesto.

- Lo haría, pero... - Volteó señalando discretamente donde se encontraba León Tay. - Trajo a su propio equipo de seguridad y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

El apuesto moreno también miró hacia el pasillo que ahora incluía tres nuevos guardaespaldas. También escaneó rápidamente el resto del salón y pudo distinguir tres elementos más.

- Creo que no se fió de las autoridades para asegurar su vida - Agregó la pelirroja dando el último sorbo de la cerveza que había hurtado

- No me sorprende, su campaña de elección no fue precisamente limpia, debe favores a más de una "organización benéfica"

- Pensé que tu no estabas aquí para encargarte de Tay.

- No lo estoy, es solo que sus negocios sucios son bien conocidos en el mundo de...

- Claro, escoria sabe sobre más escoria ¿No Raven? - Por primera vez en la noche le sonreía al hombre abiertamente, él solo se tomó del pecho nuevamente, tratando de calmar una inexistente herida.

- ¡Auch! Eso fue rudo Misty - Ella solo sonrió más. - Aún no entiendo porque estás de niñera, pensé que eras un agente de alto rango.

- Lo mismo digo de ti, si tu... _Organización_ está detrás de las amenazas...

- Posiblemente lo esté, no lo sé

- ¿Entonces por qué no encargarte a ti esa tarea?

- Ya te lo dije – Se acercó lo más que pudo a ella sin que aquello llamara la atención de terceros, casi respirando al ras de su tersa piel, clavándole los ojos de tal manera que le erizó la piel - No. Soy. Un. Asesino.

- No, - Soltó su brazo con un movimiento brusco del agarre que ejercía la mano del moreno, retomando la postura altanera de siempre - Solo un ladrón, estafador y sin olvidar mentiroso.

El rió bebiendo de su vaso. Si, probablemente había cometido muchos delitos en su vida adulta y aun así, había algo que no entendía.

- Y a pesar de que mi reputación me precede... No me has arrestado.

- Lo haré cuando tenga pruebas suficientes, de eso que no te quede la menor duda.

- Seguro preciosa - Dijo con desgano ante la amenaza que llevaba escuchando por años y que nunca veía cumplida.

Misty pareció querer debatir ese punto una vez más, pero su mano quedó colgando a la mitad de un amenazante gesto cuando un fuerte estruendo llamó su atención: una explosión. Segundos después, se dejaron oír los gritos de la muchedumbre intentando escapar del humo que se extendía por todo el salón ataviado de gala.

Solo volteó un segundo para observar a su acompañante que parecía ser el único a quien no le afectaba toda esa situación. Escuchó como éste exclamó "Te dije que no era yo" antes que reaccionara por completo y se dirigiera en contra del sentido común, hacia el origen de la detonación.

Corría lo más rápido que le permitía su femenino atuendo. A mitad del camino, metió la mano por debajo del vestido y jaló la tela hasta rasgarla. Dejando sus rodillas libres para moverse, siendo visible un cintillo de su pierna izquierda del cual colgaba el arma que portaba en secreto y que no dudó en tomar y cortar cartucho. En el camino vio como dos o tres de los guardias de seguridad que antes tan imponentes se veían, estaban inconscientes en el suelo

- Inútiles - murmuró para si. Cuando alcanzó el salón donde estuviera Tay, del cual no tenía tanta visión al estar totalmente cubierto con humo; solo pudo saber que se trataba del senador cuando el cristal de sus gafas resplandecieron con las luces intermitentes del salón y revelaron su actual posición. Un hombre lo tenía contra la pared, sosteniéndolo por las solapas del saco.

Misty no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un disparo certero al hombro del agresor. En cuanto este se vio herido, Tay vio la oportunidad para escabullirse de la sala de conferencias por una puerta alternativa.

El misterioso hombre herido, en lugar de seguir a la víctima estuvo mas interesado en regresar la agresión a la chica, ella pudo evadir la bala al resguardarse tras el marco de la puerta.

Espero unos segundos, tratando de adivinar cual sería el siguiente movimiento de su oponente, pero nada parecía ocurrir, así que se arriesgó y entró de tres largos pasos a la sala. No pensaba dejarlo escapar, pero tampoco esperó el ataque con la que aquel villano la iba a recibir.

_"Demonios"_ Pensó antes de cubrirse con el antebrazo el rostro, puesto que no había escapatoria para esa llamarada que venía de la boca de typhlosion directamente hacia ella.

Sin embargo, el impacto nunca la alcanzó. Cuando abrió los ojos para saber que había ocurrido, perfectamente pudo distinguir la figura de un Garchomp a su lado, responsable de desviar la llamarada con su efectiva garra dragón.

En lugar de sentirse agradecida, estaba molesta y sin dudarlo volteó hacia atrás para observar al entrenador de aquella criatura tipo dragón.

Ese entrometido, como lo odiaba, aunque tan solo minutos atrás compartieran una charla tranquila en el bar, aunque muchas otras cosas pasaran entre ellos, ante todo y por todo, lo odiaba.

-Yo podía protegerme sola - Gruñó olvidándose de todo, hasta de la batalla que ahora sostenía los Pokemón con ataques a distancia.

- _"Gracias Ash, por salvarme la vida"_ ¿Te cuesta mucho decir eso? - Fue lo único que expresó el joven ante la necedad de la chica. Jamás aceptaría que ese día, en ese momento, sin él, estaría perdida. - Pero no importa yo te rescato igual. Garchomp cometa dragón ¡ahora!

- ¡¿Qué?! - Misty no entendía porqué él actuaba de esa manera, no es que fuera natural que un miembro del equipo Rocket se dedicara a salvar agentes policiacos todos los días. – ¡Raven, no te atrevas a…!

- Su amenaza fue en vano, puesto que el dragón no dudó en acatar la orden de su maestro y soltó el potente ataque que no solo derribó a su oponente sino que también destruyó gran parte de la pared a sus espaldas.

No quedándole más remedio, el hombre misterioso regresó a typhlosion a la pokebola y aprovechó el hueco en la pared para escapar.

Misty estaba frustrada. Había evitado que el senador sufriera daño, si, pero no pudo detener al maleante y todo por culpa de _él_, siempre estorbándole a su paso.

- Muy bien genio, lo dejaste escapar.

- No es mi deber atrapar a los malos, si mal no recuerdo ese trabajo es el tuyo. - Estaba tranquilamente recargado en la pared que anteriormente sirvió de escudo a la pelirroja, mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la camisa desarreglada por haber arrancado la corbata añil de su atuendo, sin ninguna preocupación en la vida.

- Eres un…

- Lindas piernas por cierto.

- ¡Cállate Idiota!

Estaba apunto de acercarse a ella, tomarla por la cintura y comenzar con ese retorcido juego en el que siempre caían, pero el ruido de las sirenas acercándose al hotel lo hicieron desistir. Tendría que dejar el acto de seducción para más tarde… quizás no para _tan_ tarde.

- Hablando de los que atrapan a los malos, allí vienen tus amigos, así que… Nos vemos pronto, preciosa. – Dio un ultimo vistazo a los ojos aguamarina que tanto lo encantaban, siempre los observaba tanto como le fuera posible porque nunca sabía cuando sería la ultima vez que lo hiciera. Después se marchó tranquilamente sin que ella hiciera nada por evitarlo.

Solo suspiró resignada, caminando con cautela hacia la puerta que uso Tay como escape. Tenía que encontrarlo y asegurarse que en verdad estaba a salvo y después podría marcharse. Ya había tenido suficiente por una sola noche.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Caminaba con cierta tranquilidad, algo extraño para ser las dos de la madrugada andando sola por la ciudad. Sus tacones resonaban sobre el asfalto de una forma rítmica y muy armoniosa debido a que no había nadie más en la calle que opacara ese ruido.

Estaba más que fastidiada, pues no solo tardó en encontrar al senador que estaba escondido como niño pequeño en un armario, sino que también tuvo que explicar lo ocurrido a uno de sus compañeros y ayudarlo a llenar las formas correspondientes. Era una mujer de acción, todas esas formalidades burocráticas la molestaban más de la cuenta.

Subió un poco las solapas de su gabardina negra, prenda que no solo la cubría del frío, también ocultaba el mal estado de su vestido que fue sacrificado en cumplimiento de su deber, dejando de ser una fina pieza de diseñador para pasar a ser simples harapos. No le importaba mucho aquello, se desharía de él en cuanto llegara a su casa, ropa era ropa, además que no era la primera vez que algo como eso ocurría.

Siguió caminando, esperando llegar pronto a su departamento para por fin descansar, aunque el destino tenía otros planes para ella, eso le quedó muy claro cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más en esa solitaria calle. No se apresuró por ello, no intentó hacer uso de su arma o siquiera defenderse. Solo se detuvo en medio de la calle suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Qué quieres Raven? – Dijo hastiada sin molestarse siquiera a voltear. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que de verlo, estaría allí esa estúpida sonrisa.

- Nada realmente, solo pensé que tal vez te quedaste con ganas de… pasar más tiempo conmigo. - Se acercó a ella tomándola firmemente del brazo, hundiendo su nariz en la perfecta curva que se formaba con su hombro y su cuello.

- En tus sueños – Contestó ácidamente.

- Vamos Mist… - Sentía como su cuerpo se ablandaba cada vez que él decidía llamarla así – Permite que me quede esta noche contigo… por favor… -

Podía pretender que no lo importaba, pero su cuerpo hablaba lo que ella callaba, dejándose acariciar por ese hombre al que juraba odiar. Finalmente sacudió su brazo y se lo quitó de encima, volteó de un rápido giro con la clara intención de rechazar la oferta, pero la agilidad del muchacho pudo más, impactando sus labios a los de ella.

Estaba de más cualquier insulto que le pudiera hacer, cualquier intento de escapar sería inútil puesto que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Sin pensarlo más, se entregó al beso que rápidamente subía de intensidad, tanto que no reparó cuando Ash había deshecho el nudo en el cintillo de su abrigo y ahora tenía sus manos sobre su cuerpo protegido por la tenue tela de su vestido maltrecho. Los hábiles dedos del chico no tenían la intención de detenerse allí y se movían queriendo deshacerse del cierre de la roja prenda.

Al darse cuenta de eso Misty lo soltó de golpe, alejándolo lo suficiente para que terminara con esa tarea, pero no como para desairarlo por completo.

- No pretenderás que lo hagamos a media calle ¿Verdad?

- Que tiene de malo, no sería la primera vez. – Ella lo atrajo a su boca para callar sus infames palabras con un renovado y salvaje beso. Al cabo de otros minutos en los que ella también se arriesgo a deshacerle unos cuantos botones de la camisa, lo volvió a alejar.

- De todas formas… mi casa no está lejos.

- ¿Ir a territorio enemigo? No lo creo.

- Bien ¿Qué propones?

- Escuché de un nuevo hotel no muy lejos de aquí… - cortó sus propias palabras por mirar como hipnotizado esa boca que no se cansaba de probar, en si, no había un centímetro de la piel de Misty que no hubiera tocado ya. Como para recordar ese punto se acercó a su lóbulo derecho dándole pequeños mordiscos que no tardaron en hacer un efecto en ella.

- Bien, vamos ya – Dijo de golpe, sin importarle si sonaba desesperada mientras lo jalaba de la manga a caminar de nuevo.

- Como tu digas Misty… - Él era su fiel sirviente en momentos como esos y aunque intentaba imponer autoridad, la verdad es que siempre estaba pendiendo de un hilo a merced de los deseos de esa pelirroja.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Apenas si había descansado un par de horas esa noche a pesar de que le hacía falta dormir más, mucho más, tal vez hasta muy entrada la tarde, pero apenas si habían dado las seis de la mañana y como instinto abrió los ojos. Por un minuto olvidó donde se encontraba, solo que el rostro del hombre frente a ella se lo recordó de inmediato.

Cerraba los ojos, los abría de nuevo. La imagen intermitente del apacible rostro de aquel que alguna vez fuera su amigo la hacía sentir intranquila.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Quererse matar cada vez que se veían para después terminar con esos clandestinos y apasionados encuentros. ¿Y que había sido de esos días de antaño? Cuando solo eran unos niños con sueños tan grandes como para provenir de sus corazones de diez años.

Por supuesto que extrañaba cada momento de esa vida que ahora le parecía pertenecía a alguien más, porque si bien comenzó a convertirse en mujer todo había dado un vuelco de manera irremediable. Y todo era culpa de él, de sus mentiras, de sus sueños que resultaron más simulados y falsos que nada, porque todavía recordaba el día en que sus caminos se habían dividido; ella para quedarse en Celeste, para tomar sus responsabilidades familiares y él, mintiendo con maestría, tomando de pretexto el querer ser un gran maestro Pokemón, motivo por el que ni si quiera la llamó en dos años consecutivos.

No lo odió por eso, no, su desprecio vino mucho después de la angustia de creerlo desaparecido o incluso muerto cuando nadie tuvo noticias de su paradero. Entonces todavía era una chiquilla, una quinceañera que creía perdido a su mejor amigo, pero no fue sino hasta el día que sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar que no pudo evitar el creciente desprecio hacía Ash y ese sentimiento se desbordaba como espuma.

Fue en aquel concurso Pokemón al que decidió acompañar a May, cuando el muy conocido equipo Rocket irrumpió en el evento para cometer el más grande robo de Pokemóns que había presenciado y el cual no pudo ser evitado, todo gracias a él, al nuevo agente de la organización criminal y que se convirtiera en una constante amenaza para todos los entrenadores del mundo.

_**Raven**_, lo llamaron en todas partes. El misterioso hombre de cabellos negros como la noche que ejecutaba a la perfección cada uno de sus ataques. Ya había escuchado aquel apodo, pero tuvo la oportunidad de verlo esa ocasión, en ese concurso… reconociéndolo enseguida.

Intentó detenerlo, pedirle una explicación de porqué había abandonado sus sueños de la infancia, demandar la razón por la que se había convertido en un vil criminal, sin embargo, no fue necesario. Lo veía en sus ojos, no estaba con los Rocket porque fuera forzado a hacerlo, no señor, estaba por voluntad propia y más allá de eso, no vio ni un rastro de arrepentimiento en él.

Fue entonces que se sintió burlada, por ese hombre al que creyó especial y no era más que un rufián, uno que ahora aterrorizaba todas las regiones. Fue entonces que decidió que lo haría pagar, por todo y sería ella quien personalmente lo pondría tras las rejas.

Nadie conocía a _Raven _mejor que ella, apenas si comenzó su servicio pudo localizarlo casi en seguida… eso había sido cuatro años atrás y aquí estaban, cada vez que se encontraban terminaban de esa manera, juntos en la cama.

Ni siquiera recordaba del todo como habían comenzado con esa bizarra costumbre, solo sabía que ahora no podía evitarlo, no podía negarse a ser la amante de su enemigo.

Cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de todos esos sentimientos que la agobiaban, de todos los recuerdos que revoloteaban en su cabeza, solo recargó su frente a la de él era la única manera que tenía para calmarse por completo, pero el gusto le duró poco cuando Ash comenzó a despertar.

- Ey preciosa – dijo somnoliento y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, buscando nuevamente sus labios, gesto que la chica rechazó de inmediato, alejándose con disgusto para levantarse de la cama - ¿Te vas tan rápido?

- No debiera ni porqué estar aquí en primer lugar, así que…

- Siempre dices eso. – Contestó burlón, antes que sus pantalones cayeran en su rostro, cortesía de la pelirroja, quien ahora recolectaba sus prendas del suelo. – De todas formas siempre terminamos así.

- Ya no más, esta será la ultima vez.

- Siempre dices eso también – Finalmente se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, haciendo lo mismo que su compañera de cama y comenzó a colocarse las prendas una a una.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando escuchó el seguro de la puerta al ser abierta, ella siempre hacía lo mismo, pero si se sorprendió cuando notó que no se había alejado inmediatamente, sino que se quedó allí parada, debatiendo consigo misma si debía o no soltar lo que tenía en mente. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía que algo la agobiaba.

- ¿Qué sucede Misty? – Alentó a la mujer para que lo dijera de una buena vez, al momento que terminaba de colocarse los zapatos.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Raven?

- He hecho muchas cosas, tienes que ser más específica. – Habló con arrogancia, poniéndose de pie, dándose la vuelta para tenerla de frente, separados por la distancia que había de la cama a la puerta.

- Lo de ayer ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – Contestó indignada, apenas mirándolo. Él soltó una risotada a causa de la pregunta, habiendo tantas intrigas, tantas dudas entre ellos y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- Solo sentí que debía hacerlo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la misma razón que no dejaste que fuera el agente Craw quien me capturara, el día que alguien se deshaga de ti, me aseguraré que sea yo quien lo logre.

Eso sonaba amenaza, sin embargo ella no sintió ninguna clase de miedo. Solo lo miró por unos instantes, tratando de adivinar sus dobles intenciones. Él siempre tenía dobles intenciones. No encontró nada, parecía que decía la verdad. Le restó importancia a todo el asunto.

- Daré buena pelea Raven, eso no lo olvides.

- Lo mismo digo Misty – Ella dio dos pasos hacia el pasillo – ¿Y te mataría llamarme Ash, alguna vez? – Ella volvió ligeramente para responder a su petición.

- No lo creo, Raven. Para mí, quien fuiste alguna vez, está muerto.

Y con esa fría, pero certera frase se marchó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana cuando Ash por fin regresaba a la base secreta de los Rocket, lugar que podía llamar su casa aunque en realidad era poco el tiempo que pasaba allí. Sus misiones tomaban días, a veces hasta semanas o al igual que la noche anterior, se quedaba en cualquier otro lugar, disfrutando de las mieles que tomaba de boca de Misty.

Recorrió los pasillos realmente hastiado arrastrando los pies, llevando su saco en un hombro, la corbata deshecha colgando de lado a lado de su cuello hasta alcanzar la puerta correspondiente a su habitación. Deslizó una tarjeta que funcionaba como llave y la puerta se abrió.

Aunque el espacio era reducido, tenía todo lo que necesitaba, quizás hasta un lujo o dos, como esa costosa botella de bourbon o su sillón de piel reclinable, ansiaba usar ambas cosas en esos momentos.

Se sirvió una copa del licor y se tiró en el sillón, hundiéndose de más en él.

Sus acciones comenzaban a pesarle y no precisamente los delitos o las fechorías que él mismo llegó a evitar de niño; nunca se había arrepentido de unirse a los Rocket, pero algunos efectos colaterales... Esos eran los que iban pesando con los años.

Perder a Pikachu fue el primer de ellos.

"Amigos hasta el final" habían dicho alguna vez, pero su fiel compañero no aprobó el rumbo que estaban tomando sus vidas y lo dejó. No pasó mucho tiempo para todos aquellos que lo quisieron alguna vez hicieran lo mismo, la verdad es que nunca esperó otra reacción por parte de ellos y aún así, el odio que percibió de quien fuera su mejor amiga la desarmó por completo.

Tenía muy presente el día en que ella lo vio convertido en lo que era ahora. Ese día fue el único que deseó explicarle sus motivos, tal vez hacerla entender que no lo despreciara de esa manera, incluso retenerla en su vida... Sabía que era casi imposible, así que solo se marchó esperando no tener que lidiar con ella nunca más.

Que equivocado estaba, puesto que no transcurrió ni un año cuando ella estaba de nueva cuenta, frente a él, mirándolo con desprecio.

- Misty... - La llamó con extrañeza

- Agente Waterflower - Recalcó completado lo absurdo de la situación.

Desde ese momento en adelante, ella intentó capturarlo en repetidas ocasiones, saliendo airoso de cada una de ellas y lo que primero le resultó extraño, pronto se convirtió en molestia; ella dejó de ser un bonito recuerdo para convertirse en una persistente plaga.

Fue entonces que sus encuentros se volvieron mas intensos. Insultos eran dichos a diestra y siniestra, enfrentamientos armados, interminables batallas Pokemón, incluso una que otra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo... Y fue precisamente en una de esas ocasiones cuando teniéndola así tan cerca, sus ojos fijos en los suyos, su suave y femenino aroma embriagándole los sentidos, el accidental contacto de su pecho contra él; fue allí que no pudo contenerse más.

Él la besó, lo recordaba perfecto. Misty seguía insultándolo como siempre, aun teniendo las de perder estando desarmada, aprisionada por las muñecas y contra la pared, aun con todo eso no dejaba de molestar.

- ¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez! - Ejerció más presión en las muñecas que tenía entre sus dedos - O juro que...

- ¡Qué puedes hacer tu, Raven! ¿Deshacerte de mi? Quiero ver que lo intentes - Entonces es que se dio cuenta cuanto odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma. ¡Ash, Ash, Ash! Gritaba su mente ¿Por qué parecía haberlo olvidado?

- Juro que si no te callas ahora yo...

- ¡¿Tu qué?! No eres capaz de hacer nada, eres un cobarde, un remedo de hombre que solo...

Y allí la besó, en medio de un enfrentamiento, en medio de la noche y de aquel callejón obscuro. De eso ya hacían varios años, sin embargo todavía podía recordarlo a la perfección, aquel beso voraz que continuó hasta unirlos por completo, a entregarse como lo hubieran consumado dos personas enamoradas, solo que ellos nunca lo estuvieron, al contrario, se odiaban a muerte. O eso se intentaba de convencer a si mismo.

Desde entonces y hasta ahora, seguían peleando si, pero al mismo tiempo por seguir la sugerencia perversa _"Mantén a tus amigos cerca, pero a tus enemigos más cerca"_ Ash buscaba a Misty, la seducía, convencido que así podría derrotarla... La verdad es que aquello solo lo hacían sentir a él como fracasado porque ella no parecía verse afectada con cada entrega, con cada vez que la tenía toda completa, depositando caricias sobre todo su cuerpo, llevándola al éxtasis total.

En cambio él, si que estaba afectado, sobre todo por su silencio, pues cada vez que sucedían esos momentos, Misty no dejaba salir ni una palabra, solo gemidos, solo suspiros. No sabía porqué ese simple hecho lo molestaba tanto.

- ¿Estás de vuelta eh? – Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al igual que el ruido de la puerta corrediza – Me sorprende que estés de pie todavía, después de la agitada noche que tuviste, te hacía más dormido que un snorlax.

El comentario por parte de su compañero de cuarto no le cayó mucho en gracia. El joven rubio ya había rodeado el sillón para seguir con su mofa, pero desistió apenas se percató de la actitud desairada de Ash.

- Perdón viejo, seguro tanta actividad te ha dejado un tanto desganado ¿No es cierto?

- ¿Tratas de insinuar algo, Ryan? – Se levantó casi de un salto, soltando la copa y así ser libre de dar un empujón a su compañero de cuarto.

- ¡Ey, tranquilo! – Se defendió con las manos al frente en signo de rendimiento – Yo solo estaba hablando de tu misión de anoche, pero si tu tienes algo más en mente… - Sonrió pícaramente aprovechando la sorpresa de su amigo – O mejor dicho, alguien.

- Deja de decir estupideces – Volvió a empujarlo para alejarse de él y de sus certeras conclusiones.

Comenzó a desprenderse de su camisa, era claro que necesitaba un baño, más allá de cuestiones de higiene, necesitaba aclarar su mente, solo que Ryan no se lo permitía.

- Sabes, nunca he entendido tu fascinación por esa mujer – Ash se volvió para ver de manera amenazante al rubio, dándole a entender que no indagara en el tema. Ryan solo sonrió más – Seguro, es realmente atractiva y no dudo que debe ser una fiera en la cama, pero…

Se vio interrumpido nuevamente cuando el moreno lo sostuvo por la chaqueta, empujándolo con ira contra la pared.

- Lo que ella sea o cualquier relación que sostenga con ella, no es de tu incumbencia. – Escupió fríamente hacia su compañero, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta asegurarse que éste entendiera la seriedad de su amenaza.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. – Dijo exageradamente risueño. Ash no le dio importancia a su actitud, su compañero era así de despreocupado siempre, así que lo soltó. – Aunque tal vez, los Generales no piensen lo mismo.

- Qué tonterías dices – Lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, sin embargo no entendía de que podía estar hablando, ni tampoco el porqué se había puesto serio de pronto.

- Solo te informo lo que escucho y esos son los constantes rumores de cómo cierta pelirroja, te tiene como tonto.

- Si así fuera, no veo como pueda importarle a alguien en esta organización, mucho menos a los generales.

- Bueno para empezar, la profesión de _tu noviecita_, no es precisamente del agrado de nadie aquí, eso sin contar que ha sido responsable de la captura de muchos de nosotros… pero créeme, eso no es lo que los tiene tan preocupados.

- ¿Entonces?

- Mucho se ha hablado del… potencial que tienes y muchos creen que no puede ser explotado mientras ella siga _interponiéndose_ en tu camino.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, ni los generales, ni ella influye en la categoría que tengo aquí.

- Es así como tu lo ves y tal vez estés en lo cierto, aunque debes tener en cuenta que no todos comparten tu visión de las cosas.

Ash se sintió de pronto abrumado sin saber si se trataba por la plática que sostenía en esos momentos o era causa de los demonios del pasado que lo torturaban antes de la llegada de Ryan, solo sintió la gran necesidad de romper con todo eso. Solo quería estar en paz.

- Suficiente de tanta palabrería – Dijo de pronto sacudiéndose los cabellos con la mano derecha – Estoy cansado y francamente no quiero saber de nada.

- Está bien, yo solo comentaba…

- Pues guárdate tus comentarios.

- Oh, _Rave_… solo una pregunta más ¿Sabes cuando los nuestros planean secuestrar de Tay?

- No lo sé ni me importa, suficiente tuve con salvarle la vida al infeliz, lo que hagan con él no es algo que me interese. – Sin querer escuchar nada más se giró rumbo a la puerta del baño.

- Será dentro de una semana, en la plaza principal de ciudad Carmín, a las ocho de la noche. Habrá unas conferencias, no estoy muy seguro de que se trata, solo sé que Tay estará allí – escupió muy rápido la información, aun así, cada palabra se grabó perfecto en la mente de Ash – Creo, mi querido amigo, que tu también debieras de asistir.

Sin nada más que agregar, Ryan abandonó la habitación. El ex entrenador estaba realmente consiente de lo que su compañero trato de ¿Advertirle? Seguro, nunca había sido el más brillante de los hombres, sin embargo había algo extraño en todo lo que habían hablado esa mañana.

Se metió en la ducha ya solo con una cosa en mente que ni el agua se podría llevar: Lo que ocurriera dentro de una semana, sea lo que fuera, lo enfrentaría.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El día para el que ni siquiera sabía porqué se preparaba, había llegado.

Eran poco más de las siete de la tarde y conforme pasaban los minutos la gente comenzaba a acercarse a la plaza. Miraba por debajo de su gorra negra, tratando de encontrar algún sospechoso, aunque de nueva cuenta, le resultaba difícil encontrar a uno cuando no sabía de qué tenía que cuidarse.

De todas formas estaba preparado, esperaba que la Magnum que tenía dentro de su chamarra de piel negra, sumado a sus confiables refuerzos lo sacarían de cualquier problema.

Veinte minutos transcurrieron, las personas que estaban dispersas aquí y allá, se habían transformado en una homogénea multitud rodeando el podio que se había instalado a mitad de la plaza. Después de una tarde donde la prensa siguió al diputado que les mostraba los "avances" hechos en el distrito, se esperaba que el político, diera un rápido discurso de las metas logradas y… demás patrañas con las que estaban llenos todos esos hombres al frente del estado. Era algo en lo que de verdad no estaba interesado.

Se quedó al margen de todos, afuera del circulo rellenado con personas, observando con cuidado su entorno, hasta que la vio.

Aún con ese elaborado peinado que aprisionaba todos y cada uno de sus cabellos de fuego, a pesar de los lentes transparentes que cubrían sus bellos ojos esmeralda, sabía que era ella.

Subió tranquilamente las escaleras del podio, quedándose de pie en medio de la estructura de madera, sosteniendo unos papeles en las manos.

Sabía que debía de estar más al pendiente de otras cosas, más no pudo evitar contemplarla por un largo rato. Ese vestido negro y corto… sabía por experiencia lo que ocultaba, de todas formas sentía como si se tratara de un misterio. Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que León Tay subía también a la tarima lo que levantó una ola de aplausos.

Todo parecía normal, incluso la presencia de Misty que de seguro estaba allí por la misma razón que la vez anterior, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a poner atención a lo que ocurría a sus alrededores, forzando su vista a enfocarse en alejados rincones, por entre las cosas, arriba en los edificios… entonces algo se le hizo demasiado familiar. Una silueta negra, casi como una sombra asomada por la ventana en un sexto piso, en un edificio que se encontraba justo frente a la plaza.

Aun con la lejanía y con la falta de luz como para hacer una distinción mas clara del sujeto, hubo algo que si pudo ver, una insignia en rojo prendada de su pecho, una que conocía a la perfección, puesto que iba adherida a su uniforme.

Un rocket, un soldado armado, apuntando su M-14 en dirección al senador.

Aquello no tenía sentido, él sabía perfecto que su organización no quería muerto a León, al contrario, lo necesitaban vivo, por información o algún intercambio de bienes, no estaba seguro, pero vivo. ¿Cómo es que de repente cambiaban de opinión? Fue entonces que lo entendió.

No se trataba del político, tal vez ni siquiera lo querían en absoluto, todo este tiempo el objetivo había sido ella. Entonces todo lo que había dicho Ryan ese día le hacía sentido. Para que él tomara más en serio su papel como Rocket, Misty tenía que desaparecer y para siempre.

Entró en pánico, por un momento se quedó petrificado mirando aquel sujeto que esa noche venía a desempeñar el papel de ángel de la muerte, pero sabía que no había tiempo que perder, contaba de minutos tal vez segundos y tenía que actuar ya si es que quería salvarle la vida a Misty. Intentó abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar hasta ella, aunque la densidad de personas era más de lo que podía manejar.

- ¡Misty! – Llamó con fuerza sin lograr que ella se inmutara un poco, su voz se perdía entre los gritos de la gente que alentaba cada palabra del esperado discurso que había comenzado ya.

"_Piensa Ash, piensa"_ Se pidió a si mismo con desesperación. No podía perderla, no de esa manera, se rehusaba a dejar que pasara.

- ¡Cierto! – Gritó de nuevo sin esperar respuesta de nadie mientras corría de nueva cuenta hacia el frente, desprendiendo la pokebola de su cinturón soltándola en el aire - ¡Charizard, anillo ígneo Ya! – El lagarto de fuego, acostumbrado a acatar ordenes sin preguntar, generó las llamas alrededor de la gente sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En tan solo segundos todo se hizo caos cuando las personas se vieron en medio de un infierno e intentaron escapar, oportunidad que aprovechó Ash para avanzar hasta donde estaba una sorprendida Misty que se quedó solo para asegurarse que el senador bajara por atrás y escapara.

- ¡Misty Quítate de allí! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dando grandes zancadas para por fin alcanzar y subir a la tarima.

- ¡Raven… que demon…!

- ¡MISTY! – Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas al momento que la envolvió en un abrazo, antes que el fuerte impacto que recibiera en su hombro terminara por empujarlos fuera del podio.

Un golpe seco, fue lo que recibieron ambos jóvenes al hacer contacto con el suelo, aunque fue él quien se llevó la peor parte, aun tratando de resguardarla en sus protectores brazos.

Misty fue la primera en recuperarse sentándose sobre el suelo a lado del chico que, por alguna razón que no entendía por completo, seguía tendido en el pavimento. Estaba apunto de estallar en gritos y reclamos por su brusca intromisión cuando notó el charco de sangre que rodeaba al joven.

- ¡No! – Exclamó aterrorizada, acercándose de nueva cuenta a él, volteándolo y acomodándolo en su regazo, - ¡No, no, no! ¡Demonios, tu no me puedes hacer esto, No! – casi por inercia acarició su rostro y sus cabellos, sintiéndose al borde de la desesperación al encontrar que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

La verdadera histeria se iba a hacer presente cuando el chico, para alivio de Misty, los abrió lentamente, con una clara expresión de dolor dibujada en ellos.

- ¡Ash! – Gritó sin pensarlo y sin saber que al pronunciar su nombre le había devuelto hasta el alma que estuvo a un paso del otro mundo. - ¡Ash, estás bien dime que estás bien por favor!

- Más que bien – Dijo entre quejidos, pero con una intacta sonrisa. Misty examinó más de cerca la herida, no sabía que tanto había ocurrido en segundos, sobre el podio, solo que debido a su oficio había visto muchas marcas similares y podía deducir que sucedió.

- Eres un tonto, saltar enfrente de balas ¡¿Qué no piensas?!

- No es nada y de haber sabido que solo así me llamarías Ash de nuevo, hace mucho que yo mismo me hubiera disparado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Sin limitaciones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera los de su propia conciencia, le plantó un beso en los labios que de a poco se mojaron con las abundantes lagrimas que ni siquiera sabía que ocupaban ya su rostro - ¿Por qué hiciste algo como esto?

- ¿Porque será? Por salvarte a ti, tonta.

- ¿Qué?

- No hay tiempo para explicarlo, solo vete de aquí…

- No

- O si no ellos terminaran el trabajo y todo habrás sido en vano…

- ¡No, no Ash, no me voy a ir sin ti!

- Entiende Misty, hay un asesino buscándote ahora mismo, yo no creo ir muy lejos así y…

- Pues tendremos que improvisar. – De su espalda sacó una pokebola y una Beretta 92. Llamó al más fiel de sus Pokemón, Ash se sorprendió al reconocerlo, a pesar de que no era igual al que conoció en su infancia – Golduck, necesito que uses teletransportación… y te lo lleves a nuestro lugar seguro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Misty espera! – Trató de sujetarla, pero ella ya estaba de pie, muy lejos de su alcance.

- Tengo que ocuparme de algo primero, si es que quieres que tengamos una oportunidad de vernos de nuevo.

Ash lo entendía, no había forma que llegaran muy lejos los dos juntos cuando se encontraba un mercenario buscando arrebatarle la vida a Misty, pero de todas formas no quería dejarla partir. Como fuese, no tenía alternativa. Ella ya había saltado de vuelta a la tarima que todo ese tiempo les sirvió de trinchera, tratando de buscar una salida de ese muro de llamas creado por charizard quien aun circundaba las cielos, generando más ataques sin que tuviera una orden específica para ello.

- Y Ash… - Habló lo más fuerte que su quebrada voz le permitía, apenas girando la cabeza en dirección del chico – No te atrevas a morir ¿Me oíste?

El sonrió por aquella orden.

Lo último que vio antes que el Pokemón psíquico lo transportara a otro lugar fue la bravía figura de Misty llamando a Charizard quien no dudó en acudir en ayuda de la pelirroja y ambos cruzaron el caos, perdiéndose entre el fuego.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Poco a poco abrió los ojos tomándole mas tiempo de lo normal recordar todo lo sucedido. Estuvo minutos mirando a sus alrededores sin alcanzar a comprender porqué se encontraba en medio del bosque, junto a una cascada.

La presencia del pato azul que solo lo miraba preocupado ayudó a acelerar los recuerdos.

¿Había estado inconsciente? Lo más probable es que si ¿Por cuanto tiempo? Era difícil deducir, ya era noche cuando ocurrió el fatal enfrentamiento y ahora solo era más noche sin poder adivinar la hora exacta.

Lo único seguro es que había corrido con mucha suerte, puesto que cuando prometió a la pelirroja el mantenerse con vida, había mentido y como no dudarlo con tremenda herida, chorreándole todavía.

- ¡Agh! - No pudo evitar sentir el dolor revoloteando desde su pecho hasta extenderse en sus extremidades con solo hacer el esfuerzo de quitarse la chamarra de piel.

Vaya que había corrido con suerte o al menos eso pensó cuando pudo localizar el lugar exacto donde la bala había perforado para hacerse paso, apenas un par de milímetros arriba del omóplato, y por el sangrado en su espalda podía deducir que no se había alojado en su cuerpo, sino que lo atravesó de extremo a extremo.

No había sido la mejor de las noticias, aunque dadas las circunstancias seguro el daño pudo ser mucho peor.

Dobló una rodilla sobre la cual descansó su brazo izquierdo, débil por la herida que tenía que soportar y se dedicó de nueva cuenta a observar, tratando de adivinar en que parte del mundo se encontraba.

Los árboles, la cascada, el río... Todo de apariencia muy común sin una sola distinción que funcionara como pista, excepto la roca. Una muy plana puesta casi a propósito para ser usada por pescadores y entrenadores... Lugar exacto donde su corazón había sido capturado, hace muchos, muchos años atrás.

Un lugar seguro sin dudas, era su lugar seguro también.

Pasaron más minutos sin que hubiera un cambio significativo, en él o en el ambiente, ni siquiera en golduck que continuaba observándolo inmutable a su lado. Comenzaba a preguntarse, si su rival había tenido la misma suerte que él, si la batalla contra sus perseguidores realmente no representó ningún problema, si seguiría viva, si la vería de nuevo...

No esperó mucho para obtener sus respuestas.

Escuchó un rugido y un batir de alas que se hacía cada vez más cercano proveniente del este. Apenas volteó, reconoció la figura de su charizard acercándose a él y sobre de éste, Misty.

No estaba intacta, conforme se fue acercando pudo distinguir las heridas que tenía en los brazos, la ligera sombra púrpura que rodeaba su ojo derecho, su labio lacerado, su ropa maltrecha, pero viva y solo eso le devolvió toda la tranquilidad al cuerpo.

Como pudo y contra toda lógica se puso de pie. Era demasiado orgulloso para permitir que lo viese con lástima, además que no le importaba el dolor extra si eso le permitía lanzarse a sus brazos.

- ¡Ash! - Gritó la chica todavía a dos metros en el aire, pero no dudó en dar el salto y correr hacia él para sostenerlo cuando lo vio tambalearse un poco – ¿Estás bie…? – No terminó de formular esa simple pregunta puesto que sus labios se vieron rápidamente invadidos por los del moreno y ella solo tardó un segundo en responder. Pasó sus manos a la espalda del chico, pegándose a él lo más que pudo. Ash tenía sus manos apoyadas en sus mejillas, de repente ejerciendo un excedente de presión, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que ese era el beso más dulce que se habían dado.

- Estoy bien ¿Tu? – Preguntó depositando un par de besos más a la chica que solo asintió, retomando la ardua tarea de llenarse de él.

Así estuvieron algunos minutos, hasta que ella rompió el contacto, alejándose un poco para observarlo, aunque todavía servía de apoyo al chico que, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

El corto y femenino saco blanco que tenía puesto, ahora se había teñido en gran parte de un brillante escarlata, no le importaba, solo esperaba que eso no representara un peligro mortal para Ash.

- ¿Qué sucedió con…?

- Era Waters, fue él a quien enviaron para eliminarme – Pronunció el apellido de quien atentara en su contra a sabiendas de que Ash lo conocía, sobre todo por sus trabajos como asesino.

- Y lo… ¿Capturaste? – Misty no contestó nada, no se atrevió a mirarlo tampoco.

- Me encargué de él, no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Misty… - Creer que la chica hiciera algo como lo que venía a su mente era inconcebible, pero su rostro serio y su repentino silencio apuntaba en _esa_ dirección - Tu no habrás...

- Él te reconoció, Ash. Él vio cuando me salvaste. Si alguien más se enterara de eso, quien sabe que te harían los Rocket.

- Entonces Waters está...

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerte a salvo - Soltó de pronto con total determinación en sus palabras.

Parecían una pareja de enamorados enredados en una tragedia antigua: los amantes clandestinos que a pesar de todo se protegen... Solo que no eran precisamente eso, eran enemigos jurados, incluso en ese momento, en el que no sabían cual sería su destino.

- Y ¿Qué pasará ahora? - Ash fue el primero que se atrevió a intentar deshacer ese acertijo - ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- Supongo que debería... Dejar el trabajo por un tiempo. Esperar que se calme todo y…

- ¿Tu vida no se vea amenazada?

- Así es. - Había algo más que quería agregar a ese plan y la palabra _escapar_ venía a su mente, escapar con él para ser más exactos, pero no se atrevió a sugerirlo - ¿Y qué hay de ti? Necesitas... - Un doctor, ayuda. Era lo que resaltaba en la lista y tampoco se animó a ofrecérselo.

- Te preocupas demasiado Mist, voy a estar bien.

- Pero si llegas así con los tuyos, tal vez podrías levantar sospechas, ellos podrían...

- Tengo un par de aliados que me pueden ayudar, también tendré que desaparecer por un tiempo.

- ¿Los dejarás? ¿Para siempre, dejarás a los Rocket, Ash? -La parte de ella que era la adolescente idealista y aun existía como una vocecilla lejana en su interior no dudó en lanzar aquel cuestionamiento, ilusionándose ante la posible respuesta afirmativa. Sin embargo, toda actitud positiva murió cuando Ash negó con una leve sonrisa en su boca que a Misty le supo a tristeza.

De nueva cuenta se hizo el silencio entre los dos. La pelirroja intentó alejarse de él, pero en seguida la rodeó por la cintura, aunque sin lograr capturar su mirada.

- Si pudiera lo haría, - Apoyó la frente en la mejilla de la chica que seguía renuente a verlo - pero las cosas que he visto, las cosas que sé y las que he hecho... No me dejarían marcharme simplemente - Explicó su dilema como pudo, aun sin obtener ni un sonido por parte de la bella mujer - ¿Lo entiendes? - Suplicó por empatía.

- ¿Por qué? - Apenas si salieron sus palabras en un susurro, temiendo que de subir el volumen junto con ello escaparan algunas lagrimas o fuera evidente lo mucho que todo eso la afectaba.

- Ya te lo dije, ellos podrían...

- ¡No eso! - Lo empujó con saña olvidándose por un momento hasta de la grave herida del muchacho. Ash sostuvo su hombro con la mano derecha al sentir la ausencia del soporte que había ejercido el cuerpo de la chica - ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué te uniste a ellos en primer lugar?! Por qué te convertiste en uno de los malos? ¡¿Por qué me traicionaste?!

Y allí estaba por fin, lo que tanto la había agobiado por años, ahora tan latente que le lastimaba en la piel y allí también estaba esa extraña sonrisa de Ash.

- ¿Qué diferencia hace ahora? - Contestó tranquilamente haciendo que la chica también se calmara con esa simple verdad. - De todas formas, nunca seré tu amigo de nuevo, nunca volverán los días en que solíamos ser felices, entonces ¿Qué caso tiene hablar de eso ahora?

Misty limpió con el revés de su mano una sola lágrima que logró escaparse de su control.

- Supongo que tienes razón - Enseguida volvió su muralla impenetrable de indiferencia y lo miró con frialdad. - Entonces...

Ash se acercó a ella para darle un beso más; igual que cada vez que se encontraban en sus batallas, igual que todas las mañanas antes que ella se alejara sin mirar atrás... Igual que siempre que retenía ese _te amo_ en lo mas profundo de su garganta y que nunca había de pronunciar. Ella no puso resistencia.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar - Dijo una vez que se separaran - Agente Waterflower.

Y se alejó a pasos torpes, sujetándose del hombro rumbo a charizard, de todas formas alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta de ella.

- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, Raven.

No se volvió atrás, no quería verle nuevamente ese odio en sus ojos ni tampoco quería que ella notara cuan dolido se encontraba en esos momentos. Como pudo se montó sobre su fiel Pokemón para perderse en la noche y jurando que nunca más sufriría por causa de Misty, su enemigo.

* * *

><p><em>Y tiene final abierto ¿Por qué? Bueno como dije esta historia me atrapó y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de hacer un fic de por lo menos 10 caps, pero como ya tengo muchos fics activos tuve que contenerme, por esa razón es que dejé el final abierto y me guardé algo de información para mi, por si algún día tengo tiempo, desarrollaré este fic más a fondo (el pasado y el futuro de lo poco que abarqué aquí) pero si no gustan esperar ( o nunca hago el tiempo para hacer este fic) pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones n_n <em>

_También dudo que pueda hacerle una continuación justo aquí en esta colección de one shots porque dudo muchísimo que encuentre una canción con la que pudiera continuar con esto... en fin sea como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo disfruté al escribirlo. Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc, me lo pueden hacer llegar en un review n_n _

_**snow225.** Pobre de ti que siempre le pongo limón a las heridas XD que si el friendzoned, que si esto o el otro, pero de cierta forma me alegra saber que puedo provocar emociones con lo que escribo n_n _

_ **Suki90.** Pues Dawn se lo merecía, si no me crees lee el capitulo In the Sand y vas a ver que si lo merecía XD, en fin la verdad es que no me cae Dawn, pero trato de no ponerla de villana de todas formas. _

_**naliaseleniti.** De verdad que trato de no usarla de villana por más mal que me caiga jaja, por eso traté que en este fic hiciera "lo correcto" y eso era ayudar a Ash a arreglarse con Misty _

_**L'Fleur Noir.** Si... la verdad es que rara vez recivo reviews tuyos en las ultimas actualizaciones XD pero no importa, siempre y cuando te saquen una sonrisa o pases un rato agradable leyendo :) Emmm segun yo ya había hecho cosas cursis (como la K o la L, Dios! si son cursis) en fin, sabes que tengo debilidad por los finales felices XD pero dudo mucho que le haga una continuación a ese one shot (y eso que tengo una canción perfecta jaja ) porque creo q de todas formas sería muy muy triste :( _

_**DjPuma13g.** Jaja yo odié más a Dawn en este fic que a Ash pero en fin, dime que te pareció este one shot y qué te parecen las canciones también _

_**AquaticWhisper.** Yo nunca he visto Star Wars O_O raro que se muchas cosas ñoñas sobre star wars pero nunca lo he visto jaja _

_**Mistyket.** Jaja creo que me sale bien la parte de hacerlos tontos y tiernos y si las consentí demasiado, pero creo q también es por la debilidad q tengo por los finales felices XD en fin esto es suficiente acción o necesitas mas, chica ruda? :3 Jaja sabes que bromeo, solo si espero tu opinión al respecto ;) _


	9. House of Cards

_EEEEEE! ACTUALIZACIÓN POR CUMPLEAÑOS! FELIZ CUMPLE SIRE! Muchas felicidades y como lo prometí, aquí está mi regalo q tenía terminado desde el sábado, pero tu cumpleaños era hoy, así que tuvo que esperar. Solo quiero decir que va con mucho cariño y gracias por brindarme tu amistad :D _

_ADVERTENCIA. Oh si, lectores este fic viene con advertencia, de que tiene escenas subidas de tono... aunque ni tanto porque me cuestan mucho mucho trabajo, pero eran parte del reto y del regalo :) jaja así que... están advertidos. Fuera de eso espero que les guste y lo disfruten _

* * *

><p><strong>House of Cards<strong>

_De: Radiohead_

_Álbum: In Rainbows_

* * *

><p>- Brindemos. ¡Por los futuros novios!<p>

- ¡Por los novios! – El coro de voces fue seguido por el ligero tintineo de copas al chocar y uno que otro aplauso se escuchó en la sala.

Era una ocasión de celebración para todos los presentes en ese lujoso restaurante, donde los mejores amigos de la pareja festejaban la pronta unión. Un nuevo matrimonio estaba apunto de ser formado.

- Ya me estaba preocupando por ti, amigo – Comentó un joven moreno al festejado de la velada – Pensé que si no salías pronto te iba a tener que rifar.

- Eso no iba a ser necesario.

- Bueno es que ya en los treinta y ni una novia…

- Entiendo tu punto, pero ya viste, yo pude encontrarme a una mujer sin problemas ¡y qué mujer! – Con una amplia sonrisa, atrapó a su prometida por la cintura, quien rió con ganas al contacto.

- Tuviste que dar la vuelta al mundo, cuando a mi me habías encontrado desde hace mucho tiempo. – Dijo la chica entre risas. Ella también había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a su alma gemela, hasta que su camino se cruzó nuevamente con su ahora prometido.

- Lo sé, soy un tonto, debiera ser castigado – Sin importarle que lo estuvieran observando, comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su novia.

- ¡Oh, no hagas eso! ¡Brock! – Rió con ganas, mientras que Ash parecía de verdad disgustado.

_- Si Brock, deja de hacer eso o no importa que estés por casarte con ella, igual tendré que alejarte de la oreja._ - Una nueva voz se escuchó a espaldas de los recién comprometidos.

- Vamos, Mist. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

- Que puedo decir, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de cambiar. – aun con el rostro divertido por bromear con su viejo amigo, se acercó a la joven de cabellera azulada para felicitarla con un efusivo abrazo – Felicidades Melanie, me alegro tanto por ustedes.

- Gracias Misty.

- Y bienvenidos los dos al mundo del matrimonio – Dijo Ash, levantando un poco su copa – No podíamos sufrir solo nosotros ¿Cierto, Misty?

- No le hagan caso, les va a encantar estar casados.

- Si, en definitiva ya no podemos esperar ¿Verdad, _Brocky_?

- No, princesa, ya no puedo esperar.

Misty y Ash se voltearon a ver, haciendo gestos de náusea. Si que eran empalagosos como ningunos otros. El entrenador le hizo una seña a la mujer para que lo siguiera lejos de los enamorados. Ella lo hizo sin poner resistencia.

- Vaya que se aman. – Comentó Ash, aún con cara de disgusto

- Déjalos, así son todas las parejas antes de echarse la soga al cuello ¿O acaso no estabas así hace dos años? Tan pronto se te pasó la luna de miel.

- Bueno, tu que puedes decir. Llevas más en este asunto del matrimonio ¿Qué son ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco años?

- Seis, Ash.

- Ah cierto, no podías esperar. Pero tu ya no estás así de empalagosa con el señor Waterflower ¿Qué? ¿Ya se acabó el amor?

_- Espero que no sea así, porque yo todavía amo a ésta mujer_ – Un hombre se acercó a los amigos que conversaban a un tono más alto de lo que pensaban. Un tanto molesto por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, el recién llegado abrazó a Misty posesivamente, mientras miraba disgustado en dirección al entrenador – Hola Ash, ¿cómo has estado?

- Giorgio. No te había visto ¿Acabas de llegar?

- Salí tarde del trabajo, pero ese no es motivo para que hables mal de mí con mi esposa, ¿no crees?

- Tranquilo, solo estábamos bromeando

- Eso espero. ¿Y donde está la señora Ketchum, por cierto?

- ¿Anabel? Lo mismo que tu, con mucho trabajo, y no pudo venir.

- ¿Qué no debieras mantenerla a ella y no al revés?

- No es eso. Ella está entrenando tanto como puede para subir de nivel dentro del reto de la frontera.

- Una mujer fuerte y decidida. No sé que hace contigo.

- Lo mismo te podría decir…

- ¡Ash! – Hasta ese momento, la pelirroja vio la necesidad de intervenir temiendo que su esposo enfureciera, pero éste no dijo nada y solo miraba al entrenador burlonamente.

- Supongo que tenemos eso en común, ambos fuimos muy afortunados.

- Tal vez debiéramos brindar por ello – Fue la respuesta de Ash.

- Seguro.

Teniendo en cuenta que él carecía de una copa, se alejó a la barra para conseguirla, dejando a los amigos solos de nuevo, aunque ahora estaban bien vigilados por un par de ojos azules.

- Vaya con la hostilidad - Comentó Ash una vez que el castaño se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para que no lo escuchara quejarse de él.

- ¿Qué esperabas que te dijera? Con ese tipo de chistes sobre el matrimonio...

- ¡Eran solo bromas! Si que es sensible. - Sin más que decir se bebió el contenido de su copa, observando a Giorgio desde lejos con una sonrisa burlona. Era claro que no se arrepentía y lejos de dejar de molestarlo estaba anhelando el momento de que Giorgio regresara para continuar escupiendo su veneno.

Misty había encontrado un poco divertida la escena anterior. A lo largo de los años se había acostumbrado a lidiar con los celos que su esposo tenía hacia su mejor amigo. No lo culpaba, después de todo, ella le había contado sobre sus sentimientos por Ash mucho antes de que se hicieran novios y el castaño nunca pudo olvidarse de ello.

Pero al que no entendía era al moreno. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto en hacer rabiar a Giorgio? Cierto era que Ash era muy sobreprotector con ella, aunque eso no lo explicaba por completo. De todas formas, resultaba rutinario ese trato entre ellos sin que eso afectara su amistad. No era raro que Ash pasara horas metido en su casa solo platicando o viceversa, además de las diversas salidas que realizaban en parejas.

Al contrario de lo que pensó cuando su amigo contrajera nupcias con Anabel, la verdad es que había congeniado con ella muy bien y los cuatro pasaban mucho tiempo juntos… A pesar de que a los hombres a veces se les olvidara como tratarse sin sarcasmos o insultos.

- Y como van las cosas contigo Giorgio ¿Todavía trabajando para la empresa de papá? – después de un rato de plática, los tres se encontraban sentados en un pequeño lounge. - Si, pero no por mucho.

- ¿Por? ¿Al fin vas emprender tu camino sin la protección de papi?

- Digo que pronto será mi empresa. Mi padre se retira y tendré control total de la casa de valores.

- ¡Vaya! Pues felicidades.

- Así tendré más tiempo libre y quien sabe, tal vez el próximo año puedas felicitarnos – De nuevo hacía ese gesto posesivo de tomar a la pelirroja por la cintura – De que al fin empezaremos con nuestra familia.

Misty sonrió tímidamente por el comentario de su esposo, mientras que Ash se había mantenido con el rostro de asombro, con una horrible sensación que le quemaba en la boca del estómago.

- Supongo que… es el siguiente paso que ya se habían tardado en dar ¿No? – El atractivo moreno apuró su bebida después de sus palabras que intentaron ser lo más naturales posibles, sin que se notara en ella el amargo sabor que dejaban a su paso.

- Habíamos… esperado el momento adecuado – intentó excusarse Misty.

- Aunque seis años han sido demasiados ¿No crees, cariño? – interrumpió Giorgio – Creo que por fin ha llegado el momento. – La pelirroja asintió un tanto apenada, sin voltear la vista en dirección a su amigo que de pronto se había quedado sin más comentarios sarcásticos. Todo se hubiera envuelto en un silencio incómodo sino fuera por el sonido del radio que a pesar de la música y de encontrarse dentro de la chaqueta de Giorgio, dejaba en claro su intervención.

- ¡Demonios! Es del trabajo, probablemente tendré que regresar...

- ¡Si apenas acabas de llegar!

- Lo sé linda, pero juraron que no me llamarían a menos que se tratara de algo importante.

- Supongo que yo también voy contigo, puedo dejarte en la oficina e irme a casa... - Volteó para ver a su amigo que se había mantenido al margen, sumido en sus propios pensamientos - ¿Nos vemos en otra ocasión?

- Seguro Mist, no te preocupes.

Después de una rápida despedida, Giorgio y Misty se disponían a salir del restaurante sin conseguir dar un paso fuera del lugar cuando fueron interceptados por el festejado de la noche.

- ¡Ey! ¡Misty, Giorgio! No pueden irse aún. Mi princesa todavía tiene una sorpresa que quiere todos vean.

- Lo siento, Brock es solo que...

- Además es muy temprano,

- Es verdad, pero...

- Eso sin contar que casi no vienes por estos rumbos para encontrarte con el viejo Brock.

- Está bien linda, - Ahora era el castaño quien hablaba con la joven, respondiendo a la insistencia del criador. – quédate, seguro Brock puede llevarte a casa más tarde, ¿no es así?

- Por supuesto, lo que sea con tal de que me dejes a mi _hermanita_ por un rato más.

- Bien, entonces ¿Te veo más al rato, cariño? - Preguntó Misty de manera sutil a su esposo.

- Cuenta con ello.

Tras un par de pequeños besos. El castaño salió del lugar, mientras que Brock arrastraba a su amiga de vuelta al interior del restaurante y de vuelta a la celebración.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La verdad es que Misty agradecía la intervención de Brock, permitiéndole con eso pasar un rato muy ameno en compañía de sus amigos. Las horas se habían ido rápidamente entre risas y remembranzas de los días de antaño que se mezclaban con los chistes, con la bebida, con la música.

No había parado de reír con la sorpresa de Melanie: un _slideshow_ con fotografías infantiles tanto de ella como de su prometido. Vaya que entre Misty y Ash habían hecho mofa sobre las fotos de Brock en ropa ridícula... O en las que aparecía tal y como había llegado al mundo.

En verdad era una noche para recordar, sobre todo porque no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que se divirtiera de esa manera solo ella y sus amigos. Desde que se casó, se había vuelto muy dependiente de Giorgio, de su disponibilidad o la falta de ella, de su trabajo... Era bueno dejar eso de lado por una noche.

Corrían las horas, la madrugada los había alcanzado sin que lo notaran, solo estaban conscientes de que se estaba haciendo de verdad tarde conforme el número de invitados disminuía. Pronto solo había quedado el trío original que era acompañado por Melanie. Eso fue hasta que la futura novia desapareciera en el baño para no volver a salir. Al parecer, había _celebrado _de más.

Pronto Brock tuvo que ir en ayuda de su prometida, poniendo así, el punto final a esa velada.

- Que fastidio - Dijo Misty estirando sus brazos, buscando una mejor posición sobre el pequeño sillón en el que se encontraba. - Ahora tendré que esperarlos hasta que Melanie se recupere un poco para que me puedan llevar.

- ¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso! - Ash apresuró su último trago, para después ponerse de pie de manera brusca - Si quieres irte, yo puedo llevarte a casa.

- No gracias, no estoy como para subirme a tu carcacho de motocicleta que tienes.

- Llegué en el Audi, _oh delicada princesa._

- Mmmm no lo sé, de todas formas no creo que estés en condiciones de manejar...

- Deja de quejarte, ¡estoy bien! Mira, puedes esperar hasta que Brock te lleve después de que se encargue de Melanie o puedes estar en casa en una hora si te vas conmigo ahora. Tu decides.

Aunque solo oponía resistencia a la oferta de Ash por mera diversión, la verdad es que de cierta forma, si lo consideraba una mala idea. Pero estando hasta ciudad Plateada y con Melanie indispuesta... Tal vez pasarían horas antes de que llegara a su casa y francamente se encontraba agotada.

- Esta bien Ash, pero nada mas sube el velocímetro a mas de ochenta y yo tendré que manejar.

- ¡Si señora, lo que usted ordene! - Hizo un saludo militar recibiendo un golpe en el pecho, cuando el pequeño bolso negro de la chica fue estampado contra él.

- Chistoso.

- Tu eres la que está molestando.

- Es porque no confío en tu forma de manejar, ni siquiera sé como consigues que Anabel te preste su auto.

- Es porque yo _siempre_ consigo lo que quiero...

Y continuando la discusión salieron del restaurante sin siquiera despedirse de Brock.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- No... ¡¿Qué horror?! ... ¡No!... Esa ya me hartó.

- Deja de hacer eso, me mareas.

- Es que no hay nada bueno para escuchar. - La pelirroja volvió a oprimir el botón rectangular que brincaría de una frecuencia a otra - Es oficial, no hay nada decente en la radio de todo Kanto. - Resignada de no encontrar nada a su gusto, se recargó en el asiento del copiloto dejando la última canción sonar.

- Bueno, no es tanto por las estaciones - Ash sonreía divertido por la expresión que debía tener Misty en esos momentos, aunque solo la imaginaba, ya que su vista estaba bien puesta en la obscura carretera - Siempre es lo mismo a estas horas. Algo demasiado estruendoso para los que siguen de fiesta o algo muy tranquilo para los que intentan dormir.

- Pareces saber demasiado bien de la dinámica a _éstas_ horas - Inconscientemente echó un vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 5:30. - y no creo que sea a causa de un insomnio o algo así.

- ¿Entonces estás insinuando que yo...?

- Nada.

- Si claro,

- De verdad, no estoy insinuando nada.

- Bien.

-... A menos que todas las historias de borracheras que me cuenta Brock sean verdad.

- ¡Ah! Así que se trata de eso. Si querías saber, solo tenías que preguntar.

- No es algo que quiera saber, es solo... me causa curiosidad, eso es todo.

La canción en la radio dejó de sonar cuando Ash apagó el estéreo de golpe. Después, regresó su mano al volante y continuó manejando, de nueva cuenta, sin siquiera mirar a su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por algo insignificante?

- Es solo... Nunca creí que tu fueras de los que disfrutan de _ese tipo_ de cosas.

- ¿Cosas cómo...?

- Ya sabes, salir, ¿bailar? Beber en exceso.

- Se llama _divertirse_ y es muy común en personas de nuestra edad, lo sabrías si no te hubieras casado apenas cumpliste los veinte...

_"Rayos"_ se arrepintió al instante el mencionar ese tema.

Cierto, lo pensaba y en más de una ocasión deliberó el hacerle ver a su amiga el enorme error que ella había cometido; más nunca se había atrevido a mencionarlo aunque el asunto lo atormentaba con frecuencia. Finalmente él mismo se había delatado y estaba seguro que a Misty no le había caído en gracia el comentario, puesto que se mantuvo callada por largos segundos, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

- E... Eso no tiene que ver con nada. Es decir, tu también ya te casaste y...

- Si, cuatro años después que tu, cuatro años que me dediqué a disfrutar de mi vida.

- Como si no hubieras disfrutado suficiente con tanto viaje.

- Pues discúlpame por probar cosas antes de querer ser todo un adulto responsable, no todos queremos eso tan rápido, no todos podemos ser como tú.

- Yo no intentaba tener responsabilidades tan pronto…

- Y casarte tan joven… ¿Qué? ¿Solo pasó?

- Llevaba varios años de novia con Giorgio, - se sintió un poco cohibida de las preguntas de Ash y de sus propias respuestas. Parecía que tenía que justificar su vida ante su amigo - solo me pareció lógico dar el siguiente paso…

- Como ahora lo lógico es que tengan hijos ¿No?

- Así es, ¡No sé por qué te molesta tanto!

- ¿Molestarme? Para nada, es solo que pareciera que toda tu vida haces lo que es correcto o lo que es lógico, cuando debieras hacer lo que realmente desees, lo que salga de tus instintos…

- Si, claro. Hacer todo sin pensar igual que tú – Ya estaba molesta y había subido de tonalidad su enojada voz – De actuar por impulso ¡Me hubiera ido a buscarte cuando tardaste años en regresar y...!

Cerró la boca de golpe al darse cuenta de qué estuvo a punto de decir. Siendo los dos adultos, casados, con vidas que en ese sentido tomaron rumbos diferentes y con una amistad fuerte que bien podría soportar ese tipo de cosas; su amor por Ash fue algo que nunca se atrevió a confesarle. Ahora lo había hecho inconscientemente, sintiendo que su terror inicial de revelarlo era justificado. Él la miraba de a ratos en los que quitaba la vista del camino, se había puesto nervioso, lo que se veía reflejado en el aumento de velocidad del automóvil.

- ¿Eso… significa… lo que creo? – Había tardado mucho en preguntar. No estaba seguro si lo que había dicho Misty era lo que él pensaba, así que había repasado cada palabra, cada sílaba buscando que tuvieran algún otro significado. Solo daba con la misma opción – Tu… tu querías que yo…

- Es algo que pasó hace tanto, Ash, además no tiene importancia ya…

- ¡Claro que tiene importancia! – De nuevo, desquitaba su frustración con el acelerador, rebasando los cien km/h. – Eso significa que tu sentías algo por mi ¿Cierto?

- Ash… - Misty sentía miedo y no por ir ya a más de ciento cuarenta en carretera, sino por tener que enfrentar sus más antiguos sentimientos hacia el chico frente al volante – Por favor, olvídalo, solo…

- ¡No! – Así como habían alcanzado gran velocidad, frenaron bruscamente. Como pudo, Ash había estacionado el auto a la orilla del camino. Soltó el botón de su cinturón de seguridad para al fin voltear en dirección a la chica que, estaba más que sorprendida con la reacción de su amigo. – No nos vamos a mover de aquí, hasta que no me respondas, Misty… ¿Tu sentías algo por mí?

- Yo…

- Antes de todo esto, antes de que te casaras, antes de que nuestras vidas resultaran de esta manera, tu me querías… a mi.

La firmeza de sus palabras denotaban una afirmación y no una pregunta. Tenía la certeza de ello y Misty solo se lo ratificó asintiendo levemente la cabeza, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Ella solo estaba pintando invisibles círculos con su dedo sobre el tablero. Conocía al moreno lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba enojado… incluso furioso.

- Pudiste decírmelo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Pudiste haberme hecho ver que tu… y entonces yo…

- ¿Tu qué, Ash? Nunca estabas de todas formas, no es que pudiera decírtelo, además ¡de hacerlo no habría cambiado nada!

- ¡Claro que lo cambia todo! ¡Porque de saberlo no hubiera tenido tanto miedo y desde cuando hubiera hecho esto!

- ¿Qué co…?

No solo fue el rostro de Ash que se acercó de golpe al suyo, sino también sus grandes manos posicionarse sobre su cintura lo que la alertaron de las intenciones del entrenador, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios sobre los propios, sintiendo que los dos segundos que transcurrieron, habían sido agonizantemente largos, porque no había esperado solo segundos por ese momento, había esperado casi dos décadas para por fin recibir un beso de Ash.

Aunque ni en sus más locos sueños lo pudo haber imaginado tan intenso y pasional. No solo era ella quien deseaba ese momento, por la rudeza que ejercía la boca de Ash y la forma en como la atraía hacia él, sabía que lo anhelaba tanto como ella.

Ese fue su último pensamiento racional, después todo se volvió borroso, dándose cuenta de que las cosas iban subiendo de intensidad en cortos momentos de lucidez en que se permitía abrir los ojos.

Un instante, sus propias manos están fuertemente aferradas al cuello de la camisa de Ash. Al siguiente, él la levantaba del asiento haciendo uso de toda su fuerza para colocarla sobre él, ambos ocupando el asiento del piloto. Los besos continuaron, pasando de sus bocas a otras partes de sus cuerpos. El cuello, el oído, los hombros… No solo los besos habían adquirido una fuerza mayor. Sus manos se movían magistralmente recorriéndola por completo, tocando cada centímetro de piel. Había deslizado sus dedos por debajo de su vestido de coctel negro, subiéndolo hasta que no le estorbara en la actividad que tan fervientemente desempeñaba.

Misty tampoco había perdido el tiempo. Sin saber en que momento ya había desabotonado la camisa formal del chico, pasando sus tibias palmas por el pecho de Ash, enterrándole las uñas al darse cuenta que el simple contacto con sus yemas no era suficiente, por más que lo intentaba, no tenía suficiente de él. Siguió su recorrido hasta las caderas del chico buscando con ansiedad el cinturón que también quitó hábilmente.

Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando, porque de hacerlo, hubieran detenido lo que estaba apunto de suceder y que en ese momento sintieron inevitable. Ash simplemente haló de la ropa íntima, arrancándosela de un tirón. Una vez que estuviera deshecha esa barrera, no perdió el tiempo, haciendo el contacto final entre sus cuerpos que se buscaban, se deseaban… se necesitaban.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el otro todo el tiempo que duraron unidos, hablándose de pupila a pupila lo que sus labios no eran capaces de expresar por mantenerse ocupados. Ash mantenía el control de la situación aferrando sus manos en la cintura de la chica, marcando el ritmo en el que sus cuerpos se encontraban una y otra vez, seguro de que jamás se cansaría de esa sensación que lo recorría por completo.

Y ese instante que pareció durar para siempre, llegó a su final, a la forma máxima del placer y perfección, despertando en ellos esa parte que habían mandado al diablo por las ganas de realizar su más grande anhelo… de haberse entregado a la persona que más amaban. Su razón finalmente apareció, manifestándose como arrepentimiento en ambos.

Misty fue la primera en reaccionar, alejándose de Ash para acomodarse en su propio asiento. Alisaba su arrugado vestido cubriéndose el cuerpo con la fina tela que no habían visto más que como un estorbo, momentos atrás.

Ash se abotonaba la camisa, después su pantalón. Todo se realizó en el más absoluto silencio que no era para nada en complicidad, sino de verdadera pena. Entonces la sensación de culpa e incluso vergüenza los acechaba. No fue necesario que recibiera una orden, Ash simplemente colocó su cinturón de seguridad, prendió el motor y condujo la siguiente media hora sin volver a mirar a Misty, que tenía la vista puesta en algún punto lejano, que se empeñaba en custodiar a través de la ventanilla.

Llegaron frente a la casa de Misty. Ella solo se bajó sin hacer un intento de conversación y se alejó casi corriendo hasta la entrada.

_¿Qué acabas de hacer Ash Ketchum?"_ Se recriminó a sí mismo el joven estampando su rostro contra el volante cuando sintió los primeros rayos de sol pegándole en el rostro y plantándolo de lleno en su realidad. Acababa de tener por completo a la mujer que amaba de verdad, si, pero seguro que la había perdido en ese mismo instante.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Ash…_ _¡Ash! _

El chasquido de unos dedos frente a él lo hizo regresar de su recuerdo, ese que abarcara cada uno de sus sentidos por completo desde la madrugada de tres días atrás.

- ¿Que pasa… cariño? – Casi se obligó a decir el sobrenombre afectuoso a su esposa.

- Te preguntaba si te sientes bien, casi no probaste tu cena y bueno, siendo tu… tal vez te sientas enfermo o algo.

- No, para nada estoy bien solo… no tengo hambre.

- Oh, de acuerdo. – La mujer de cabellos violetas no quiso insistir en el tema y solo retiró el plato casi lleno que estaba frente a su marido.

Estaba más que ausente a su vida, a su esposa, a todo lo que había construido en los últimos años, sintiendo que se trataba solo de una farsa, de una ilusión que había creado para convencerse a si mismo que una vida feliz sin Misty a su lado, era posible. Pero no podía seguir engañándose. Esa sola noche había sido más increíble que toda una vida junto a Anabel o cualquier otra mujer, porque ninguna, jamás lo completaría de la forma en que lo había hecho ella.

"_Misty"_

Su nombre se repetía en su mente acompañado del recuerdo que aun conservaba palpitante en sus labios, como si la estuviera besando en ese momento.

- Estaba pensando, una vez que suba de categoría, podríamos tomarnos unas vacaciones solos tu y yo, hacer una segunda luna de miel…

Anabel continuaba con las actividades domésticas mientras él solo se quedaba suspendido en medio de la sala. Era un espectador de su propia vida que ahora le parecía tan vacía. No había duda de lo que quería hacer. No le importaban las consecuencias, no pensaba en el presente.

Tenía que hablar con Misty y lograr que ella se entregara al deseo que a él tan embriagado lo tenía. Era lo único que pensaba le devolvería el sentido a su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La vibración del teléfono celular que yacía a su lado, la alertaba de otra llamada que entraba. No podía creer su insistencia, esa que la orilló a deshacerse del sonido del aparato en primer lugar.

La curiosidad la llevó a tomar el aparato. 40 llamadas perdidas y esas eran solamente de un día.

Después de aquella noche donde su amistad con Ash cambiara radicalmente, éste no la había buscado y eso, por raro que pareciera, le había dado cierta tranquilidad. Bastante tenía con su propia conciencia acechándola como para encima tener que enfrentar a su amigo o sus palabras de arrepentimiento, tal vez ¿a sus disculpas? Pero esa preocupación se había desvanecido al transcurrir de los días sin que tuviera noticias del entrenador.

Se sintió tranquila de continuar su vida, convenciéndose de que podría hacer de cuenta de que nunca había pasado, que todo fue producto de su activa imaginación, de sus ganas de concluir de esa manera sus sentimientos de adolescente enamorada y que, siendo solo una mera tontería no tendría la necesidad de confesarle a Giorgio su _pequeño_ desliz.

Eso pensó hasta tres noches atrás cuando las llamadas de Ash comenzaron. Era como una tortura, porque lejos de pedirle una disculpa o de querer dejar todo el asunto en el olvido, el entrenador insistía en verla y hablar de lo ocurrido, aunque desde la primera llamada, a Misty le dio la impresión de que Ash quería mucho más que eso. Sería una mentirosa si no dijera que ella también, que su piel se sentía incompleta desde ese día cuando había sido tocada por él. Como si toda ella solo estuviera hecha para Ash... Pero no podía dejar que esa sensación la dominara, no de nuevo, no tendría fuerzas para cargar con tanta culpabilidad.

Por eso es que había decidido ignorar las llamadas, esperando que el muchacho se hartara y por fin la dejara en paz. Tuvo que suponer que Ash Ketchum no se rendiría con tan poco.

Una llamada más entró a su celular. Suspiró con claro dolor siendo expulsado junto con el aire en sus pulmones.

Tal vez tardaría mas tiempo en entenderlo, pero finalmente se resignaría, mientras ella, ya estaba mas que decidida a borrarlo por completo de su vida.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mantenerse ocupada, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para alejarse de los recuerdos fugaces de esa noche, para no sucumbir a la tentación de contestar el teléfono cuando él la llamaba.

En tan solo cinco días había hecho los pendientes que tenía desde hace años acumulados en una larga lista anotada en una vieja libreta que ahora se veía reducida a un par de cosas de simple mantenimiento a su hogar.

Después de comprar botes de pintura y demás suministros en el supermercado estaba lista para continuar con sus actividades auto designadas de ese día... Aunque era claro que sus planes se verían entorpecidos cuando distinguió la figura de cierto atractivo entrenador, recargado sobre la puerta del piloto de su Mercedes negro.

- Ash... - La palabra salió más para ella misma. Enseguida sintió el temblor en todas sus extremidades, una gran mezcla de emociones la invadían al tan solo verlo. - ¿Qué... haces aquí?

- No aceptabas mis llamadas, no me dejaste opción, así que...

- Me... ¡¿Me estuviste siguiendo?! - El shock inicial había pasado, siendo rápidamente reemplazado por el enojo - ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!

- Pues teníamos que hablar y más que eso, **necesitaba** verte...

- Que lástima, porque yo no, - Dijo hiriente sin mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a que el descubriera que mentía - Esperaba que entendieras la indirecta.

- Misty,

- Ahora quítate que tengo prisa - Sin esperar respuesta del hombre, desactivó los seguros del coche, arrojando con brusquedad las bolsas que cargaba sobre el asiento trasero, pero era claro que no iba a poder irse pues Ash no se había movido ni un centímetro, solo continuaba recargado en la puerta, con el rostro totalmente serio.

- No hasta que hablemos.

- Ash...

- Sabes que no me voy a ir. Por mi podemos quedarnos aquí hasta la noche.

- ¡Bien! ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que te vayas? ¿Qué todo fue un error? ¿Qué fue una estupidez y olvidemos todo lo ocurrido? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- En realidad... Es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de insinuación es esa?

- No es ninguna insinuación, te lo puedo decir directamente: Misty yo quiero estar contigo, quiero poder besarte, tenerte como la otra vez...

- No, no puede ser que pienses eso ¡Ash! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

- ¿Querer estar contigo es una locura?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Te has olvidado de un pequeño detalle: estoy casada. Si eso no es suficiente se me viene a la mente otra pequeñez: tu también lo estás.

Sus propias palabras jugaron en su contra, lastimándola profundamente. Porque allí estaba él, quien fuera su primer amor y quien por mucho tiempo creyó el hombre de su vida, pidiéndole que estuvieran juntos, algo que simplemente no podía suceder.

Pero ese gran obstáculo parecía no importarle a Ash.

- Lo sé... - Se acercó a ella tomándola de las muñecas, acercándola lo más posible para casi susurrarle la siguiente declaración - Y no me importa.

- Te has vuelto loco, - repitió ella, tratando de soltarse. Siempre supo que Ash era un insensato, pero nunca creyó que a esos extremos - ¿Qué esperabas que pasara? ¿Ah? ¿Qué dejara a mi esposo por una... Noche contigo?

- Sabes que fue mas que eso...

- ¡Ya Ash! - Le costaba escuchar esas cosas en la voz del moreno, se deshacía con el simple tacto de sus manos que pronto la habían envuelto por la cintura con mayor fuerza. Odiaba estar a merced de sus propios sentimientos - Déjate de estupideces, ¡déjame en paz!

- No, no lo haré porque sé que tu sientes...

- ¿Qué? Quieres que te diga cuanto te amo y desde cuando lo he hecho... Pues olvídalo.

- Entonces yo lo haré. - la envolvió por completo en un abrazo, posando sus labios tiernamente en su oído - Te amo Misty, siempre ha sido así. Lamento tanto que las cosas se hayan dado hasta ahora, pero no puedo simplemente hacer de cuenta que no pasaron.

- Ash... Suéltame

- No

- Alguien nos puede ver.

- No me importa.

- Debería, ¿qué tal si nos reconocen? ¿Y si Giorgio o Anabel se enteran?

- ¡Que lo hagan! Así de una vez dejamos estas farsas en las que se han convertido nuestras vidas.

- Ash... No - Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, terminando así ese abrazo que la estaba matando - Lo mejor es que olvidemos todo, aun estamos a tiempo de enmendar este error y poder seguir siendo amigos...

Risa. Fue lo único que expresó Ash ante esa ultima frase.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo, ya no puedo... Yo solo, quiero tenerte, por completo. Cualquier cosa menos que eso, simplemente... Ya no podría aceptarlo ¿entiendes?

- Pues lo siento mucho, porque es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.

- No te creo - Sabía que esa conversación podía continuar así por horas y no llegarían a nada. Por eso es que tenía que jugarse todo, saber de una vez si él estaba en lo correcto o no. - Escucha Mist, creo que tu quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo...

- Ya te dije...

- Y negándolo no va hacer que el sentimiento se vaya. - Misty cerró sus labios reciamente ante esa ultima frase. Odiaba que él tuviera razón y que la tuviera en esa situación, solo hacía que lo odiara más. Él solo sonrió inclinándose hacia ella una vez más - Puedes decidir luego, aunque no esperaré para siempre - Y diciendo aquello deslizó una tarjeta sobre la palma de la chica.

Identificó el objeto apenas si le echó un vistazo rápido. El plástico rectangular con un logo impreso en colores primarios. Parecía una llave, como las que daban en los hoteles. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se fijaron en el rostro del chico en busca de alguna respuesta.

- Estaré en Lavanda por asuntos de la liga todo el fin de semana. Ese es el cuarto donde me hospedo... Donde te estaré esperando.

- No... - Retrocedió con terror del chico, tratando de entregarle la llave que fue rechazada por Ash. - lo que pasó tiene que quedar en el pasado, no podemos repetirlo

- Nadie dijo que nos viéramos para eso, pero si es lo que tienes en mente...

- ¡Basta! Déjate de juegos.

- No estoy jugando Misty, empezó algo entre nosotros aunque lo niegues y a mi ya no me importa como es que comenzó y tampoco me importa como vaya a terminar, siempre y cuando sea contigo.

No dijo nada más, no le dio oportunidad a que ella respondiera. Solo se alejó trotando, gritando una ultima indicación, antes de perderse de vista.

- Estaré hasta el domingo por la mañana. Tu decides.

_Domingo por la mañana. _Miró de nueva cuenta la tarjeta en su mano, la misma que debió tirar en ese momento a la basura, pero muy al contrario, la guardó en el bolsillo de su blazer, para después subir a su carro y conducir directo a casa.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Las manecillas del reloj se habían convertido en dagas que se clavaban en su alma con ese tenue sonido a su paso.

_Tic... Tac... Tic... Tac... _

Cada segundo se desvanecía, haciendo más cercano el momento que no quería que llegara: el momento de admitir su derrota.

_"Misty no vendrá, ella nunca vendrá."_ eso parecía gritar todo su ser, siendo reafirmado por el tiempo transcurrido. Había esperado casi tres días por su llegada, cada que dejaba la habitación para ir a trabajar, volvía con la esperanza de encontrarla allí... Nada. Lo único que lo recibía era ese genérico cuarto vacío y así sentía que estaba él por dentro: vacío.

Se sentó al borde de la cama con los antebrazos apoyados en sus rodillas, la cabeza agachada y la vista escondida de ese bendito artefacto que se empeñaba en torturarlo, el maldito reloj que mostraba un cuarto pasado la media noche. Oficialmente era domingo y aunque él no dejaría ese cuarto sino hasta el mediodía, prácticamente e irremediablemente había fracasado.

_"Misty no vendrá, ella nunca vendrá."_ esa vez fue su mente que gritaba aquello como única y amarga verdad.

Debió saberlo, se dio cuenta del disparate de proposición que había realizado, pero no se arrepentía de ello, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo entumecido, burlado por si mismo, por intentar construirse un futuro basado en nada, por vivir en una casa hecha de cartas que fácilmente podía ser tirada cuando fuera puesta a prueba ante la verdad.

Por eso es que calificaba esa noche con Misty de muchas maneras, pero decirle equivocación, no era una de ellas, porque se había revelado la verdad de sus sentimientos y de su corazón. Pero ya no había mucho caso pensar en eso, ella había decidido hacerlo a un lado, continuar en su propio hogar que lo sabía tan frágil como el propio...

Tan inmerso estaba en su dolor que no escuchó el casi imperceptible sonido de la manija de su puerta, ni los pasos discretos, cualidad que se acentuó con ayuda de la alfombra, ni ese aroma que lo envolvía y llenaba sus pulmones. No fue sino hasta que sintió el delicado toque de una mano posarse en su hombro cuando levantó la vista para encontrarse con ella.

Sus ojos aguamarina lo observaban con ternura, con una ligera sonrisa pintada en los labios debido a lo gracioso que le pareció el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Ash. Él se levantó lentamente, tomando la mano que antes estuviera en su hombro para resguardarla entre las suyas, como si de un importante tesoro se tratase. Intentó enfocar su atención en los ojos de Misty, aunque hubo otros atributos que llamaron su atención por un breve segundo. La blusa de seda negra con un amplio escote le pareció invitante y que decir de la falda de lápiz roja, ajustada a sus caderas y apenas tapándola hasta las rodillas.

- Misty… - Logró susurrar su nombre, pero no pudo decir nada más cuando un delgado dedo se posó delicado sobre sus labios callándolo tiernamente.

- No vine aquí para hablar. – Y para dejar en claro a que se refería remplazó su índice con sus labios.

Ese beso fue muy distinto a lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad entre ellos. Fue lento y disfrutado hasta el límite. lejos de la viva pasión que los había unido una vez, sentían más la necesidad de reconocerse por completo, dejar su huella indeleble en el aliento del otro. Misty tomó el rostro de Ash con sus temblorosas manos posándolas sobre sus mejillas mientras se alejaba lentamente de la calidez de su boca.

- Tenías razón. – Mantuvo los ojos cerrados al hacer su confesión – Cuando dijiste que yo nunca había hecho lo que realmente quería, lo que era mejor para mí… tenías razón. Yo siempre he deseado estar contigo, Ash, siempre te he querido, yo… - Ahora había sido Ash quien interrumpía las precipitadas palabras de Misty, cubriendo la delicada boca de la mujer con sus ansiosos labios.

- Pensé que no íbamos a hablar.

Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar después de otro largo beso y finalmente las palabras sobraron. Ya nada de lo que pasó antes, ya nada de lo que pudiera pasar después de esa noche importaba, lo único verdaderamente necesario era rendirse el uno al otro, adorarse de esa manera que resultaba tan animal y tan divina al mismo tiempo.

No había prisa y el tiempo que tan desdichado lo hizo momentos antes, dejó de existir. Deshizo uno a uno los pequeños botones de la blusa negra que desde el inicio lo había tentado. Lo mismo hizo Misty con la camisa del hombre frente a ella. Mientras sus manos seguían con la tarea de desvestirse mutuamente, sus bocas seguían con la tarea de transmitirse el amor acumulado por años.

Cada prenda fue cayendo al suelo al resultar inútil y prescindible. El pantalón de Ash, la falda de Misty y aquellas que les guardaban el pudor, dejándolos finalmente expuestos por completo. Desnudos sus cuerpos, lo mismo que sus almas. Ash recorrió las bien formadas curvas de la mujer con la yema de sus dedos, después con la calidez de su boca. Misty por su parte se aferraba a él, acariciando la anchura de su espalada, acomodándose donde de pronto sentía que siempre había pertenecido.

Poco a poco se fueron recostando sobre el colchón, cómplice del acto que estaban a punto de realizar. Sin prisa, sin arrebato, Ash se hizo uno con la mujer de su vida. El voltaje que los recorría era infinito y muy poderoso. Con cada colisión, con cada caricia gozaban de la dicha de encontrarse juntos.

Él se aferraba a la pequeña cintura, sin dejar de prestarle atención a los partes más sensibles de su delicada figura, ella lo envolvía con sus piernas, sintiendo que, si llegase a alejarse demasiado, moriría. Lo necesitaba, lo había hecho por años y así, irremediablemente lo seguía atrayendo hacía ella con la fuerza de sus muslos. Misty quería gritar lo que sentía hacerle llegar hasta sus oídos todas las palabras de amor que guardaba en su interior, pero no había caso, lo único que se escuchaba de su voz eran leves gemidos de placer, como extrañas declaraciones de amor. Ash solo atinaba a susurrar su nombre una y otra vez, aun sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero era real, estaba con ella, siendo completamente para él.

Y así continuaron con ese acto cadencioso que los estaba llevando directo al paraíso. Sin bastarles una sola vez o dos, sino hasta que sus cuerpos se desvanecieron del cansancio sobre las sábanas cuando ya despuntaba la mañana e incluso entonces, Ash mantuvo a Misty sobre de él, rodeándola con sus brazos y así juntos alcanzaron el mundo de los sueños.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Ey Mist… ¿Estás despierta? – movió suavemente los cabellos de fuego del oído de la chica mientras le hablaba quedamente.

- … Si. – No había respondido inmediatamente por el miedo que le provocaba la siguiente conversación. Mantuvo su rostro pegado al pecho del chico, escuchando su corazón y sintiendo la firmeza de su pecho. Quería quedarse así para siempre… era claro que eso no iba a suceder.

- Casi es hora de irnos… Y yo solo… ¿Qué va a pasar entre nosotros, Mist?

Era la pregunta que la había estado acechándola desde que despertara, media hora atrás, pero lo que más le atemorizaba era su respuesta.

- No lo sé Ash. Es decir, lo de anoche… fue especial y quisiera que durara para siempre, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

- ¿Pero?

- No puedo hacerlo, Ash. – Una lágrima corrió con rapidez dejando su camino por la mejilla de Misty y hasta el pecho del joven que solo aferró con más fuerza los brazos alrededor de ella. – Sé que ayer yo quise venir aquí y sabes que no me arrepiento, pero…

- No puedes dejar a Giorgio ¿Cierto?

- Él no ha hecho nada malo, no merece que lo abandone de la noche a la mañana ¿Y que explicación le daría?

- Lo entiendo. – Contestó Ash, ahora hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera de fuego. Estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque no tanto como lo estaría después de sus siguientes palabras. - Yo tampoco podría hacerle algo como eso a Anabel.

Misty se estremeció por esas palabras y solo se apegó más a él, que en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarla.

Si, se habían dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, se habían amado como nunca y estaban seguros que ese sentimiento los acompañaría hasta el final de sus días… Aunque eso no sería suficiente razón para destruir la vida de dos personas que ellos mismo habían interpuesto. Anabel y Giorgio se habían convertido en dos víctimas a causa de un amor que no pudo ser, simplemente por no haberlo declarado a tiempo. Ni Ash ni Misty serían capaces de hacerlos sufrir solo por su propia torpeza.

- Entonces… tu regresarás a tu casa y yo a la mía – Siguió Ash, ya que Misty seguía sollozando, incapaz de hablar - ¿Después qué?

Negación, era lo único que invadía a Misty mientras dejaba que su llanto continuara. Negación a lo ocurrido o lo que sería de su vida a partir de ahora, aunque no lo podía aplazar por siempre.

- Seguimos con nuestras vidas y… lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver.

- Eso pensé. – La separó ligeramente de él, subiendo un poco el cuerpo de la chica para tener su hermoso rostro frente al de él. Miraba detenidamente sus inundados ojos y acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas. – Si de algo sirve, solo quiero que sepas… que si esto hubiera pasado antes de que existieran otras personas en nuestras vidas, no habría nada que me separara de ti.

- Lo sé. – Dijo más calmada, plantándole un tierno beso

- Te amo Misty, siempre ha sido así, siempre lo será.

- Yo te amo a ti Ash.

Hubieran querido sellar esas últimas palabras de la misma manera en como había empezado todo, de la forma en como lo hicieron toda la noche, pero solo haría todo más difícil, pues la decisión estaba tomada y sus vidas se separarían de igual forma, esta vez de manera definitiva. Un par de besos más fue todo antes de que bajaran de la cama, poniendo fin a su historia.

Misty se había arreglado con rapidez, sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando una tonta duda se formó en su mente.

- ¿Y si alguien se da cuenta del porqué nos dejamos de hablar?

- Diles la verdad – Respondió Ash con una sonrisa cuando terminaba de vestirse – Que soy un completo idiota y por eso te perdí.

Ella solo lo miró con tristeza entendiendo el verdadero significado de sus palabras para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta, sin saber si podría ignorar el hueco que se había formado en su pecho, segura de que esa sensación de dolor no la volvería a abandonar.

* * *

><p><em>Dos finales abiertos y seguidos... mucho drama se desencadenó en esta colección de shots y allí le paro o me deprimo jaja prometo que el próximo si será alegre, lo juro, ya casi llegando a la mitad.<em>

_En julio no actualizaré nada más, así que... nos vemos mas adelante! Ya saben que sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y/o críticas son bien recibidas ;)_

_**Le Fleur Noir.** Pues todavía me da cierto pudor narrar ciertas cosas (prueba es este nuevo shot) pero lo voy eliminando poco a poco. Gracias por leer y sé que este fandom ya no lo frecuentes tanto, por eso aprecio que leas y comentes al respecto :)_

_**Elphie.** Seguro hay canciones con las que pueda continuar (de hecho ya pensé en una PERO si me gustaría mas hacer un fic de multicapitulos, el problema radica en la falta de tiempo :/ así que... A esperar._

_**May Himemiya.** Que bueno que te gustó y si lo haré fic largo... Un día de estos. Extraño tus comentarios :/_

_**Sire.** Gracias n_n_

_**Dj Puma.** La verdad es que yo amo a enjambre sobre todo este álbum. Gracias por la sugerencia, me encanta escuchar música nueva, pero me decidí por hacer un fic largo en lugar de terminarlo en otro shot ;)_

_**Mistyket.** O/O_

_**Nalia Seleniti.** Si, definitivamente lo escribiré y explicaré sus razones para unirse a los rocket. Golduck y su tele transporte es algo que no sé si realmente pueda suceder en el juego o la serie, pero sin duda es muy bueno y por supuesto que recordé tu fic con eso._

_**Red n' Yellow.** Siii al fin te sorprendí cierto? Que bien n_n algún día lo tenía q conseguir no crees? Sería cosa de que lo escribiera y ver si esta idea te sigue sorprendiendo así que... Ya lo veremos_

_**Dark Rakzo.** Gracias por leer de mis fics, tengo varios por si gustas pasar a mi perfil y verlos :)_

_**Michi.** Jason Mraz es genial, de eso no hay dudas y eso que sentí que casi no usé la letra, al final y gracias por tu comentario creo que si le saqué provecho a tan bella canción. Gracias por leer! Espero mas comentarios de tu parte._


	10. Ex Compañera de Cuarto

_Bien gentecilla, esta es la sexta actualización en quince días y solo les puedo decir... que no se me va a hacer costumbre jajaja. Al fin, llegamos a la mitad de esta colección de one shots y después de dos fics medio trágicos y con finales abiertos, les dejo algo más ligerito ;) Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ex Compañera de Cuarto<strong>

_De: Kill Aniston _

_Álbum: Biográfico _

* * *

><p>- ¡Ash! ¡Por acá!<p>

La pudo ver agitando su brazo desde una mesa lejana a la entrada del comedor, con la sonrisa en el rostro y un marcador en mano.

_"Linda"_ Pensó fugazmente y de verdad que se veía así, aunque tuviera puesta una simple camiseta blanca y desgastados jeans, aunque se empeñara en intentar domar su larga cabellera naranja en una alta coleta. Mientras le siguiera sonriendo de esa manera, sería la mas linda de todas.

- Ya te vi, puedes dejar de mover el brazo como loca

- Bueno si te apresuraras a sentarte no tendría que seguir haciendo esto - agitó mas rápido la mano en el aire para después simplemente ignorarlo y continuar subrayando las partes de su libro que pudiesen serle útil a su estudio.

La había molestado y si, había sido totalmente a propósito.

- Ya, - le revolvió el cabello como si de un pequeño niño se tratase, haciéndola enojar más - No sé para que me querías con tanta urgencia si sigues estudiando.

- Sabes que pasan de las tres y no he comido.

- Mueres de hambre como si llevaras semanas en el desierto. Si lo sé.

- También sabes que no me gusta comer sin compañía

- ¿Así qué me usas para no sentirte sola?

- Mas o menos, si.

- Ya, está bien. Lo que no entiendo es porque simplemente no vamos a la casa y preparamos algo.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Ni tu ni yo hemos hecho el aseo en toda la semana, la cocina está cerca de convertirse en zona de desastre, pero si tu quieres limpiar _Y _cocinar…

- No ya, olvídalo. Me tendré que conformar con lo que sirven aquí, aunque la comida de la universidad no es reconocida por ser un manjar.

- ¿Y tu qué sabes? Si nunca has asistido ni a una clase de aquí – Señaló sus mordaces palabras sin separar la mirada de las páginas que de a poco iban adquiriendo un llamativo color rosa.

- ¡Sé porque siempre te quejas de ello por las noches! - Misty le mostró la lengua de forma divertida a lo que él solo sonrió – Además, no necesito estudiar...

- Eso es lo que **tu** crees.

- Soy un gran entrenador y eso no se aprende en clases, muchas gracias.

- Como sea, entrenar con Grimsley y aprender de él nuevas técnicas podría considerarse como una clase, ¿no crees?

- No... Bueno si pero... No estudio como loco todos los días y... – De nuevo ella mostró una sonrisa triunfante, haciéndolo rabiar al darse cuenta de que había perdido esa discusión ante su maldita lógica. Esa escuela si que estaba haciendo a Misty mas perspicaz de lo que ya era - Bueno, ¿vamos a comer o solo seguir diciendo tonterías?

- Comeremos en cuanto pidas algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y tengo que pagar yo? - Se señaló el joven.

- Ey, yo compré la despensa la semana pasada, es tu turno de poner el pan en la mesa... Literalmente.

- Pues ya qué.

Con gesto enojado se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hasta la barra donde se encontraban un par de señoras que, de muy mala gana despachaban los pedidos. Un par de hamburguesas con sus respectivas papas fritas servirían para calmar su hambre y la de su amiga. Al final decidió comprar también unos cuantos chocolates. Misty nunca se vería a si misma como una persona glotona, pero Ash sabía que ella tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas dulces.

Estaba más concentrado pensando cómo podría quedarse con uno de las golosinas que en observar su entorno y ni siquiera notó como un grupo de chicas lo miraban, susurrándose entre ellas, riendo _discretamente_. Él solo continuó su camino hasta la mesa donde Misty aguardaba.

- Sale orden de hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas para la señorita - Dijo en tono de broma acomodando las bandejas en la mesa, deshaciéndose de libros y cuadernos a su paso. Sabía que de dejarlos allí, Misty seguiría estudiando para después quejarse de no haber comido bien.

- ¡Gracias Ash! - Apenas si tuvo frente de si los alimentos, empezó a devorarlos como desesperada - Digas lo que digas sobre la cafetería, debes de admitir que está delicioso.

- Es tu hambre hablando.

- ¡No, de verdad! Podrían competir por el título de las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad...

A diferencia de Ash, Misty enseguida notó las furtivas miradas de las chicas que ya ni se esforzaban en disimular. Descaradamente veían al moreno y hacían comentarios de lo atractivo que era, tratando de llamar su atención, cosa que no conseguían, pues Ash ni se inmutaba.

Una bella joven de largos y castaños cabellos, de ojos color miel, trataba de ser la más discreta del grupo, pero sin duda era de las mas interesadas en el _alto y apuesto hombre misterioso_, forma en que lo habían catalogado sus amigas. La chica se avergonzó más al darse cuenta que había sido descubierta por la pelirroja y con la mano hizo un saludo.

De principio Misty no entendió porque esa chica se dirigió a ella con tanta confianza, hasta que de a poco la reconoció como una compañera en su clase de geografía oceánica.

- Ey Ash... - Llamó al joven mientras bebía de su soda sin quitar la vista de la castaña. – ¿Ya notaste a las chicas de allá?

- ¿Eh, qué? ¿Cuáles chi…?

- ¡No voltees! – Habló lo más bajo posible, sobresaltando al joven quien no supo que hacer. Optó por seguir comiendo. – Te están observando… creo que les interesas.

- ¿Ah si? – La verdad es que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, solo fingió lo contrario para molestar a Misty – ¿Y son lindas?

- Superficial – Dijo secamente la pelirroja para total diversión de Ash.

- Tu eres quien les está haciendo caso.

- Pues si, lo son, sobre todo la que parece estar _más_ interesada.

- Crees que… ¿Tendríamos niños bonitos?

- Me mata tu sentido del humor, es _tan_ entretenido. – Parecía que entre más molesta estuviera, más dicha sentía el entrenador que simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Qué tiene? Es una pregunta justa, mi madre me mataría si le doy nietos feos.

- Es verdad. Bueno dame tu teléfono.

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? – No había mucho caso en protestar cuando Misty ya estaba tomando el aparato el cual había dejado sobre la mesa como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- Voy a tomarle una foto, entonces podrás juzgar si… ¡rayos! ¡Creo que me vio! – Muy apenada, escondió el Smartphone, debajo de la mesa. Ash solo disfrutaba del espectáculo. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, los labios bien juntos y cierta timidez en la mirada.

"_De verdad que es linda"_ volvió a pensar.

Un minuto pasó y el grupo de mujeres se levantó de su mesa desapareciendo por la puerta, continuando con sus gritos y bromas fuera del edificio.

- Creo que no se dieron cuenta – Suspiró aliviada.

- O tal vez si, las hiciste sentir incómodas y por eso se fueron.

- Eso es… muy probable. Yo solo intentaba fotografiar a tu futura novia – Con cierta frustración arrojó el teléfono a las manos de Ash.

Estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando notó que si había una nueva imagen capturada.

Tal vez fue de cuando Misty intentó tan desesperadamente esconder el aparato que ni se percató que había activado la cámara que estaba dirigida hacia ella. La imagen estaba un tanto barrida, pero era Misty al fin y al cabo quien había sido fotografiada en ese momento.

"_Una foto de mi futura novia"_ Se dijo a sí mismo deseando que eso solo fuera un buen presagio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Por Arceus, ¡es tardísimo! ¿Dónde esta esa endemoniada libreta?... ¿Dónde, dónde...?" _

_- Misty, ¡ya no te puedo seguir esperando! _

- ¡Oh, Vamos Ketchum! ¡Solo tomará un minuto!

_- Esa es una maldita mentira y lo sabes. De seguro ni siquiera te has terminado de arreglar. _

- ¡No, de verdad ya estoy lista! Solo me faltan los zapatos… los zapatos… ¡Agh! ¡por qué todo se me esconde!

_- ¿Ves? Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi entrenamiento_

- ¿Y qué se supone que haga?

_- Irte en bici, ahora que te la pagué ni la usas. _

- Si… Solo porque te pedí unas cuantas veces que me llevaras a la universidad y de repente me la pagas.

_- Son casualidades de la vida. Nos vemos en la noche. Oh, no se te olvide que es tu turno de llevar a los pokemón al centro para su revisión semanal. _

- ¡Pika!

- ¡Marril!

- Oh, chicos, me alegra que no estén debajo de alguno de estos cerros de… digámosle cosas. Esperen, solo encuentro ese cuaderno y nos vamos. Ojalá que Ash se apiade de mí y me… - Pudo distinguir el sonido del auto de Ash al encenderse, el sonido del motor haciéndose cada vez más tenue conforme el vehículo se alejaba. – Espere. Maldito, ya me las pagará. Ya voy chicos solo…

_Ring. _

El sonido del teléfono se hizo muy presente en toda su habitación, trató de ignorarlo mientras continuaba en la búsqueda de su esquivo cuaderno. Sonó durante un minuto entero, después vino un breve silencio que fue llenado nuevamente con el infernal repiqueteo.

No tuvo más remedio que contestar… o algo similar. Oprimió un botón para activar la video llamada, aunque no se frenó ante la pantalla.

- ¿Si diga? – Gritó desde su cama, mientras buscaba por las orillas y debajo de las almohadas.

_- ¿Misty? ¿Dónde rayos estás? _

- ¡Dais! Este no es un buen momento, ¿podrías llamar después? – Ahora gritaba desde un rincón lleno de felpudos mezclados con ropa.

_- ¿Qué? No te veo y casi no te escucho_

- Dije que si podías llamar luego, estoy en medio de algo.

_- ¡Misty! Necesito hablar contigo y tiene que ser ahora. _

- No me es posible porque ¡Ah ha! Te encontré – gritó triunfante saliendo debajo del escritorio.

_- ¡Misty!_

- Ya Daisy, ¿Qué quieres? – Finalmente se acercó al teléfono para encontrarse con su hermana que no se veía nada feliz. – De todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo.

_- Solo escúchame unos minutos ¿Quieres?_ – Misty solo asintió ante la petición, al tiempo que Daisy tomaba aire para por fin hablar - _Bueno, como sabrás a Violet y a mi nos han llamado para hacer una nueva película que se grabará en Hearthome. Nos tomará algunos meses en los que no podremos hacernos cargo del gimnasio. Lily se quedará, pero creemos que ella sola no podrá… _

- No Dais, no esto de nuevo.

_- Bueno has estado tres años ya en Unova. _

- Si, porque ¡voy a la universidad! Te dije que esto era importante para ayudar al profesor Oak con las nuevas investigaciones sobre pokemón acuáticos y es algo que de verdad quiero hacer, no puedo simplemente abandonarlo.

_- También hay universidades en Kanto, podrías revalidar materias, terminar tu carrera acá. _

- No

_- ¿Por qué no? Eres muy terca, hermanita. _

- No estoy siendo nada. Me hice cargo del gimnasio por cinco años, creo que es justo que haga lo que quiera con mi vida. Quiero estudiar en la Universidad de Castelia y aquí es donde terminaré mi especialidad.

_- Muy dedicada a tu carrera… como no _

- ¿Qué intentas decir, Dais?

_- Nada, solo que estoy segura que Castelia sería menos atractiva si no estuvieras allí con Ash. _

- Que tonterías dices.

_- ¿Me lo vas a negar? Porque a mi siempre se me hizo mucha coincidencia que de entre todas las ciudades del mundo, __**simplemente**__ se encontraran allí y que solo resultara conveniente que vivan juntos. _

- Mira, piensa lo que quieras, pero no voy a regresar a Celeste y es definitivo.

_- Está bien, solo espero que no te estés quedando solo por alguna falsa esperanza, hermanita. Porque si Ash quisiera algo más contigo, ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto en lugar de tratarte como a su 'rummy'. _

- Si, lo que tu digas. Adiós.

Sin esperar alguna otra cosa de su hermana, simplemente cortó la llamada.

A veces podían ser muy manipuladoras y el que se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ash solo le daban las armas para hacerlo. Pero por mucho que intentara no darle importancia a las palabras de Daisy, éstas seguían generando dudas sobre su situación actual.

En definitiva, el vivir con él no había sido planeado, fue por caprichos del destino que se lo encontró en la región. Se sorprendió al notar que aquella amistad de niños seguía siendo casi igual a pesar de no haberse visto en años. Parecía que solo la retomaron donde se habían quedado. Así, cuando sus planes de establecerse de manera más prolongada en la región coincidió para ambos en esa ciudad, compartir renta solo resultó ser lo más lógico.

Y era verdad que el lugar era un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo, que solo acumulaban envases de diversos restaurantes con órdenes para llevar por la incapacidad de ambos en el arte de la cocina, que se la vivían peleando sin que pasara un solo día en el que no discutieran por tonterías. Lo más increíble de todo era… que habían sido de los mejores años de su vida.

Sabía que debía atribuirle tanta dicha a la presencia de Ash en su vida. Ese niño que pasó de ser una verdadera molestia a su mejor amigo y ahora, compañero de casa. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si su situación pudiera cambiar algún día. Tal vez es que ese periodo de felicidad era solo temporal hasta que alguno de los dos tuviera que marcharse o... Hasta que él se enamorara de alguien ¿tal vez? Porque ninguna mujer en su sano juicio dejaría a su novio vivir con su mejor amiga.

Sacudió su cabeza en un afán de sacar esos malos pensamientos y desecharlos como basura.

No tenía que pensar en eso por el momento, pues ella no terminaría la universidad sino hasta dentro de un año, Ash no desafiaría a la liga de Unova dentro de otros dieciocho meses y tampoco se enamoraría de alguna chica por el simple hecho de ser Ash. ¡En todo ese tiempo no había tenido ni una cita siquiera! ... No es que lo estuviera vigilando, pero así eran las cosas, su amigo era un soltero sin remedio.

- ¡Pi Pika chu!

- ¿Eh? - El roedor señaló el reloj en la pared de su habitación haciéndole notar lo tarde que era - ¡Aah! ¡Son casi las nueve! ¡Pikachu, marril, por qué no me lo dijeron antes!

Tomó a ambos pokemón en sus brazos y salió corriendo del departamento, dejando atrás su cuarto mas desordenado que de costumbre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Otro semestre más había transcurrido. Después de exámenes finales, reportes y trabajos kilométricos, Misty por fin podía salir a divertirse, celebrando el éxito obtenido.

- Aún no entiendo porqué tengo que venir a esta fiesta - Objetó Ash, siguiendo a la pelirroja a cualquier lugar que ésta se movía en el apartamento de uno de sus tantos compañeros de clase, lugar donde todos se habían reunido.

- Porque casi no sales a divertirte - La pelirroja trataba de ignorar la negatividad de Ash mientras se preparaba una bebida con alto contenido alcohólico, sirviéndolo en un vaso rojo. - Últimamente solo entrenas.

- Tu siempre estudias y no te molesto por eso.

- ¡Pues por eso es la fiesta! Podrías quejarte menos y divertirte más, no te traje solo para que estés...

- Deja los trucos, embustera - Empujó suavemente el rostro de la chica con su palma - Solo me hiciste venir para que tengas transporte seguro después de beber.

- ¡No es cierto! - Atacó con tono notablemente fingido. - ¿Cómo crees que tenga un motivo oculto para...?

- Dije que basta, ya vine y no me queda más que esperar para hacerle de tu chofer.

- Pues deberías hacerlo sin renegar si ya lo sabías - Entrelazó su brazo con el del entrenador, colgándose de él en un gesto que intentaba ser derechamente tierno e inocente, pero que sin querer había acelerado el pulso en ambos por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. - En lugar de que te ofrezcas para asegurarte que nada malo me pase y llegue a salvo a casa...

_"Precisamente por eso es que estoy aquí"_ pensó sintiéndose un poco tonto. Misty no era del tipo de chicas que bebían hasta perder el conocimiento, pero de todas formas quería estar por si ella lo necesitaba... Aunque no fuera admitirlo.

- Ya dramática, nada te va a pasar y por lo menos invítame una soda, ¿quieres?

- De acuerdo. - Sin más la chica buscó entre las botellas dispuestas en una mesa sin encontrar más que alcohol. Sin excusarse, se dirigió a la cocina, de seguro allí hallaría por lo menos agua para ofrecerle a su conductor designado.

No había tardado ni dos minutos en revisar el contenido del refrigerador, así que le resultó extraño que solo ese tiempo bastara para encontrar al entrenador bien acompañado.

Una jovencita atractiva que sin duda sabía explotar su femineidad con un lindo vestido verde, con su maquillaje perfecto y sus gestos coquetos. Se sintió un poco cohibida por ser tan sencilla y empeñarse en usar jeans, encontrando que, a lado de esa chica lucía mas bien desaliñada.

No le afectó ser inoportuna llegando en medio de un _"oh eres un adulador"_ mientras la castaña le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa a Ash.

- Esto es todo lo que encontré - Dijo con rudeza usando la lata de refresco como arma para alejar los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

- Gracias Mist. - Su voz denotaba cierta incomodidad que la pelirroja interpretó a que había llegado en mal momento.

- ¡Oh, entonces tu eres el _rummy_ de Misty! - Exclamó la chica _sorprendida_ por su descubrimiento - Ya decía que te había visto por el campus.

Como es que el rostro de esa castaña no se le quedaba grabado era un misterio, aunque entonces reconoció que era la misma que estuvo observándolo aquella vez en la cafetería hace meses ya. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah si, ya lo recordaba.

- Bueno Diana, seguido Ash va por _**mi**_ - Recalcó la ultima palabra de manera excesivamente posesiva. - Eso no es nada extraño.

- Tienes razón. Que solo me uses como medio de transporte es lo más común del mundo - Ash bromeó con su amiga como acostumbraba, pero no obtuvo la respuesta de siempre. En lugar de un contra ataque verbal, solo recibió un gélido silencio.

- ¡Eres muy gracioso! - Diana fue quien respondió con una carcajada que a Misty se le hizo de por más fastidiosa. ¿Y por qué tenía que tocarlo a la menor provocación? Lo peor de todo es que Ash no parecía quejarse de las atenciones hechas por su nueva acompañante.

- No es para tanto, si vivieras con él te cansarías pronto de sus tonterías.

- No lo creo - Arrastró las palabras de manera seductora, sin quitar la mano del brazo de Ash.

- Iré a saludar a los demás - Misty optó por alejarse de allí antes que terminara saltándole encima a la amistosa chica o que golpeara a Ash por dejado.

- Pero Mist, no me puedes abandonar, sabes que no conozco a nadie de aquí y...

- Ya me conoces a mí, - objetó Diana - no creo que te aburras conmigo.

- Eeehhh... - Cualquier cosa que dijera seguramente sería mal interpretado y la realidad se acercaba más al fastidio estando con la castaña. Para completar su mala fortuna, Misty parecía no querer salvarlo.

- ¿Ves? Te quedas en buenas manos - Dijo la pelirroja casi con amargura, alejándose con rapidez.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su arrebatada decisión. Dejarlo solo con Diana, era como dejarle la presa servida al depredador.

En solo dos minutos había reducido el espacio entre ellos a nada, otros dos más y ya tenía sus brazos rodeándolo. Él no la estaba rechazando, no, solo estaba parado allí con esa cara de tarado, con ese tono rojo en el rostro.

¡Ah pero que tonta! Si lo que Diana quería era una oportunidad para hacer todo eso y ella se la había otorgado, pero tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer algo, seguro si le pedía a Ash que la llevara a casa, él no se opondría, tal vez... Un minuto antes hubiera sido la excusa perfecta, más no en ese momento.

Misty se detuvo a medio camino apreciando perfectamente el beso que esa chica le daba a su mejor amigo. Diana prácticamente le había saltado encima colgándose de su cuello, Ash rodeándola por la cintura se inclinó un poco para no caer, pues ella lo atraía con cierta desesperación.

No podía ser, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando. Todo era tan irreal, hasta la manera como el atractivo moreno fue arrastrado fuera del departamento al terminar el contacto de sus bocas.

Misty no supo como reaccionar, solo buscó un asiento para beber del vaso que milagrosamente aun sostenía en su mano.

El alcohol en su sangre junto con el dolor en su corazón, pronto se sincronizaron con las palabras de sus hermanas. Cada vez que hablaba con ellas, se empeñaban en recalcarle la mala idea que era su convivencia con Ash y cada vez las había desechado pensando que se equivocaban... Hasta ese momento.

Entonces se dio cuenta que su vida no era perfecta, su departamento rentado no era un hogar y su relación con Ash jamás iba a cambiar. Solo sería su amiga, su compañera de cuarto y nada más.

¿Y si las cosas entre él y Diana solo escalaban en intensidad? Vivir con él solo le daría asiento de primera fila para presenciar su peor pesadilla. Ellos juntos, ellos enamorándose, compartiendo sus días, sus noches...

No lo soportaría.

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo se mantuvo pensando en esas horrendas posibilidades, solo regresó a la realidad para notar su vaso vacío y la evidente ausencia de Ash. La duda de su paradero le duró poco cuando un mensaje entró a su celular.

_"Tardaré un poco en regresar. ¿Crees que consigas alguien mas que te lleve a casa? O espérame allí, pero en serio voy a tardar" _

¿Que podría entretenerlo por un largo rato? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no saber la respuesta a ese cuestionamiento. Contestó rápidamente al texto con otro más.

_"No te preocupes por mí, de repente ya no siento ganas de celebrar. Me voy a casa... Supongo que te veo más tarde" _

Esperó cinco minutos sin que llegara un nuevo mensaje. Así que solo se limitó a salir en busca de un taxi.

Esa noche, tras esa situación Misty solo tenía un nuevo plan del cual no habría vuelta atrás. Iba a regresar a Kanto lo antes posible.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_- Es... Es un poco precipitado, ¿no crees? Tal vez si lo piensas unos días más... _

_- No hay nada que pensar. _

_- Pero... La universidad... _

_- Puedo terminar en ciudad Carmín en un año._

_- ¿Y por que no terminar tu carrera de una vez? Ya estás aquí, no veo la necesidad de aplazarlo._

_- Solo porque así son las cosas, Ash. Tengo que regresar al gimnasio cuanto antes. Ya quedé con mis hermanas, cuentan que esté en casa pronto. _

_- ¿Qué tanto es pronto? _

_- ... _

_- ¿Misty? _

_- Dos semanas. _

_- ¡Dos semanas! Pero por qué? _

_- Eventualmente tenía que suceder, no esperabas que me quedara aquí para siempre, ¿o si? _

_- ...Supongo que no. _

_- Entonces no hay nada que discutir. Empacaré mis cosas y en quince días... Me voy._

Repasaba la forma en la que había sido informado de tan devastadora noticia, tratando de encontrarle alguna explicación, una pista que lo guiara a ese cambio tan repentino en los planes de Misty.

Si, estaba consciente de que no vivirían para siempre juntos, pero contaba con esos seis meses más, los necesitaba para grabarse cada momento en la memoria, para disfrutar de su preciada compañía y ahora, no tenía nada.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - Preguntó al viento notablemente frustrado dejándose caer sobre el césped del parque cercano a su casa. - ¿Hice algo para molestarla?

No podía pensar en nada que hubiese hecho para causar tan radical decisión.

Es cierto, peleaban todo el tiempo, pero eso siempre parecía entretenerla más que molestarla. Tal vez había olvidado su turno de hacer la limpieza o de comprar la despensa... No, esas cosas solo lo hubieran hecho merecedor de un regaño por parte de la pelirroja, más no esto. Él no había hecho nada para merecer ese cruel castigo.

Ni siquiera habían hablado días antes que soltara la bomba, no desde la fiesta. ¿Qué pudo salir mal allí que fuera el motivo de la temprana separación? Si apenas estuvo unos cuantos minutos hasta que esa chica… como se llamara, lo acosara. Después... Ese beso que solo le confirmó sus sospechas de que tan ebria se encontraba.

Solo quiso hacer lo correcto, llevarla a su casa para que ella no hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera después o que algún patán se aprovechara de su situación y el ser amable solo trajo repercusiones negativas a su vida, empezando con su pobre carro... Ni quería recordar lo que pasó con su vehículo esa noche.

Tal vez era eso, podría ser que Misty estuviera molesta porque la había dejado sola en la fiesta, pero eso seguía sin justificar sus repentinas ganas de huir.

De todas formas ya no importaba el porqué, sino cómo podría detenerla, pues si de algo estaba seguro es que nunca había vivido con tanta tranquilidad ni con tantas ganas de despertar cada mañana. La única época que recordaba sentirse tan completo había sido al inicio de su viaje pokemón a lado de Brock y ¡de ella! Era Misty la causa de toda su dicha y no, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que simplemente se le escapara, no de nuevo.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya había intentado cualquier excusa, razonamiento y argumento para detener su partida sin resultado.

Incluso usó... Bueno, le "pidió" a Pikachu que la persuadiera, obteniendo igual solo negativas. Ya casi habían transcurrido las dos semanas y se estaba quedando sin ideas.

_"Tal vez... Debieras decirle la verdad" _

Ese consejo pudo provenir de alguien maduro y mas sabio, sin embargo salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. Pudiera ser que estuviera _así_ de desesperado que estaba considerando revelar su más grande secreto.

- ¿Será una buena idea? - Pensó en voz alta siendo escuchado por nadie en absoluto. Se encontraba totalmente solo esa tarde en el parque.

_"Es lo único que te queda. Igual funciona... Puede que ella sienta lo mismo que tu" _

- Quizás.

A esto había llegado, tres años de convivencia con su mejor amiga y ahora es que se encontraba con el reto más grande. Era todo o nada.

Podía pasar que al decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella, sus vidas cambiarían. Podría Misty quedarse, podrían sus sentimientos unirlos aún más... O se marcharía, perdiendo así toda esperanza de ser algún día dueño de su cariño.

- Supongo... Que no queda otra alternativa.

Si callara, simplemente la perdería y Ash Ketchum nunca se rendía sin dar una buena batalla.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

¿Estaba lista? Se podría decir. Todas sus cosas ya estaban guardadas en cajas o maletas, preparadas para ser trasladadas.

¿Estaba contenta por no tener ya nada que la atara a esa casa? Definitivamente no. No sentía el más mínimo atisbo de felicidad por dejar su departamento, su cuarto... Su Ash. Pero ese era el problema, que el chico al que amaba tanto, con quien compartió su vida por años, no le pertenecía, no en el sentido romántico que ella esperaba y nunca sería así. Es más, él ya estaba con alguien más o eso imaginaba con aquella huida de la fiesta y el que llegara casi al amanecer solo le hacía suponer que había pasado la noche con Diana.

Por eso es que tenía que marcharse y entre mas rápido mejor. Ya le pediría a alguno de sus compañeros que le ayudara con los tramites escolares, pues no podía quedarse hasta el inicio del semestre para arreglarlo ella misma. Se conocía perfecto y de seguir escuchando al entrenador pidiéndole que se quede, terminaría por ceder.

- Bien, esa era la ultima caja, ahora solo a esperar a...

- Pika - El ratón eléctrico se quejó lastimeramente desde la cama que siempre estaba llena de peluches y almohadones. Ahora solo era un colchón blanco. Toda la habitación se veía igual. Tan limpia, tan vacía.

- Pikachu, no estés triste, seguro nos volvemos a ver. - Trató de reanimarlo sentándose a su lado para acariciar sus orejas. Sentía culpabilidad al ver como esa decisión afectaba a sus pokemón y a los de Ash - Puedes obligar a tu entrenador a que me visite en el gimnasio y...

- No tiene que obligarme a nada - La voz de Ash se escuchó desde la puerta con un tono de obvia molestia - ¿Crees que yo no iría a verte por mi propia voluntad?

- Ash... - Si se le había formado un nudo en el estomago hablando con pikachu, teniendo al entrenador frente a ella solo había traído angustia a todo su ser. Despedirse de él iba a ser verdaderamente difícil - Yo solo decía que, tal vez con tanto entrenamiento y luego cuando enfrentes a la liga... Simplemente te olvides de mi - Intentó decirlo en forma de broma, pero la tristeza que le provocaba ese pensamiento era muy evidente en su voz.

- Claro, como si olvidarte fuera _así_ de fácil. - De nuevo se escuchó molesto dejando un tanto descolocada a Misty - Pero igual... no iré a visitarte al gimnasio.

- ¿Qu.. Qué? - El nudo que sentía antes se hizo presente ahora en su garganta, creándole verdaderas ganas de llorar.

Ash solo se mantuvo en la puerta, de pie, apretando con fuerza sus puños. Hizo un ligero gesto a Pikachu que enseguida entendió la indirecta y sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación dejando solos a los jóvenes.

- No… lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad? – Temía a la respuesta y aun así se atrevió a preguntar sosteniendo el contacto visual con su amigo.

- Lo digo muy en serio, – Justo cuando Misty pensó que rompería a llorar, Ash se apresuró para agregar – Porque no pienso dejar que te vayas.

- Ash… - Estaba más sorprendida por la determinación en su voz que por las palabras mismas – Yo no creo que eso sea posible…

- Por favor, Misty, no te tienes que ir, por lo menos no te vayas hoy. Tengo mucho que decirte y tu no puedes irte hasta que me escuches. Al menos dame esa oportunidad.

- Esta bien, - miró el reloj de la pared, único objeto que no sintió la necesidad de llevarse consigo hasta Kanto. – Todavía faltan como dos horas para que lleguen la mudanza, así que tenemos…

- Esta bien.

"_Tendrá que bastarme ese tiempo para convencerla entonces" _Pensó un tanto desesperado acercándose a la pelirroja que seguía sentada al filo de la cama, con las manos bien aferradas al colchón.

- Creo que no debes de irte porque… durante tres años este lugar ha sido más tu hogar de lo que el gimnasio nunca llegó a serlo. Eso sin contar que aquí estás realizando tu sueño de ser una verdadera especialista en los pokemón acuáticos. Así que… lo único que me hace pensar que pudiera molestarte aquí… soy yo.

- Egocéntrico – Estaba más que acertado con esa suposición, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció insoportable que pensara de esa manera.

- Tal vez lo sea, solo que no encuentro alguna otra explicación de porqué te quieras ir si tu _amas_ vivir aquí… y lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo.

No estaba tan segura de lo que Ash quería darle entender, aunque la forma en como pronunciaba cada palabra sumada a la ternura que se expresaba desde sus ojos, tan cafés, tan intensos… No podía hacerse ilusiones todavía, debía estar segura, así que se quedó quieta, esperando a que él continuara.

- Sabes que he viajado por mucho tiempo y que mi vida nunca había estado atado a un sitio por tanto tiempo, pero como se fueron dando las cosas, aquí encontré lo que siempre quise, lo que anhelé todo el tiempo que estuviste de vuelta en el gimnasio y eso es… estar contigo.

- No lo dices en serio. – Sintió el deseo de correr hacia él, abrazarlo. En lugar de eso solo bajó la mirada. Ni siquiera podría ponerse de pie, sentía como todo su ser temblaba.

- Es la verdad. Tal vez… la primera vez que nos separamos era demasiado tonto como para darme cuenta que dejarte ir era el peor error de mi vida, Pero ya no soy un tonto… - Misty levantó la mirada, diciendo con una sonrisa que se equivocaba. – Bueno, no soy _tan_ tonto como hace unos años y no pienso cometer ese error dos veces ¡No voy a permitir que la mujer que amo me abandone de nuevo!

Ya estaba hecho, por fin lo había dicho, de una manera un poco más ruda de lo que se llegó a imaginar que lo haría, pero finalmente había confesado sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

Esperó unos segundos a que ella respondiera y nada. Sentía un poco de miedo que su silencio significara un inminente rechazo. Aún con el temor latente en todo su cuerpo se acercó más, hincándose frente a ella.

- Si es que tal vez… tu sientes lo mismo que yo… entonces no veo la razón por la que tengas que marcharte. – Acarició gentilmente el revés de la blanca mano que sostenía entre las suyas y solo cerró los ojos aspirando profundo, disfrutando de su cercanía.

- Yo… - Si antes sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía, en ese instante encontraba muy difícil coordinar sus movimientos con la habilidad de hablar. Como pudo llevó su mano libre al rostro del chico girándolo con delicadeza, obligándolo a mirarla. – Yo creí que tu… Lo que pasó con Diana… que ella y…

- ¿Era solo eso lo que te preocupaba? – soltó una carcajada ganándose con ello un empujón que lo hizo caer al suelo. – ¡No puedo creer que se tratara de eso!

- ¡Bueno la besaste si o no!

- Celosa. – señaló entre risas, recibiendo otra mala cara por su atrevimiento.

- Eres un idiota.

- Es que ella me besó, entonces me di cuenta de que realmente estaba más alcoholizada de lo que aparentaba y la llevé a su casa. Eso es todo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué entonces llegaste casi al día siguiente, ah?

- Ni me lo recuerdes. – Extendió la mano hacia Misty para que lo ayudara a levantarse, ella lo hizo inconscientemente, estaba mas concentrada en escuchar la gran explicación de Ash. – Te digo que estaba más pasada de copas de lo que aparentaba y su estómago no resistió con la velocidad del coche. Acortando la historia, pasé toda la noche buscando un lugar donde pudieran limpiar mi coche.

- Estás bromeando.

- No, te digo la verdad, creo que todavía tengo el recibo, no salió nada barato, por cierto.

Entonces fue Misty quien soltó una carcajada. El entrenador no encontraba nada entretenido que se rieran así de su desgracia, pero finalmente eso era lo que ella siempre hacía, burlarse de él, mostrando ese brillo en sus ojos y esa encantadora sonrisa, así que no le importó mucho, igual aprovechó que estaba distraída para atraerla hacia él, rodeándola por la cintura con sus manos.

- Ahora que sabes de cómo fue en realidad la peor noche de mi vida, además de… lo que siento, ¿qué es lo que piensas? ¿Aún te quieres ir?

- Pues… mis hermanas se van a molestar mucho cuando se den cuenta que no voy a llegar al gimnasio… - Contestó sin dejar de sonreírle al chico que enseguida reflejó la felicidad que sentía ante sus palabras.

- Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué te quedarás?

- No lo sé, ahora me va dar mucha flojera poner todo en su lugar de nuevo.

- Yo te ayudo a desempacar.

- ¿Todo para hoy? Porque de otra forma no tendré donde dormir.

- ¡No importa! Puedes dormir junto a mi, mira que mi cama es perfecta para los dos – dijo aquello abrazándola del todo, hundiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, generando una tierna caricia con su nariz en el cuello de la chica.

- ¡Ash Ketchum! No creí que fueras tan atrevido.

- Tu eres la que sigues poniendo resistencia cuando sabes perfecto que quieres quedarte a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? Que si quiero estar contigo, Ash.

Apenas terminó de hablar, su boca fue cubierta por la del chico que con ternura sellaba la etapa de ser compañeros de cuarto, para empezar una nueva. Seguirían compartiendo sus vidas, seguirían viviendo en el mismo departamento pequeño y desordenado, pero estaba seguro que no todo volvería a ser igual que en días anteriores.

- ¿Y quieres hacer de este cuarto un estudio? Porque ahora que solo necesitamos mi dormitorio, no es necesario que…

- ¡Sigues con eso! Eres todo un pervertido y ni cuenta me había dado.

- No lo soy, solo estoy loco por ti.

- Solo lo dices por decir, pero – Volvió a cortar la distancia entre su boca y la del atractivo chico que no la había soltado – Me gusta la idea de hacer un estudio aquí.

No, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos, sino que cada vez sería mejor.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno pues así concluye este shot, la verdad es que me gustó bastante aunque casi no usé la canción sino más bien la idea de estos dos viviendo juntos y me imaginaba como sería... si creo que sería un desastre XD como siempre saben que espero sus comentarios, dudas, criticas yo sugerencias._

_La verdad es que hay un fic nuevo que desde marzo estoy posponiendo pero no lo quería sacar hasta tener todos los demás fics en su debido curso, por eso es que este mes ha sido de mucha actualización y espero subir dos más para en septiembre (por fin) hacer el nuevo fic n_n_

_**Mislu.** Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te gustara la trama de la historia aunque fuera un tanto trágica. _

_**Sire.** Bueno, la cumpleañera aprobó el regalo, así que yo feliz n_n_

_**MayHimemiya.** Y sigo extrañando tus reviews U_U pero ojalá todavía de repente leas una que otra de mis historias y todavía sigan siendo de tu agrado. y ya! los hice felices que sino esta colección se iba a tirar a la tragedia jaja_

_**DjPuma**. Pues de todas formas no estuvo bien que engañaran a sus parejas O_O jaja pero finalmente hicieron lo que creyeron correcto. Me da gusto que te gustara, creo que no había hecho nada tan... adulto jajaja. _

_**Mistyket.** Final cerrado y feliz, como usted lo pidió ;) _

_**Elphie.** ¿Arjona? jajaja pues si, si se parece un poco a esa canción XD y tu eres más cruel que yo, no intentes quitarte la responsabilidad :P Maktub me pone mal y te he dado mis razones jaja pero ya! Los dejé juntos y felices, YO si me porto bien... a veces. _

_**armando. aaron.** Oh gracias por tu review, definitivamente Enemigo ha sido de lo que más me ha gustado escribir y si, creo que definitivamente lo haré fic de multicapitulos en algún momento del próximo año, así que... ocupo sugerencias para el titulo del fic jaja es lo que siempre me cuesta mucho trabajo. _


	11. I Can't Stay

_Bueno, creo que si ya había pasado un rato sin que actualizara esto, así que aquí va. Esta canción la escogí desde hace tanto tiempo que igual la idea que tenía originalmente no es igual al resultado que aquí les dejo, pero sin duda me gustó como quedó. Algo lindo, para olvidarnos de tanta tragedia que luego les escribo jaja. Y bueno se lo dedico a Princess por su cumpleaños que ya fue hace mucho y también para la señorita Misty Ket que ahorita ya no debe de andar tan de malas jaja, pero igual, espero que se restablezcan tus buenas vibras. Para todos los demás solo me queda decirles: disfruten! _

* * *

><p><strong>I Can't Stay<strong>

_De: The Killers_

_Álbum: Day & Age_

* * *

><p><em>Beep… Beep… Bee…<em>

_- Residencia de la Familia Ketchum _

- Me encanta como suena, no me canso de escucharlo, ¿te importaría decirlo de nuevo?

_- ¡Ha! En realidad estoy pensando en cambiarlo y decir Casa de la señorita Waterflower. _

- ¡Ey! Te recuerdo que eres una mujer casada y no puedes andar diciendo eso.

_- Bueno, ¡pues pasa que mi esposo nunca está!_

- Y ese pobre hombre saldrá lastimado cuando se aparezca, tal vez lo mejor sería que no lo hiciera en un largo rato hasta que se te pase el coraje.

_- Ya en serio Ash, ¿cuándo piensas volver? _

_- _...

_- Ash Ketchum... _

- Pronto.

_- Eso dijiste hace dos semanas_

- Ahora si será pronto, lo prometo.

_- Para lo que valen tus promesas. _

- Mist...

_- No me digas Mist con ese tono de seductor que a larga distancia no te funciona el truco. En verdad estoy molesta contigo. _

- Ya lo sé, ya sé que éstos prolongados viajes son difíciles de soportar, es difícil para mi también.

_- ¿Ah si? Pues no lo pareciera. _

- No seas injusta, sabes que yo te amo mucho y que difícilmente puedo dormir en hoteles cuando sé que en casa estaría más cómodo, tal vez pudiendo usarte de almohada... ¡Ah! Te reíste, no vale que sigas haciéndote la enojada.

_- Pues que tus tontos comentarios me den gracia, no quiere decir que ya no esté molesta contigo por tenerme tan abandonada. _

- Te compensaré, lo prometo. Voy a estar tanto tiempo en casa y me voy a pegar a ti ¡que al final me vas a rogar que te deje en paz!

_- Lo dudo, pero eso no contesta mi pregunta. _

- ¿Cuál pregunta?

_- ¿Cuando. Vas. A. Volver? _

- Pues...

_- Si, eso creí. _

- Pronto, muy pronto.

_- Te va a creer tu madre. _

- Está bien, te diré lo que pasa. La liga quiere que participe en un par de simposios, uno en la Universidad de Hearthome y después otro en Canalave City.

_- Están conscientes de que es a Ash Ketchum a quien le piden esto ¿cierto? Por muy campeón que seas, no creo que sea una buena idea ponerte a dar cátedra. _

- ¡Misty! El punto es que quieren que lo haga. Hablé con Lance y la verdad no hay mucha posibilidad de librarme de ello.

_- Bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tu 'novio' Lance piensa robarme a mi esposo? _

- … Tres semanas más

_- ¡Ash! Te has dado cuenta que apenas si estuviste un par de días después de viajar por seis meses en Hoenn y ahora ¡esto! Te juro que sería menos agotador si solo te divorcias de mi a que andes… _

- No digas eso ni en broma, Mist. Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, es el trabajo que tengo que desempeñar como Maestro Pokemón y nada más. Tal vez sea excesivo o parezca injusto, pero…

_- Pero es tu trabajo, ya lo sé. Es solo… que de verdad te extraño. _

- Yo también lo hago, que no te quede duda de eso ¿de acuerdo? Los extraño a morir.

_- Esta bien, solo prométeme que después de que hagas el ridículo en las universidades de Hearthome y Canalave…_

- ¡Ey!

_- … vendrás directo a casa y no saldrás de aquí hasta que a mi me de la gana ¿De acuerdo?_

- Tu eres la que manda.

_- Bien, que no se te olvide._

- No lo haré… te amo Mist, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

_- Yo a ti, Ash, mucho más._

Apenas si cortó la comunicación se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama de la suite, súper ejecutiva… _"Que la llamen como quieran"_ pensó Ash, no estaba mintiéndole a su esposa cuando dijo que le costaba conciliar el sueño en cualquiera de los hoteles en los que tenía que alojarse sin importar que tan lujosos fuesen.

La verdad es que le afectaba estar lejos de su hogar, más de lo que dejaba entrever en sus llamadas telefónicas o en los mensajes de texto que solo resultaban graciosas riñas entre cónyuges.

Suspiró molesto. Tanto que le había costado sincerarse con la pelirroja sobre sus sentimientos, tanto había deseado el momento de demostrárselo que, cuando lo hizo, supo que su amor por ella no mermaría nunca y con eso bien en claro, le propuso matrimonio a tan solo unos meses de empezada su relación, pero él siempre explicaba que realmente había anhelado aquello desde que la conoció, quince años atrás. Si, se había vuelto un cursi por ella, se convirtió en tantas cosas gracias a ella, toda su vida era ella… sin embargo, casi todo su tiempo parecía pertenecerle a la liga, a su trabajo, a ese sueño que desde niño se había formado. Ahora ese sueño lo sentía más como su verdugo, como el obstáculo que se interponía entre él y su verdadera felicidad.

Tal vez solo estaba dramatizando. Como le había dicho a Misty, solo se trataba de unas semanas más, después de eso pediría unas merecidas vacaciones y entonces se quedaría en su hogar tanto como le fuera posible, con su adorada, violenta pelirroja… con su familia.

Solo tenía que resistir unos días más, realizando sus tareas sin demostrar esa nostalgia recorriéndolo para que Misty no se sintiera más triste de lo que ya estaba.

"_Si, tan solo 3 semanas más… ¿Qué tanto son 21 días?" _Rodó en el colchón tratando de ablandar una de las tantas almohadas con los puños sin que pareciera conseguirlo_ "Si claro, pan comido" _Pensó intentando conciliar el sueño.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Señor Ketchum, fue una inspiradora clase la que dio hoy sin duda, - Un viejo profesor se acercó a él mientras Ash todavía recogía papeles que acomodaba en su maletín. - Usted si que tiene gran experiencia en el trato con los pokemón y eso se transmitió en cada una de sus palabras, excelente trabajo.

- Oh, pues muchas gracias señor Allen. - Inconscientemente se pasó la mano detrás de la nuca y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, como siempre hacía desde niño - Hago mi mejor esfuerzo, la verdad es que la teoría no es lo mío.

- Pues no pareciera representar un reto para usted. Espero con ansias su última cátedra en esta institución.

Se despidió con un formal apretón de manos y se alejó del provisional profesor que sonreía lleno de satisfacción. Por supuesto que Misty se enteraría de los halagos que había recibido para que así no se atreviera a dudar de sus capacidades, pero sabía que su esposa tenía la costumbre de llevarle la contraria y de todas formas no le creería.

Igual sería una pelea interesante, porque lo admitiese o no, él también disfrutaba de sus tontas confrontaciones.

- Pero la ventaja es mía porque tengo testigos, ¿cierto Pikachu?

- ¿Pika? - El ratón eléctrico lo miró confundido, ladeando la cabeza sin tener ni idea de lo que hablaba Ash. El chico solo rió.

- Nada, no me hagas caso - Terminó de recoger sus cosas, cerró el maletín y lo tomó por la manija con la mano derecha - Vámonos amigo, muero de hambre.

- ¡Pi Pika!

Corrió por los pasillos del enorme auditorio con verdadera desesperación por salir rápido de allí, de no hacerlo seguro Lance aparecería de la nada encargándole decenas de nuevos pendientes y el solo quería...

- ¡Ash! Te alcance justo a tiempo.

- ¡Lance! - Su jefe y mentor le obstruyó su vía de escape , asustándolo por completo - Si... Vaya que eres oportuno.

- No estarás tratando de esconderte de mi.

- Claro que no, eso es una ridiculez... - Bajó su tono de voz lo mas que pudo - Además de ser casi imposible.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡Nada! - Se volvió sonriéndole con exageración. Lance solo levantó la ceja derecha observando el comportamiento casi infantil de Ash. Nunca cambiaría.

- Bueno, solo venía a avisarte que hay una reunión en la sala B, es de suma urgencia con el presidente de la liga y el resto del comité. Está de más decir que se requiere de tu presencia también.

- De acuerdo, solo voy al comedor.

- Ash...

- ¿Qué?

- Dije urgente.

- ¿Ahora?

No hubo alguna contestación verbal, ni es que hiciera falta y Ash no tuvo más remedio que seguir a su jefe por los pasillos de la universidad en solemne silencio esperando morir de aburrición en las siguientes… la verdad es que podía tardar horas o hasta días por lo que sabía. Sus expectativas fueron cumplidas y mientras él se imaginaba que todos los presentes en lugar de caras tenían todos sus platillos favoritos montados al cuerpo, era dada la explicación de las siguientes tareas a realizar por todos los miembros de la liga.

- La compenetración de todas las ligas es un asunto importante, sobre todo con las que están más lejanas a nuestra región. Así que necesitamos su total apoyo Señor Ketchum. – Hasta que lo nombraron dejó de pensar en todas las cosas que deseaba comer o lo mucho que necesitaba un descanso y tuvo que prestar atención.

- ¿Exactamente en qué? – Preguntó curioso. Al perderse la última hora de junta ni siquiera llevaba el hilo de la conversación, situación que fue notada casi de inmediato por su jefe directo y por el dueño de la liga que solo atinaron a negar con la cabeza en signo de reproche.

- En viajar hasta Kalos, allí participarías en todos los procesos de la liga de allá: entrenamientos, clasificaciones, ese tipo de cosas. – Informó Lance brevemente, aunque Ash seguía sin entender a donde se encaminaba todo el asunto.

- Pues está decidido, – Intervino el señor Goodshow – Ash pasará dos meses con la campeona de la liga de Kalos para…

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Dos meses?! – El actual campeón de Kanto tal vez no estuvo prestando suficiente atención al asunto, pero era lo suficiente listo para entender que su futuro inmediato ya había sido decidido en esa reunión. De nueva cuenta se ganó un par de miradas acusadoras de sus mentores que no entendían del todo la exaltación del moreno.

- ¿Tiene algún inconveniente con eso, señor Ketchum? – Preguntó parsimoniosamente el hombre a cargo de la liga.

- No tanto como un… _inconveniente, _es solo que ya he estado muy lejos de Kanto, que yo solo pensé…

- En definitiva, hay asuntos allí que tienes que atender, - Habló Lance, dando explicación a la duda de Ash - sin embargo se le está dando prioridad a otras cosas. Por las responsabilidades de la región ni se preocupe, nos haremos cargo de ellas.

- Pero…

- Por si no ha quedado claro, Ash – Casi gritó Lance al momento de levantarse de su asiento – No está abierto a discusión. Después de las clases en Canalave, partirás de inmediato a Kalos ¿Quedó claro?

No había caso seguir apelando a Lance ni al comité, todo estaba decidido le gustase o no. Si antes tenía urgencia de salir corriendo a la cafetería más cercana, terminada la junta solo se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar que ocupó durante horas, viendo como el resto de los asistentes se alejaban, mientras que él seguía perdido en sus propios pensamientos, imaginando todos los posibles escenarios que se desarrollarían cuando entregara la noticia de su traslado a Kalos a su amada esposa.

En definitiva, no había forma alguna en que fuera a resultar airoso de ésta nueva y de cierta forma, devastadora información. Si él ya añoraba el momento de regresar a casa, Misty, quien había dejado muy en claro su descontento por sus largas ausencias, iba a estar más que furiosa, ¿pero que más podría hacer? Trabajo era trabajo, simplemente no lo podía dejar.

Para cuando se decidió a abandonar la sala, era ya bastante tarde, así que se dirigió en seguida a su hotel, a su habitación donde no tendría otra alternativa que hacer una llamada a casa que, solo auguraba para terminar en desastre.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Beep… Beep… Bee…_

_- Residencia de la Familia Ketchum. _

- Ey Mist, escucha necesito decirte…

_- ¡Amor! No esperaba que llamaras sino hasta otro par de días. _

- Si, esa era la idea original, pero…

_- ¡Espera! ¿Adivina quien sigue despierto? _

- Mist, espera…

_- ¡Hola papá! _

- ¡Axel! ¿Qué haces levantado a éstas horas? ¿Le estás causando mucho problema a mamá?

_- No papi, es solo que no tenía sueño y es viernes, puedo dormir más tarde. _

- Cierto, había olvidado eso. Escucha pequeño, tengo que hablar con mamá, es importante y…

_- Está bien papi, te la paso… ¡Oh espero que vengas pronto! Así podré mostrarte todo lo que he aprendido en la escuela y del tío Brock. _

- Seguro campeón, estaré allí pronto.

_- Listo, no me iba a dejar en paz si no lo dejaba hablar contigo. _

- Lo entiendo, Mist, escucha…

_- Debieras de verlo, cada día se parece más a ti. No es que eso sea una virtud, pero… _

- Que graciosa, ¡Por supuesto que es una cualidad que se parezca al exitoso de su padre!

_- No dirías lo mismo si tuvieras que lidiar con su travesuras diariamente, pero supongo que es algo que averiguaremos en unos días más. _

- Si, solo unos días… sobre eso…

_- ¿Sobre qué? _

- Mi regreso. Yo… Misty de verdad no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, pero…

_- ¿Ahora que, Ketchum? ¿Más días fuera? Que seguro es una semana máximo, que no tengo de que preocuparme, ¿es eso lo que me planeas decir? _

- Hasta eso serían buenas noticias, créeme.

_- Ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? _

- Misty, de verdad no es decisión mía.

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? _

- Si dependiera de mi regresaba ahora mismo y…

_- ¡Ya suéltalo! _

- ¡Dos meses! Quieren que vaya a Kalos apenas termine mis conferencias en Canalave y yo no tuve como zafarme de ese compromiso ¡De verdad! … ¿Misty? Por favor contéstame algo.

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? De todas formas siempre pondrás el trabajo por encima de tu familia. _

- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso!

_- Quieras admitirlo o no, eso es lo que estás haciendo_

- ¡No es verdad! Yo trabajo tanto para darles lo mejor a ustedes, a ti, a nuestro hijo. Son mi razón de vivir.

_- Si de verdad quisieras lo mejor para tu esposa e hijo, estarías con nosotros. Te necesitamos aquí no en alguna región lejana, sin que te decidas a volver a tu hogar. _

- Yo no… Lance es quien toma las decisiones…

_- No importa, tu eres quien las acata sin reprochar. ¿Sabes qué, Ash? De todas formas vas a hacer lo que te de la gana y no importa cuanto te ruegue que vuelvas o que tu hijo lo hiciera, eso no cambiaría tu decisión y eso es lo que en verdad me entristece. _

- Misty…

_- En fin, tengo que irme, aun tengo que bañar a Axel, contarle alguna historia antes de dormir, pero no te preocupes, no le diré todavía que ya no regresas. _

- Lo dices como si no lo fuera a hacer nunca.

_- Pues así pareciera. Hasta luego Ash. _

- Está bien, hablamos luego. Misty, te a…

Tal vez fue una forma muy fría en la que su esposa decidió terminar su conversación, pero muy en el fondo Ash sabía que se lo merecía. Era verdad que no estaba mucho en casa y que al hallarse lejos solo se estaba perdiendo de los momentos decisivos en la infancia de su hijo, era cierto que su matrimonio se veía forzado a soportar más de lo debido, que sin importar cuanto dijera amar a esa necia pelirroja, su cariño se vería puesto en duda a causa de la distancia, de la ausencia, lo que cada día estaba acabando con su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Él también se sentía exhausto con la situación. Quería volver, quería estar con su familia, besar a su esposa todos los días, ver a su hijo aprender cada cosa nueva y ayudarlo en el proceso… Quería tantas cosas que su trabajo soñado simplemente le estaba arrebatando de las manos hasta el punto de que se cuestionara si en verdad valía la pena ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Estaba irremediablemente entre la espada y la pared.

Lo peor de todo es que no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse de su situación cuando ya tenía que estar empacando todo para partir a la siguiente ciudad.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para el joven campeón de la liga. Entre sus muy diversos y pesados deberes, sumado con el tratamiento silencioso de su esposa que no le llamaba ni atendía el teléfono cuando él lo hacía, estaba casi al borde de la desesperación. Si todo se hacía soportable por ella, por las pocas palabras que le dedicaba con su dulce voz, con la información de cómo estaba Axel con el correr de los días… Sin nada de eso se sentía a ciegas sobre un campo minado.

_- Ash, pareces distraído. Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti en las próximas clases. La universidad de Canalave cuenta contigo. _

_- Lo sé Lance, es solo que… es todo el asunto de mi estadía en Kalos. _

_- ¿Qué con eso? _

_- Crees que hubiera forma de que pudiera cooperar a esa meta, pero tu sabes… ¿cerca de casa? _

_- Te lo dije hace unos días y te lo repito ahora Ash, no es opcional. _

_- Entiendo que es importante, Lance, pero hace mucho que no estoy en pueblo Paleta y… _

_- Son sacrificios que se deben de hacer y basta de tantas tonterías. Eres el campeón de Kanto, actúa como tal. _

Si, definitivamente estaba atrapado entre su deberes y sus deseos, solo que cada vez resultaba más difícil conciliarlos de una manera lógica. La presión, el ajetreo, el estrés… todo se estaba juntando dentro de él.

_- Oh, por cierto, a diferencia de lo que se hizo en Hearthome, serán cátedras diarias en Canalave. Así que prepárate desde hoy. _

Cada tarea se veía retacada de muchas pequeñas más para acompañarla. A veces sentía que todo el peso de la liga recaía sobre él, tirando abajo cada posibilidad de libertad. Que diferente era su vida ahora, atada a horarios, a los dictámenes de otros cuando de niño siempre hizo su voluntad, viajando, viviendo… junto a ella. Y se colaba de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Como la necesitaba en esos momentos.

De a poco las dudas crecía dentro de él: ¿Si nunca lo perdonaba por lo que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Misty se cansaría de esperarlo? No la creía capaz de traicionarlo, pero ¿Si la distancia pesaba más que todo el amor que se tenían? Luego con el tonto de Gary rondándola todo el tiempo… ya solo estaba pensando tonterías, lo sabía, solo que su mente continuaba con más dudas. ¿Qué había de su hijo? ¿Si Axel se olvidaba de que él era su padre? Ash tampoco recordaba mucho de su propio progenitor, nunca estuvo cerca de él… tal vez Axel terminaría viéndolo a él como un borroso recuerdo… No, no quería perder a su familia de esa manera tan absurda, no podía.

_- Señor Ketchum, su rendimiento está dejando mucho que desear. Esperamos que sus próximas clases sean mejor a lo que se vio hoy. _

Por lo visto no solo era un fracaso como padre y esposo, sino que también estaba fallando como Campeón de su región, pero es que simplemente no podía concentrarse en sus deberes, era mucha preocupación, mucha añoranza… no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar.

_- Eres un gran elemento Ash, solo que no debieras de distraerte tanto de tus tareas… _

Un regaño más en tan solo un par de días, definitivamente debía de ser un nuevo record con respecto a su trabajo que siempre era desarrollado a la perfección, pero no le importaba, lo único que podía pensar era en su casa, en medio de la pradera a las afueras de su pueblo natal, en su medianamente violenta esposa de quien no se debió separar nunca y ese pequeño, producto de su infinito amor. Era el perfecto retrato al que su parecer solo faltaba él…

- Tu desempeño de hoy no fue tan malo si lo comparamos con el de días pasados, pero no es ningún halago. Espero que tu estadía en Kalos te ayude a mejorar en todas esas áreas que estás dejando descuidar. Por ahora tenemos otra junta con él comité así que sígueme hasta…

- No. – Ya no podía más, ya estaba harto de juntas, de reuniones, de viajes aburridos, de ser una figura impecable para la liga, de fotos, de entrevistas… de perder su vida trabajando para ellos que ni siquiera parecían apreciar su esfuerzo. Azotó su portafolio contra el escritorio del salón ante la mirada sorprendida de Lance – No te voy a seguir a ninguna parte, es más, no me puedo quedar aquí.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no te puedes quedar aquí?

- Aquí, en la universidad, en Canalave, en todo este… trabajo. Tengo que irme a casa ahora y es justo lo que pienso hacer.

- ¿Has perdido la razón? No hay tiempo para que regreses a pueblo Paleta, el viaje a Luminalia es en tan solo unos días.

- Creo que no lo has entendido, Lance, no pienso ir a Luminalia ni a ningún otro lado que no sea mi hogar.

El sentimiento que lo recorría en ese momento era totalmente electrizante. Por un lado se daba cuenta a lo que estaba a punto de renunciar y por el enojo reflejado en los ojos de Lance, entendía que su jefe también, pero no sintió ni por un instante que estuviera cometiendo un error, todo lo contrario, el error sería alejarse más y más de su familia.

En ese momento sintió como si las estrellas se hubieran alineado para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, una que venía arrastrando desde hace meses o quizás años. Siempre pensó que se haría tiempo para replantear sus metas, pero nunca lo hacía. Para él, el momento era justo ahora.

- Ash, no puedes irte, es definitivo. – El pelirrojo, pronunció cada palabra de manera severa. Si bien le tenía aprecio al joven Maestro, también era su jefe y no iba a permitir ese tipo de desacato.

- No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Lance. Te lo dije, ya no puedo estar tan lejos de casa, no después de tanto tiempo.

- Esto no va a ser bien visto por el comité, sobre todo cuando las evaluaciones están muy cerca de efectuarse.

- No me importa nada de eso, toma las medidas que tengas que tomar, despídeme, quítame el título, eso no va a cambiar en nada mi decisión. Regreso hoy mismo a Kanto.

Sin esperar ninguna clase de respuesta por parte de su jefe, Ash se giró sobre sus talones con la mente más despejada y mostrando una gran sonrisa en los labios. La exoneración si que le sentaba bien.

No tardó en llegar a su hotel y recoger todas sus cosas, no había tiempo que perder. Sabía que no le sería fácil escapar, incluso cuando todo ya estaba dicho, las llamadas por parte de Lance y del señor Goodshow no se hicieron esperar, de todas formas todas se iban directo a su buzón, no tenía ganas de escuchar más regaños o reproches.

El teléfono sonando fue una constante en todo su trayecto hasta el aeropuerto, tanto que pensó que sería mejor si se deshiciera del bendito aparato, sin embargo se contuvo de destruirlo cuando vio el último numero registrado en la pantalla. No era nadie perteneciente a la liga y sin duda se sorprendió de quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Bueno? – Ash atendió su llamada con incertidumbre

_- Así que renuncias a la liga de un día para otro, eso si que es muy tu estilo, Ash._

- Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho en realidad, pero… espera. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de eso? No hace ni dos horas que…

_- Las noticias vuelan, muchacho. Aunque no lo creas, has causado un gran alboroto. _

- Realmente no me importa

_- A mi tampoco, no te llamé para enterarme de los detalles. _

- Entonces… ¿A qué se debe tu llamada, Brandon?

_- Creo que tengo una propuesta interesante para hacerte. Seguro resolverá algunos de tus problemas y sin duda yo también me veré beneficiado._ – Rió un poco sobre la auricular mientras que Ash se quedó unos segundo analizando sus palabras antes de contestar.

- Está bien, te escucho.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Ningún vuelo le había resultado tan largo como ese, aunque en realidad solo hubiesen sido poco más de diez horas en el avión. Ahora caminaba apresurado por las tranquilas calles de su pueblo natal, casi en la obscuridad, aún faltaba para el amanecer. Tal vez ya estaría en casa si hubiese pedido un taxi, pero quería disfrutar del todo el sentimiento de alivio que iba creciendo dentro de él desde la tarde anterior y aspirarlo en el recorrido hasta su casa. Solo faltaba caminar unos cuantos kilómetros más por las praderas para por fin estar de frente a su hogar.

Si recordaba que era bello, en ese momento le pareció aún más, de a poco el sol reflejaba sus rayos en la blancura de las paredes de la clásica edificación, colándose por los ventanales, llenando de vida a las flores en el jardín. Sonrió.

Estaba a punto de correr hasta la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta que su fiel pokemón se le había adelantado. El ratón eléctrico ya iba a medio camino emitiendo su característico sonido de manera alegre, tal vez fue que tan conocida exclamación alertó a los habitantes de la casa que alguien se acercaba, alguien que no se suponía debiera de estar allí. Para cuando Ash estuvo a solo metros de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe revelando a su sorprendida esposa.

En su opinión, ella se veía majestuosa, aunque tuviera el cabello enmarañado, aunque vistiera la camiseta de manga larga de su pijama y unos jeans desgastados que de seguro fue lo único que logró ponerse encima para salir tan apurada al escuchar la voz de Pikachu. Y allí estaba acomodado en sus brazos, un pequeño niño de rojizo cabello que se tallaba los ojos somnoliento al verse forzado a acompañar a su madre a la puerta, siendo aún tan de mañana.

- Ey preciosa – Finalmente habló Ash dejando de lado la única maleta que cargaba en medio del camino, sonriendo con galanura hacia Misty.

- Qu… Ash. – El nudo en su garganta no le permitía expresar ninguna palabra, había pasado días terribles pensando en el próximo viaje de su esposo y que la tal Dianta, Campeona de Kalos fuera una mujer tan bella (no es que la hubiera estando investigando) lo hacía todo peor, más no necesitó de muchas palabras cuando su esposo se abalanzó sobre ella, tomando su barbilla para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Estoy en casa, Mist.

- Puedo verlo – Finalmente contestó con alegría, regresando la muestra de afecto, olvidándose por completo de su hijo que de pronto se vio aprisionado entre ellos.

- ¡Papá! – Gritó con desesperación al ser ignorando mientras sus padres se reencontraban después de tanto tiempo - ¡Me estás ahogando!

- Lo siento campeón, - Ash le dio un beso más a su esposa antes de tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, alzándolo sobre su cabeza de manera juguetona. – Es solo que extrañaba mucho a tu madre.

- ¿Y a mi?

- Si a ti también, muchísimo.

- ¡Pero ahora estás aquí! Así podemos ir al parque, a la feria, me puedes llevar a la escuela ¡y también…!

- Claro que haremos todo eso, pequeño, - Lo atrajo hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Si, sin duda estaba pleno y feliz. – Por ahora ¿qué tal si te vistes?, iremos a casa de tu abuelita para desayunar todos juntos, ¿Te parece?

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos Pikachu! – Apenas si Ash lo colocó en el suelo, el niño salió disparado hacia su habitación escaleras arriba, seguido del pokemón.

Una vez a solas Ash volvió a tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos, llenándola de besos en el rostro, en los hombros, hasta en su cabello. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, para Misty tenerlo de vuelta era como un sueño, pero había muchas dudas que no la dejaban en paz.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó, Ash? No hace ni una semana que me hablaste para decirme que te ibas por no sé cuanto tiempo y hoy te apareces a la puerta

- ¿Ya tan rápido me estás echando?

- No seas tonto, es genial que estés aquí, solo me preocupa que vayas a tener problemas en la liga por esto.

- Es difícil tener problemas en un lugar en el que ya no trabajo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Como lo oyes. Ayer renuncié… por así decirlo.

- ¿Es en serio? Ash, ¿en que estabas pensando?

- En ti, en Axel. Me estaba volviendo loco sin ustedes, así que decidí regresar y no me importa lo que la liga decida hacer con respecto a mi puesto, me importa más estar con mi familia – Sus palabras sin duda pusieron una sonrisa en los labios de Misty, mientras que unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con dejar sus verdeazulados ojos. – Prefiero no ser el campeón de Kanto a tener que dejarlos de nuevo por tanto tiempo.

- Ash, - Lo abrazó sin dudar con suma felicidad – A veces haces las cosas más tontas, por las razones más nobles.

- Ese soy yo, un buen tonto… no, espera.

Ambos rieron ante las ocurrencias del entrenador que seguía sin quererse apartar de la mujer que tanto amaba.

- ¿Y que pasará ahora?

- Con respecto a la liga no lo sé, supongo que tendré que defender mi título en unos meses y de lo demás que se las arreglen, pero no te preocupes demasiado. Ya tengo un nuevo trabajo.

- ¿Ah si? Solo tu puedes conseguir un nuevo empleo sin que lleves ni un día de perder el anterior.

- Soy afortunado lo sé.

- ¿Y de qué se trata? ¿Vas a seguir ausentándote de casa?

- Para nada. Hablé con Brandon, desde hace muchos años me ofreció ser parte del frente de batalla y es justo lo que seré ahora… justo aquí en Paleta.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

- Muy en serio, tendré que lidiar batallas y enfrentarme a entrenadores, pero sin alejarme de casa, puedo entrenar aquí mismo. Te lo dije, ahora hasta te hartarás de tenerme todo el tiempo.

- Eso nunca va a suceder. – Sin más aviso, juntó sus labios a los de su esposo. Su vida si que se veía alumbrada por la buena estrella que siempre acompañó a Ash, esa misma que lo había llevado a cumplir todos sus sueños, incluyendo el de ahora estar con su familia de esa manera, disfrutando la vida sin planes predispuestos por otros, sin agendas que seguir, sin obligaciones, sin alarmas.

Y Ash estaba decidido a mantenerlo así, ahora que tenía lo mejor de la vida, jamás lo dejaría ir.

* * *

><p><em>Y espero que si les haya parecido lindo, la canción me gusta mucho por cierto. Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, etc, es bien recibida y espero poder actualizar de nuevo en esta semana alguno de los tantos pendientes que tengo jaja. Hasta entonces...<em>

_**Mislu.** Jaja no, ya no hice finales abiertos, los voy a dejar por un tiempo jaja _

_**Mistyket**. Es que a veces nada mas ponemos a sufrir a los pobres que se nos olvida lo tiernos y lindos que son jaja _

_**DjPuma.** Ahora si que los he hecho felices y no los torturo tanto jaja, espero que este shot también te haya gustado _

_**Escorpion.** Que bueno que te gusto el desarrollo de la historia, dime que te pareció este _

_**Le Fleur.** De nuevo algo lindo para estos muchachos n_n espero que te haya parecido lindo _


	12. Incendios de Nieve

_Meses y mas meses sin actualizar esto, en definitiva es el fic q mas descuido y prometo no volverlo a hacer y lo vuelvo a descuidar n_n' ustedes perdonarán. Espero que les guste y les ayude a querer un poco a Ash que lo he hecho un poc insoportable en mis demás fics. Disfruten! _

* * *

><p><strong>Incendios de Nieve<strong>

_De: Love of Lesbian_

_Álbum: 1999 _

* * *

><p>- ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios!... ¡Gaaaaahhhh!<p>

Sus exclamaciones iban acompañadas de mímica que trataba de reflejar físicamente la frustración que tan bien se expresaban en sus palabras.

El joven alto de obscuros cabellos parecía querer gritarle al mundo su exasperación y tal vez así abandonaría su cuerpo, su razón... Tal vez así sentiría su alma menos lastimada. Pero nada ocurría, los impulsos se volvían más violentos, ya había abollado dos o tres botes de basura a lo largo del parque que recorrió entero tres veces; su lista de improperios se le había agotado y parecía que en lugar de palabras sólo podía emitir sonidos guturales, como un animal herido.

Era un hecho: no sabía que hacer, no sabía que hizo mal en primer lugar, mucho menos tenía idea de como dejar de sentirse así.

¿Cuándo es que todo se había complicado? Esa era la pregunta que lo agobiaba, incapaz de responderse a sí mismo. Demasiado cansado para dar una vuelta más, se sentó sobre la banca más cercana, dejando cada miembro de su cuerpo caer de forma desordenada sobre el metal. Su cabeza girada totalmente al obscuro cielo nocturno que parecía tan enmarañado como lo pudiera estar su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? - Dejó escapar las palabras esperando que alguien, quién fuera, le contestara. Lamentablemente se encontraba sólo. - ¿Por qué ya no somos los mejores amigos? ¿Por qué no puedes ser mi mejor amiga como lo eras antes? - Entonces toda su frustración, su locura, su ira y las ganas de destruir todo a su paso por fin desaparecieron al evocar el nombre de aquella que lo había provocado en primer lugar - ... Misty.

...

..

.

_Estaba nervioso, tal vez demasiado cuando no debería. Ella era su amiga y sabía que a pesar de no haberse visto en años, seguiría siendo la misma de siempre, aquella que lo molestaba, ella con quién discutía por cualquier cosa para después arreglarlo con risas. No importaba que ahora fueran casi adultos, estaba seguro que su amistad sería inamovible. _

_No pareció tan seguro de eso una vez que la viera sentada frente a una mesa en el café donde habían acordado encontrarse. _

_Algunos cambios eran evidentes, como la innegable belleza que Misty poseía: su figura esbelta, su cabellera larga y ligeramente ondulada, su arreglo tan prolijo y femenino que era aún más notorio con aquel vestido celeste. Su apariencia no podría representar un problema entre ellos, pero su actitud... Esa era otra historia. _

_Cuando se acercó a ella, tan sonriente, tan ligero, esperaba que le correspondería de la misma manera, cosa que no sucedió. La pelirroja apenas lo miró con una expresión más bien de fastidio, como aquella que se llega a asomar cuando se tiene un compromiso que desearía no tener en primer lugar. Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez era sólo cuestión de que iniciara la plática para que todo tomara su curso natural... Iba a ser muy difícil si la pelirroja sólo se limitaba a contestar las preguntas que él lanzaba con monosílabos y nada más. _

_Al cabo de un rato se le terminaron las interrogantes. Sabiendo ahora que todo en el gimnasio de su amiga iba "bien" y que "nada" nuevo acontecía en su vida, Ash no tuvo más remedio que beber de su gran malteada de chocolate, permitiéndole al silencio extenderse entre ellos por largos minutos._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que te vas a quedar? - Esa fue la primera pregunta que ella realizaba en toda la tarde, apenas mirándolo unos segundos para después retomar la tarea de estudiar a detalle su taza de café._

_- Aaamm... No lo sé, supongo que eso depende cuanto tiempo estés dispuesta a pasar conmigo - intentó bromear, pero la pelirroja pereció no apreciar ni un poco su sentido del humor. _

_- No es que tenga mucho tiempo para estarlo desperdiciando - esa fue la primera frase que logró desanimarlo, aunque no tanto como lo haría las palabras que faltaban por salir de sus bellos labios - Ya bastante me voy a retrasar en mis deberes porque insististe en esta... Salida._

_Muy a pesar de las evidencias, siendo el optimismo otra de sus tantas (y posiblemente desesperantes) cualidades, estaba dispuesto a probarse a sí mismo que él no era una molestia para Misty, estaba seguro que el fastidio en ella lo provocaba algo más, sólo era cuestión de averiguar qué, entonces, él podría ayudarla y así todo volvería a la normalidad. Sólo debía hacer que le sonriera como antes. _

_- Pero ya te tomaste la tarde libre, ¿no? - Ash se levantó de golpe, aún alegre, como si el comentario anterior de su amiga jamás hubiese perforado sus oídos ni su corazón - por lo menos que valga la pena. _

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_- Digo, que salgamos a hacer algo más interesante que estar aquí _

_- Ash, no creo que sea tan buena idea... _

_- Por lo menos intentémoslo, ¿quieres?_

_- Pero... _

_No la dejó terminar con sus reclamos cuando ya la estaba arrastrando fuera del local, dejando un puñado de billetes en la mesa para cubrir su cuenta antes de empezar a caminar rápidamente por las calles. Podía sentir a la entrenadora aún renuente de todas sus palabras y acciones, su muñeca se sentía tensa aprisionada entre su mano y sus ojos esmeralda se notaban disgustados, sólo quitando esa agria expresión de su cara hasta que él se dignó a soltarla. _

_- Apuesto que hay un montón de cosas por hacer en la ciudad - Seguía ignorado todas las señales que le indicaban era mejor huir, aún hablando con cierta esperanza en su voz - Oí que abrieron un parque de diversiones, podría ser entretenido... _

_- No para mi, no me agrada mucho la idea de los juegos mecánicos. _

_- ¿Desde cuando? Viajando por Kanto siempre preguntabas si podíamos parar en lugares así. _

_- Eso fue antes... - él la miró con la interrogativa muy marcada en el rostro - una mala experiencia hace un par de años... La verdad no quiero hablar de eso. _

_- De acuerdo... ¿Qué tal el cine? ¿Aún te gusta el cine cierto? _

_- Por supuesto. - Se detuvo pensando, apenas rozando su propia mejilla con su dedo índice. Ash consideró un buen avance que por fin lograra interesarla en alguna actividad - "Si vous m'aimez, Suivez-moi" Ha sido una película con muy buenas críticas, y estoy segura que aún podríamos… - La poca emoción que expresaba por la función de cine murió apenas vio el rostro de repulsión que el entrenador hacia con respecto a su sugerencia - ¿Qué pasa? _

_- No tengo idea de lo que acabas de decir _

_- Estoy hablando de una película que quisiera ver, es de una producción de Kalos, para alguien que recientemente estuvo en esa región no creí que fuera problema ver algo más romántico. _

_- Siempre han sido muy raros por allá… estás segura que no quisieras ver algo más, tu sabes… ¿normal?_

_- ¿Cómo qué? _

_- Pues… escuché que estrenaron "Need for Speed" yo creo que suena interesante… - fue el turno de Misty para hacer un gesto de disgusto que Ash simplemente no podía ignorar. – ¿Qué tiene de malo? _

_- No me emociona mucho la idea de ver dos horas de autos en llamas y esas cosas. _

_- ¡Ah vamos! Antes veíamos películas así todo el tiempo, nunca parecía disgustarte. _

_- Porque teníamos suerte de ver alguna de vez en cuando, no podía echar abajo las pocas oportunidades de pisar un cine, pero no quiere decir que me gustaran. Ahora no tengo porqué soportarlas. _

_Su elección de palabras no era precisamente muy alentadora, además que hacía evidente que ella ya no estaba dispuesta a "soportarlo" como lo hacía antes, preguntándose si es que siempre lo vio como una carga en su vida. _

_Y de nuevo, la afonía, a pesar de encontrarse rodeados de personas que disfrutaban en el parque lo que quedaba de la tarde con juegos, con risas y helado… ¡Eso era! Sin importar cuanto pudiera cambiar Misty o cuantas cosas de sus viajes se hubiesen desvanecido, si podía haber algo que estaba seguro que jamás odiaría, eso era el helado. Sin avisarle nada se alejó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba un vendedor obteniendo de él dos enormes conos, uno de cerezas para él y uno aún más grande de chocolate con menta para su amiga. _

_- No hace daño un poco de helado en lo que pensamos que hacer ¿No crees? Ten, traje tu favorito – extendió su mano derecha hacia Misty, esperando que prácticamente se lo arrebatara de las manos, pero de nuevo, solo miraba la ofrenda con desdén, sin intenciones de siquiera tocarlo – No puedo creer que de verdad ya no te guste el helado. _

_- Si me gusta, solo… no ese sabor. _

_- ¿Por qué? Siempre fue tu preferido. _

_- Eso fue antes. _

_- ¿Antes de qué?_

_- Fue algo muy tonto que pasó hace algunos años..._

_- Y déjame adivinar, ¿no quieres hablar de eso?- Lo dijo en tono de broma, aunque Misty solo volteó el rostro, dejando muy claro que en verdad no quería contarle nada. Aquello fue el colmo para Ash, quien botó los dulces al césped y no pudo evitar expresarse con rudeza - ¿Pues que ha sucedido contigo? ¡¿Que demonios pasó en estos años?!_

_- ¿Quieres saber que pasó? Pasó que no estabas aquí, ¡No lo has estado por mucho tiempo! – la contestación iba dirigida con tanta rabia que el entrenador no pudo hacer otra cosa más que callar, pero estaba seguro que el enojo era solo algo pasajero en Misty, en realidad se notaba más bien herida - La gente cambia con el tiempo Ash, y si de verdad esperabas que encontrarías a la misma persona que dejaste atrás cuando te fuiste, entonces eres...eres... _

_- Un ingenuo, un tonto que creía que vería a su mejor amiga a pesar de todo ¡Lo que me convertiría en la misma persona que se fue hace siete años! – Gritó exasperado y su arrebato sin duda logró silenciar a Misty - La verdad es... Que no importa cuanto cambies, en el fondo seguimos siendo los mismos, sólo que no quieres ser esa persona, la auténtica Misty, por lo menos no frente a mi. _

_- No es cierto, ¡soy diferente! Tu también lo eres y yo no se sí pueda manejar el hecho que tu vienes aquí buscando a alguien que simplemente no existe._

_- ¿Qué… qué estás tratando de decir?_

_- Tal vez todo esto sea un error _

_- Misty…_

_- Es mejor que me vaya, no creo que debamos ir a ningún lado ahora y no creo que debieras quedarte más tiempo en la ciudad, al menos no por mi. _

_- ¡Vamos, Misty! ¡No es para tanto!_

_- Adiós Ash, fue lindo saber de ti, pero no creo que debamos seguir viéndonos como los mejores amigos cuando realmente somos desconocidos. _

_Si ninguna otra cosa lo había alcanzado a lastimar, sin duda esa ultima declaración si y fue devastador de tal forma que no hizo otra cosa más que quedarse de pie observando como la chica daba media vuelta con un movimiento grácil y se alejaba despacio, casi flotando, pareciéndole como si se estuviera esfumando frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerla. _

_Una vez que se hubo perdido de su vista, comenzó a caminar, seguro que iría a buscarla, arreglar sus problemas con ella, pero a cada paso que daba solo traía más y más dudas a su cabeza ¿Si Misty tenía la razón? _

_Así fue como terminó dando vueltas una y otra vez hasta que el sol se esfumara por completo y quedara solo en la noche. _

…

_.._

_._

Esa situación se repetía en su mente como un mal video, una película cuyo final lo hacía enojar simplemente porque no era el escenario que se hubiera imaginado para su reencuentro.

Pensaba una y otra vez que podría haber hecho para cambiarlo, ¿de qué manera le haría ver a Misty que estaba equivocada? Que desechar su amistad no era una opción. En todo caso, debieran verse más seguido y no separar sus caminos nunca más, evitando así todavía más brechas entre ellos, pero ¿y si Misty tenía razón? ¿Si en verdad se habían convertido en casi desconocidos que estaban mejor separados? La sola probabilidad de que aquello fuera real lo hacía temblar y volvía a crearle la interrogante clave de todo ese asunto: ¿por qué le afectaba tanto? había visto pasar tanta gente por su vida y aunque muchos de ellos prometían seguir en contacto, simplemente se desvanecían en su pasado. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo ella también? Porque ella era diferente, tenía que ser diferente, gritaba que lo fuera, lo _necesitaba_... La necesitaba a ella en su vida.

- Tal vez... En cierta forma Misty tenga razón, tal vez si he cambiado... - Pensó en voz alta, levantándose por fin de su aletargada postura sonriendo por su descubrimiento. Porque ya no era el mismo chico denso de antes, estando más consciente de sus sentimientos, porque podía darse cuenta a la perfección que, esa voluble pelirroja no podía salir nunca de su vida, simplemente porque él no quería, era más importante que una simple acompañante y porque la palabra _"amiga"_ ya no le bastaría para referirse a ella... Porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de Misty. - ¡Y tiene que saberlo, ahora!

Algunas cosas de su personalidad de todas formas no se desvanecerían, siempre impulsivo, sin perder el tiempo o siquiera pensar una forma más inteligente de proceder. Empezó a correr con dirección al gimnasio de ciudad Celeste aunque no tuviera un plan, ni siquiera una frase coherente que decir... Pero la suerte era otra de sus cualidades. Apenas avanzó unas calles cuando vio algo que le sería de utilidad.

- Es un bien inicio... - dijo para si, trotando hacia el punto que llamaba su atención - aunque conociendo a Misty probablemente me termine matando en lugar de perdonarme.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Giraba, daba patadas a sus sábanas, se giraba de nuevo, quedaba totalmente boca abajo brevemente asfixiándose con su propia almohada y al cabo de unos segundos repetía todo el procedimiento. Tal vez se estaba imaginando cosas, pero de pronto su colchón le pareció increíblemente incómodo… o en realidad nada de malo tenía su cama y en verdad algo la estaba molestando.

- Ash. – Dijo su nombre en seguida dándose a si misma de manotazos en la cara. Alguien tenía que abofetearla y no había nadie para desempeñar esa tarea más que ella misma… porque Ash no había sido el problema esa tarde, ella, solo ella había estado mal.

Como no ponerse mal cuando él fue a verla como le había dicho que lo haría, sonriéndole encantador y luciendo todavía más apuesto de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta, sin que tuviese una razón de peso para en verdad estar molesta con él por su larga ausencia, sin embargo lo estaba.

No podía recriminárselo, ellos eran amigos y a menos que Brock o Tracey o quien sea le montara una escena por eso, entonces no habría problemas. Sabía perfecto que ninguno de ellos haría tal cosa, si Ash llegaba a visitarlos después de incluso un viaje entero, lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos, lo mismo debía hacer ella… el problema radicaba en que tenía mucho tiempo de sentir algo más que amistad por su ex compañero de viaje y un problema aún mayor: él no.

Entonces no podía molestarse con él por darle el mismo trato que a los demás, no podía odiarlo porque no la quisiera, aunque eso no significaba que no encontraría una razón para hacerlo, tal vez pudiera despreciarlo por algo más.

Sería entonces por las pequeñas nimiedades que se interponían entre ellos, como el que no pudiera simplemente contarle su vida solo porque resultaba ser tan… común. A lado de alguien que vive una eterna aventura, sus anécdotas iban a parecer insignificantes. Por supuesto que no le interesaría saber de esa vez que comió tanto helado de chocolate y menta hasta que enfermó y el solo recuerdo del sabor le hiciera revivir el dolor de las dos semanas que pasó en cama. No, eso era tan absurdo, ella resultaba tan aburrida y él… Bueno era Ash, ese temerario chico que acababa de llegar de una glamorosa región como lo era Kalos.

Se había comportado como una verdadera tonta, hasta se podría decir que fue un poco cruel con Ash sobre todo con aquello de que no quería ser su amiga ¡Era ridículo! Por supuesto que quería serlo, siempre lo sería, sin importar que eso a veces resultara un poco doloroso.

"_Ser su amiga suena mucho mejor a no tenerlo para nada en mi vida" _

Razonó al fin, resoplando para alejar los cabellos que se atravesaban entre su vista y el _fascinante_ techo de su alcoba.

"_Debo hacer las paces con él"_ finalmente se giró sobre su costado derecho, segura que ese último pensamiento le daría la paz necesaria para conciliar el sueño, esperando que al día siguiente Ash continuara en la ciudad y así tuviera oportunidad de hablar con él.

"_Tal vez no sea demasiado tarde" _

Ensayando entre dientes alguna que otra disculpa, le sirvió como un arrullo que de a poco la llevaba al mundo de los sueños, esperando descansar, esperando a que llegara la mañana y con ella una nueva oportunidad… Todo lo contrario a lo que tenía planeado Ash.

_- ¡Pssssst! _

¿Acaso había mosquitos? No, aquello no sonaba como un zumbido, era algo más que no alcanzaba a identificar.

_- ¡Pssssst… Misty!_

En definitiva no podía ser un insecto. No importaba cuanto quisieran sus amigos investigadores convencerla de que los bichos eran seres inteligentes, estaba segura que no llegarían al punto de decir su nombre, pero en definitiva había alguien que si la llamaba…

Un fuerte impacto en su ventana le indicó que quien sea estuviera llamándola, ahora estaba agrediendo al vidrio con pequeñas rocas, una tras otra.

_- Misty… ¡Misty Despierta! _

La sutilidad se había terminado para quien tan desesperadamente llamaba su atención, los siguientes impactos resonaban más, producto de piedras más grandes. Corrió hasta la ventana temiendo que en cualquier momento el vidrio se quebrara. Aunque había reconocido la voz de su mejor amigo, la imagen del joven sonriendo, agitando su mano en forma de saludo al verla, igual le parecía muy desconcertante.

- ¿Ash? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Acaso estás loco?

- Un poco, si.

- Pero… pero… - Regresó a su lecho presurosa, buscando entre las almohadas su teléfono celular para verificar la hora para luego volverse al marco de su ventana, informándole su descubrimiento al joven visitante – ¡Son más de las tres, Ash!

- Lo sé, lo siento, no quería despertarte, bueno si, ¡Pero tengo una buena razón para hacerlo!

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan buena razón que no podía esperar hasta la mañana?

- Es obvio que no, si pudiera esperar entonces hubiera llegado temprano y así podríamos…

- ¡Ash!

- ¡Esta bien no me grites! Ya sé que está mal que intente romper tu ventana, pero en verdad tienes que escucharme.

- De acuerdo, solo deja…

- ¡No! ¡Solo escucha o juro que se me olvidará!

- Pero Ash, yo solo…

- Por favor, solo tomará unos minutos.

- ¡Bien! Por Arceus… - Miraba hacía sus piernas, pensando la suerte que tenía porque no se revelara su escases de vestimenta y agradecía que su amplia _t-shirt_ rosa con un enorme wigglituff la cubriera hasta las rodillas, no se enfocó más en su propia apariencia, cuando escuchó como Ash se aclaraba la garganta, listo para hablar sin importarle que lo hiciera de esa manera tan extraña, al pie de su ventana. _"Casi como en esos cuentos de caballeros y princesas"_ pensó brevemente antes de volcar toda su atención hacia él, en definitiva le interesaba saber de que iba todo el asunto.

- Ni todas las veces que te has equivocado...

- ¡Oye!

- O no importa cuanta cosa estúpida hayas dicho en el pasado...

- ¡Esto era lo que no podías esperar a decirme mañana, Ketchum!

- ...De todos los errores que pudieras cometer en tu vida, ¡nada sería tan fatal y tan increíblemente absurdo como lo sería terminar nuestra amistad! - Ash apresuró las palabras levantando la voz para que Misty no cerrara su ventana, pues parecía un poco ofendida con sus frases. - Porque es una total mentira que seamos desconocidos, no podríamos serlo después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos y eso no pudo haberse desvanecido con los años, ¡estoy seguro de que no!

- Ash... - Llevó un puño a su pecho, como si esa sola acción tuviera el poder de tranquilizar su corazón que emitía más latidos de los normales todo provocado por las palabras del entrenador. No fue capaz de decir nada más que su nombre, pues después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire esperando que ese fuera combustible suficiente para terminar con su inspirador discurso, Ash continuó.

- Tal vez pudimos haber cambiado un poco con los años, ¡pero eso no es ningún problema! Solo... Sólo tenemos que re-conocernos. No sé si sea una palabra o tenga sentido siquiera, pero yo sé que quiero atreverme a conocerte, Mist. Quiero saber todo de ti y nada de lo que digas podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque ya no tengo miedo de decirte todo esto, porque ¡Misty yo te quiero! Por eso no puedo dejar que las cosas terminen así…

Si Ash continuaba hablando no lo sabía. Había echado el cuerpo para atrás segura de que si su silla de escritorio no estuviera cerca, hubiera caído de espaldas en el piso de su alcoba. Trataba de entender lo que escuchó. Ash diciendo todas esas cosas lindas le había causado vértigo, sobre todo en la parte que dijo que la quería. Pero era Ash quién lo decía, tal vez para él significaba lo mismo quererla a ella, a sus pokemón o a su madre, seguro no era en el sentido que soñaba, no podría serlo, no era posible porque... ¡Porque era Ash! Aún así, una minúscula parte de si misma quería creer que él si podría verla más que una amiga y era esa misma parte la que deseaba moverse, correr hasta el patio, abrazarlo con fuerza o incluso besarlo de una vez.

Pero sólo lo pensaba. El tiempo avanzaba y ella seguía absorta a causa del impacto, mirando a la ventana que parecía alejarse de ella con cada segundo que transcurría.

Intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos e intentaba hacerlo rápido, el tiempo seguía su marcha sin que ella sé dignara a asomarse, decirle algo a Ash, lo que sea, no podría ser que lo dejara así, allá abajo, donde había estado bastante callado.

- Oh no, - ¡Vaya que si era tonta! No contestó nada en sólo Arceus sabía cuanto tiempo y ya no se escuchaba ni un sonido, no la había llamado, ninguna otra piedra había aterrizado en su habitación. Lo más seguro es que él hubiese tomado su acto de cobardía como un claro rechazo y se marchara sin molestarla más.

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! - Dijo entre dientes, cubriéndose el rostro con más fuerza de la necesaria. Si antes requería una bofetada, sin duda se había ganado una paliza, había echado a perder todo - Soy la reina de las tontas... - Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a arder, listos para soltar las lágrimas que la amargura de ese momento le provocaba, pero no lo hizo. Había algo extraño en el ambiente, algo armónico y agradable: Los acordes de una canción que empezaban muy despacio, llenando sus oídos con una canción suave, totalmente desconocida.

- ¿A... Ash? - De un salto se levantó de su asiento, aún sin atreverse a mirar por la ventana. De igual forma se obligaba a si misma para hablar más alto, mucho más confiada a cada palabra - ¿Ash sigues allí? ¿Qué está pasando? Ash, dime...

_- Sólo mira hacia abajo y deja de hacer tantas preguntas_ - Escuchaba la ligera burla en sus palabras, seguro podía detectar el nerviosismo en ella, aún cuando no la estaba viendo - Traje algo para ti.

La música subía de tono, como una montaña rusa que estaba a punto de llegar al punto más alto, se iban sumando diferentes sonidos a cada momento, guitarras, percusiones, el ligero silbido de las flautas y los acordes de violines, murmullos que acompañaban a coro la letra de aquella canción... La verdad es que temía saber que pasaba en su jardín, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte. Caminó despacio hasta el marco de su ventana sin dar crédito a sus ojos una vez que echó un vistazo hacia el exterior.

Era obvio que Ash no se encontraría sólo, pero nunca imaginó que su patio estaría repleto de gente. No podía ni siquiera contarlos, eran por lo menos un centenar de personas y en medio de todos ellos, como si fuera el maestro de ceremonias de esa extraña serenata (si, estaba segura que eso era), estaba Ash, aún sonriéndole, girando entre sus dedos una sola flor amarilla.

- Ash… por qué… haces todo esto. – Las piernas le temblaban, lo mismo que su voz.

- No estoy seguro, – Confesó rascándose la cabeza como acostumbraba hacerlo – en las películas siempre que un chico quiere declarársele a alguien... – Ambos se sonrojaron, sobre todo Misty que ya no tuvo más dudas sobre lo que él chico había querido decir con ese _te quiero_ – hacen todo tipo de locuras, además Brock siempre habla de _"Grandes detalles",_ No estoy muy seguro si estoy haciéndolo bien, yo solo quería demostrarte que hablo en serio, con respecto a todo lo que te dije y no voy ir a ningún lado hasta conseguir que lo entiendas.

- Ash.. tu… yo… tu no… Esto es…

- ¿Lindo? ¿Perfecto? ¿Algo por lo que me podría ganar una oportunidad?

- ¡Es demasiado! ¡Podrías despertar a media ciudad, podría llegar la oficial Jenny!

- No me importa, no me iré, nadie aquí lo hará, todos ellos accedieron ayudarme hasta que tu bajes y me prometas que podemos intentarlo, que podemos estar juntos de una vez y por todas, Mist.

La música subía de decibeles, las voces de todos los presentes se sumo en un solo silbido, creando un intermedio, esperando que ella diera una respuesta.

Ya no podía dudar más, no podía quedarse en su habitación. Tomó los jeans más cercanos a ella poniéndoselos al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la puerta, bajó las escaleras a tropezones aún acomodándose la prenda de mezclilla y salió corriendo hasta el patio donde la enorme banda musical pareció aún más grande, sobre todo atemorizante. Todos esos ojos de extraños sobre ella, expectantes.

Ash, por el contrario, parecía relajado, demasiado feliz de verla y muy esperanzado a que su plan en verdad hubiera funcionado.

- Entonces… ¿Eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad? – Preguntó el joven, apenas escuchándose sobre los silbidos que no habían parado ni un solo instante. Misty le sonrió como no la había visto hacerlo en mucho tiempo, pero no pudo disfrutar aquella imagen porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, ella se había lanzado hacia el, abrazándolo con fuerza. Apenas la sintió tan cerca, enredó sus brazos en la esbelta muchacha que tenía su rostro totalmente pegado a su hombro derecho.

- Si Ash, creo que podría intentarlo… - Dijo aquello aun sin despegar su rostro del cuerpo del entrenador, siendo esas palabras lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz, no pretendía nada más o al menos eso pensó. Cuando Misty por fin se alejara un poco de él con la intensión de regalarle un inocente beso en la mejilla, simplemente no se pudo resistir. Buscó con rapidez la boca de la chica y antes de que ella pudiera protestar, ya la estaba besando. La mejor sensación de su vida sin duda, pareciéndole aún más épica con todos los presentes aplaudiendo y vitoreando el momento.

Era el mejor inicio de algo que sería perfecto.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

Tal vez era demasiado perfeccionista. Había tenido la mejor declaración de amor que hubiera podido imaginar, con el primer beso más maravilloso que ni en películas podrían igualar, no contenta con todo eso, todavía tenía que poner a prueba la paciencia del entrenador.

El timbre de su puerta sonó, anunciando la llegada de Ash a su casa dispuesto a tener su primera cita. Por insistencia de la pelirroja habían acordado que debían ir despacio y realmente llevar a cabo la idea de Ash, reconectarse como amigos sería lo más prudente antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Misty abrió la puerta captando enseguida la atención de Ash, quien parecía no molestarse que uno de los cambios en ella fuera el uso frecuente de esos cortos vestidos. Sus ojos no dejaban de repasar cada línea del cuerpo femenino, casi dejando caer la caja de pizza que llevaba en sus manos.

- Traje la cena – Anunció entre balbuceos.

- Que bueno, la verdad no había preparado nada… - Se inclinó para tomar la caja y al hacerlo, Ash buscó sus labios con la misma urgencia que lo hizo noches atrás, en aquella serenata. Por unos segundos Misty le permitió que la besara, en parte porque la había sorprendido, además que en verdad deseaba aquel contacto tanto como él lo hacía. Después lo separó de un empujón, dispuesta a fingir molestia.

- ¡Ash! ¡Habíamos acordado que no podíamos hacer esto todavía!

- Lo siento, tus labios me distraen, no es mi culpa – Dijo en un tono seductor que sin duda logró sonrojarla.

- Pues aguántate.

- Trataré…

Un tanto decepcionado, caminó atrás de Misty, quien se dirigía a la mesa para dejar lo que sería su cena en ese lugar. Lo que el joven no esperaba fue que al girarse, ella lo sujetara del cuello de su camisa para después besarlo con una intensidad que él desconocía hasta ese momento. Después de saciar sus ganas, Misty simplemente lo soltó, excusándose por su comportamiento.

- Tus labios también distraen – Le dedicó un guiño coqueto antes de alejarse hacia la estancia, donde pasarían la tarde viendo televisión.

- Claro, ella si puede hacer lo que quiera… ¿Y hasta cuando podré besarte yo?

_- ¡Hasta que nos conozcamos tanto como antes!_ – Gritó desde la sala

- Cierto… Pues más vale que no tengas planes para hoy ni mañana y más vale que empieces a hablar Waterflower, dime todo de ti, ¡quiero saberlo esta misma noche!

- ¡No hagas trampa! Llevará tiempo, debes tener paciencia.

- ¡Oh vamos!

Lentamente volvían a ser los mismos de antes, aunque no del todo, su amistad había mutado, transformándose en algo más… y eso es lo mejor que les pudiera pasar en la vida.

* * *

><p><em>Que puedo decir más que… amo esta canción y todo el disco y todo lo que he escuchado de estos muchachitos españoles :P <em>

_Creo que la próxima canción no es tan alegre, así que espero les alcance lo tierno que fue este shot (por lo menos a mi me provocó una sonrisa mientra lo escribía) Hasta la próxima! _

_**Mislu.** Creo que muchos pensaron que iba a pasar alguna tragedia, pero no! Espero te guste este también _

_**Princess Kasumi.** Princess! Un review tuyo, que felicidad. Creo que me encanta escribirlos discutiendo. _

_**Elphie.** Si pues como lance es la autoridad es fácil ponerlo del malo de la corporación :P _

_**Sumi.** Gracias por todos tus comentarios, son cosas tan lindas que no sé ni por donde empezar a decir que te equivocas sobre mi O_O jaja solo espero me sigas leyendo y te siga gustando :D _

_**Alan.** Si es dificil que a veces los padres no están, pero que trabajan para darnos lo mejor y de esa forma demuestran que quieren a su familia :) _

_** .** Buscaré tu sugerencia, gracias _

_**Mistyket.** Yo quisiera tener esa suerte de Ash jaja _

_**Original Mermaid.** Gracias :) _


	13. Who'd Have Known

_Y cuando escogí escribir este fic, se supone que sería corto y podría dedicarme a mis otros fics rapidamente, en lugar de ese resultó ser el one shot más largo hasta ahora en esta colección n_n' así pasa cuando sucede, en fin que más les puedo decir más que me encantó y que es un regalo muy muy muy atrasado para **Sire**, siempre tuve presente tu cumpleaños, pero con la locura de vida que he tenido ultimamente, esto se fue atrasando más y más, en fin ¡feliz cumpleaños muy atrasado! y a todos los demás solo les puedo decir que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Who'd Have Known?<strong>

_De: Lily Allen _

_Álbum: It's Not Me It's You_

* * *

><p>No había nada más agradable en el mundo que observar el paisaje de verdes praderas y cielo azul por kilómetros, imaginándolo como un ser vivo que se movía y avanzaba velozmente, cuando en realidad era ella quién lo hacía, viendo aquel natural espectáculo por la ventanilla desde su asiento en el autobús. Pero a pesar de la hermosa vista, con alguna encantadora casita de alegres colores aquí y allá en el lienzo de pradera; estaba lejos de sentirse tranquila o relajada. Su corazón palpitaba más de la cuenta y la uña de su pulgar derecho con un corte irregular producto de tanto mordisqueo, se encargaban de recordarle su latente ansiedad.<p>

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Siempre que tomaba el autobús con esa dirección se hacía la misma pregunta, situación que comenzaba hacerse más frecuente. Primero solo iba unas cuantas veces al año, después una vez al mes... Si seguía así, terminaría viviendo en el endemoniado pueblo porque cada fin de semana ya se había vuelto su costumbre visitarlo.

Conforme veía el momento de descender de su transporte sus inquietudes aumentaban y aquello lo manifestaba golpeando su cabeza una y otra vez contra el vidrio mientras mentalmente se reclamaba a si misma.

_"Tonta, tonta, tonta... Tonta." _

Un golpe final de su frente contra la ventanilla y un suspiro resignado fueron sus últimos movimientos al percatarse que el autobús disminuía de velocidad entrando muy despacio a la estación.

_"¿Qué pretendes obtener? ¿De qué crees que va de todo esto? ¿Crees que él ve las cosas de la forma ridículamente romántica a como tu lo ves? Como si estos encuentros fueran algo más que dos viejos amigos conviviendo... No, él no suele ver las cosas de esa manera, él nunca pensará que entre ustedes puede haber algo más profundo que una amistad." _

El reclamo venía desde su parte más racional, y asintió con la cabeza, como si aceptara sus propios regaños, pensando que así ya no se haría falsas ilusiones y que esa sería la última vez que pondría un pie en pueblo Paleta... Determinación que se fue al carajo apenas dio dos pasos por los andenes, encontrándose con ese encantador muchacho que portaba aquella sonrisa que la desarmaba; se sintió derretir por completo por el detalle que portaba entre sus manos: un clavel blanco y un cartel en el que se leía perfecto _"Bienvenida Señorita Waterflower". _

Por más que quisiera ser racional, ante tal exhibición de encantos no pondría resistencia. Estaba casi segura que si Ash la invitaba cada fin de semana a su casa, aceptaría. ¿A quién engañaba? Podría pedirle que se quedara a vivir allí permanentemente y lo haría sin dudar.

- Dijiste que me esperarías en tu casa - Fue el único tema del que se atrevió a hablar, aún sin saber porque esa mirada de intenso café convertía sus piernas en gelatina. Movía sus labios y su cuerpo por inercia, ni siquiera se percató en que momento el muchacho le había arrebatado su pequeña maleta para cargarla en su lugar.

- Digo muchas cosas, no todas son ciertas. - Volvió a sonreír, logrando con eso debilitar aún más las barreras que su amiga se empeñaba en mantener, aunque también ayudaba el ligero roce de sus brazos mientras caminaban fuera de la estación.

- Así que, ¿eres un mentiroso y te sientes orgulloso de serlo?

- No soy mentiroso, sólo que algunas cosas resultan mejor si son sorpresas

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo qué?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa.

- Claro. - Rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiada de la excesiva alegría que desprendía su acompañante y de la facilidad con la que había acabado con su argumento. Odiaba perder una pelea contra él, aunque fuera una así de insignificante - Pues de todas formas no soy muy fanática de las sorpresas.

- Oh, - Ash se detuvo de golpe y se plantó frente a la chica, obligándola a retroceder un poco por la excesiva cercanía que se creó entre sus rostros. De no haber echado la cabeza unos centímetros hacia atrás seguro sus labios hubieran terminado por juntarse o por lo menos esa sensación le dio a Misty - pero te gustarán las de este fin de semana. - Y así de rápido como se acercó a ella, hizo lo contrario, caminando a pasos rápidos hacia su coche.

- Este fin de... ¡Ash! No estás tramando nada... es otro de tus juegos, ¿cierto? ¿Estás mintiendo? No hay nada en tu casa que me vaya a sorprender ¿verdad?... ¡Ash vuelve acá!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No importaba cuanto quisiera mantener sus secretos para el momento más apropiado, la insistencia de la pelirroja podía más, pero decirle _"Lo veras cuando lleguemos"_ no fue suficiente, así que siguió molestándolo todo el camino. Ni siquiera se calló cuando arribaron a su destino y ya estuvieran dentro de la casa.

- Dime Ash, dime, anda dime que tanto tramas, ¿si? ¿Si? ¿Dime, si?

- ¡Por Arceus Misty! No es nada del otro mundo, además, ¿qué no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Ah?

- Observa un poco a tu alrededor. - No dijo nada más y esperó que la chica inspeccionara la estancia, la cocina, las escaleras... Se giraba en todas direcciones, incluso alcanzaba a vislumbrar un poco hacía el jardín sin encontrar nada extraordinario... Excepto tal vez, mucho silencio.

- No veo nada

- Dirás _"a nadie" _

- ¿Ah?

- Mamá decidió tomarse unas vacaciones en isla Espuma y se llevó a Mr. mime con ella.

- Eso quiere decir...

- Que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos. ¿No es grandioso?

- Si, estupendo. - Dijo casi por cortesía ante el aún sonriente Ash que parecía más ocupado en buscar algo en la cocina que prestarle atención a ella. Misty se había quedado helada, pues la situación le parecía _"peligrosa"_ más que maravillosa. - Y ni siquiera pikachu podría interrumpir... Es decir, ¿dónde está pikachu? - Preguntó nerviosa al momento que el joven regresaba hasta ella con dos copas y una botella de vino entre sus manos.

- Se quedó en el laboratorio, hace tiempo que no veía a muchos de sus compañeros, pero no te preocupes, él también deseaba verte y pasáremos el domingo en donde el profesor Oak, tal vez sea un buen pretexto para un día de campo, pero hasta entonces...

- Estaremos los dos solos, si ya te entendí. - Comenzaba a verse a si misma como una mujer en verdad complicada porque, ¿acaso no era eso lo que quería? Una oportunidad para saber si es que Ash podía sentir diferente con respecto a ella. Ahora la tenía y en lugar de aprovecharla comenzaba a idear alguna forma de huirle - ¿No te parece mejor si salimos a algún lado? Dar una buena caminata por el pueblo no suena como una mala idea o podríamos ir a la feria que tanto querías visitar, ¿no sería grandioso? - Esperaba impaciente la respuesta que, de alguna forma estaba segura de saber cual sería, sobre todo cuando el joven hizo una ligera mueca de desapruebo.

- Mejor otro día, ha sido una semana pesada y lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí para relajarnos un poco.

- Si eso creí. - Bajó la mirada por tan sólo un segundo, tiempo bien aprovechado por Ash, pues sólo ese tiempo le bastó para acercarse a ella y sujetarla por la barbilla. El movimiento la tomó por sorpresa, sonrojándose al instante mientras observaba detenidamente el extraño brillo que se formaba en los ojos de Ash.

- Pero no te preocupes, mañana habrá un montón de cosas divertidas por hacer si es que hoy me complaces este capricho de quedarnos aquí. ¿Qué dices? – Como si pudiera negarse cuando estaba más ocupada disfrutando del aroma que se desprendía de él y de ese hormigueo que se generaba desde su barbilla, donde los dedos de Ash continuaban firmemente colocados.

- Si otra no queda – Fue lo único que logró contestar al cabo de un rato lo más ecuánime posible, pero la sonrisa de Ash le confirmaba que él no se creía su falso enojo.

- Bien, si quieres puedes empezar a beber un poco sin mi, se me olvidó poner a calentar la cena, mamá dejó preparadas algunas cosas y yo debía…

Ya no escuchó todo lo que siguió diciendo desde la cocina, solo buscaba algún lugar donde colocar las copas, de pronto se sentía extraña y… sedienta.

Nerviosa, dio tumbos hasta la sala. Estaba demasiado alterada ante los posibles resultados de esa "velada a solas" con Ash, así que apenas acomodó las piezas de cristalería sobre la mesita de centro de la estancia, abrió la botella, bebiendo directo de ella, un trago, dos… sentía que requería un poco más que el vino para quitarse la sensación de que algo importante estaba por suceder. Bebió un tercer trago tratando de calmar la parte de ella que le exigía salir corriendo de la casa antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A pesar de su inicial nerviosismo por lo que Ash pudiera tener preparado para esa noche, la verdad es que se la estaba pasando bien, principalmente porque la actitud insinuante de Ash se había reducido a nada.

Habían hecho lo de siempre: cenar, ver películas, jugar un rato con la video consola y platicar; eso último tal vez lo hicieron más de la cuenta. Eran las cinco de la mañana, continuaban sentados en el piso de la sala, Misty revolvía su copa que todavía tenía un poco de vino el cual no se decidía a beber, no porque le desagradase el sabor o sintiera que ya había tomado de más, sino que trataba de entender los argumentos ridículos que exponía su amigo.

- Déjame ver si entendí: una mujer que, por lo que cuentas era bastante atractiva te dijo _"puedo demostrarte lo complaciente que puedo ser con cualquier hombre, especialmente contigo"_ y lo que hiciste fue decirle _"no estoy interesado"_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Así pasó?

- Ya te lo conté tres veces, no entiendo que parte te puede confundir.

- No me confunde, sólo me sorprende que a tus veintitrés años sigas siendo bastante ingenuo en algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué de repente soy ingenuo sólo por rechazar el ofrecimiento de una chica?

- Porque no te estaba ofreciendo una cita, un beso o salir a tomar un café, ella estaba…

- Pues lo creas o no, lo entendí a la perfección, sólo resulta que no estoy interesado en tener ese tipo de aventuras con cualquier extraña.

- Yo creo que no estás interesado en tener ese tipo de aventuras con nadie - Lo decía con cierta diversión aunque en realidad le dejaba un rastro amargo al hacerlo, _"él nunca ha parecido tener interés en las mujeres, mucho menos en mi" _pensó brevemente sin dejar de sonreír al pensar en ello, pero su gesto juguetón y risueño se apagó al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Ash.

- ¿En verdad crees eso?

- Emm… ¿si?

- ¿En verdad crees que si las... insinuaciones llegaran de la persona adecuada sería tan tonto como para desaprovechar la oportunidad?

- Ser tonto es tu fuerte, así que... - Ash se acercó hasta ella sin despegar los ojos de la pelirroja que comenzaba a incomodarse, solo atinando a desviar la mirada, pero estaba consciente de que tan cerca estaba el joven de ella cuando éste acarició suavemente sus dedos con los suyos para después arrebatarle la copa de la mano.

- Pues estás equivocada, yo si sabría aprovechar la oportunidad _perfecta_ - Fue inevitable el escalofrío que la recorrió al escuchar esa frase en la grave voz de Ash. ¿Quizás estaba lanzándole alguna indirecta? A pesar de que todo parecía indicar que así era, igual se negaba a creerlo. Terminó por levantarse de un salto, riendo un poco, todo aquello para descontento del moreno.

- Sólo lo dices por decir.

- No, yo...

- O de seguro es que la falta de sueño ya te afectó, ¿ya viste la hora que es? Tal vez sea mejor ir a dormir, reponer algo de fuerzas, al cabo que ya no estamos haciendo nada divertido ahora.

- Si y sobre todo porque la conversación se puso _bastante_ aburrida. - Contestó Ash con un rastro de sarcasmo que Misty decidió ignorar e igual comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Se detuvo al darse cuenta que su amigo no la seguía.

- ¿No vienes?

- En un segundo, tal vez... Sea mejor que... Iré a la cama pronto, no te preocupes por mi.

- De acuerdo.

No quiso preguntar porqué en ese instante se notaba tan decepcionado, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ver con la forma tan distante en la que ella se comportaba. Arrastró los pies dándose cuenta de lo que deliberadamente acababa de hacer: estaba arruinándolo todo. Ash había estado tan… afectuoso desde que llegó al pueblo y ella lo estaba alejando con sus actitudes, en realidad lo estaba alejando con sus miedos, pero no sabía de que otra manera responder. ¿Qué tal si se equivocaba? Por tener la cabeza llena de dudas no se dio cuenta que por inercia había entrado a la habitación del entrenador en lugar del cuarto de huéspedes, la cual estaba dispuesta como propia cuando se quedaba en la residencia. De cualquier forma tenía que hacer una escala allí para husmear en los cajones como a veces solía hacerlo, buscando alguna camisa del entrenador, misma que usaba como pijama.

"_¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de la oportunidad perfecta?" _

Siguió meditando teniendo ya la prenda que estaba buscando en sus manos, retorcía un poco la tela entre sus dedos, mordiéndose ligeramente los labios.

"_Si hiciera algo como lo de aquella chica de su relato y me rechazara es que entonces está esperando a otra mujer ¿cierto? Pero entonces... por lo menos al fin sabría como se siente respecto a mí, en lugar de esperarlo toda la vida. Supongo que eso es mejor que una eterna ilusión." _

Envolvió con fuerza la camiseta entre sus puños, sabiendo que todos sus pensamientos la guiaban a una sola y decisiva pregunta final: ¿Se atrevería a hacer algo esa misma noche? Un breve instante en el que pensó que aquello sonaba como una buena idea, la impulsó a quitarse rápidamente la ropa y remplazar su atuendo por la prenda que pertenecía a Ash. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero igual decidió apagar la luz para después acomodarse dentro de las cobijas de la cama perteneciente al entrenador, pensó en esperarlo allí, aunque la demora la convencía cada vez más del error que estaba cometiendo. No tuvo tiempo ya de arrepentirse cuando escuchó los pasos del joven que resonaban por toda la casa vacía, primero en la planta baja y después en las escaleras.

¿Qué cara pondría al verla allí? Fue algo que no tuvo el valor de descubrir, así que se cobijó lo más que pudo con las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, pretendiendo que estaba durmiendo. Sin poder ver lo que ocurría los sonidos la aterraban aun más. La perilla de la puerta girando, el interruptor de la luz al ser encendido que la obligó a apretar un poco más los ojos y… nada. Ash no dijo nada por descubrirla como intrusa en su cuarto, ni hacía ningún otro ruido que indicara siguiera allí.

Tal vez había decidido ser él quien durmiera en el cuarto de huéspedes, tal vez estaba molesto con esa tonta situación. Misty sintió aun más inquietud, en verdad esperaba que Ash se acomodara a su lado. Estaba decidida a levantarse, buscar un poco de agua o cualquier cosa que le aclarara la mente, pero un peso extra en el colchón la sobresaltó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho cuando vio los mechones de desordenado cabello negro en la almohada contigua a la suya.

Aunque la obscuridad en la habitación indicaban que Ash tenía intensión de quedarse allí para dormir, de todas formas Misty seguía observándolo sorprendida, sin saber como actuar. ¿Debía acercarse más a él tal vez, o intentar conversar de nuevo? Dormir, era lo más _seguro,_ eso debía hacer… de nuevo su plan se vino abajo cuando el joven se dio la vuelta y tuvo de frente ese rostro tan apuesto que entre las penumbras solo se volvía más enigmático, hasta podrían llamarla loca, pero le parecía más sexy.

- Si querías hacerme compañía ésta noche solo tenías que pedirlo – Sonaba petulante, algo que la molestó bastante, pero no tenía mucho para contraatacar a su argumento. Igual pensó en alguna forma de parecer hastiada por su presumida actitud.

- Puedo irme si te molesta que esté aquí.

- Para nada, solo espero que no te importe hacerme un poco de espacio, estoy casi apunto de caerme.

- ¿Quieres que me mueva o…? – Una mano invadió su cintura y la distancia entre ellos se vio reducido a meros centímetros. No fue capaz de seguir hablando o decir nada, la tibiez que se empezó a generar en su cuerpo bajo el contacto de Ash era en lo único que se podía concentrar.

- Pon tus manos alrededor de mis hombros.

- ¿Qué?

- Así estarás más cómoda – No sabía si era una orden o solo una simple sugerencia, pero igual no estaba en posición de objetar, no mientras el joven siguiera sonriéndole tan encantadoramente. Entonces, el agradable calor que había experimentado irónicamente desapareció, era como si la habitación de pronto se hubiera vuelto helada y lo único que le evitaría congelarse fuese el cuerpo del muchacho. Se acercó un poco más a él quien permanecía bastante tranquilo con esas nuevas familiaridades, muy diferente a ella que estaba al borde de un ataque.

- Lo siento, - se excusó por lo que creía era un comportamiento inadecuado al apretar con mayor fuerza el amarre de sus brazos alrededor de él - Siento algo de frío, tal vez es porque ya es muy de madrugada y las mañanas siempre son algo frescas aquí.

- Si un poco, aunque también han sido días muy raros, llueve mucho para esta época del año, creo que ya hasta me estoy acostumbrando, sobre todo ahora que empiezo a verle más… beneficios. – Diciendo aquello ejerció una leve caricia que era más notoria por la delgada tela de la camiseta que portaba. De pronto Misty comenzó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea usar algo tan ligero y corto. Se sentía tan expuesta.

- Mañana será divertido, – Dijo Ash, ignorando por completo el mar de sensaciones que provocaba en su amiga - ¿Recuerdas ese viejo cine que está al final de la calle cinco? – Misty apenas atinó a contestar con un tímido _"si"_ concentrándose más en el continuo movimiento de la mano de Ash que ya se había recorrido un poco hacía sus caderas – Bueno pues resulta que lo remodelaron, es decir se sigue viendo viejo, pero está en funcionamiento y solo pasan películas clásicas y extranjeras, de esas cosas que te gustan. Ahora están proyectando "Un lugar en el sol", es de esos filmes románticos y en fin, creo que podemos ir, si tú quieres.

- Claro… sin problema, podríamos… – Se removió un poco sintiendo como las yemas de Ash ya habían alcanzado el final de la prenda, tocando ligeramente parte de su piel en el área correspondiente a su muslo – Es decir nosotros podríamos… Tú… tú podrías…

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No es solo que… - Suspiró. No podía seguir ignorando la situación ni fingir que todo estaba normal cuando muchas dudas la atacaban, así que no evitó lanzar alguna pregunta que dentro de sus preocupaciones parecía ser de las más insignificantes - ¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto?

- ¿Ah? Pero si no me he movido, si acaso solo un poco... – De nueva cuenta estiró los dedos tomando la orilla del improvisado pijama de Misty y palpando con mayor libertad la parte descubierta haciendo que la pelirroja diera un ligero respingo.

- ¡Si a eso me refiero! ¿Por qué lo sigues haciendo?

- ¿Te molesta? – Dijo con un poco de burla en la voz.

- N… no... ¡Es decir si!

- Ey, yo puedo tomar lo que es mío

- ¡¿Ah?! – Misty parecía muy ofendida por lo que el joven pareció dar a entender con aquello, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para objetar, sintió un tirón de la tela que la cubría.

- Mi camiseta, si no querías que te molestara debiste pensarlo antes de utilizar mi ropa.

- Es broma, ¿verdad?

- Para nada.

- ¡Estás demente! Utilizo tus camisetas todo el tiempo y nunca has dicho nada al respecto, ¿por qué te molestas ahora?

- Porque…

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Creo que más que molestarme… - Hasta entonces lo vio nervioso, incluso su tacto sobre ella lo notó tembloroso y se estaba tardando en contestar, debatiéndose entre decirlo o quedarse callado, aunque finalmente se acercó al oído de la pelirroja, hablando casi en un susurro. – Siento que me estorba.

Las últimas palabras de Ash... ¿Las había soñado? Ciertamente no, eso lo supo cuando la otra mano del entrenador la cual se había mantenido lejos de ella, ahora estaba cerca de su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura. Ya no podía pensar que estaba malinterpretando la situación, pues él sin duda se estaba acercando más a su rostro. A falta de una mejor forma de actuar, solo pensó en cerrar los ojos, esperando por lo mejor, resultando ser excelente, cuando los labios de Ash encontraron los suyos.

Fue un beso pausado, suave, uno que parecía durar para siempre, de esa forma delicada… por lo menos así fue hasta que el roce de sus labios no era lo único que podía sentir.

La mano de Ash insistía en explorar otras partes de su cuerpo, una caricia en sus piernas, otra más cerca de su vientre y de nuevo otra caricia depositada en su cadera, en el límite entre su piel y la única tela que tan escasamente le cubría la parte superior del cuerpo.

Echó un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás, más fue inútil intentar escapar, Ash se movía junto con ella un poco por inercia, un poco por instinto, intensificando el beso que aun entre tanto movimiento continuaba uniéndolos.

Sin determinar con exactitud el momento en que su delgado cuerpo había quedado atrapado entre el colchón y la firme anatomía de él, solo lo notó por un breve instante antes de terminar por mandar al diablo cualquier parte racional que aún pudiera arruinarle ese momento. Pasados unos cuantos minutos alejó de golpe a Ash, rompiendo con el beso que insistía en mantenerlos juntos; la acción sobresaltó a Ash, su mirada la observaba con un poco de preocupación y vergüenza, era claro que él no quería detener sus acciones y temía que así lo determinara ella, pero Misty solo se tomó unos segundos para vengarse por todas las sensaciones que Ash había creado en ella, para después dedicarle una mueca traviesa y hablarle suavemente.

- ¿Aun quieres tu camiseta? – dijo con convicción, notando como ahora era Ash quien parecía un manojo de nervios, enrojeciendo ferozmente.

- Bueno yo… yo solo decía… - Misty se acomodó, hundiéndose un poco en el colchón, buscando levantar tímidamente sus brazos sobre su cabeza

- Porque puedes recuperarla… ahora. – Ash no necesitó ninguna otra instrucción y en un arrebato por descubrir lo que la prenda tan celosamente custodiaba, la haló desde la cintura de Misty, deslizándola sobre su cabeza y antes de que siquiera fuera una sugerencia, se deshizo de igual forma de su propia camiseta, para finalmente descansar los brazos alrededor del bien formado cuerpo de su amiga.

- No te lo tuve que decir dos veces ¿eh Ash? – Exclamó un poco risueña, muy consiente de que su pecho y el del entrenador estaban en contacto directo, su respiraciones agitadas, pero acompasadas era lo único que se interponía entre ellos en ese momento.

- Te dije que yo si sabía aprovechar las oportunidades perfectas. – E impaciente por continuar con el rumbo natural de la situación en la que se encontraban, la besó de nuevo con fervor.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Comenzaba a despertarse de a poco, pero aún con la poca conciencia que iba recuperando sabía que no quería levantarse, no quería abrir los ojos siquiera, porque sabía perfecto en donde y sobre todo, en que condiciones lo haría. La idea de enfrentarse a su realidad, de tener alguna plática con Ash del porqué estaba por despertar en su cama y desnuda no era una idea muy alentadora.

Igual tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Suspiró ligeramente antes de inspeccionar el terreno, abriendo solo un poco su ojo derecho. No vio al joven por toda la habitación. Sabiéndose sola, se atrevió a sentarse sobre el colchón, manteniendo la sábana pegada a su pecho, buscando entre ellas alguna de las prendas que con avidez le fue arrebatada horas atrás sin encontrar nada, pensando que lo mejor sería levantarse y buscar algo de ropa en su maleta, estaba apunto de hacerlo, cuando Ash entró en la habitación.

No sólo fue su desprovisto estado lo que la sonrojó, ni la visión del cuerpo semidesnudo del joven que apenas si llevaba un simple short, sino que para él todo aquello no parecía avergonzarle, en todo caso se veía contento.

- Buenos días... - Dijo con tranquilidad antes de acercarse hasta ella plantándole un beso - En realidad tardes, pero a quién le importa.

- Si, a nadie le interesa la hora – Entonces se olvidó de toda la vergüenza que sintió al despertar con tal de seguir saboreando los labios del joven quien no opuso resistencia cuando ella lo besó una segunda vez.

- Excepto tal vez que... – Arqueó un poco la espalda lo que obligó a su boca que dejara de tocarla, después enmarcó el níveo rostro de Misty con sus manos, mientras la admiraba, sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de lo hermosa que ella era - Todas esas cosas que tenía planeadas hoy, no podré llevarlas a cabo ahora, ya sabes, por lo tarde que es.

- ¿Y?

- Sólo me preocupa... ¿De qué manera podré compensarte? – Sonriendo, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en su nariz, en su frente y finalmente en sus labios.

- Si... justo eso que estás pensando – Contestó por inercia, mirando como hipnotizada la boca del joven que empezaba a parecerle lo más delicioso que hubiese probado en su vida – A mi me parece una excelente idea.

- Yo solo estoy para cumplir sus deseos, _mi lady_.

Si en algún momento llegó a pensar que Ash era un chico inexperto en los asuntos del amor, de ese día en adelante no le volvió a cruzar esa descripción por la mente.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

No podría imaginar una mejor palabra para describir ese fin de semana más que como maravilloso, segura de que así había sido también para Ash, pues ya era miércoles y él se rehusaba a dejarla ir. No es que pusiera mucha resistencia tampoco.

La sensación que la invadía noche tras noche, durmiendo en su brazos, amándolo de una forma que nunca creyó posible era felicidad pura, aunque, de a ratos su estado eufórico se veía opacado por las dudas, aquellas que la había acompañado desde ciudad Celeste y que a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, todavía no podía asegurar que Ash la amara tanto como ella lo hacía. Era probable que solo estuviera pasando el rato y que ni siquiera llegara a su cabeza la idea de un compromiso. ¿Debía hablar del tema con él? Tal vez no era la mejor de las ideas, seguro terminaba asustándolo.

Lo más sensato era esperar, mientras tanto, disfrutar de ese lado afectuoso y hasta entonces desconocido en Ash, parecía un buen plan, sobre todo en ese momento cuando él volvía a la habitación que apenas si habían abandonado en días. Se sintió momentáneamente decepcionada al verlo vestido casi en su totalidad.

- Bueno, creo que hoy si tendremos que salir.

- Aw, ¿pero por qué? Si todo es tan perfecto aquí - Hizo un ligero puchero que Ash encontró adorable y no dudó en acercarse a ella para plantarle un rápido beso en los labios.

- Lo sé, pero acabo de recibir una llamada de Brock, dice que se atravesó con una sorpresa interesante en New Bark y que se dirige para acá para "mostrárnosla"

- Bueno, no estaría tan mal ver a alguien más que a ti para variar.

- ¡Ha! di lo que quieras, pero estoy seguro que no te has cansado de mi.

- Creído. - Le dio un ligero empujón levantándose de la cama dispuesta para vestirse y estar presentable para encontrarse con su amigo Brock - En fin creo que nos haría bien salir por unas horas, podríamos hacer ese día de campo que se supone sería el domingo, seguro que Pikachu y los otros se divertirán mucho si nosotros...

- ¡Demonios, Pikachu! ¡Oh rayos, no había pensado en él! Es mejor que vayamos a ver como está o me electrocutará por abandonarlo - Apresurado por recordar algo que en días pasados y en brazos de Misty no le pareció importarle terminó de vestirse, al igual que su compañera que después de colocarse el vestido y los zapatos celestes, acomodaba su cabello en un rodete. Sin demorar, Ash tomó su chamarra, corriendo por el pasillo aún calzándose los zapatos - Ahora mismo le mandaré un mensaje de texto a Brock para que nos vea en el laboratorio, ¿será divertido no?

- Si, sobre todo la parte en que Pikachu te extermina.

- No puedes permitir eso, me extrañarías. - De la misma forma apresurada en la que salió, regresó corriendo, arrebatándole el cepillo a Misty y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello rojizo, en un intento de apresurar el proceso.

- Detente Ash, ¡por lo menos deja que me arregle!

- ¿Qué dices? Si te ves perfecta.

- ¡Pero Ash!

- Corre, no hay tiempo...

La haló de la mano escaleras abajo y hasta la calle. Ya a medio camino se olvidaron del paso apresurado, pero eso no hizo que Ash la soltara ni por un instante.

De nueva cuenta, Misty se encontraba preguntándose que significaba aquello, porque si cualquier persona los viera, aseguraría que eran una pareja, tomados de la mano paseando por la ciudad, eso sin mencionar todas las cosas de "parejas" que estuvieron haciendo durante cinco días seguidos.

¿Y que pasaría cuando su amigo los viera? ¿O es que Ash le pediría que no se le acercase? Entonces sería un claro indicador que el moreno no tenía intenciones de tomar los últimos días muy en serio. Comenzaba a angustiarse con tanta duda autoimpuesta, cuando el sonido del celular de Ash atrajo su atención, mirando de reojo la pantalla del aparato ajeno, se percató que el mensaje era de su amigo criador.

- Perfecto, ¡ahora vamos atrasados! Brock dice que tenía un encargo del profesor Elm y ya estaba cerca de la granja de los Oak. Es mejor que nos apresuremos.

Apretó más la pequeña mano de la pelirroja entre la suya, mientras aceleraba la velocidad de su caminar. A lo lejos se comenzaban a hacer más notorias las aspas amarillas del molino que se encontraba atrás del edificio principal, indicando que en poco tiempo estarían en el laboratorio, lo que significaba que verían a Brock mientras ellos seguían unidos por sus manos.

Aunque era un gesto más bien amistoso, sin duda levantaría sospechas. Misty seguía preguntándose que tanto de su nueva situación debía ser mostrada ante su amigo.

- Ey Ash… - El mencionado seguía avanzando, apenas si hizo un ligero sonido que le indicaba la estaba escuchando. – ¿No crees que debieras… soltarme? – El chico pareció no entender de que iba la petición, si acaso le dio otro ligero apretón a la palma que tenía aprisionada, mientras seguía avanzando.

- No, porque no caminarías tan rápido y entonces Brock…

- El se preguntaría porque estamos tomados de las manos. ¿No lo crees?

- Dudo mucho que se esté fijando tanto en ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo notará ahora, créeme, entonces hará preguntas sobre el porqué y bueno… - Se detuvo tanto como pudo, obligando al moreno que hiciera lo mismo aunque seguía renuente a hacerlo, se paró frente a ella mirándola con verdadera extrañeza. – ¿No crees que debiéramos guardar la distancia por unas horas? Así evitaríamos que Brock haga preguntas que tal vez nosotros… o tu, no estés tan dispuesto a contestar. – Ash la miró por unos segundos sin parpadear, como si estuviera procesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Al cabo de un rato solo soltó una risotada y en lugar de alejarse, hizo todo lo contrario, la envolvió por la cintura con sus brazos. Teniéndola más cerca, continuó riendo al ras de su rostro.

- Que pregunte lo que quiera.

- Pero Ash… - La atrajo más a él buscando capturar sus labios sin la necesidad de detener su rostro con las manos para que se mantuviera quieta. Su nariz contra la de ella fue suficiente para que no escapara de él.

-Misty, ¿en verdad crees… - Suspiró levemente y el aire tibio que emanaba de él chocaba ligeramente en sus rosadas mejillas - Que puedo resistirme de hacer esto durante horas? – Y después de la ansiedad que había generado en la chica, la beso suavemente, acción que no tardó en corresponder y que disfrutaba al máximo, sobre todo cuando el amarre de los brazos masculinos en su cintura fue aún mayor.

En definitiva, podría quedarse allí por días, una eternidad de ser posible, excepto que un grito agudo, como aquellos emitidos por preadolescentes en conciertos de ídolos pop, retumbó muy cerca de sus tímpanos, haciendo que soltara a Ash de un empujón, asustada de la procedencia del estruendoso sonido.

_**- ¡No lo puedo creer! **_

Apenas si pudo dar un ligero vistazo a su alrededor Misty notó la presencia de su amigo Brock que iba en compañía de otras dos personas a las cuales no conocía, y que todos ellos habían presenciado el apasionado beso que segundos atrás compartió con Ash.

- ¿Que está…? ¿Por qué ustedes…? ¡Muchachos! – Brock seguía exclamando incoherencias acercándose a ellos a grandes zancadas y en un solo abrazo capturó a sus dos amigos más antiguos – Esto es inaudito y genial, ¡Cilan! ¿No crees que esto es maravilloso?

Por la mención del joven que lo acompañó en su viaje por Unova, Ash se percató que su viejo amigo no estaba solo y que además del mencionado, quien parecía igual de sorprendido que Brock, también había una joven de cabello violeta con la boca totalmente abierta.

- Así que, ésta era tu sorpresa - Dijo tímidamente y con las mejillas un poco coloradas al darse cuenta de los espectadores que tuvieron sus actitudes cariñosas. - Cuanto tiempo sin verlos muchachos.

- Bastante, - Contesto Cilan, acercándose hasta ellos – Pero veo que has empleado muy bien el tiempo ¿No Ash? Y con una encantadora jovencita, no hay duda de ello. - Dirigió toda su atención hacia Misty – Podría decir que no te conozco, pero he visto muchas fotografías y escuchado tantas historias sobre ti, ¿Misty cierto?

- Si… - contestó tímidamente, apunto de preguntar algo sobre él o la otra chica que también se había acercado al grupo, pero fue interrumpida por Brock.

- Ya habrá tiempo para las presentaciones, por ahora quiero saberlo todo, principalmente ¡¿cuando se van a casar?! Su primer hijo se llamara igual que el tío _Broky_ ¿cierto?

- Apenas los ves juntos y ya los imaginas casados y con hijos. – Iris intervino, - ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado? – Ash agradeció el comentario de su amiga, aunque la mueca traviesa de la entrenadora le indicó que su intención no era ayudarlo – Por lo menos debieran vivir juntos algún tiempo.

- ¡Iris!

- ¿Qué? Nunca pareciste interesarte en nada relacionado al amor y que estés besuqueándote en plena calle quiere decir que ella debe de ser _**muy**_ especial. – De un empujón alejó a Cilan para saludar a la desconocida pelirroja que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostener la mirada sin que le estallaran las mejillas de la pena, la situación era por demás incómoda, tanto para ella como para Ash, quien intentaba por todos los medios alejar a sus curiosos amigos. Jaló a Iris del brazo esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que quitara su traviesa mirada de la pelirroja.

- Si muy sorprendente, de todas formas no hay razón para gritar como loca, Iris.

- ¿Gritar? ¿Yo? – Señaló a Brock, el cual seguía muy sonriente – Si fue él quien casi nos deshace los tímpanos a todos.

- ¡Es que es tan sorprendente! Y no crean que se escaparán de darme todos los detalles ¿Desde cuando es que salen? ¿Cómo le propusiste que fuera tu novia?

- ¡De acuerdo, suficiente de tanto interrogatorio! – Finalmente Ash dio un empujón a su amigo, distanciándose de todos esos cuestionamientos que habían puesto a su rostro más rojo que un tomate – Mejor preparemos todo para el día de campo, en lugar de que sigas preguntando tanta tontería.

- Pero Ash…

- Vamos todos, ¿Qué no tienen hambre? Porque yo si.

- Tienes que contarme algo por lo menos, amigo.

- No hay nada que deba contarte, ¡así que deja de exagerar!

- ¿Puedo darle yo la noticia a Tracey?

- Él no está y ¡deja de molestarme!

Al no encontrar otra forma de calmar al criador, el joven moreno solo encontró como opción correr, subiendo las escaleras hasta el laboratorio a toda velocidad, aunque eso no parecía detener a Brock, pues lo siguió de igual manera, gritando sus obstinadas preguntas una y otra vez por todo el camino. Iris y Cilan solo reían divertidos caminando con calma por el mismo rumbo en que los dos chicos habían desaparecido y hasta el final, iba Misty caminando cabizbaja y un poco molesta por la forma en que había actuado el entrenador.

Primero, asegurando no importarle la reacción de Brock, imaginó que entonces la presentaría como su novia, porque así se estaban tratando ¿cierto?, pero después vino el comentario que pareció arruinarlo todo.

"_No hay nada que deba contarte"_

¿Eso que significaba? Qué para el entrenador era _nada_ lo que pasaba entre ellos o por lo menos esa impresión le había dado. La tonta frase que tal vez no tenía la mitad del sentido que ella le estaba dando, seguía rondándola sin intenciones de dejarla en paz. Aun cuando Ash seguía acercándose a ella, robándole un beso a cada oportunidad que tenía, levantando una nueva oleada de comentarios impropios y hasta silbidos por parte de sus amigos que sin duda seguían incomodándolo sin que eso fuera motivo suficiente para que se detuviera en su trato cariñoso hacia ella, Entonces ¿cómo resultaba que no había nada que contarle a Brock?

- Como si no fuera suficiente lo que comes cuando Cilan cocinaba, ahora teniendo a dos excelentes chefs vas a terminar por engordar, Ash – Iris comentó divertida viendo como su amigo se llenaba la boca con toda clase de alimentos.

- Pues habiendo tanta variedad de platillos, ¡es difícil no comer tanto!

- O con la boca cerrada, por lo visto – Iris reprendió al muchacho, mientras ella misma devoraba pieza tras pieza de sushi, aunque a una velocidad menor que el joven. – ¿No te da pena que Misty te vea así?

- Me ha visto peor, - Comentó alegre al momento que tragaba el bocado que aun disfrutaba para poder mostrar una enorme sonrisa – pero de todas formas pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, así que me imagino no le importa mucho ¿Cierto Misty?

- Eres un barril sin fondo, ¿qué se le puede hacer? – Aún en la confusión que predominaba en su mente, no podía pasar la oportunidad de bromear con el joven, aunque el comentario lejos de ofenderlo solo lo hizo sonreír más y no dudó en abrazarla.

- ¿Ves? Ella me entiende. – se acercó por completo, pegando su mejilla junto a las suya. Frotándola suavemente – ¿No crees que es la mejor del mundo?

Era una imagen que parecía increíble, no solo para Iris, sino para la misma Misty y no sabía que otra cosa hacer, más que recibir los infantiles mimos por parte de Ash. No imaginó que fuera tan afectuoso en público, de hecho era algo que la entrenadora de dragones también estaba pensando porque solo dejó caer la pieza de sushi que sostenía, alejando su plato, como si de pronto la comida le cayera mal.

- ¡Eww! Tanta dulzura me ha hecho enfermar, en serio Ash. – Exclamó aun haciendo ese gesto de desagrado, Cilan solo reía al momento que se acomodaba junto a Iris.

- Déjalos, eso pasa cuando se está enamorado.

- No es para que exageren, chicos – contestó Ash, aun sonriendo y alejándose de su acompañante pelirroja, de nueva cuenta se dedicó a devorar el platillo que Cilan había dispuesto sobre la mesa.

Una vez más a Misty le pareció que Ash evadía la cuestión, primero sobre si eran pareja o no, ahora, incluso parecía negar que sintiera amor hacia ella. No entendía su comportamiento, pero sobre todo no se entendía a si misma, porque no estaba dispuesta de ser la burla de nadie, ni siquiera porque fuera él su gran amor, así que no estaba segura del porqué seguía allí esperando a que se aprovechara de ese sentimiento.

- Espero que todavía tengan espacio para el postre… ey Misty, ¿dónde vas? – Brock se sorprendió por la forma tan repentina en la que la pelirroja se ponía de pie, casi huyendo del jardín.

La extraña actitud no fue solo sorpresiva para el criador, Ash en seguida notó que algo no andaba bien y no perdió tiempo en seguirla. Debía averiguar lo más pronto posible qué estaba mal, pero era más difícil de lo que pensó, Misty prácticamente corría tanto como le era posible con sus zapatos de tacón.

- ¡Misty! ¡Misty! – Finalmente pudo detenerla bajando las escalinatas, casi en el mismo lugar donde solo un par de horas atrás habían compartido un dulce momento. – Misty ¿puedes decirme que ocurre?

- ¿Todavía tienes que preguntarlo? – Agitó sus brazos para quitarse de encima las manos de Ash - ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de lo que está mal?

- ¿Qué podría estar mal?

- ¡Nosotros, Ash! Todo esto que ha estado pasando

- ¿Por que debiera de estarlo? Si es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años, ¡Demonios! Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, no sabía que tu…

- Si piensas que ha sido tan espectacular, ¿entonces por qué no lo dices? ¿Por qué no le dices a Brock que pasa entre nosotros? ¿Por qué te ofende que me llamen tu novia?

- Yo no me he sentido ofendido de que lo digan.

- Si, eso quedó claro con tu _"No estoy enamorado, chicos. No exageren"_ o _"No hay nada que contar" _

_- _Yo solo dije eso porque no es asunto de ellos, por lo menos no por ahora que estamos…

- Eso es lo que quiero saber Ash ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

- Es solo… yo creo que…

- ¡Dilo de una vez!

- ¡Solo sé que han sido maravillosos y punto! ¿Qué es muy difícil dejemos las cosas así?– Tan sincero como siempre solo expresó lo que en ese momento sentía. No era un experto en esos temas, sobre todo al momento de etiquetarlos cuando para él no había ninguna necesidad. La perplejidad en el rostro de Misty solo indicaba que había dicho algo malo y trató de emendar su error, - Por… por lo menos creo que debiéramos de asegurarnos de ver a donde lleva todo esto antes de divulgarlo ¿No crees?

- ¿Estás bromeando? _"Ver hasta donde nos lleva"_ Por favor Ash, ¡eso lo hubieras pensado hace cinco días cuando estuve por primera vez en tu cama, no ahora!

- Es… entonces dime que necesitas oír para que entiendas…

- Entiendo perfecto y no tienes que mentirme, si eso es lo que querías

- ¡Yo no quise decir eso!

- Se perfectamente lo que quieres decir y no te preocupes por "averiguar a donde nos lleva" porque desde ahora te puedo decir que a ninguna parte.

- Misty, espera un…

- Ahórrate los discursos.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió nuevamente su camino a pasos rápidos, para Ash aun no quedaba muy claro exactamente cual había sido su error, si hasta él mismo sabía que solo tuvo las mejores intenciones hacia Misty, no entendía como es que todas sus acciones se reducían a nada solo porque al momento de expresarse no era el mas coherente. Estaba a punto de seguirla y remediar todo el asunto, pero una mano se afianzó a su hombro deteniéndolo.

- Déjala ir.

- Brock, ¿acaso escuchaste…? – Se sintió un poco avergonzado de que esa riña fuera presenciada por su amigo, sobre todo porque revelaba mucho de lo que había pasado entre ellos en días pasados, sin embargo la vergüenza pasó rápido al enfocar su atención a lo que el criador le había dicho - ¿cómo puedes sugerir eso? Yo no puedo…

- Entiendo como te sientes, amigo, pero conoces a Misty, así como está de molesta no va a entender las cosas por más que ella esté mal y tu en lo correcto.

- ¿Pero si ella…? Un momento, ¿yo estoy bien? ¿Estás seguro?

- Eso es porque te conozco a la perfección y sé que tu boca a veces no está bien conectada a tu cerebro.

- ¡Oye!

- Y entiendo exactamente que sientes por ella, a pesar de no decirlo. – Ash se sonrojó, aun sin explicarse como es que Brock podía saber con tanta certeza algo que él mismo desconocía – Misty te conoce demasiado bien y cuando esté más calmada, se dará cuenta. Créeme, si hablas con ella ahora, el problema se hará más grande.

- Supongo que tiene sentido lo que dices es solo… - Se quedó cabizbajo por unos segundos, para después volver la mirada seria hasta Brock – No sé que tan sensato sea tomar consejos amorosos de ti.

- ¡Se bastante de la materia, no hay necesidad de que te burles de mi! – Gritó enfurecido hacia Ash que seguía bastante quieto, en sus ojos cafés se notaba una duda que parecía atemorizarlo más que nada en el mundo.

- Espero que si lo sepas, porque, Brock… no podría soportar perderla. – El criador sonrió bastante satisfecho por darse cuenta que no se había equivocado al pensar que Ash ya estaba más que enamorado de Misty. Para reconfortarlo paso su brazo sobre los hombros del entrenador, dando un amistoso apretón en ellos.

- Yo no permitiría tal cosa, Ash. Confía en mi.

- Está bien.

- Vamos, todavía puedes terminar tu postre, eso te puede distraer un rato.

- Eso depende de cuanto hayas cocinado…

Aunque la preocupación seguía presente en él, no hacía ningún daño pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, en todo caso, Misty estaría en su casa y el enojo no le duraría más de unas cuantas horas.

No anticipó que podía estar tan ofendida como para poner dos ciudades de distancia entre ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Tenía la cara totalmente recargada sobre la fría mesa, observando de reojo la taza de café que se había servido horas atrás y a lo lejos, al otro extremo, veía su celular esperando que este sonara y la vibración del aparato le alcanzara las mejillas… esperaba que Ash la llamara.

No ocurría nada. Suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo culpaba, no después de marcharse de esa forma sin dejar una nota explicando que regresaba a su casa, pero es que estaba tan enojada en ese momento porque él no había definido sus sentimientos, porque ni siquiera lo intentó y el que ya hubieran trascurrido casi dos días desde esa discusión y que no llamara o se apareciera a su puerta solo confirmaba que él no la quería. ¿Cierto? Suspiró de nuevo sin saber si aquella pesadez se generaba por las deducciones que hacía o porque en seguida se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada.

- Mirando el teléfono no vas a hacer que suene, hermanita.

- Cállate Daisy – Ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantar la mirada, seguía en la misma posición deprimente sin importarle la intromisión de su hermana, aunque ésta no estaba dispuesta a soportar esa actitud ni un segundo más y con su palma derecha empujó la frente de la chica hasta obligarla a que se sentara en una posición decente.

- De acuerdo, no puedes seguir así, vas a decirme que te pasa y lo vamos a arreglar porque no puedes dejar tu cara marcada en la mesa o el sillón o el piso como lo has venido haciendo.

- No me pasa nada.

- Ya habla, sé que tiene que ver con Ash y no trates de negarlo, de otra forma ¿Por qué pasaste más días en Paleta para después regresar con esa mala actitud? ¿Qué te hizo el enano?

- Nada, él solo no… - Se agachó, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, rogando que sus siguientes palabras no fueran escuchadas – No es capaz de decirme que me ama.

- Él… ¿por qué tendría que decirte tal cosa así de la nada? – Misty se hundió en su asiento y esa sola acción desató los gritos de su hermana.

- ¡¿No me digas que al fin se atrevió a besarte?!

- Bueno… si de menos nos besamos.

- ¡Por Arceus Misty! – Estaba más que impactada, se acercó hasta la pelirroja tomándola de las manos con emoción – No puedo creer que con lo lento de Ash y lo miedosa que eres hayan hecho de todo en un solo fin de semana ¡Esto es increíble!

- ¡No es increíble! – de un manotazo alejó a su hermana y luego volvió a colocarse en la misma posición en la que Daisy la había encontrado.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué no estás oyendo? Parece que _todo_ lo que hicimos no significa _nada_ para él.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- Se lo pregunté y solo… no supo que contestar.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Daisy se levantó de golpe, poniendo su mano derecha en el pecho, actuando una gran indignación – El niño súper lento y cero experimentado en el amor, no fue capaz de darse cuenta que te ama, ¡es impactante!

- Te estás burlando – Volvió a levantar el rostro de la mesa para ver a su hermana que parecía estar ante las cámaras, grabando la escena de alguna de sus tontas películas.

- No me estoy burlando, solo te estoy señalando lo absurdo que es tu enojo con Ash.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Y además ¿por qué aseguras que él me ama? No fue capaz de admitirlo, no me ha llamado en dos días y…

- De seguro piensa que si te llama le arrancarás la cabeza, solo hace lo que todos haríamos: Evitarte hasta que dejes de comportarte como loca. – volvió a sentarse y tomó las manos de su hermana menor. – Y es obvio que te ama, porque entonces no habría estado cinco días seguidos contigo, créeme, si solo te quisiera para un rato, no hubiera dejado que te quedaras por tanto tiempo.

- Supongo que tienes razón – Se echó para atrás, sintiéndose un poco más relajada, aunque todavía había algo que la molestaba – Si tan solo pudiera decírmelo, así estaría segura de que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

- Bueno, no podrá decírtelo si no lo ves y aún así, creo que eso podría tardar, te recuerdo que tu novio es lento.

- No es mi novio.

- Pero lo será, te lo aseguro – Ambas sonrieron antes de que Daisy se levantara de su asiento, revolviendo un poco el cabello de su hermana – Aunque si te quedas aquí no creo que eso sea pronto.

- ¡Tienes razón! – Con un salto lleno de la energía y la alegría que le faltó en días pasados, tomó el frio café que seguía en la taza sobre la mesa, después, corrió escaleras arriba en busca de su maleta, aunque realmente no le importaba que empacaría.

- ¡Buena suerte hermana, te veo el domingo!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Pika…

El pokemón eléctrico sentía un poco de pena por su entrenador. Parecía normal, sentado frente al televisión, intentando enfocarse en el programa que transmitían, pero era obvio que ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

- Ey amigo, no te sientas triste, todo está bien.

Mintió lo mejor que pudo, aunque Pikachu no se lo creyó ni por un segundo, era difícil que lo hiciera cuando su mirada estaba llena de tristeza pura. Como no estar deprimido si todos los viernes a esa hora Misty ya le hacía compañía y con solo mirar sus hermosos ojos aguamarina hacía que todo en su vida tuviera sentido. Luego, con lo ocurrido allí, en su casa, exactamente siete días atrás pensó que cada viernes solo podía mejorar, que tenerla en su brazos se volvería en una constante en su vida… No podía creer que tan rápido como la había tenido ahora la perdía.

Había dicho algo estúpido y eso fue suficiente para acabar con el más bello sueño que por un momento amenazó con ser una hermosa realidad. No quedaba más que aceptarlo y…

- ¡Pi pika chu!

- ¿Ah?

- Pi pika chu pika

- Lo siento, no escuché que llamaban a la puerta, no te alteres.

- ¡Pi pika chu pika!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo para que abra la…!

Allí estaba ella, como un hermoso espejismo, sonriendo y al hacerlo le devolvía toda la alegría al alma. Tenía su pequeña maleta colgada al hombro y una botella de vino entre las manos.

- Misty… ¿Qué…?

- Es viernes… - dijo con timidez – siempre vemos ese estúpido programa que tanto te gusta ¿recuerdas?

- Claro, de hecho ya comenzó.

- Y puedo… ¿verlo contigo?

- Sabes que si. – Abrió del todo la puerta, pero cuando empezó a avanzar hacia el interior de la casa, en lugar de dejarla pasar, la sostuvo entre sus brazos mirándola intensamente – Solo, quiero que sepas… que no te dejaré huir de nuevo.

- Yo… lo siento. Sentí pánico de pensar que tu no me quisieras, ¡sobre todo porque no me lo dijiste y solo pensé…! - La única forma que encontró para detener su extraño discurso fue con un beso, uno que había deseado darle por dos días que lejos de ella le supieron a tortura. Ambos parecían sentir un gran alivio que se demostraba en sus semblantes una vez que se separaran.

- Yo no supe expresarme, también lo siento, pero si debes saber algo es que… yo nunca había sentido la necesidad de estar con nadie como lo siento contigo, nunca he querido pasar tiempo con ninguna otra mujer y pensé que eso dejaba muy en claro que yo… solo te amo a ti. – Sus palabras hicieron que la chica sintiera una enorme felicidad que se traslucía por su mirada y por sus labios.

- De cualquier forma, creo que tienes razón. Veamos a donde nos lleva esto antes de explicárselo a todos, porque entonces _tus_ amigos no nos van a dejar en paz.

- Me parece bien, aunque Brock ya le dijo a todos y realmente ya lo saben.

- Ah si… ¿exactamente que les dijo?

- Pues, que estamos comenzando algo… no sé que más, siempre que habla May para preguntar termino colgándole. – Ambos rieron.

- Bueno, cuando haya algo más que contarles, lo sabrán. Mientras, creo que podríamos pasar a tu cuarto, ver televisión y saborear un poco de esto – Señaló el vino con un gesto travieso.

- Yo estaba pensando más bien en algo como esto… - acercando sus manos hasta sus mejillas, la acarició con ternura y sin más rodeos la besó.

- Si eso también.

Entraron a la casa, donde seguramente pasarían otra velada normal, un poco de televisión y mucha platica sin que Misty se agobiara por ninguna duda, solo esperando a que corriera el curso natural de su nueva relación, aunque Ash ya había decidido con exactitud hacia donde los llevaría: a una vida llena de dicha juntos, porque no dejaría que se le escapara nunca.

Ya encontraría el momento perfecto para hacérselo saber.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que no tengan problemas de diabetes después de esto, es super rosa lo sé, pero igual me hizo feliz escribir algo que desde el principio no tenía nada de trágico, como que ya hacía falta donde simplemente fueran felices ¡y ya! jaja Bueno, pues a partir de este momento no sé como vaya a ser mi vida, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder continuar escribiendo regularmente y nos estamos viendo pronto con más fics! <em>

_**rie.** Jaja creo que esta colección de fics debiera de llamarse "Ash es un amor" es bastante bueno en la mayoría de los shots :P _

_**Sumi-chan.** Misty fue terca otra vez, ups. Tienes razón, prepárate para sufrir con mis otros fics muajajajajajaja O_O_

_**Tibetana.** Si tenía que contra restar lo dulce del final con algo un poco amargo y pues yo tambien sentí feo :( Pero al final todo acabó bien_

_**nova por siempre.** Mil gracias, me sonrojas con tanto buen comentario O/O _

_**Alan.** Si creo que es de los detalles más lindos y románticos que existen, aunque ya no muchos se atrevan a realizar _

_**May Himemiya.** Maaaaay aaa te desapareciste voy a hacer a Ash más cursi todavía con tal de que regreses :P _

_**Mistyket.** O_O tu review es raro jaja pero que bueno que te gusta Ash tierno semi sensual O_O jaja creo que aquí quedó así también _

_**Mislu.** Otra que anda medio desaparecida, ¿cómo estás? Espero que todo vaya bien y que sigas disfrutando a Ash lindo _

_**Joselito.** Gracias n_n _


End file.
